The Land Across the Emerald Sea
by x17SkmBdrchiczxx
Summary: A Shang Master travels from the Yamani Islands to Tortall, to the land across the Emerald Sea, her true homeland. There she begins her training to become a knight. And you'll never guess who she is, her past, or her destiny. The final chapter is up! R
1. Be my escape

edited version... like spelling mistakes checked blah blah

Please Review

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove and his lovely nine month pregnant wife; Yukimi noh Daiomoru of Queenscove decided to take a trip back to the Yamani Islands to visit her family and homeland. They had been residing at a quiet seaside inn for a few days before a messenger came from Tortall bearing bad news.

"Sir Nealan, Lord Wyldon requests your presence at New Hope. We need more fighters situated there due to recent attacks." explained the messenger. Neal looked at Yuki and saw the concern in her eyes.

"You can go, Neal I'll be okay. I want to visit my family and my friends for a few weeks before returning to Tortall." said Yuki.

"But what about the baby!" Neal protested. "I want to be there when it is born." Yuki kissed her husband on the forehead.

"I'm sure the baby would rather know that his or her father is defending their homeland." said Yuki softly in his ear. Neal sighed.

"Well I guess I have to leave now, don't I." said Neal to the messenger. The man nodded.

"I'll see you in three weeks Neal." said Yuki kissing her husband. "Be brave and don't get yourself killed before you see the baby."

"Don't worry Yuki, I won't." said Neal. He leaned over and patted her stomach. "I'll see you soon little one."

They kissed one more time and then Neal left with the messenger. Yuki stood there silently watching the fire crackle in the hearth. She could feel a single tear flowing down her cheek and it landed on the wooden floor with a soft plop.

A week later after visiting many of her friends and family Yuki decided to take some time to meditate at the temple of the goddess. It was nearly midnight when she reached the temple and not a soul was in sight. She was praying for fifteen minutes, for a healthy child a safe delivery, when she started feeling sharp pains in her back.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Not here, not now." She was going into labor. She let out a scream of pain. Still no one came to her aid. She collapsed on the cold stone floor feeling faint and pain flowed through her body. She let out another agonized cry.

Two hours past when she knew she needed to deliver the baby before she died of exhaustion.

"Come on Yuki," she encouraged herself. "Push just a little more." She let out another scream of pain. A few moments later she heard soft footsteps on the ground, running towards her.

"My lady what is happening?" asked a young girl about the age of eleven dressed in a bright orange kimono.

"Going- to- have- baby-" Yuki managed to say with deep grasps of air.

"Oh by the goddess let me help you." said the girl looking panic stricken. She rushed over to Yuki and began helping her deliver the baby. Finally a wail could be heard piercing the cool night air.

The girl handed Yuki the baby. "My lady it's a girl."

"Thank you so much." said Yuki in hysterical sobs and deep gasps for air. "Her name shall be Jzeliet of Queenscove, remember that name."

The girl noticed the ladies eyes began to droop and her breathing quickened. She let out one last shriek that sounded like 'Neal!' and then her breathing ceased all together.

Jzeliet lived in an orphanage in the Yamani Islands until the age of four where she went to live with the Shang Warriors. The Shang people instructed her in hand to hand combat, as well as the use of daggers, and bow and arrows. She learned quickly hoping one day to leave the Shang, before her secret was unveiled for she possessed the Gift of healing just like her father. The Shang warriors were honorable fighters who believed that the use of magic in combat was considered dishonorable as well as cheating. They had taught Jzeliet to be wary of her magic, and she therefore grew up fearing part of herself. Yet sometimes she was unable to control her magical abilities as she got older. More and more she wished to leave the Shang and someday be able to plumb the inner depths of her gifts.

So the slender youth tried her hardest to become a Shang Warrior. She had been planning for years to leave the Yamani Islands and stowaway on a boat that was to cross the Emerald Ocean. Jzeliet more than anything wanted to travel and explore. She had been told of a country in the Eastern Lands by the name of Tortall. This country was bordered by Scanra, Tusaine, Galla, and Tyra and lay far away, across the vast Emerald Ocean to the East. She planned to visit Tortall one day, since Shang warriors do not stay in one place too long a trait practice by all.

On a cool June day a girl of thirteen stood before her Shang elders in the ceremonial garden. The girl had a light tan that accented her flowing, loosely curled brown hair streaked with highlights of golden blonde due to long hours practicing in the summer sun. She had rosy red lips that were soft, yet determined. Her chin was pointed and stubborn too. Her deep yellowish green eyes were filled with intelligence and mystery that had yet to be understood. She was tall for her age with broad shoulders and strong calloused hands. Her legs were long and she was said by her fellow warriors to have 'horse blood' flowing through her veins. As she moved to sit in response to the gesture of her elder, her disciplined muscle rippled.

"Now Jzeliet it is time to face the last test before you are named a Shang master." said the oldest of the elders, his face stiff. Years of training had concealed Jzeliet's excitement and fear. She took a deep breath and then they began.

The elders tested her physically and mentally. It made Jzeliet use every last bead of sweat and muscle in her body. Her ceremonial induction had lasted for twelve long hours from sunrise to sunset, with only a break in between, consequently arranged at noon. After the sun finally set behind the horizon, only then did the elders put a stop to the test.

After the elders announced she had passed they dressed her in a white kimono and placed her in the ceremonial hall. The elders gave a short talk on the ways of the Shang and then they had her recite her Shang name in front of the rest of the fellow warriors. It was to be the Shang Wolf because of her aggressiveness and loyalty. (Also due to her yellowish green eyes full of mystery and stealth that caused a striking wolf-like resemblance.) They celebrated with a feast and then sent Jzeliet to bed.

She sighed as she lay down on her cot. It had been a long day full of hardships and anxiety. She looked out the window at the cold night sky and then slowly drifted asleep.

Three hours later she woke to a soft noise outside her window sill. She sprang into action and found a man climbing up the side of the house and into her room. She grabbed the man by the collar and hurled him into a wall causing him to groan.

"Wait! Are you Jzeliet of Queenscove?" said the man in Common before Jzeliet could attack him again.

"Yes Jzeliet is my name, but Queenscove I am not." she said eyes locked on the man's pale face. "But you shall refer to me as the Shang Wolf."

"I have a message from your father, Shang Wolf." said the man a slight tremble in his voice. Jzeliet tossed her head her brown curls falling neatly upon her shoulders.

"That is a lie. I have no father." she said trying to control her emotions. _Did she really have a father? Or was this a dirty trick? _

"Just read his letter it explains everything, Shang Wolf." said the man handing her the letter. She snatched it from her hand and began to read.

_Dearest Jzeliet, _

_You do not know how long and how wide I have searched for you. My name is Sir Nealan of Queenscove and I am your biological father and I myself live in the land of Tortall. Your mother Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru of Queenscove_ _died giving birth to you in the temple of the goddess, thirteen years ago. I know you may be confused or afraid of this sudden request, but I ask you, my daughter, will you come back to Queenscove with my messenger and live with me? I know you have spent many years on the islands and may not wish to leave your birthplace, but I want you to know I love you as I loved your mother and I want to see you. To give you proof I am your father I want you to know you inherited your healing gift from me. Please consider this offer; I would love to see my own daughter for the first time._

_Love always your father,_

_Neal_

Jzeliet stared at the letter for a long time not knowing what to say. _Live in Tortall with a man that claimed to be her father? Should she risk it?_ She was a green Shang. She just finished the ceremonial induction only a couple of hours ago! Her head was swimming in thoughts when she was interrupted by the courier sent by the man who claimed to be her father.

"So my lady will you come to Tortall with me?" he asked his face hidden in the dark. Jzeliet hesitated. She had never felt so uncertain in her life. _Jzeliet this is the chance you've been waiting for. You get to cross the Emerald Ocean, meet your father. What more could you want?_

"I've decided I will be coming with you, messenger." said Jzeliet trying to hold back her happiness an increasing wariness. The man coughed.

"Just call me Jack." said the man shaking her hand. Jzeliet in return bowed to him.

"Then you shall call me Shang Wolf or Jzeliet, Jet for short."

"Okay Jet, let's get going your ship leaves in an hour."

It took them a week to cross the Emerald Ocean. At first Jzeliet felt to travel by boat an adventure she had not yet encountered. But as the trip went on she turned the same color as the ocean every day, causing her to become seasick.

"So what does it take to be a Shang warrior?" Jack asked her one day. Jack himself was young and in his early twenties. He had long brown hair that he tied back in a horsetail that had golden blonde streaks running through it like Jet's. He had lines on his face that made him look old and tired. He was slightly shorter than her and had small feet. His eyes were as black as coal with blue specks in them. He walked with a limp. (Since had Jzeliet injured his leg on their first encounter.) And was overall a very shy yet extremely kind person.

"Well it takes immense reserves of strength, self determination, confidence, and a lot of heart." said Jzeliet, then feeling sick threw up over the side of the boat.

Finally they reached the shore and docked in the fief of Blue Harbor. As soon as Jzeliet's feet touched the rough sand she jumped for joy. She then later scolded herself for showing so much emotion.

"Welcome to Tortall Jet." said Jack happily whistling a tune. They then bought two horses named Bairiki and Intai and began their three day ride to Queenscove.

The ride went smoothly according to Jack. Jzeliet had a young sandy brown mare that was very giddy and enthusiastic, named Bairiki. Jzeliet enjoyed riding Bairiki for the most part except when the horse went crazy during a storm and almost caused her to break her neck.

The sun was setting as Jack spotted Queenscove. It was a quiet looking fief set back in between two hills and was surrounded by plenty of trees.

"There Jet is your new home." said Jack pointing to the fief. It looked very serene in the setting sunlight; almost picture perfect.

Jzeliet nudged Bairiki into a trot as they rode down the hill and into the town. When they were safely inside the fiefs walls Jack lead her to a small looking castle on the edge of the fief.

"Renee! My lady is home," shouted Jack as he led her through the back door. A woman in her late forties came bustling out of the main kitchens.

"Oh my goodness she looks just like her father." shrieked the woman joyously. "But we'll have to clean her up before presenting her to my lord." Jzeliet frowned at this. She liked the way she was dressed now.

A bunch of maids took her upstairs and began bathing her and fixing her hair. When she was finally ready corset and all they led her down the hallway and right outside her father's study.

"So how do you feel?" asked Renee in a whisper.

"I feel like I'm never going to breathe again." Jzeliet gasped.

"Good luck, Jzeliet," she said pushing her forward. Jzeliet took a deep breath and knocked on the study door.

"Come in." called out a deep voice.

Jet straitened her dress and then pushed open the door admitting her into a large study. Sitting behind an old oak desk was a man in his mid-thirties. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and had a short beard. _Wow we look a lot alike. _Jzeliet thought as he rose to meet her. He hugged her tightly and Jzeliet stood there confused until she hugged him back.

"Mithros, Jzeliet!" he said crying softly. "Ever since I lost your mother I've wanted to meet you."

"I know dad." said Jzeliet uncertainly patting him on the back. "I'm a Shang warrior now too, a Shang Wolf to be precise." He jumped back from her startled.

"A Shang warrior," he said questioningly. "My daughter is a Shang warrior Mithros." She didn't know if he was proud or angry.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes that's such an accomplishment." he said. They then sat down and talked about their last thirteen years apart. Jzeliet then spotted a letter on his desk address to Lady Keladry of Massabole.

"Dad who's Lady Keladry?" asked Jzeliet.

"My best friend and the first known lady knight in over a century." said her dad thoughtfully. "She married my cousin Dom."

"Oh." said Jzeliet simply. _Wow she's amazing. _Jzeliet thought. _I want to be just like her. _

They talked for the rest of the night and then Jzeliet went to sleep in her new quaters exhausted.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Jzeliet just came back from visiting Massabole the home of her Aunt Kel, her Uncle Dom, and cousin Cole. Cole was a second year page at the age of thirteen.

"Hey could I be a page dad?" Her father frowned deeply.

"Jzeliet I lost your mom and now I don't want to lose you too." said her dad firmly.

"But dad I'm a Shang Warrior and your heiress. You need a knight to protect the fief." said Jzeliet her eyes pleading. Her dad looked like he was lost in thought. Jzeliet knew she had a good argument. Her father sighed. "And plus you began page training at age fifteen too."

"Okay Jzeliet you can train as a page." said her father his emerald green eyes sharpening. "But I'll tell you right now it won't be easy."

"Training as a Shang, dad wasn't easy either." said Jzeliet. "And please call me Jet it's simpler than Jzeliet."

"Tomorrow Jet I'll write a letter to Lord haMinich. You my daughter are dismissed from my presence. I need time to think." said her father rising from his seat.

Jzeliet swiftly walked out of the room without another word and returned to her rooms. She threw on a pair of breeches and a shirt and then went to the outdoor practice courts.


	2. friends

ok I have updated huzzah.. sorry this took a while...

Oh yeah I edited chapter 1... Jzeliet's 15 it's like two years later...

**nativewildmage: **I'll have to keep that in mind.. I was never that much of a speller to begin with..

**USNA:**yeah Yuki's dead ((sniffle))... but hey they can't all live.. jk... thanks for the review..

**Nessanina:** yeah I'm sure Jzeliet can handle the training.. she's a shang right.. how hard could it be ((smirk))... we'll just see... "the road of life is littered in surprises"- Lady Knight PoTs.. oh yeah I couldn't leave out the horse blood part.. my beta reader was against it but I won...

**sirladyknight: **I know it's all original, but who could live without corn... I know I can't...

**On top of cloud 9: **thanks... I like not being grilled once in a while... oh and I did read your fanfic before... I just forgot to review it.. whoops (smacks forehead)

**queen-of-sapphires:** yeah you were right so I decided to wait two year for her to become a page... People I DO LISTEN TO YOUR SUGGESTIONS! please I need them...

**maliaphire:** as I said before to queen of sapphires.. you people are right... so I made Jzet become a page at 15 not 13 (like her dad... "cough")

**Sorceress Shadow Rain:** I know laguna beach in 4 days.. this is probably my last update till then... thanks for the review.. much appreciated..

so now people get it right.. Jzeliet is now like 15.. read the end of the last chappie please.. it explains a whole lot... Thank you xoxoxo caiti

disclaimer: yep still don't own anything...

It had been two weeks since her father sent the letter to the training master Lord haMinich. She was anxious; any Yamani could see it on her face.

That morning she decided to go outside to the gardens to meditate and pray to the Yamani gods when she heard a faint cry. She crept around the corner to see a man forcing a woman with a knife poking it at her back.

"Unhand her you prat." said Jzeliet her Yamani face smooth maybe a little too smooth for the seriousness of the situation. The man smirked and then rashly lunged at her with his knife. The lady ran away screaming at the top of her lungs towards the castle. Jzeliet quickly took a step back just missing the knife piercing her side. _I'm getting rusty. _She thought.

"What's your business here in Queenscove?" she managed to ask before the man managed to take another stab at her. "And why were you hurting that maiden? Don't make me hurt you." Again the man made no reply and swung at her, this time he just grazed her arm sending blood trickling onto the dirt below her. She cursed in Yamani. Now it was personal.

She acted quickly grabbing the man by the arm before he could take another stab at her with the knife. The man tried to yank away and yowled as she sent her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Why were you hurting that maiden? Tell me now or it will hurt must worse." said Jzeliet in a whisper. Still the man remained silent, to Jzeliet's unease. She had no other options than to render him unconscious. She pinched the man's vein in his wrist causing him to drop his weapon and then spun his arm around to his back. She now faced his back and pressed her thumb on the back of his neck for two seconds. The man slowly drooped unconscious, hitting the ground with a thump.

Jzeliet then cursed and tended to her arm which now was heavily bleeding. She grasped it tightly putting pressure, hoping some one would come along and find them because she herself was too tired to move, to tired to think, to tired to do anything but slouch on the ground.

Five minutes later the maiden and some guards from the castle returned armed and wary. One of the men that Jzeliet knew as Duard Hemingway helped her up and took her to the infirmary without saying a word. She waited there silently, mediating until her father barged in looking furious.

"What were you thinking Jzeliet?" asked her father in a shout.

"Well that lady was in trouble and I wanted to help her!" Jzeliet shot back. _I guess I spent too many years in Tortall, because I think I'm losing my Yamani mask. _She was angry at her father's sudden outburst, but knew he meant well. He was just worried about her safety. "Isn't that what being a knight is all about? Knights do not ignore a cry for help." She added in an afterthought. "Isn't that the reason, father that you became a knight?"

Her father seemed to be lost in thought and guilt shone on his face. "I guess I never thought of it that way Jzeliet." said her father thoughtfully. "I just thought I was keeping up the family tradition." He looked sad to Jzeliet, almost disgruntled at his own self.

"Um father could you heal my arm?" she asked feeling faint. "I feel really dizzy."

"Oh yes, of course," he said his voice shaky. "How could I forget?"

After he healed her arm he marched her up to bed. But Jzeliet didn't go to sleep easily. Instead she spent her time tossing and turning in her sleep.

_She was running through a dense thick forest. She could feel scratches on her face and the smell of blood was all too real. She then stumbled across a ditch saving her self with one quick step from falling in. _

_She then looked down and saw a boy her age there slumped over unconscious. The boy had dark brown hair and a small delicate nose that blood seemed to be pouring out of. His eyebrows were curved gracefully. He was very skinny, but then well built. He had a dark blue tunic on, a shirt that was stained with blood, and breeches that were ripped at the knees._

_She panicked and slid down the ditch, dirt coming up into her face, blinding her. She ran towards the boy and threw herself down on him. She whispered something and her finger tips turned green. He was breathing slowly and steadily to Jzeliet's relief._

'_How do I know so much magic? I can only heal small cuts.' She wondered inside her dream. 'Was this a dream or a vision of something to happen in the future?'_

_She began to heal the boy's nose and scrapes. Wet tears could be felt on her skin that was covered in blood and dirt. The boy slowly opened up his eyes, which were a deep grey._

"_Jzet, I knew you would come for me." he croaked. "I need water." She opened up her flask and helped the boy shove the water down his bone dry throat. _

_Suddenly she could hear noise, grunts of men and barks of dogs. _

"_Do you think it could be them?" the boy asked trying to sit up._

"_No they are speaking in Carthakian." Jzeliet wiping her sweat off her forehead. "We need to hide."_

"_I can't walk Jzet, you have to leave me and save yourself." said the boy. Now tears were falling from his eyes. _

"_Nonsense, I would never leave you." she said feeling afraid. "We'll hide in the ditch. It's dark now. They might not even see us." She felt uncertain. _

"_Or we can hide behind that bush over there." said the boy pointing to a large bush at the edge of the ditch. "But you'll have to carry me I can't walk."_

_Jzeliet got up and slung the boy over her shoulders. Even in the dream she could feel his weight almost crushing her. Her bones felt on fire, protesting every little step. Finally they got to the bush and Jzeliet put the boy down, and then collapsed exhausted. _

"_If we make this out alive I will carry you up the palace wall." joked the boy. Jzeliet sighed inside her dream. _

_It seemed like they waited hours for the men to come up to their hiding space even though it was only a couple of minutes. Even inside her dream she could feel the bugs biting her and the stickiness of her skin from the humidity. _

_Then they heard the rough voices of the Carthak's. Even thought she could not speak Carthakian she could understand it perfectly inside her dream._

"_I smell blood commander." said a tall man. He had purple hair and red eyes. This caught Jzeliet off guard causing her to gasp. The man had the looks of a killer and she didn't think he was human. "Obviously some one is close by. I can sense it."_

_The other man a regal looking man with white hair and a firm face turned to him and spoke. "It could just be the animals Xanto. But I shall send men out anyway." _

_He gestured for three men to take a look around before they began moving again. They came so close to Jzeliet she could smell their foul odor and hear their heavy breathing. _

"_There is nothing here commander." bellowed a man in a deep voice. The commander motioned for the men to continue on. _

Jzeliet woke up with a start. Her body was drowned in sweat. That dream seemed almost a little too real. She got up and threw open the shutters, biting her lip from the pain in her right arm. It was still very early. The sun would be coming up very soon so she decided to not try and go back to sleep. She took a hot bath to calm her nerves, and then got dressed into her favorite dress, which was emerald green with long sleeves, and white stockings.

She ran down to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast when she saw Renee the housekeeper and a man she did not know sitting at the table. The man was in his early twenties and had ebony-red hair and steady hazel eyes that had grey specks in them.

"My lady," she began bowing. "This here is Aaron. He has a message from Lord haMinich for your father concerning your training." Jzeliet's face lighted up in excitement. She curtseyed and then asked sweetly:

"Could I read it Aaron?"

The man hesitated, but handed her the letter anyway. "As long as Sir Nealan gets it in the end my lady, I guess you can read it."

She began to read it. It said that she was welcomed to train, but then began complaining about how old she was to just start now. She ignored these harsh words and began to smile in spite of herself. She was now a page in the realm of Tortall. She was sure in the Dark Realm somewhere her mother was smiling. She could just feel it. (A/N ahh cornyness... but you've got to have it sometimes.. it's too fun to leave out).

Her father read the letter later when he woke up. If he was displeased, he did not show it. Instead he ordered Renee to help her pack for the long trip to Corus.

The next morning they left for Corus. It was cool and a sudden breeze chilled her. Fog settled in covering the valley and beyond. Her father and she traveled four days to Corus. It was a nice ride. Her father kept her entertained and happy.

They reached the palace by mid afternoon on the fourth day of traveling. A servant named Blair took her bags and then led them to Lord haMinich's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice behind the door. Blair opened the door for them and then left without a word.

"Sit down please." said the man Jzeliet presumed to be the training master. He had short cropped dark ebony hair, which had streaks of grey running through it and pale blue eyes. He had a stubborn mouth and a chin with a cleft in it. He had a beard that was short and curly. He wore a pale green tunic with a shirt and breeches.

"Jzeliet isn't it?" asked the training master. Jzeliet nodded her facial expression hidden under her Yamani mask. "You have an interesting story Jzeliet. A Shang is a much respected title."

"Thank you my lord." she said taking in the compliment.

"But I expect you would not like any of your fellow pages know your past. Am I correct?" he said twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course my lord." she said meeting his cold gaze directly. She couldn't think of what would happen if her fellow pages knew her past. She might scare them with her abilities.

"According to your father's letter he also says you possess the gift, but could not learn to use it because of the Shang's resent against magic." he said reading of a piece of paper his eyebrows rose. "Strict people the Shang,"

"Yes my lord you are correct." said Jzeliet.

"Then here you will have lessons in controlling your gift." said the training master. "I know you come from a long line of healers am I correct?"

"Yes my lord." said Jzeliet remembering that her father and grandfather were famous healers of the realm.

"Further more, you do understand that I will not tolerate flirtations or anything of that type as long as I am alive and well?" said the training master curtly his eyes narrowing. Jzeliet nodded knowing the seriousness of the situation. But she knew she would not be caught dead flirting with boys younger than her.

"Then Blair shall take you to the palace tailors for measurements and then up to your room so you can unpack Page Jzeliet." said Lord haMinich standing up. He saluted her father and then sat back down. Jzeliet knowing this was a dismissal got up, bowed to the training master, and then followed her father out of the room.

"Be good Jzeliet." he said kissing his daughter on the forehead. "I don't want my lord writing to me about your behavior."

"I will strive my hardest to behave oh father of mine." she said sounding almost a little to much like her father. He chuckled and then they hugged one last time.

Jzeliet followed Blair down to the palace tailors. The tailor measured her quickly and then handed her a page's uniform, practice clothes, and clothes for leisure. Jzeliet hoped she could use the leisure clothes much more than the rest, but knew that wasn't the case.

Blair then took her up to the Page's wing. Her room was farther down the hall. She knew when they reached her room, because her name was written in chalk on a slate. She looked to see that her neighbors where 'Brandon of Tarside' and 'Audrey of King's Reach'. Blair then bid her fare well and then she walked into her room.

She unpacked slowly since she had a lot of time on her hands. She hung up a picture of Queenscove above the mantel of her fireplace and began rearranging her desk to her pleasing. She put on her desk parchment, ink, and books that her father gave her to read. She then made a special corner for her glaive or _naginta_ as the Yamani's called the weapon.She then put her clothes in the wardrobe, which was located in the changing room. After she was done she threw open the shutters to let some air in and sunlight. She smiled in spite of herself and then asked the maid, Cora to fill her tub with hot water.

She climbed into the tub a couple of minutes later feeling satisfied with herself. But the fifteen year old knew she had a lot of work cut out for her.

After bathing she put on her favorite long sleeved green dress and her white stockings. She then pulled her long brown hair into a horse tail, so it wouldn't get in her way. She inspected herself in the mirror taking in her reflection. _It's always nice to make a good first impression. _She didn't want the boys thinking she was a wild woman from some fief in the north. She wanted them to respect her, even like her if possible for who she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud bell. _Well I guess it's time to go._ She thought straightening her dress once last time. She then stepped into the hallway which was now filling with pages. They began to chatter until Lord haMinich stepped in wearing the same pale green tunic from before.

"Welcome to all of you new comers," said the training master surveying them through his cold, pale blue eyes. "And welcome back to everyone else. It's good to see you alive and well." A few boys chuckled. "Now shall we begin finding sponsors for the first years?" Lord haMinich pointed to a boy with sandy colored hair that was cropped short, and had deep, dark blue eyes. He was small and scrawny and his face was lightly dusted with freckles. "Name and fief,"

"Brandon of Tarside" answered the boy bowing slightly.

"Now who would sponsor Brandon?" asked the training master, his hand gripped on Brandon's shoulder. Four boys raised their hands.

"Nolan of Darroch will sponsor Brandon." said Lord haMinich. Nolan was a muscular boy around the age of thirteen; he had fine auburn hair that was cropped right below his ear, brown eyes and had a square chin. He wore a red tunic with gold trim and a pair of dark brown breeches.

Brandon quickly stood next to Nolan with a look of anxiousness in his eyes. Nolan reassured the ten year old by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You boy name and fief." snapped Lord haMinich pointing his long boney finger at a boy with curly reddish brown hair. The boy was short for the age of ten and had limpid blue-grey eyes. He had so many freckles; Jzeliet could hardly see his ghost, pale white skin.

"Aidan of Hollyrose," squeaked the boy.

'Now who will be Aidan's sponsor?" asked the training master his gaze narrowing down upon the crowd of pages. Terrence of Golden Lake and Malories Peak sponsored Aidan. Terrence was a big burly boy about the age of thirteen, with lightly tan skin, and black beady eyes that shined with mischief. He also had dark brown hair that was cropped short, and a pleasant smile. Jzeliet looked over at Aidan who seemed to be overcome by fear of the large boy.

Dylan of Tirrsmont was taken under by Prince Jonathan V of Conte, twelve year old heir to the throne. Danrizh, a Bazhair was sponsored by a fellow Bazhair, Faris.

"You girl name and fief." snapped the training master to a young girl at the age of ten. She was thin and even smaller than Aidan. She had wide blue eyes, and wavy golden hair that was in a braid.

"Audrey of King's Reach." said the girl her voice was steady and calm. She seemed to Jzeliet the only one who did not fear the training master.

"Now who would like to sponsor Audrey?" asked the training master. His voice so cold it seemed like frost was flowing from his mouth.

One hand shot up. "Michael you would like to sponsor your sister?" asked Lord haMinich.

"It would be rude not to my lord." said Michael. Jzeliet took one look at Michael and her heart skipped a beat. It was the same boy from her dream. She suddenly felt a cold rush fall upon her like some one was dumping ice water on her without warning.

"Mithros help me." she whispered under her breath. She felt like she knew Michael without even ever speaking to the boy.

"Ok Michael you shall sponsor her." said Lord haMinich. He then turned and faced her. "Name and fief,"

"Jzeliet of Queenscove my lord." she said her face Yamani smooth. She pursed her lips together. She didn't like the awkward silence or that the fact was that nobody raised their hands.

"No page can go not sponsored," barked the training master. A boy with mouse brown hair and deep hazel eyes raised his hand. Jzeliet could sense something amiss by the way the other boys smirked and snickered.

"Luke of Grotten you wish to sponsor her?" asked the training master suspiciously.

"No my lord I'll do it." a boy protested. The training master rolled his eyes and so did many pages around him.

"Anyone else besides Kearney of Mandash?" said Lord haMinich. Jzeliet looked at Kearney. He was a small boy of eleven. He had light brown hair that was cropped short and grey-green eyes. He had a stubborn chin and a hooked nose. His eyes shined with youthfulness and glee and his smile was silly. He was dotted with freckles on his cheeks and on his arms. His eyebrows were straight and firm and he had dimples when he smiled.

When no one else responded Lord haMinich sighed. "Kearney shall be your sponsor Jzeliet."

Jzeliet didn't know how to feel towards the annoying eleven year old. But she was grateful none the less, because she knew that Luke kid would have thrown her out in a week.

When all the other pages went down to the mess hall Jzeliet talked to her sponsor for the first time.

"Who am I to you?" she asked intently. "We are no kinsmen and I don't even think Queenscove is on that friendly term with Mandash." Kearney shrugged.

"I just don't like Luke that's all." he said. "I knew what he was going to do to you so I decided to oust him and snag you from his hands."

Jzeliet laughed at this. The kid had a sense of humor, but it could easily get him into trouble.

"It's Jzeliet right?" he asked as they walked down to the mess.

"Yep,"

"Jzeliet's too long so I decided to call you Jzet." he declared. She opened her mouth to protest she liked Jet better, but kept quiet. She wanted her own name inside the palace and she guessed Jzet would fit her perfectly. She remembered Michael had called her Jzet in the dream so she must stick with it.

In the mess hall Kearney grabbed soup off a tray and led her to the end of a table. Jzet guessed Kearney didn't have much friends or everyone didn't like her.

After dinner Kearney showed her around the castle being careful to point out the classrooms and practice courts. They were just about to leave the practice courts when they bumped into Luke, Faris, Danrizh, and a boy Kearney called Craig of Marti's Hill.

"Ah I see your showing the wench around the castle." said Luke. "You'll pay for out doing me Kearney."

"Oh yeah Luke bring it on. I'm not afraid of you." retorted Kearney fists raised. Kearney lunged at Craig, but Craig was quicker, grabbing him by the tunic and threw him into the stone wall.

Jzet knew her small, loud mouthed friend was out of action after hitting the wall. Even her Yamani mask couldn't hide her anger. Kearney stuck up for her and defended her and she just let these boys throw him into a wall.

She ran at Craig in frustration and dodged his punches swiftly. She grabbed him by the arm and swung him over her shoulder causing him to hit the ground with force.

"Who's next?" she asked panting.

Luke and Faris jumped at her. Faris tried to sock her in the jaw, but she intercepted his punch in the palm of her hand and pushed his wrist back hearing the bones crack in the process. He screamed grabbing his wrist. She knew it was broken, but said nothing.

Luke was more cautious. He tried drop kicking her, but she did a back flip onto the fence crouching there like a tiger ready to strike. She jumped and brought her foot down upon his face. Luke stumbled back banging into Danrizh. Then they ran off followed by Faris and Craig who were shouting curses at her and did rude gestures.

She rushed over to Kearney who was bleeding who was bleeding at the head. She thanked the gods for her father teaching her some healing magic and then a green light flared in her fingertips. She touched Kearney's head where the cut was, feeling numb.

Kearney slowly became conscious. After he stood up he thanked her about a thousand times. They then walked back to their rooms when they were confronted by a servant.

"Lord haMinich wants you both to his office, now." said the servant. "It concerns the fight you had earlier with Page Luke of Grotten and his friends."

"That unchivalorous jerk," Kearney ranted to Jzet as they made their way to Lord haMinich's office. "The other guys won't like it when I tell them he tattled on us. I'm sorry Jzet I got you in trouble on your first day." he added in an after thought.

Jzet smiled at her small friend and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Kearney, I can handle it." she said. Then muttered under her breath: "I hope."

"Come in." barked Lord haMinich after Kearney pounded on the door. They let themselves inside without another word. "Sit." he added. It seemed like frost came out of his mouth.

"Pages Luke, Faris, and Craig are in the infirmary. And it's very amusing that they all have the same story. That you, Shang, had beaten them all up." Jzet sighed. Now Kearney knew her secret,

"What do you mean by Shang, sir?" Kearney asked wide eyed. Jzet looked at the training master her eyes pleading that she wouldn't give up her secret. But Lord haMinich showed no mercy.

"Jzeliet is a Shang master." replied the training master coolly. Jzet couldn't look at Kearney or the training master, she just wanted to curl up into a corner and die.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Kearney exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Jzet?" Jzet smacked her forehead in frustration. _Doesn't he know when to shut up!_ She thought grimly.

"Well anyway Page Kearney, you and Jzeliet have pot scrubbing duty for two weeks as your punishment." concluded the training master his gaze steady. "You are dismissed."

Jzet got up from her chair furious. _How could he do that to her? How could some one be so cold to tell another person their secret?_

"It's ok Jzet the Rattler always was very cold to begin with." said Kearney patting her on the back after they returned to the Page's wing.

"The Rattler?" Jzet asked with her hands on her hips. "Who's the rattler?"

"Oh yeah your new here, I forgot. The Rattler is the nickname for my Lord haMinich. The other boys call him that because he's so cold like a snake and sharp with his tongue." Jzet laughed until she was out of breath.

"Well don't say that around my lord or you might not see another day." joked Jzet. "Well see you in the morning." Kearney jogged down the hall to his room leaving Jzet sitting on her bed thinking of the day's events. She also knew in the back of her mind that she needed to find out more about that boy from King's Reach. The gods had something destined for them, she was sure of it.

Another chapter done.. so lay the criticism on me... because you know that wasn't really that good... Please review.. I appreciate your oppinions... and if I like your ideas enough I might even write them in this story... Well I want you people to know that I'll probably not update in two weeks... I'm going to California in 4 days... then I have a butt load of school work to finish... and plus soccer with some Holland dude trainer... I swear if I here Yah one more time I'll kill myself..

Oh yeah last night I wrote the last chapter of the story of Jzeliet or Jzet.. plus epilogue.. It's pretty good... oh and for you people wanting to know why I changed her nickname from Jet to Jzet.. I just really never liked the name Jet.. thank you and good night...

Review for me!I wish you could see I'm making my biggest puppy dog in the history of the universe... so don't let me down... -cAiTi-


	3. becoming who we are

my next update in like a kagillion years.. I don't know what to think of this chapter except it shows a lot about Jzet's personality and she makes some new friends...it's kind of like a stepping stone chapter.. one of those chapters you have to put in because you can't go around it, but it leads to better things...

**brunette- **I'll try my hardest not to.. I cross my heart and hope to die...

**On Top of Cloud 9-** wow thanks that was the nicest thing I have ever heard...

**Jen62387-**your absolutely right... I'll try to be more descriptive I swear... and I took your advice and tried a different angle on the training thing... I would appreciate if you have any ideas how I should take a different angle... because my brain doesn't function very well...lol thanks for the advice

**Sirladyknight-** yeah prat is a really cool word... I guess I read Harry Potter way to much! yeah thanks for liking the nickname...

**Nativewildmage-** yeah I had a couple of british training guys with the super thick accent... but I never heard of stick the doughnut before lol

I don't own anything Tammy does... so I guess I'll just have to go and write my own story to own it.. so ha!

edited version...

* * *

Jzet woke up before dawn and retreated from her warm sheets to do some Shang exercises, to relieve her stress from yesterday. After a half an hour of exercising she climbed into a hot bath set out by Cora, her maid. After bathing the bell rang signaling the start of the day. Jzet changed into her page's uniform. She opened her door to see Kearney standing right outside.

"Kearney," she breathed. "You scared me." A small smile reached Kearney's lips.

"I just was wondering if you want to spend the day with me and my cousin Eoin, he just came back from Part Cayann with his knight master." said Kearney. "I just couldn't leave you here alone in the palace." he added in an afterthought.

"Well ok." said Jzet. "But first I need breakfast."

She walked swiftly down to the mess with Kearney at her heels. She reached over to grab a bowl of oatmeal off the tray when she heard a voice say:

"Cousin it's nice of you to join us." She turned around pivoting on her foot to see her cousin, Cole, standing right behind her.

"Cole where were you yesterday!" Jzet asked surprised.

"The roads were bad so it took us a day longer to reach Corus than father expected." explained Cole hugging her.

"Yeah I missed you." said Jzet. "I was hoping you would have sponsored me, but I didn't see you there so I gave up hope."

"So who did end up sponsoring you?" Cole asked. Just then Kearney walked up beside Jzet and looked at Cole.

"Who's he?"

Jzet's Yamani mask held back her laughter. "Kearney this is my cousin Cole, a third year page, and Cole this is my sponsor Kearney of Mandash, a second year page."

Cole and Kearney shook hands warily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kearney." said Cole his gaze firm upon the young boy.

"Well I'm going to eat breakfast and then Kearney and me are going to visit his cousin." said Jzet. "I'll see you later Cole." Cole waved good bye and then walked out of the mess hall and towards the pages wing.

Jzet finished her oatmeal quickly and then she and Kearney started to walk towards the squire's wing of the castle.

"So what's your cousin's name again?" Jzet asked brushing a piece of hair off her face.

"Eoin and don't forget it." Kearney said sternly.

"I'll try not to."

Kearney then stopped abruptly in front of a door.

"This is Eoin's room." he said merrily knocking on the door.

Two knocks later the door opened and a tall blonde haired boy stood at the door.

"Kearney!" exclaimed the boy that had to be Eoin. He hugged Kearney tightly.

"Cousin, it's good to see you. How was Port Cayann?" Kearney asked. Jzet watched as the two boys exchanged stories and gossip until Eoin asked.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Jzet looked at him with cold eyes she hated flirts.

"This is Page Jzet of Queenscove, I am her sponsor." said Kearney admirably. Eoin's eyebrows rose.

"A little old to be a page isn't she?" Eoin asked. Jzet wanted to scream _'Hello I'm right here I can hear everything your saying.'_ Instead she tried to smile politely.

"No my father also started when he was fifteen too." said Jzet trying to keep the smile fixed on her face, but failed miserably.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." he said taking her hand and kissing it. Jzet felt like she wanted to throw up at his antics. After a minute of silence Kearney said:

"Well shall we go to Corus?"

"Yes of course cousin let's go." said Eoin his grey eyes still fixed on Jzet.

The day in Corus went fairly smooth except Eoin's constant flirtations. Jzet then left the two cousins in Corus before dusk to eat dinner in the mess hall with Cole.

After dinner Jzet decided to go to the practice courts to clear her mind and meditate on the days events. She sat in the dirt for an hour before a loud crisp voice broke her meditation.

"Ah you must be the page that is a Shang." Jzet opened her eyes to see a tall, dark skinned, muscular man leaning against the fence. He had black hair and brown eyes that matched the dirt. He was in his mid thirties to Jzet's guess and looked mysterious.

"Yes Sir I am." said Jzet getting up. She felt the pains and aches in her legs for sitting for so long. He hopped over the fence and walked steadily over towards her.

He bowed to her and she bowed back.

"I am the Shang Fox." said the man. "I teach the pages here hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh I beg your pardon." Jzet then bowed Shang style slapping the ground with her hands.

"There's no need for formality Shang-" the Shang Fox began.

"Wolf. I am the Shang Wolf from the Yamani Islands." said Jzet.

"It's an honor to meet you." he said. "Do you care to practice with me? I can teach you some moves from the eastern lands and you can teach the Yamani ones."

"I would be delighted to." Jzet said trying to hide her glee behind her Yamani mask. She didn't think there was any other Shang's inside the palace beside herself.

The Shang Fox began showing her simple eastern land techniques that she picked up quickly and then moved onto the harder ones before the bell rang signaling it was nine o'clock.

"So would you like to meet here every day you have off from page training than." said the Shang Fox wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes sir that would be fine." said Jzet. "I need to go though before I get in trouble with my lord haMinich." Jzet bowed Shang style and then ran all the way up to the Pages wing. She was about to open the door when she heard a cold familiar voice.

"Where have you've been Yamani wench?" Jzet saw Luke of Grotten leaning against the stone wall casually.

"None of your business Luke." she shot back.

"You look like you were beaten up pretty well." he said a slight hint of glee was in his voice.

"I was training for your information so go away and leave me be." she said turning the key into the lock.

"You won't last long slut, so I would give up right now if you want to get out of this academy unbruised." said Luke sneering.

"Your meaningless words don't frighten me Luke," Jzet said her face as smooth as stone. "Now goodnight to you." Jzet then slammed the door in his face. She heard a small cry, something about his nose and then spontaneous cursing. After that a loud bang was heard which sounded like a door slamming.

_Serves him right snooping around in other people's business. _Jzet thought while soaking in her bath.

The next morning Jzet rose early as usual to practice some of her Shang combat drills that she learned from the Shang Fox yesterday. Afterwards she retired to a cool bath and then went down to breakfast. After a quick breakfast of oatmeal Jzet attended classes with her fellow pages.

"So what's the first class Kearney?" Jzet asked following her sponsor down the dimly lighted hallway.

"History and law," Cole said before Kearney could answer. Jzet looked over at Kearney who had a frown on his face.

"I'm her sponsor, not you." said Kearney angrily. "I'll show her around."

"Just trying to be a good cousin Mandash." said Cole not triggered from Kearney's sudden anger. He then slipped back to join his friend Nolan of Darroch.

"He thinks he's all that." mumbled Kearney.

After a minute of silence Jzet asked.

"So are there any other girl pages besides that Audrey girl and I?"

"Yeah there was a fourth year page last year named Addie of Naxen, but she's a squire now." said Kearney. He then stopped abruptly in front of an adjured door causing Jzet to bang into him. "Well here we are Sir Myles class."

"Can you give me a warning next time before you stop so abruptly?" Jzet asked feeling cross. Kearney just shrugged and led her inside.

She found a seat next to Kearney and Audrey in the front row. The teacher, Sir Myles was an old man (an extremely old man), but that didn't stop him from being a good teacher.

"Can anyone tell me about the Scanran war?" he asked his voice very hoarse. A couple of hands went in the air.

"Yes Dylan of Tirrsmont."

"Well the Scanrans began war after the warlord King Maggur united all of the Scanrans mostly by kidnapping nobles. He then invaded Tortall with small raiding parties doing some damage to the towns and fief's on the border. Eventually Tortall found out that the Scanrans had a new weapon which we called Killing Devices. They were big metal monsters that functioned on children's souls." Jzet shuddered. "Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan than destroyed their creator, a mage named Blayce of Galla. This stopped all the Killing Devices and helped Tortall win the war despite heavy losses."

"Very good Dylan does anyone have anything to add to that?" Sir Myles asked. Jzet crouched low in her seat praying to the goddess not to be called on since all she knew was Yamani history and just a little of Tortall's.

"Yes Luke,"

"When Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan destroyed the Killing Device she disobeyed direct orders from Sir Wyldon of Cavall making her a traitor even though she was let off." said Luke eyeing Cole. Cole growled.

"Take that back about my mom you thieving little-" Jzet shot her cousin a sharp look meaning to say 'drop it before you get in trouble'.

"Now Luke her actions helped us win the war. Without her destroying the Killing Devices Tortall and its neighboring countries might not be here today." said Sir Myles. This shut Luke up immediately and made him scowl in his seat.

The discussion went on about post war events and multiple battles.

The next class after that was etiquette to Jzet's discomfort. Jzet hated parties or anything with social interaction what so ever. Yamani's were people of solitude and independence and had little time to learn how to dance or go to balls. Master Oakbridge, the teacher of the class began teaching them some of the Court bows and curtseys. Jzet was cross at the end of the class failing to do a proper curtsey.

"Please tell me the next class is good." Jzet said her emerald green eyes pleading.

"Not unless you love mathematics it isn't." said Kearney. Jzet groaned even louder. She hated mathematics.

Mathematics was taught by a Mithran priest in an orange robe. Thankfully the Shangs and her father taught her enough for her to know the basic mathematical problems.

"Does this morning get any more boring?"

Jzet's words went against her. The next class was reading and writing and Jzet knew both. Time went slowly during this class until finally the bell rang signaling it was time for the last class before lunch.

"Do you have the gift?" Kearney asked. Jzet's eye twitched she hated her gift and hoped this question wouldn't come up.

"Yes," she mumbled keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Why are you so ashamed of your gift? It's a piece of you." said Kearney whistling a tune.

"Shang's aren't supposed to have the gift and I'm a Shang." hissed Jzet. "If the Shang's ever found out I possessed the gift I would be thrown into exile."

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Kearney. Jzet felt like whacking the naïve eleven year old. He didn't understand how painful that would be to her if she was thrown out of the Shang. She would disappoint her masters and her friends on the Yamani Islands. It would be like ripping out a piece of her soul.

"You wouldn't understand Kearney how bad it would be to me." said Jzet finally after trying to register Kearney's previous words in her mind.

"Well since you have the gift you'll be reporting to Master Numair Salamin that's his classroom there." said Kearney pointing to the door at the far end of the hallway. "I report to another teacher to help me understand magic since I am gift less myself."

Jzet waved good bye to her sponsor and then started walking towards class.

"Hey can I walk with you?" Jzet looked down to see her fellow year mate Audrey of King's Reach standing next to her.

"Yeah sure," said Jzet. "Where's your sponsor?" Audrey pointed to her brother, who was joking around with two of his year mates, Benson of Fenrigh also known as Ben and Dewitt of Disart a short blonde haired boy that Jzet once met at a party before coming to the castle to train

"Oh I see." said Jzet. "Michael's not very responsible is he?"

"No it's not that, I just feel uncomfortable with hanging around his friends." explained Audrey. "They really scare me."

Jzet chuckled. "Boys aren't that bad Audrey they're just kind of crazy sometimes." Audrey smiled.

"I know, but I prefer girl's better." she said as she pushed open the door.

"Well you'll have me to help you through this mad house they call a training academy." said Jzet a small smile seeping through her Yamani mask.

Master Numair then told them to take their seats. Jzet sat next to Audrey and Nolan of Darroch.

Master Numair started lecturing to them about what they would be doing in this class and the spells they would be learning. The lecture bored Jzet so much she found Audrey prodding her in the side to stay awake.

"Now class let's begin with a simple spell. One that makes water." said Master Numair his black gift flickering on his finger tips. Jzet and the other pages did the same. Jzet watched the emerald green light dance on her finger tips. She looked over at Audrey whose gift was yellow. She smiled back at Jzet and began twirling her fingers making the yellow light move.

"Ok class repeat after me." said Master Numair. He then began to chant. "Rushing water, flow-into the bowl fill it higher. Make the water flow, - fill the bowl with water in Mithros' name." The bowl Jzet was holding remained. She looked around to see that her fellow pages were unsuccessful except for Michael.

"King's Reach very good." complimented Master Numair waving his bowl around almost splashing Dylan of Tirrsmont. A blush of embarrassment was shown on Michael's face. Jzet could tell he didn't like the spot light. After experimenting with the water spell for another hour it was time for lunch.

After lunch was over it was time for Jzet's favorite thing, combat. They first went out to the stables to ride horses and learn how to use a lance.

This subject fascinated Jzet because she had little experience in riding horses when she was in the Yamani Islands and was eager to learn. She saddled up her horse, Tonisha, which in Yamani meant 'quiet one' and then trotted out to the practice ring.

Lord Padarig ordered the Page's to line up in a straight line across the ring. He then told them to trot. Jzet urged Tonisha to go, but she wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong Yamani wench can't ride a little old horsey?" hissed Craig of Marti's Hill. He then turned towards Faris and Danrizh and they burst out laughing.

Jzet groaned in frustration and started nudging Tania harder until the horse whined and broke out in a trot.

The next class was hand-to-hand combat taught by the Shang Fox. He winked at Jzet when she came in and she gave him a small wave.

"Jzet do you know that guy or something?" Cole asked looking suspiciously at her. Cole already knew she was a Shang so she told him in a whisper:

"Yeah I practice with him now." said Jzet. "You know the Shang stuff." Cole's eyes widen.

"You practice with him!" Cole exclaimed. "The Shang Fox is the toughest teacher we have next to the Rattler."

"Well I don't think he's so tough." said Jzet defensively. Cole just shook his head.

"Ok whatever," he said walking away to join his year mates in hand-to-hand combat.

"Ok first year pages today I will be teaching you how to fall." said the Shang Fox. "Any volunteers?" Two boys raised their hands.

"Ah Aidan of Hollyrose please come forward." said the Shang Fox a mischievous grin on his face.

"But I didn't raise my hand." he cried. Jzet could see the sweat forming on his forehead and bite her tongue so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

The Shang Fox grabbed Aidan by the arm and hoisted him over his hip. Aidan fell to the ground in a sloppy style getting a cut on his left elbow.

"That hurt," he whined holding his elbow. The Shang Fox patted the boy on the back.

"You're a page lad everything will hurt." he said. A few boys snickered.

"Yes sir," said Aidan his head hung low.

"Fine, what about Jzet of Queenscove? Would you like a go?" asked the Shang Fox his tone more serious. Jzet nodded and held her arm out. He threw her over his hip, but she fell properly slapping the ground.

"Very good Jzet, now who else wants to try?" said the Shang Fox. Jzet looked over at Brandon and Aidan who were frowning deeply at her.

After hand-to-hand combat they moved to working with staffs. This class was taught by Sergeant Torin a small, but assertive man.

"Ok first we're going to do some basic blocks, now pair up with your year mates and get going." said the Sergeant. Jzet then paired up with Audrey and they began the drill.

Audrey wasn't too good with a staff and Jzet ended up blocking everything with ease.

"Wow you're really good." said Audrey sucking on her bloodied up fingers.

"You want me to heal that?" Jzet asked her finger tips turning green.

"Queenscove!" barked the Sergeant. "Put that magic away! It's for sissies!" Jzet grumbled as the emerald green light disappeared.

After a few more minutes of hitting the staff back and forth the Sergeant came over to inspect them. He changed Jzet's positioning and Audrey's stance. He then spotted Audrey's bloody fingers.

"King's Reach what happened to your fingers?" demanded the Sergeant.

"They were hit by Jzet's staff." explained Audrey.

"Queenscove go be partners with Tarside." ordered the Sergeant. "And Hollyrose you can be with Audrey, maybe you'll have a chance at actually whacking her." A few boys sniggered at Aidan and Audrey as they became partners.

"Get back to work!" shouted the Sergeant making Brandon of Tarside jump.

Brandon was a good partner blocking her strikes at the right time and he was good at offensive attacks too. Jzet liked a challenge and Brandon was one. Soon the bell rang signaling it was time for archery.

"So how did you like Sergeant Torin?" Kearney asked sneaking up behind her.

"He's kind of loud." said Jzet truthfully. "I don't think my ears ever hurt so much in my life." Kearney chuckled.

"Well you better get used to it." he said. "The man is like that every day. I'm surprised he never gets a sore throat."

Archery was taught by Lord haMinich himself. Jzet luckily was instructed by the Shangs in archery so she hoped Tortallan archery was similar to the Yamani's. Unfortunalley she was mistaken. Jzet found out that Tortallans used longer bows and shorter arrows each time Jzet pulled back to release the arrow it would fall down to the ground.

"You call that archery Queenscove?" bellowed Lord haMinich over the sound of shooting arrows. Jzet bit her lip and tried again. After a few more attempts Jzet was finally able to shoot the arrow, but not really on target. Finally the bell rang ending Jzet's first day.

Dinner was soon over and it was time for her to do her homework. Jzet ended up going to the library with Audrey, Brandon, Dylan, and Aidan to do their homework.

"Ah Queenscove could you please fetch me my ink and quill I seemed to have left it in my rooms." Jzet looked up from her work to see Michael and his friends entering the library. Jzet knew about this 'hazing' as her father called it. She was told it was the only way to get respect from older pages. Jzet got up from her seat and fetched Michael his things.

"Thank you so very much." he said and then sat down with his friend's at the far table. Jzet grumbled as she sat down to finish her work.

"Michael can be so lazy sometimes." Audrey said looking at her brother.

"It's ok Audrey. I'm only earning my spot amongst the other pages." Jzet said chewing on her quill.

"Well I don't like it." she mumbled and then got back to work.

The days went on like this for about two weeks. Jzet found that she had no free time to practice with the Shang Fox or write her father. Luke of Grotten and his cronies were quiet for the next month not pestering her or Kearney much except for the occasional sneer.

Jzet was on her way to dinner when she bumped into Luke.

"Watch it Yamani slut." said Luke shoving her. Jzet kept herself calm, but her anger took control of her. As Luke turned away Jzet swung her leg across Luke's feet bringing him down to the ground. He let out a yelp and then retorted:

"So how many men have you slept with since you got here Jzet, twenty?" Jzet was about to jump on him when she saw a hand grip tightly on Luke's throat.

Jzet looked to see Prince Jonathan step out from around the corner. The prince let go of Luke and tossed him to the ground.

"You Luke shall never speak to Jzet that way again. Do you understand me?" Jzet was surprised at the Prince's sudden outburst. She had never even talked to him before.

"Yes Prince Jonathan," said Luke massaging his neck and then scurried away.

"I don't know how to thank you-" Jzet began, but the Prince cut her off.

"Please don't thank me." he said sternly, but it was meant to be kindly. "Luke has been bothering me for a long time with his poor attitude and his bad treatment towards Kearney and you. It was the least I could do."

"Your highness is to kind." she said. Prince Jonathan smiled.

"Believe me I don't do good deeds that often." said the Prince.

"Well I have to go, my friends are waiting for me." Jzet said. She was about to bow when the Prince asked:

"May I join you?" Jzet smiled.

"Of course," she said and then led her knew companion to the mess hall.

* * *

well this chapter reveals that Jzet hates flirting and doesn't like romance... being a stiff shang... but she is a very easy person to make friends with blah blah... 

so review and please I need suggestions for this story!


	4. Lies

ahh yes you might be wodering why I'm putting this chapter out so quickly... well to tell you the truth I have no idea.. I guess I should have waited for a few more **REVIEWS**.. but I decided to be nice and update... so next time review or I'll be adding more cliffys and I absolutely hate that...

**nativewildmage**: yeah it's good for the girls to stick together... boys can be so immature some times (sorry boys) so you have to have a girl to lean on... oh and thanks for liking my character Jonathan (though he won't be in this chapter really at all)

**Jamie Lynn**: THANKS I LIKE TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS TOO...I APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW... PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN.. AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT... MY STORY IS YOUR OYSTER (WHATEVER THE HELL THAT MEANS)

ohh yeah my disclaimer... I wish I could brighten this moment up for all of you... but here it goes (takes a deep breath) I own absolutely NOTHING... you know they should make a little song to go along with a disclaimer... I own nothing lalala (sorry if you don't know I'm really musically challenged... I took drums and I think a grizzly bear can sing better than me)

* * *

"Block higher!" the Shang Fox barked his voice crisp and smooth in the autumn air. Jzet groaned and blocked the Shang's attack again with more force.

"Much better wolf that was good." said the Shang Fox and then they repeated the drill again. It had been two weeks since the start of classes and Jzet had finally found the free time to practice with the Shang Fox. Her second weeks of training at the Academy showed no mercy for the fifteen year old, sucking out every last piece of energy she had, mind and body.

After another hour of relentless drills the bell finally rang.

"I shall see you the next time free time crosses your path." said the Shang Fox.

"Which won't be anytime soon." mumbled Jzet then gulping down her water flask. The Shang Fox laughed almost wickedly.

"We shall see." he said. "Just continue to work hard in your studies and your training and free time might be available sooner than you think." Jzet bowed Shang style to the older man and then made her way inside the castle.

The next few days consisted of her regular routine; get up early, practice Shang drills, go to classes, eat dinner, do homework, and then strait to bed to rest for the next day. Jzet began to grow restless and snappy.

"You looked stressed." Kearney commented on their way to dinner.

"Yeah I could sure need a break from this busy life style." said Jzet with a sigh. "Does anyone in this palace have any fun?" She wanted to know.

Before Kearney could answer they were in the mess hall and Lord haMinich was signaling it was time for prayers. Jzet and Kearney quickly ran over to their regular table next to Cole, Audrey, and the occasional appearance of Prince Jonathan (even though he was not there tonight).

"Mithros and the Great Mother goddess guide us in our training and studies and help keep us safe from our enemies. So mote it be." said the training master. The page's then chorused 'so mote it be.' and were about to take a seat when they noticed the training master was still standing.

"Please be seated I have an announcement to make." said Lord haMinich. The page's sat down obediently wondering what the training master would want to say to them.

"I wonder what the Rattler wants." Kearney whispered to Jzet. Jzet ignored him and continued to stare up at the training master.

"In two days the following pages are permitted to visit Corus because of their good work and lack of punishments:" he read of a list of pages that included Jzet, Audrey, Cole, and Kearney. Jzet hadn't felt so happy in weeks. She was finally going to spend some time with he friends without the constant pressure of school, training sessions with the Shang Fox, and the bullies that plagued her. But then it dawned on Jzet. This was her free time and she knew what that meant, another training session with the Shang Fox. She did a mental sigh. _Maybe I could ask him if we could train another day._

Jzet then told Cole after dinner that she was going to meet him and the others in his rooms as soon as she was done taking care of some business.

Jzet ran as quickly as she could to the Shang's room on the top floor. When she reached the Shang Fox's room she pounded on his door.

The door opened several seconds later revealing the stern faced Shang Fox. When he saw Jzet his face relaxed.

"Ah Shang Wolf it's good to see you. Please come in." he beckoned her inside. She nodded and stepped inside.

"Sit down please." he insisted. "Tea?"

"No thanks, I'll only be here for a few minutes." said Jzet sitting down. She took time to observe the Shang Fox's room. It was plain with no bright paint on his walls and the window shades were pulled down completely. His rooms were much bigger than Jzet's containing weights and a bookcase along with a series of maps and scrolls scattered on the floor.

"Now what do you wish to talk to me about?" the Shang asked sipping his tea.

"Well sir my lord Padarig told us pages over dinner that we were invited to go into the city in two days." Jzet said not looking at the older man. "And to tell you the truth sir I really don't know if this will be my only day of free time to go Midwinter shopping and do other things." The Shang's gaze narrowed.

"I understand Shang Wolf." said the Shang Fox his voice showing a hint of disappointment. "Maybe another time then?"

"Yes sir any other day is fine." said Jzet feeling excited that she finally was free of that burden.

"Thank you Shang Wolf for telling me this ahead of time." said the Shang Fox sincerely.

"Well I need to finish my class work." said Jzet getting up. She bowed politely and then hurried out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Another day went by without any major occurrences when finally it was the day to go to Corus. Jzet woke up later than usual feeling content with herself. She threw on an emerald green shirt and tan breeches and then went down to the mess hall. Audrey and Cole were already there eating breakfast when she entered. Audrey was wearing a light blue dress with white stockings and Cole was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a pair of dark breeches. Jzet grabbed breakfast and then slid down the bench next to Cole.

"Good morning guys." she said a little too cheerfully.

"Wow we should record this in the history books, Jzet actually is happy." announced Cole. Audrey giggled girlishly. Jzet threw Cole an odd look on Audrey's behavior, but he just shrugged.

"Audrey what happened you put on a dress and now you turned all girly." said Jzet scooting over like Audrey was a disease of some type. Jzet didn't notice the end of the bench and fell right off landing on her behind. A burst of laughter erupted from Cole and Audrey. Jzet scowled and got up feeling an ache in her bottom.

Kearney finally showed up ten minutes later. He looked to Jzetlikehe just rolled out of bed. His light brown hair was sticking up and his clothes were all wrinkled like he slept in them.

"Good morning." Audrey, Cole and Jzet said in unison to the half awake Kearney.

"Nothing good about it." said Kearney yawning. Everyone knew Kearney wasn't a morning person and that was the reason he usually stumbled into Sir Myles class, late.

Jzet and Cole then helped Kearney shove food down his throat so they could get into Corus early. After feeding Kearney the four friends got up to leave for Corus. They certainly were an odd group; a fifteen year old, a thirteen year old, a ten year old, and an eleven year old all walking to Corus together.

They started the early morning by going to the Raven Armory on Cole's request. Jzet and her friend's inspected all the shiny daggers and swords that were glistening on the shelves. Jzet was in a state of awe at all the beautiful weapons, but knew she could never have them.

"One day when I become a knight and do great deeds, the king will give me a purse and I'll buy something in there." said Audrey as they left the shop. Jzet almost laughed at the small girl's cockiness. She failed to notice her cousin and Kearney look dreamily into the sky and say 'yeah.'

The next stop was a small trinkets store where Jzet did some of her midwinter shopping along with the others. The sun soon was high in the sky signaling noon time.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Cole asked licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"But I'm not hungry yet-" Kearney began, but suddenly his stomach let out a loud grumbling noise.

"Well I propose we go there." said Audrey pointing to a random restaurant. It was called Demonte's, and it looked prettyreasonable, price-wise to Jzet.

They walked inside and quickly found seats. Jzet had only begun reading her menu when someone caught her eye. She put her menu down and looked over to see her father sitting at a near by table with a boy who looked to be around thirteen. Jzet wondered to herself who that boy could be she studied him comprehensively. He had flaming red hair that stuck up untidily and he hadplenty of freckles. He had a long nose almost hooked remind Jzet of her father's nose. But when Jzet looked into the boys eyes she dropped the glass of waterthat was in her hand sending it falling to the ground causing it to shatter. Jzet ignored her friend's sudden reactions to the glass breaking and sat there in disbelief. The boy's eyes were the exact shade of emerald green as her own. Not even any of her cousin's eyes were emerald green. It was her family alone that had that trait. She stood up abruptly without a word to her friends and walked right over to her father's table.

"Jzet!" exclaimed her father his voice sounding nervous and edgy. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know her father?" the boy asked.

* * *

ohh a cliff hanger... it looks like Neal has a lot of explaining to do... hehe.. I am so evil for leaving you a cliffy... aren't I?... so I appreciate any suggestions... grilling.. even a compliment or two..or three... thatwould be absolutely nice... so have a nice time pondering who the hell that kid is and why neal's his father...this reminds me of some kind of soap opera or it could turn into some kind of Jerry Springer...

Please Review it would make me so chipper... lol...

Caiti

P.S. I apologize for making this chapter so short... It's not that I don't love you people... It's just I love being absolutely EVIL... but please don't stop reviewing it hurts me like a thousand daggers piecing through my cold heart... whatever I'll stop right now...


	5. broken

this chapter has like a lot of twists and turns so hold on to your mouse... and remember to click SUBMIT REVIEW at the end of this chapter...

**Swapneshwari**: I might be crazy, but I'm certainly not stopping any time soon

**sirladyknight:** sorry for giving you a mighty big scare... but that's what I meant to do...

**Jamie Lynn:** THANKS... I APPRECIATE YOUR THOUGHTS...

**Hessel: **ok I put in some more thinking... well there will be a lot next chapter... hehe

**nativewildmage:** don't worry I'll tell you... just read...

**skysong's girl: **thanks you're right about the mary sueness so this chappie I got the weakness...

**trini:** I update horray! and pretty quickly...

**maliaphire: **thanks.. much appreciated...

**Diamondai:** ok I got rid of that mary sue crap... so freakin read on...

disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing... tammy does so poor me...

* * *

Jzet felt like someone just ripped out her heart, threw it on the floor, and began stomping on it repeatedly. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and she was absolutely speechless.

Finally she came back to reality when she heard someone scream her name in her ear.

"What do you mean by father kid?" Jzet blurted out aimlessly. "That man is my father!" She pointed to her father who just had his head in his hands.

"He's my father too." the boy shouted back. Jzet and him stopped for a second and then both shouted in unison.

"What is the meaning of this dad?" The restaurant was in almost complete silence except for a few whispers.

"Who is this boy?" Jzet asked.

"No, you better tell me who she is first." demanded the boy. "And why does she have my eyes? Only Queenscoves have emerald green eyes as far as I know and she isn't a Queenscove."

"Yes I am." Jzet shouted appalled.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Mithros, yes I am!"

"Mithros, no you're not."

Jzet took a swipe at the boy unable to control her anger. The boy ducked and got out of his seat, knocking it over in the process. The boy's fingers turned emerald green.

"Back off wench or I'll use my gift on you." threatened the boy. "I'm attending the university and the professors taught us some spells." Jzet's eyebrows rose. He had the same color gift as she did.

"Oh yeah I'd like to see you try." Jzet's finger tips too turned emerald green countering the boy's threat.

"How do you have my gift?" The boy said his mouth hung open.

"The question why do you have my gift?" Jzet asked. The boy leaned over and snatched up a candle from the table.

"What are you going to do with that candle prod me with it?" Jzet asked tormenting the boy.

Without another word the boy light the candle with his gift. Jzet took a step back. If there wasn't one thing in this world she hated, it was fire. She always feared fire ever since she narrowly escaped death when the Shang village was burning down, four years ago. Fire claimed the lives of many of her teachers, some of her fellow students, and her best friend Ruhonte, he was a student that had trained with her since she first started out with the Shang. Seeing this ignorant boy wave the candle around brought back painful memories and her fear of flames.

"I see you're scared. Afraid of getting burnt by some fire?" the boy teased. Jzet didn't look at the boy, but kept her eyes on the orange flame the whole time. She could feel the memories slipping back into her like ghosts of her past. She saw flashes of memories. She saw Ruhonte's corpse covered in burns and scrapes. He had died with his eyes open and Jzet could see his coal black eyes staring at her saying 'why couldn't you have saved me?'

"ENOUGH!" Jzet snapped back to reality and saw her father rising from the table. She saw him whisper something under his breath and the boy's candle extinguished immediately. Jzet put her hands on her face and felt wet blotches under her eyes. _Had she been crying? Did this boy now think she was a sissy? _

"You two come with me." commanded her father his voice sounding irate.

Jzet bowed her head slightly in shame and followed her father. She dared not to look at her friend's who were probably still sitting at the table wondering what happened.

He led them out to the alley way behind the restaurant. It stunk of rotting food and animal waste. Jzet felt sick to her stomach and started turning very pale.

"Now Jzeliette this is your step brother Chuck. Chuck this is your step sister Jzeliette." said her father his voice calm. Jzet felt even sicker.

"What do you mean step sister?" Chuck screamed angrily. "I thought it was just you, me and mom."

"You married another woman after mother died!" Jzet said trying not to shout. She began to feel dizzy like her whole world was crashing down.

Her father turned to Jzet. "Yes I married a woman two years after your mother's death. And I am truly sorry."

Jzet felt like screaming 'well sorry isn't going to cut it this time.' But she kept her mouth shut. She could see how much pain her father was going through at that particular moment.

"But why did you remarry, and who?" Jzet asked.

"I married Chuck's mother is named Heather of Blythdin two years after your mothers death. I was completely devastated by it, but some of my friend's told me it was time to move on and introduced me to Heather. I was resentful at first, but slowly I began to like her. She was also a widow. Her husband had died in the war, so we were both feeling the same pain at that time. We married soon after and had only one son, Chuck because Heather wasn't able to give birth after that. We split up two years ago after I told her that I was going to find you." explained her father. "Heather, your step mother became very angry and left me."

"That's the reason mother left you. Just because of her!" Chuck said angrily. Jzet ignored Chuck and asked:

"Wait, then why didn't I see him around before?" She pointed at Chuck who was muttering under his breath.

"Chuck studies at the university year round." said her father. "Plus his mother forbids him from seeing me. I hope you can forgive me."

"But you lied to me this whole time!" Jzet nearly screamed as her eyes began to water. "I can never forgive you for what you have done to me!"

Jzet took off in a run and left her father and step brother in the alley. She ran all the way back to the palace and was back in her room in no time. She felt like crying her heart out because of all the horrible things that happened that day.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She reluctantly opened it to see Michael standing outside.

"Hey what's wrong? I just saw you running down the pages wing and you looked really upset." Michael said before she could speak.

"Nothings wrong," she mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me Jzet." Michael said. The word 'lie' triggered her tears.

"I hate lies!" she shouted and pushed Michael out of the way and began to run. She didn't know where she was running to until she found herself outside the Shang Fox's door.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She then made her way down to the practice courts in search for the Shang. Again she saw no sign of the Shang master.

She finally spotted Sergeant Torin walking towards the mess.

"Hey Sergeant have you seen the Shang Fox?" Jzet asked.

"I'm sorry Queenscove, but he left this morning." said Sergeant Torin. "You know Shang's. They never like to stay in one place at a time."

This was too many hits in one day for the fifteen year old. She just wanted to scream.

"Thanks anyway," was all Jzet could say as she walked away. _Did I say something wrong last night? Is the Shang Fox angry at me for something I did? Why did he have to leave now? This was the time I needed him the most._

She walked for a long time until she found herself in front of the training master's office. To her horror Lord haMinich opened to the door to see her standing there.

"Queenscove what brings you here?" the training master asked the look of shock on his face was obvious to Jzet.

"Just walking sir." she said.

"I know a troubled person when I see one. Please come in." he ushered her into his office. Jzet went in grudgingly. She was in no mood to talk to the 'Rattler'. It was as small and dim light as she remembered from her last visit to his office. Jzet took a seat in a sturdy oak chair in front of his desk and began to watch as the training master walk gracefully behind his desk. Jzet observed his face which had a grim line set into it.

"So what seems to be on your mind Queenscove?" asked Lord haMinich as he met her gaze squarely.

"Nothing sir," Jzet lied.

"Queenscove you are an extremely bad liar." said the Rattler getting right to the point. "I know you spent a lot of time with the Shang Fox, since you both have things in common."

"Yes sir," Jzet admitted.

"He left me with this note for you." The training master gave her a piece of paper that had a small note scribbled on it.

_Dear Shang Wolf,_

_If you think I am angry at you, you are mistaken. Actually I was offered a position at the Shang council. I accepted the position and that is where I am now. You did absolutely nothing to make me leave the palace. Maybe one day our paths will cross again. Remember to train hard with my Shang replacement. He/She will arrive next week. Keep up your studies and practice hard. I wish you the bestest luck in your quest to become a lady knight. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Shang Fox_

Jzet suddenly had a wave of relief hit her. So she wasn't the reason the Shang Fox departed. She actually felt a happier, well for the Shang Fox mostly. She looked up at the training master, her Yamani mask set concealing her slight pleasure.

"Thank you sir this is just what I needed." said Jzet gratefully.

"Good, now I hope tomorrow you still won't be gloomy during my training sessions. I will not tolerate it." said the training master hiding a small grin. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._ Jzet thought.

"Of course sir," Jzet got up, bowed to Lord haMinich, and then quickly left the room still clutching the note in her hand.

Her next stop was to Michael's rooms. She knocked on the door and waited for Michael to answer it.

"Yes?" he said sleepily. He was in his night clothes and looked very tired.

"I just want to apologize Michael because of what happened before. I was just really upset about something." Jzet said apologetically. "I shouldn't have shoved you. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's ok, we all have bad days sometimes." said Michael. "Now get some sleep or you'll be exhausted for tomorrow."

Jzet returned to her rooms, but didn't sleep that easily. Her father's lies swept around her head and even the Shang Fox entered her thoughts. She was a very troubled girl.

* * *

ohh i decided to leave a cliffy... to bad... so review please and thank yous

so review... grill me... give me praise... suggestions... anything!


	6. Truth

**Please Review CHAPTER 5 before this one...**

I was going to include this stuff with chapter 5, but then the title wouldn't work so here's chapter 6...

Oh I sort of edited chapter3... in one little place...

Please Review

disclaimer: in these two minutes I updated my chapters I still don't own anything..

Neal's POV

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his deceased wife's face like she was mocking him. And the strange part was Yuki would slowly turn into Jzet and she would say the same words again and again. 'But you lied to me this whole time! I can never forgive you for what you have done to me!' These words tormented him and he couldn't stand it much longer. So he decided to take his mind off things and write to his best friend.

_Dear Kel,_

_Jzeliette found out about Chuck and Heather today. She's **really** upset with me. She ran away from me after I explained what happened. Kel, she called me a liar and told me she could never forgive me. It hurts Kel, it truly does. I feel like a failure Kel, my only daughter hates me! I feel like a total meathead right now. How are the kids? Please right back Kel, I need you right now._

_Your meathead,_

_Neal_

Neal reread the letter several times before calling a servant to bring it down so the letter could be shipped out with the next post. After that was said and done Neal took a walk in the garden's to let his mind wander.

Neal found it to be very cold and retreated to the practice courts. He swung his sword around in anguish and disgust. _I let down my only daughter and now she hates me._ _I must be the worst father ever. _Neal's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

Neal looked up and saw that it was Jzeliette's training master, Lord Padarig of haMinich.

"Sir Nealan you look as upset as your own daughter." said the older man. "What seems to be the trouble?" The training master took a seat on top of the fence and motioned for Neal to join him.

Neal didn't want to pour out his heart to this almost complete stranger, but went over to him anyway.

"My daughter hates me my lord." Neal said bitterly. "She's really upset that I remarried another woman after my wife's death."

"You didn't tell her did you?" the older man asked. "She thinks you're a liar."

"Exactly," Neal said. "She ran off on me when I told her the truth."

"You didn't follow her?" the training master said his voice hinting a little displeasure.

"I had to stay with her step brother and botch things up with him." Neal said. The older man met Neal's gaze directly.

"I think you need to talk to your daughter." said the training master. "You better go to her now before she goes to sleep."

"You're right my lord." said Neal getting up. "Thanks,"

Neal ran off and knocked on his daughter's door. He heard a grumble and a few banging sounds.

The door slowly opened to reveal a bewildered Jzeliette.

"Oh hello," Jzeliette said grimly.

"Jzeliette I am truly a bad father." said Neal. "I lied to you. I lost your trust completely. I want you to know that I have never felt so bad in my whole entire life."

"Father I don't think I have ever been lied to so badly in my life." Jzeliette said keeping that god forsaken Yamani mask on her face. "But I know you probably lied to me to protect me. So I forgive you and I promise I will forget this ever happened."

Neal hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "You are the person that I care about most in this world and I never want you angry at me. Now get some sleep and train hard tomorrow."

"Yes oh father of mine." said Jzeliette. "Now good night to you," Neal kissed his daughter good night and then watched her close the door behind her. Neal felt a tremendous weight get off his chest and then made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

so please review... any suggestions.. grilling.. praise you name it...

-caiti-


	7. Reaching out for a hand thats not there

ohh you think it's all happy land now for Jzet, but you my friends are sadly mistaken...

Thanks for reviewing people who review..

**skysongjr: **yeah cliffes are bad... but I can't help it... it builds s-u-s-p-e-n-s-e

**On Top of Cloud 9**- thanks for all the reviews.. lol...

**Jasimeb- **I hope you like it...

**nativewildmage- **I listened and don't worry Neal doesn't get off the hook that quick...

we've got a new character in this character... yay! and a happy dream... yay!

Disclaimer: when I own something I'll let you know

* * *

Jzet closed the door after her father left. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had actually apologized to him for the biggest lie in a century!

"Why me?" she mumbled to herself getting into bed. "Why did I have to be raised by the Shang's? Why?"

The first thing she was taught by her Shang masters was to respect her elders. Jzet had been drilled that again and again. _The reason I apologized was because of my stupid training! I don't feel any better than before. I am still angry at my father. He betrayed my mother and made love with another woman! _Jzet knew if she had made a big scene when her father came to the door he would be embarrassed and Jzet would make him look dishonorable. She knew her Shang masters would have been very disappointed.

After a few minutes of lying on her back and looking at the ceiling Jzet slowly drifted to sleep.

That night Jzet was plagued by a bad dream.

_Jzet felt very paranoid inside her dream like something was going to sneak up behind her. Even the pleasant breeze on her back made her spine tingle. She looked around at her surroundings and found she was on a balcony. She looked out upon a large city that was similar to Corus, but a little bigger. The sky was grey and it threatened rain._

'_Where am I?' she thought inside her dream._

_Suddenly a man came out from behind glass doors. He looked similar to the man Jzet saw in her first dream. He had dark purple hair and bone chilling red eyes. But he looked a lot more commanding then the first man she saw and wore a crown on his head._

_Another man followed close behind him. He had dark auburn hair and a pair of yellow snake eyes. Hewas a hump-backand had a scar across his face that looked infected._

_"Mahwah I am finally king!" the red eyed man said pointing to his head. The other man Mahwah, talked in a whisper voice almost a hiss. _

_"Yes master things are going just as planned." Mahwah hissed. "What is your next conquest?"_

_"You know very well Mahwah." said the king. "I will not stop until I conquer every land. So I decided to start with the one that will give me the biggest fight, Tortall." Jzet shivered even though it wasn't cold._

_"Isn't Tortall ruled by King Jonathan, Zulch?" Mahwah asked._

_The king named Zulch answered. "Yes, so what's your point Mahwah?"_

_"Doesn't he command the Dominion Jewel?" Mahwah asked again his voice had a quiver of fear in it._

_"So what Mahwah, Jonathan didn't use the jewel against the Scanrans ten years ago." said King Zulch. "Jonathan is weak. He is afraid of his own power, because of what happened when he used the jewel to stop his cousin about thirty years ago. It left Tortall in a famine for a year."_

_"Oh," said Mahwah aimlessly._

_"Jonathan will do anything not to see his people suffer, so he is reluctant to use the jewel."explained King Zulch. "I on the other hand only care about power and what comes from it. That is where I am strong and Jonathan is weak. Carthak shall attack Tortall and bring it down with my peoples help."_

_"The Fitrakis," Mahwah said questioningly._

_"Of course the Fitrakis, sometime Mahwah you are such a fool." said King Zulch._

_"I am sorry my king." said Mahwah in a small bow. Zulch waved it off._

_"As I was saying the Fitrakis are stronger than any other warriors in this world. We will make Jonathan's men tremble at our sight." said the King. "To kill a Fitrakis you must stab them through the heart." Mahwah nodded his expression was bored like he had heard the same story before. "Any other wound will be healed instantly. I possess the gift like all Fitrakis, which makes us so powerful and gives us the ability to heal ourselves. Without it we are nothing, but dirt." Jzet made mental notes in her mind. She had a feeling that in the mere future she might have to spar with a Fitrakis, even kill one._

_"So when shall we send our armies my master and overlord?" Mahwah asked looking more pathetic than a small bug waiting to be stepped on. _

_"In one month after all the ruckus of me becoming king is done and over with." said the king sounding like his words should be recorded in stone. "We shall conquer all my friend… We shall conquer all."_

Jzet woke up from her dream with a start. She was breathing like she had just run for miles. _Was this dream real?_ She was uncertain. If she told someone they might think of her as crazy. On the other hand if she didn't tell any one Tortall might be doomed and it would be all her fault. In the end she decided against telling anyone and instead told herself that she would see what happened as time went on. She poured herself a glass of water, drank it, and then went back to sleep.

A few hours later Jzet woke up with a bad headache fouling her mood even more. She bathed quickly and then went down to the mess hall.

She was immediately confronted by Cole who looked deeply troubled himself.

"I see you found out about Chuck." Cole said. Jzet opened her mouth to ask him why he hadn't told her about her step brother, but Cole put his hand up. "I'm sorry for not telling you about him. I thought you knew already. I didn't know you were being lied to all this time." Cole's face was blank; Jzet couldn't see what he was feeling.

"It's ok Cole, I don't blame you one bit." said Jzet letting her arm hang around his shoulders. She pulled him closer to her for reassurance.

"I saw you and uncle last night in the hall." Cole whispered. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard a noise outside in the hallway, so I decided to investigate." He looked at Jzet with a frown. "Jzet he didn't deserve an apology and you know it."

Jzet sighed knowing her cousin was right. "I know Cole," she said sitting down on the bench. "It's just my Shang training kicked in. They told me to respect my elders at all times, no matter what. I was drilled in that for as long as I could remember."

"But Jzet uncle didn't treat you with respect and he doesn't really deserve yours." said Cole frankly.

"He's my father Cole," Jzet snapped. "I can't just go yell at him, I would dishonor him. If I yelled at him in front of everyone I would be just as bad as he was. Normal fathers even would disown their children for such ruthless behavior!"

"I know it's just-" Cole began, but Jzet interrupted.

"Drop it Cole before Kearney and Audrey come around. I don't want everyone involved with my personal life. It's bad enough you're butting into it."

Jzet held her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just said to her younger cousin.

"I'm sorry Cole, that was uncalled for." she said apologetically. "You are like a brother to me and I just put you down."

Cole just smiled. "It's ok, I would be in a super bad mood too if I just found out I was lied too by my own father."

Jzet gave a fake cough signaling Cole to be quiet because Kearney and Audrey were approaching there table.

"Jzet what happened yesterday?" Kearney asked scooting down on the bench next to her.

"Yeah you looked really upset." added Audrey. Jzet just sighed. She didn't want to plague her younger friends with her troubles.

"Oh just a few family issues," Cole said waving his hand lazily. "Nothing that important," Before Kearney or Audrey could ask what the family issue was someone yelled.

"Hey Cole!" It was just Nolan of Darroch one of Cole's best friends in his year. Cole bid them fair well and caught up with his year mates. Jzet secretly wanted to join him to get away from Kearney and Audrey's badgering.

"So what happened yesterday?" Kearney asked as soon as Cole disappeared.

"Kearney I just don't want to talk about it." Jzet said bluntly.

They finished the rest of breakfast in silence.

* * *

The rest of the day went as usual except that Lord Padarig announced that he would teach hand-to-hand combat until the new Shang showed up. Jzet personally wasn't too thrilled with the idea. The Rattler was not easy with the drills and didn't give compliments easily. He worked the pages until Jzet could feel the wind chill her because her shirt was sweat soaked. 

Jzet finished the day feeling the same as she did when she woke up, grumpy and now she also felt angry at herself.

Soon it was dinner time and Jzet made her way to the mess, alone. Audrey and Kearney had avoided her since the beginning of the day. She sat down evading her friend's eyes. Tonight Prince Jonathan joined them for dinner and was unaware of Jzet's current mood.

Before they ate the training master made another special announcement the second in a week.

"Quiet!" the Rattler commanded.

Silence.

"Good now I have an annoucement to make." Jzet's full attention was now on the training master. "In three weeks we will be going camping in the north near Golden Lake. There you will learn certain skills to help you survive in the willderness. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior during the trip for this is a great privilege. Now go back to eating and prepare for the trip."

Jzet breathed in a sigh of relief. She was happy to finally be leaving her regular routine. As soon as the Rattler was done talking everyone began chatting about the camping trip.

The camping trip brightened Jzet's spirits and she went to sleep that night feeling a little happier than she did when she awoke in the morning.

The next week went slowly for Jzet. The training especially made it go slower. The Rattler and the other teachers began teaching them new things which frustrated Jzet, who hated things to change so fast. Every class then seemed to take ages to finish.

But Kearney and Audrey began to loosen up and talked to her once more. They never did bring up the 'family issue' ever again.

One more thing bothered Jzet during that week besides the training. Jzet hadn't heard from her father since she talked to him last which bothered her a little. She sometimes lay awake at night wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Jzet walked into hand-to-hand combat followed closely by Kearney. The two pages expected to see the Rattler there, but were both sadly mistaken. 

When Jzet first saw the new Shang teacher she almost threw up right on the spot. There was the Shang Tiger also known to her as Rae.

"Mithros why?" she whispered.

Jzet knew Rae from her Shang village on the Yamani Islands. He was two years older than her and was the best student in his year. Jzet remembered him well and she noticed he didn't change much except for a few extra muscles he added under his shirt. The Yamani Shang was tall for his age and had jet black hair. Rae's eyes made him mysterious; they were grey with blue specks in them making his eyes look like little moons. His skin was tanner than ever which did not surprise Jzet at all.

"Is that the new Shang?" Prince Jonathan whispered to her. Jzet just shrugged because she had lost her ability to speak.

"Hello I am the Shang Tiger your new instructor in hand-to-hand combat." said Rae stiffly. Jzet could tell he was nervous under his Yamani mask. "Well what about each of you tells me your names and then we'll get going on some drills." He pointed at Cole.

"Cole of Massabole, sir."

They went down the line until it reached Jzet.

"Jzet of Queenscove," she said and then added. "Sir,"

Jzet watched Rae do a double-take. His eyes were full of confusion and uncertainty.

"Um, next?" was all Rae could say.

After everyone said their names to the Shang Tiger, he assigned them a simple drill that Jzet remembered from the Yamani Islands.

Jzet paired up with Audrey, but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes of Rae.

'_Snap out of it Jzet you look like you're falling for him._' she yelled inside her mind.

'_I am not!' her more sensible half said. 'I just haven't seen Rae in ages.'_

_'Watch out Audrey's going to flip you on your butt.' warned her other side._

Jzet snapped out of her trance just in time to stop herself from getting flipped by Audrey.

"Jzet what's wrong I almost actually flipped you?" Audrey asked wiping her brow.

"Sorry I was just thinking Audrey." said Jzet giving herself a mental slap.

The rest of the class Jzet was jumpy and didn't pay attention much.

Finally the bell rang signaling it was time forher staff class. Butbefore Jzet could sneak out she heard a voice say:

"Queenscove stay here for a minute."

Jzet told her friends she would catch up to them later and then stayed behind to talk to Rae.

"Shang Wolf?" was the first thing that came out of Rae's mouth. Jzet nodded.

"I haven't seen you in ages Rae." said Jzet frankly.

"I know- should I call you Jzet?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"So anyway Jzet, I haven't seen you since the party after your initiation to the Shang." said Rae. Then his voice turned serious. "Aria was so upset Jzet. She was disappointed that you didn't stay to see her initiation." Jzet felt the guilt build up in her. Aria was her friend on the Yamani Islands and she was going to be initiated into the Shang the next day after her. But Jzet left before she could see Aria make it.

"You wouldn't understand Rae. I was called away." said Jzet. "That night I got back on a ship to Tortall because my father was calling for me."

"So this is how you got here." said Rae. "You are a daughter of a noble in Tortall."

"Yes I am. I only started page training this year though." said Jzet. "You know I couldn't resist a challenge." Rae grinned.

"Of course not, but you still had me and everyone else worried sick though Jzet." he reminded her.

"Please Rae I'd rather not be reminded of my past anymore." said Jzet.

"So you are telling me none of these pages know you're a Shang?" the Shang asked his gaze narrowing.

"Two do, my cousin Cole and my friend Kearney." explained Jzet.

"You're ashamed of what you are, aren't you Jzet?" Jzet felt another pang of guilt.

"No Rae it's just I don't want to show anyone up." said Jzet. "They would make fun of me."

"Well Jzet I'm just glad you're here and not dead," said Rae bluntly. "Now you better get to your next class." Jzet bowed to Rae Yamani style and then took off for herstaff classmuch more relieved than before. But she still felt a sting right in her heart.

Finally Jzet reachedherstaff classexplaining to Sergeant Torin that the Shang Tiger was talking to her. The sergeant finally believed her and paired her up with Luke of Grotten. Jzet knew what Luke was going to say even before it came out of his mouth.

"So Jzet you finally found another man to sleep with, good for you." said Luke maliciously. Jzet growled and whacked her staff harder at his causing him to drop it.

"Sloppy Grotten, very sloppy," barked Sergeant Torin's voice over the banging wood.

"You little slut," Luke knocked his staff right onto the side of Jzet's face leaving a gash before Jzet could defend herself.

Jzet see the blood on the tip of Luke's staff and began to grow angrier with the boy.

Jzet began to whack harder and harder at Luke, who was just barely blocking her blows. Finally one came down hard and fast upon Luke and hit him straight on the head.

Jzet began to whack harder and harder at Luke, who was just barely blocking her blows. Finally one came down hard and fast upon Luke and hit him straight on the head.

"Never, ever call me a slut again Grotten or I'll make you pay." snarled Jzet.

Sergeant Torin ran over to Luke who was bleeding immensely on the head.

"What happened Queenscove?" barked the sergeant who's face now was a deep purple.

"Luke just wasn't quick enough to block my attack, sir." Jzet said honestly.

The sergeant grunted and then ordered Terrence of Golden Lake to help him bring Luke up to the infirmary.

As soon as the Sergeant and Terrence left with Luke there was silence.

"Who do you think you are Queenscove?" yelled a voice belonging to Craig of Marti's Hill.

"Yeah we'll teach you for messing with us." added Danrizh rolling up his sleeves. Danrizh, Faris, and Craig circled around her looking for a fight.

"Well maybe Luke of Grotten should watch his tongue." snapped Jzet challenging the boys.

"Let me guess he called you a little slut." sneered Faris. "Well he's telling the truth. You probably sleep with all our teachers so you can stay here."

Silence.

Suddenly someone jumped on Faris's back knocking him to the ground. Jzet took advantage of this sudden uproar to swing her staff right at Craig's head who blocked it with his own.

"So want to fight?" Jzet asked ignoring the brawl behind them.

Craig answered the threat by bringing his staff upon Jzet's head. Jzet blocked it and then pushed the boy back Shang kicking him in the stomach. This caused Craig to drop his staff and sent him to the ground.

Not waiting for an opening Jzet threw her staff away and began pounding upon Craig. Before she could punch him in the stomach again someone tackled her to the ground. They rolled on the floor for a minute before Jzet realized it was Michael of King's Reach. She threw him off her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"Making sure you don't get in trouble." he shot back and then ran back over to the brawl and began pulling boys apart.

"OK EVERYONE STOP!" someone yelled. The fighting stopped and everyone turned their heads to see Aidan of Hollyrose standing on top of a box.

"This is ridiculous guys! Do you want to get in trouble?" he asked. Everyone exchanged worried glances at each other they didn't all feel like punishment work.

"No!" they chorused.

"So let's get this place cleaned up before Sergeant comes back and forget this ever happened." Jzet stared oddly at Aidan. He was usually so quiet and now he just stopped a brawl. There was something strange about that boy. Jzet knew she could ponder that on a rainy day, but right now she had to clean up.

There wasn't much to clean up, so they began doing drills again. This time Jzet was partners with Prince Jonathan. The Sergeant came back a few minutes later flustered and in a state of awe.

"Good job boys-" he said and then added quickly. "and girls. I'm deeply impressed on your responsibility as pages." They continued the class without any problems and the rest of the day ended up uneventful.

* * *

I'll admit I didn't like that chapter myself a lot when I wrote it... I confused my own self with Jzet forgiving her father thing.

Oh and Rae is pronounce as Ri'

so please review... flame me... suggestions... comments... praise whatever

**POLL:**

**Should Jzet hook up with Rae?**

**1. Yes**

**2. No**

**3. someone else**

thanks for your time... caiti


	8. Hold your head high, heavy heart

very long chapter... horray!

read it till the very end... PLEASE AND THANK YOUS

thank you all reviewers...

**Knights of Ne**- nope Jzet is not a seer... she just has funny dreams.. thanks for reviewing...

**On Top of Cloud9**- you are so oh to kind

**sirladyknight**- your wish is granted... I didn't want jzet and rae to hook up anyway... sorry guys... don't worry the Shang fox will return but maybe not in a good way

**wave bender**- I am truly honored to be the author of the first story you reviewed... thanks for liking it...

**Rose 0**- thanks for reviewing... I thank you for your views...

**jamie lynn ()-** sorry I'm evil... but you again are way to kind... lol... but I don't mind that!

**maliphire-** thanks! )

**nativewildmage-** yeah Neal is not off the hook, but we'll see as time goes on...thanks for liking this chapter... I try hard to please everyone... oo when are you coming out with your sequel to next generation squires... I can't wait... I check like every day to see if it's posted... don't leave me hanging!

**Pesche-** I'll take your thoughts into consideration... but nothing can be promised... P

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything which is very sad... tammy owns everything... maybe one day I will own something.. I'll let you know when...

Todays date is August 29th... sorry random... and today is the start of hell week... for all soccer players... if you are a soccer player I wish you luck in whatever crazy ordeals your coaches throw at you... because I to feel your pain...

hell week 05' let the pain begin

here's a happy im convo I had with my pal Bridget... (name of coaches changed.. and no I didn't give you my sn or hers)

me: i'm going to feel the burn tomorrow  
me:coach isgoing to make us run  
me:til we die  
Bridget: oh ill prolly feel it the next day  
me: **wahh!**  
me: sorry strong emotions

now good luck reading this long chapter... -caiti-

* * *

Jzet walked quickly down to the practice courts. She wanted to do a little Shang training before the camping trip tomorrow. 

She practiced for a little when she heard someone say:

"I knew I would find you out here." Jzet looked over to the fence where Rae was sitting.

"What do you want now?" Jzet retorted.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher missy." teased Rae. Jzet walked over to the fence and shoved Rae causing him to fall off.

"Some teacher you are." muttered Jzet and then asked sweetly. "You seem in a bit of a mix Rae, need a hand up?"

"That would be nice." he mumbled looking embarrassed. She offered him her hand and he took it. Suddenly Jzet found herself on the ground too.

"I'm going to kill you for that." Jzet said as Rae began to run away. Jzet got up in a flash and began chasing the Shang. Rae was pretty fast, but she was faster and tackled him to the ground.

"Mithros girl what do you have in your veins, horse blood?" Rae asked brushing the dirt off his tunic. Jzet laughed.

"Good guess teacher." she said feeling giddy. Soon silence was in the air.

"So I heard you pages are going on a little camping trip tomorrow." said Rae casually.

"Yeah, so, are you going?" she asked sitting on the fence.

"Nope I have business to attend to." he explained. He then spotted Jzet's look of worry on her face. "And no I'm not going to leave you."

"Really?" asked Jzet meeting Rae's gaze squarely.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." Rae said. Jzet eyed him suspiciously and was about to say something nice, but remembered what Faris said two weeks ago.

_'"Let me guess he called you a little slut." sneered Faris. "Well he's telling the truth. You probably sleep with all our teachers so you can stay here."_

"Well I better get going." said Jzet abruptly. She was about to run off when she noticed Rae held her arm pulling her back.

"Jzet what's wrong?" he asked firmly.

"Nothings wrong Rae now let go of me!" she snapped. She turned and was beginning to walk away when Rae shouted:

"Jzet wait!"

"Sorry Rae I need to start treating you more like a teacher and less like a friend." said Jzet bluntly. "Now good night to you," She stormed out of the practice courts biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

She passed Faris on her way to her rooms and yelled at him:

"You always have to ruin things don't you! Just leave me alone!" She left Faris dumbfounded in the hallway as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

She then slumped against her door and began to cry.

_This is all wrong. _She thought. _All I want to do is be his friend._

_People will say things if you two start hanging out. _Her more sensible side argued.

_So what I need him! _

_No you don't you have your friends and your cousin._

_He's the only one who understands about what I have to deal with._

_That's nonsense Cole and Kearney know as well._

_They are both naïve in the subject of the Shang. They just both know my secret. They don't know how much pressure I'm under. How I have to hide myself from the world along with my abilities. _

_So what they both still are good friends. You can tell them about it. They'll understand._

_But Rae is the only one who knows what I can do when I'm in combat. He knows how much destruction I can cause if I used my abilities during my page training. He knows how I have to hide them and how hard it is to. _

_So what he knows how you feel? But do you want to be called a slut all the time by Luke and his friends. Is Rae's friendship worth all that pain?_

_I don't know if I feel friendship when I'm around him._

_Then what do you feel?_

_I think I might love him._

_Friendship is bad enough. Being his lover is exactly what Faris said two weeks ago. Kissing your teachers isn't a good thing Jzet!_

_But he's only two years older than me! He's the only one that's around my age that I know in this palace._

_What about Michael?_

_What do you mean what about Michael?_

_He's your age Jzet and he seems to have a soft spot for you._

_He does not have a soft spot for me!_

_Oh you can't deny it Jzet he made sure you didn't get in trouble with the brawl and he was there for you when the Shang Hawk left. He was upset when you were crying over the Shang Hawk._

_So what? I have no feelings for Michael what so ever. _

_Ok fine then. What about that dream Jzet? I think it will happen soon._

_How do you know?_

_Well let's see Michael and you were in the woods at the time and you are going camping. And plus Michael will never go on any trips with the pages after this one. He'll be a squire in the spring. _

_He could be older in the dream. _

_No way he was definitely your age at that time._

_You are probably right. But I'll conclude that I have no feelings for Michael what so ever. And plus what would people say if I was with him?_

_It probably wouldn't be as bad if you were kissing one of your teachers. _

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. She opened it slowly to see Prince Jonathan standing outside.

"Um hello your majesty how may I help you?" Jzet asked wiping her eyes. She was blushing a deep red color.

"I heard you screaming at Faris." he said solemnly.

"Oh that I was just having a little disagreement with him." said Jzet keeping her face smooth as stone and her emotions secure behind her Yamani mask.

"Jzet-" Prince Jonathan began.

"I am quite exhausted your majesty." said Jzet sharply. "I need sleep for tomorrow's trip."

"Fine, but I just want you to know your friends are here for you no matter what." he said. Jzet bowed to her prince and then closed the door behind him.

Jzet then went over to her basin and splashed water over her face.

_Get a hold of yourself Jzet. _She thought shaking her head.

She tried to get to sleep, but failed in doing so. Instead she light a candle and began to read. She did this for fifteen minutes until she grew restless and decided to go for a walk.

She slipped out of her room making sure no one was in the hallway. She then made her way outside cautiously.

She found herself a half an hour later sitting down next to an old oak tree looking up into the starry night sky.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply taking in her peaceful surroundings.

She then spotted a dark figure coming closer to her. She stood up warily trying to make out who was coming closer to her.

"Jzet?" Someone called out in the shadows.

"Aye." Jzet said warily. A gold light shone swallowing the darkness around her. It was only Audrey.

"Can I sit down?" Audrey asked slowly.

"Sure go ahead." said Jzet leaning against the tree. "But first put that blasted light out someone might see us and report us to the Rattler." A grunt of acknowledgement was Jzet's answer and the dimming of Audrey's gift.

"So what's up with you?" Jzet asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Why do you want to become a knight?" Audrey asked not looking at Jzet, but instead into the night sky that was light by so many stars.

"I want to help people." Jzet said truthfully. "I don't want people to suffer in front of me like so many of my friends did. I want people to be at ease when I'm around because they'll know I will protect them with every last breath in my body." Jzet added referring to the fire that claimed many lives four years ago.

"Oh sounds exciting." Audrey said almost dreamily.

"Why do want to become a knight?" Jzet asked out of curiosity.

"I want to do great deeds and become a legend." said Audrey. "I would be famous Jzet. No one would care if I was a girl if I did something amazing. And plus I would finally be out of the shadow of Michael. My parents will finally love me more." A frown seeped through Jzet's Yamani mask.

"Audrey believe me, your parents love you no matter who and what you are." Jzet put in firmly. "You will make your parents very proud even if you don't do great deeds."

"I'm very lucky to have you Jzet." Audrey said hugging her. "You always make things right. You're like the older sister I never had." Jzet couldn't help but smile at the younger girl.

"I believe that was the kindest thing I was ever told before Audrey." said Jzet. "So anything else on your mind you need to talk about."

"Yes, I think I might have a crush on Cole."

_Oh no here we go again._ Jzet thought. _I guess I'm not the only love sick page at the palace tonight.

* * *

_

The next morning Jzet rose before dawn along with her fellow pages and made her way to the stables with Kearney and Audrey in tow.

"Are you excited Audrey?" Kearney asked as they walked into the stables.

"Oh believe me Kearney I can't wait." said the newly turned eleven year old. "I never went camping before so this will be my first time."

"Same here," Kearney put in.

"Oh I can't wait either." added Jzet sarcastically. "I can't wait to be bitten by bugs, attacked by wild life, and trudge up and down undiscovered lands."

"For a second there Jzet I thought you were being sarcastic." said Kearney saddling up his horse Blue Moon. Jzet smacked her forehead along with Audrey.

"Well you were right dimwit I was being sarcastic." said Jzet opening up the stall of her horse, Tonisha who was lazily nibbling on the oats that were put out for her.

"Well you sure fooled me." Kearney said aimlessly. Jzet heard a groan in the next stall belonging to Audrey.

A few minutes went past and the stables were filled with pages looking eager for the days riding.

An hour later they were on the road heading north towards Golden Lake.

The minutes and hours went by quickly for Jzet as she traveled upon Tonisha's back. She thought about the night before and the talk with Audrey. Her thoughts also wandered to her dream she had during the summer and found herself looking at Michael.

She rode ahead near Cole and Nolan for a while and then dropped back to join Audrey and Kearney who were at the back of the pack.

"Jzet why were you so mad at Faris last night?" Audrey asked she didn't look anxious, but Jzet could see the anxiety in her eyes.

"He just said some hurtful things to me." explained Jzet. "But I'm ok now." Jzet added reassuringly seeing the angry looks on her friends faces,

They went on to discuss more about the trip and midwinter. Jzet finally grew bored and rode ahead to leave her to small friends to talk.

"Hey Jzet," Jzet looked to her left to see Prince Jonathan.

"Hello your highness," Jzet said politely.

"Please call me Johnny, I don't like formalities." begged the prince. Jzet just grinned.

"No way your highness my father has taught me well." said Jzet pompously. She then remembered she hadn't heard or wrote to her father since she apologized to him for Chuck. A wave of guilt and pain hit her. She still was mad at her father for Chuck even though she had apologized to him almost a month before.

"Is Faris still bothering you?" asked Prince Jonathan giving up on the name thing.

"No," Jzet admitted. "Not one bit."

"Oh," said the prince softly. "I was willing to kick his butt for you."

"I'm so grateful your highness I have you as a friend." said Jzet sarcastically. "Without you I would have to kick his butt myself." Prince Jonathan laughed along with Jzet.

Fivedays and many bug bites later the pages finally reached their designated camping site. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky as the pages started setting up their camp.

Jzet and Audrey shared their own tent since their wasn't any female teachers. Lord Padarig gave them a whole lecture on being responsible and how they were to earn trust starting with this camping trip. Jzet basically shrugged off the lecture and got back to work pitching her tent with Audrey.

They were done before all the boys so Lord Padarig assigned them to gather wood for a campfire. It was tedious work, but they finally finished it with help from Benson of Fenrigh.

"Good work Queenscove, Fenrigh, King's Reach." said the Rattler nodding his head acknowledging them. "Now I sent the others to scout out the land. You run along and join them while I discuss things with Sergeant Torin." Jzet and the other two pages bowed to the training master and then scurried into the forest relieved to leave his presence.

"Well, shall we climb that tree to make a map?" Benson asked pointing to a sturdy looking maple tree. He ignored Audrey's startled look when he mentioned the words climb and tree.

"Sure," said Jzet grinning maliciously at Audrey who growled.

"Eww my hands are all sappy." complained Audrey as they began climbing a tree to scout out the area.

"Ah put a sock in it." Benson retorted. He was farther ahead than Jzet and Audrey and sat on a branch scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"If I wasn't so afraid of heights I would strangle you right now Ben!" Audrey shot back. Jzet could see the sweat forming on the girl's forehead and hands even though she was a few branches ahead of her.

"Just worry about getting up there before you fulfill any death threats." advised Jzet now situating herself on a branch bellow Ben. She began tracing out the area from the rocks, to the ditches, and to the rivers.

An hour later they had all descended to the tree and passed their maps around. Audrey's was the worst because she didn't draw much. Jzet's was ok except for the smudge marks. But Ben's was the best out of them all. It was absolutely perfect down to the last tree. Later, as they made their way back to camp Jzet could hear Audrey mumbling 'show off'.

For the next week and a half the pages were busy having fun and learning new wilderness skills. Jzet soon forgot her dream and Rae all together.

The sun was almost set over the horizon as Jzet sat on a log and listened to the sounds of the forest it was their second to last day at camp which put her in a melancholy mood

All the teachers, including Lord Padarig, and some hand selected pages were off on a hunting trip. AndJzet was set to be in charge of the camp while they were gone since she was the oldest and most responsible. Her first order was sending Michael and Dewitt of Disart off into the woods to gather firewood. They were gone for an hour now and Jzet and the others waited for their return so they could have the warmth of a fire.

Suddenly an uproar started as Dewitt stumbled into their camp looking like he had just been beaten several times.

Jzet was the first to reach him.

"What happened Disart and where's Michael?" Jzet demanded. Jzet looked deeply into Dewitt's glazed cobalt blue eyes. She could see the fear and pain inside them.

"We were separated after we crossed the path of a hungry mother bear, her mate, and two cubs. We decided to split up and I haven't seen Michael since." Dewitt said his voice raspy and dry. Someone supplied Dewitt with their water flask before Jzet could snap at them. Dewitt drank until the flask was empty.

"Here let me heal your cuts and bruises." said Jzet her finger tips now growing emerald green. Dewitt pushed her hand away.

"No you save your magic for Michael I'll be healed by someone else." said Dewitt nobly. Jzet knew he was right and handed him over to Audrey for some healing.

Jzet got up and rubbed her temples. She knew what she must do.

She grabbed a spear off the ground and was about to stalk into the forest after Michael when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't go without us." said Cole flatly, Kearney standing beside him spear in hand.

"No, you have to stay here with the others. I'll get in enough trouble." said Jzet firmly. "It would make no sense in you two getting in trouble too." Cole nodded understandingly. Kearney just stood there still looking eager.

"Kearney go back, now!" Jzet ordered losing her patience with him. She watched as Cole silently dragged her young friend away despite his protests.

Jzet then stepped into the forest and began to search. She stumbled deeper and deeper into the forest as it grew darker. After two hours of reckless searching she felt like giving up and going back to camp.

Suddenly she found herself face-to- face with a large black bear. She screamed in fright as the bear growled. Jzet took off to her right narrowly dodging the bear's swipes.

She ran for her life occasionally feeling sharp thorns pierce her face and hands. She looked down and saw that her plain white tunic was covered in blood stains. She cursed and then suddenly became aware of a ditch that lay before her. One quick step saved her from falling in.

She then looked down after wiping her forehead of sweat. To her horror Michael lay in the ditch his nose bleeding, his tunic was covered in even more blood than hers, and his breeches were ripped at the knees.

Jzet acted quickly sliding down the ditch. She coughed as dirt flew up in her face also causing her cuts to sting. As she ran up to Michael she gasped.

_This is my dream in reality!_ Jzet thought as her finger tips turned emerald green. She pressed her head against Michael's chest to check his breathing and heartbeat. He was breathing slow and steady to Jzet's relief.

Jzet began to heal Michael's cuts and bruises first starting with Michael's bloody nose. She suddenly felt very alone and helpless, as she began to heal Michael's bruise on his arm. Her Yamani mask broke and tears began rolling down her face which was covered in dirt and blood.

"I'm being silly." she mumbled wiping her eyes and finished patching up Michael.

Suddenly Michael's eyes opened to Jzet's great relief.

"Jzet, I knew you would come for me." he croaked. "I need water." She opened up her flask and helped Michael shove the water down his bone dry throat.

Before she could say anything more she heard the shouting of men and barking of dogs.

"Do you think it could be them?" Michael asked referring to Lord Padarig and their fellow pages. Jzet shook her head remembering what happened next in her dream.

"No they're speaking a different tongue than ours." said Jzet as she listened silently. "They are speaking Carthakian.

"We need to hide." she concluded wiping the sweat off her forehead. The healing had drained her a lot.

"I can't walk Jzet, you have to leave me and save yourself." said the boy. Now tears were falling from his eyes. Jzet grunted. She didn't like when others cried in her presence.

"Nonsense, I would never leave you." she said trying to comfort him. "We'll hide in the ditch. It's dark now. They might not even see us." She felt uncertain.

"Or we can hide in the bush over there." said Michael pointing to a large bush at the edge of the ditch. Jzet nodded in agreement. Michael tried to get up, but he fell right back down. "I can't walk. You'll have to carry me." Jzet's eyebrows almost touched her hair line. She didn't feel comfortable carrying Michael, but got up quickly anyway and swung him over her shoulders.

Her bones felt like they were on fire and they protested every little stepshe made as she carried Michael across the ditch. Finally when they were safely behind the bush Jzet collapsed, exhausted.

"If we make this out alive I will carry you up the palace wall." joked Michael. Jzet was too tired to respond and instead sighed.

It seemed like they waited hours for the men to come up to their hiding space even though it was only a couple of minutes. Jzet hair stuck to the back of her neck because of the humidity and the bugs bite her arms and legs with out any mercy.

Jzet heard the coarse voices of the Carthakian soldiers as they came closer to the ditch. Jzet heard another voice that sounded different than the Carthakian soldiers. It sounded like nail's being scratched against a wall. Jzet and Michael held their ears in pain. Neither of them could understand what was being said, but they soon spotted three men approaching them.

Jzet held her breath as one man came so close to her she could touch him. The men soon retreated back to their formation and Jzet heard a crisp firm voice say in Common.

"Come on lads let's move on. Five more days till we reach Corus!" Michael shot Jzet a look of question and fear as the crunching of boots against the forest ground began again. Ten minutes later the Carthakians were out of sight and Jzet decided it was best they leave their hiding place and head back to camp.

Without a word Jzet searched the surrounding area for a walking stick for Michael because carrying him back to camp was not an option. She finally found one sturdy and worthy enough and the two pages started back to camp.

"Jzet are those Carthakian's going to attack us?" Michael asked his grey eyes were filled with pain and agony probably from his stiff legs.

"I don't know Michael," Jzet said even thought she knew very well of Zulch's invasion plans, "right now all I want to concentrate on is getting back to camp, alive." Michael nodded and they trudged on in silence. Jzet spent her time praying to Mithros that the Carthakian's weren't going to invade Corus. She knew if they did so it would be all her fault that people died.

Finally two hours later they stumbled back into their camp exhausted and in need of multiple healings.

Audrey was the first one to confront them huggingMichael closely. Jzet smiled at her sign of affection for her brother.

"Nice job Jzet," Jzet turned to see Cole standing there with Kearney at his side. Jzet grinned.

"Thanks, cousin." she said yawning. She yawned again. She had never been so exhausted in her life.

Lord Padarig soon was aware that they had returned and began lecturing both of them which only tired Jzet more. He gave them each a week worth of punishment work for their irresponsible actions.

After the lecture she was led to hertent.As soon as the healer's magic touched her she slumped over unconscious, from exhaustion.

When Jzet awoke she could feel the light warming her face. Her eyelids fluttered and she sat up in her bed. She looked around her to see she was in a tent. She looked to see Cole sitting next to her absorbed in a book.

"Jzet you're awake!" he exclaimed dropping his book.

"How long have I've been asleep?" Jzet asked rubbing her temples. She had a terrible headache which she usually had after healings.

"Just for a few hours, it's only noon now." Cole said.

"I must have looked like a fool for fainting." said Jzet mumbling a few curses under her breath.

"Nonsense!" Cole said patting her hand. "Healings usually tire everyone. You had a long night yesterday."

"Did Michael say anything to the Rattler of interest?" Jzet asked remembering their close encounter with a Carthakian army.

"Yeah he said you two ran into some army." said Cole his gaze narrowing. "He said they were bound for Corus."

"Are we leaving?" Jzet asked.

"Yes tonight," said Cole his voice was serious like the situation. "My lord wanted to leave this morning, but you were unfit for travel." Jzet felt flustered. She might be the reason why Corus will meet its doom.

Jzet shot out of bed.

"I'm better now," she announced, "let's leave." She than felt a dizzy spell take her and she threw up in a bucket. Cole grinned.

"Yeah right," he said, "you lady page are going no where until tonight. Now go back to bed." Jzet growled.

"Never, no one is going to confine me to this horrible bed." Jzet got up again this time she was able to stand on her own two feet without getting sick. "See I'm fine."

Jzet set off to her own tent ignoring Cole's protests and threats.

"Jzet good to see you up." said Nolan who was grooming his horse, a chestnut mare.

"Thanks Nolan, how's Michael?" Jzet asked.

"He's already up and about." said Nolan. "He wasn't as tired as you were thanks to your healing." Jzet nodded. "Where's Cole?"

"Chasing after me." said Jzet shortly. Nolan laughed. "He thinks I'm not ready to be on my feet again." Nolan snorted.

"He's such a worry-wart." he said chuckling to himself.

"Well I have to go pack." said Jzet waving good-bye. "Hopefully Cole still isn't in my tent."

"Already done," Nolan said before she could run off. "Kearney and Audrey took the liberty of getting your things packed and your horse ready." Jzet sneezed.

"Oh thanks for telling me Nolan." she croaked and then ran off to find Audrey and Kearney.

Jzet found them with Michael, Prince Jonathan, Dewitt, and Ben.

"Hello," Jzet said observing Michael through her stone cold eyes that resulted from her Yamani mask. He looked much better now; his arms and legs were fully healed along with his nose.

"Jzet you're okay." Audrey cried throwing herself into Jzet's arms. Jzet hugged her back and then released the girl. Jzet and Kearney mock saluted each other in greeting and Jzet waved to everyone else.

"I just came over to thank you guys for packing my stuff." said Jzet gratefully to Kearney and Audrey.

"Anytime," Kearney said heartily patting her on the back, "you had a long day yesterday."

"Yeah we sure did." Jzet mumbled not looking at Michael. She changed the subject. "What does the Rattler want us to do after we pack?"

"He gave us the rest of the day off." answered Prince Jonathan quickly.

"Well I'm going to do some stuff." said Jzet lamely. She bowed. "Your highness, everyone else I'll see you later."

She then ran off with the shouts behind her.

"CALL ME JOHNNY, QUEENSCOVE!" Jzet just laughed and decided to find a quiet place to meditate.

A few hours later Jzet was ordered to report to Lord Padarig.

"Can you ride Queenscove?" he demanded.

"Yes sir," she said her face stone smooth. _What do you think I am a weakling?_

"Don't lie to me Queenscove."

"I would never dream of it sir." Jzet answered sarcastically.

"Did I just catch sarcasm Queenscove?" he asked his eyebrows rising.

"I don't think so sir." said Jzet evenly. The training master looked at his student and could see her thoughts were elsewhere.

"What's on your mind Queenscove?" he asked with a voice that was eerily calm. Jzet just shook her head.

"I'm just worried we won't get back to Corus in time." she admitted. "And if people die I will blame myself."

The training master was troubled over the pages words.

"Queenscove I promise it won't be your fault and we'll reach Corus in time to give them a proper warning." said the Rattler his tone serious. Jzet just nodded aimlessly. He put his hand or her shoulder.

"You must not blame yourself." he said firmly. "People will die if we get back there in time or not. That is our fate no matter what."

"Yes sir," said Jzet shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Am I dismissed?"

"You are dismissed." he said. He watched her bow to him and scurry out of his tent that he had yet to take down.

Jzet sat on a rotting log meditating, alone.

"I thought I would find you here." She looked up from her meditation to see Michael.

"Oh hello Michael." she said with ease. She closed her eyes and began to mediate again, ignoring him.

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself." he said sitting next to her. "The world will not end if people die because of the attacks." Jzet just shrugged still not convinced.

"I still have a bad feeling about this Michael." she said feeling gloomy.

He patted her on the back. Jzet could feel his hands shaking in nervousness in doing so.

"Hang in there Jzet." he said and then got up and left Jzet to mediate.

The sun was setting as they started down the rode towards Corus.

"I don't understand why we're leaving so late." she heard Danrizh say over the chatter of the pages.

"We had to wait for that weakling girl to recover from fainting." said Luke imitating her fainting. Jzet gripped her reigns until her knuckles turned white. Anger boiled in Jzet's stomach, but she pushed it away and rode on ignoring them.

"I hope you're not thinking of doing anything stupid." Cole advised in a firm tone. "You have enough punishment work for one week."

"Don't worry I won't." said Jzet. "For your sake not mine." She added throwing Luke a death glare.

They traveled late into the night before stopping outside of Golden Lake to catch up on a few hours of sleep and to rest the horses.

The next morning they were off again this time going at a faster pace than the day before. Lord Padarig was hoping to make up for lost time.

That night at camp Luke imitated her fainting again to make his friends howl in laughter. The next morning Jzet saw Luke again this time sporting multiple bruises and a black eye. She couldn't help, but grin.

The night before they were supposed to arrive at Corus Jzet sat up late next to the fire while it withered away. She looked around her and everyone was sound asleep. She was a troubled soul. She felt like many peoples lives rested on her shoulders.

"Go to sleep Queenscove." a familiar voice hissed. Lord Padarig sat up across the fire staring her strait in the eye.

"It's no good for you to fret over Corus now." he said in a low whisper. "Save your strength for the morning." Jzet nodded without another word and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning they set off once again for Corus. The roads seemed to be empty all together which was rare. This brought unease to the pages along with their training master. Suddenly someone shouted.

"Look over there smoke!"

Jzet turned and looked to her horror to see black smoke rising above Corus.

"Move on!" ordered Lord Padarig who had a glint of fear on his face. Jzet bit the side of her mouth from keeping herself from charging ahead. The pages moved at a quicker pace now hoping it wasn't too late.

As they passed around the final bend there she saw what she didn't want to see the Carthakian's attacking the city.

* * *

bum bum bum.. cliff hanger... 

I admit readers I am truly evil...

And you thought Rae would show up while Jzet sat under the tree... haha... you think I'm that predictable? ((well guess again readers... guess again))...

I'm not going to make things that easy...

So review... I hope this chapter will produce more reviews than 10... and some new reviewers... I love my old time reviewers (trust me guys you rock).. I just like new blood... so don't even think about not reviewing this story... if you don't it will sit on your concious clawing at your brain... why didn't I review? What possessed me not to click 'Submit Review'.. why am I so frickin crazy... why am I asking you all these questions?... so have fun with your last few days in summer...

"god speed as you click submit review... god speed..."

"GET IT DONE PEOPLE>> SUBMIT THAT REVIEW"

most truely, your crazy author...

-caiti-

----------------------Submit that Review----------------------------------------

I'm such a begger...


	9. Innocent

Chapter 9

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

sorry I love that song soo much...

**I love horses- **thanks... Is that a threat? lol... jk...

**On Top of Cloud9**- read on... but I warn you.. you might not like the end of this chapter if you don't like cliffes.. theres your hint... oo and I love the story weddings.. I reviewed it today...

**Wave Bender:** Zulch kills Kaddar to get the throne.. Kaddar will do no such thing in allying with the Fitrakis... thats evil... thanks for the review...

**maddie 0**- thanks... that really sucks that you have to go back to school... well I guess i am so lucky to live in New York...

**Jamie Lynn: **thank you so much...have a great september...

**maliphire: **hey i am an evil person... thanks for the review... much appreciated...

**Knights of Ne- **wow you were up really late 3 A.M... i cant even stay up past 1 am with out dieing of sleep deprivation... thanks for the review...

Disclaimer: I still own nothing... isn't that so sad?

* * *

A few gasps were heard through the band of pages and Jzet saw Prince Jonathan turn pale. 

"What are your orders my lord?" Jzet asked gritting her teeth. _Oh how I wish I could go down there and fight!_ Lord Padarig stared at her oddly.

"You are truly made to be a soldier Queenscove, very level headed." he said. Jzet just stared at him. She wasn't used to comliments.He then shouted, "Okay leave your personal belongings here and we shall attack. Third and fourth year pages draw your swords. Second years use bows and arrows, and first year pages use spears and stick with Sergeant Torin." Lord Padarig commanded. "We shall fight for the glory of Tortall and to save our capital."

Jzet's eyes were still on her training master, but her rest of her body was on the battle. For once she wished she had her glaive with her, knowing it was hanging on her wall at the palace.

Jzet then unloaded her personal items, dumped them into a nearby bush, and then turned her attention back to Lord Padarig. As soon as the pages were ready Lord Padarig yelled,

"Charge!" Jzet urged Tonisha on causing her to kick up into a gallop towards the main gates of Corus. The Carthakian's turned, surprised at the oncoming warriors causing some of the Tortallan soldiers to cut down some more men.

Jzet held her spear out ready to hack down the Carthakian's that got in her way. Finally she had met up with a Carthakian manand gutted him through the stomach. She felt sick as she pulled out her spear that was covered in blood. _This is the price of war. _She thought grimly.Jzetknew after she killed her first man if she only used a spear in this battle she was sure to die. A spear wasn't strong enough to fight an army with. Jzet trembled for her friend's fate.

Jzet then rode around the battle, disobeying direct orders and went inside the walls of Corus where some Carthakian's had already came in and were fighting with the Tortallans. Jzet dismounted Tonisha telling the horse to go back to the palace because she was much better fighting on foot and then scavenged the ground for a better weapon. She finally found one, a light-looking sword found next to a Tortallan dead man. Jzet silently prayed to the Dark god for his spirit to be at ease and then ran into battle.

Hoping to get rid of the spear as soon as possible she chucked the spearburrying it ina Carthakian man's chest causing him to scream in pain. Jzet cringed at his screams.

_I have to find that Fitrakis so I can kill him before it's too late. _She thought as she hacked down another man who had his back turned to her.Jzet knew she was the only one who could kill the Fitrakis, knowing it's weakness of a stab through the heart.

A loud boom and screams to the west told Jzet that the Fitrakis was that way. Jzet ran towards the center of Corus as fast as her legs could carry her.

To her horror about twenty men were on the ground dieing while the Fitrakis stood in the center crackling madly.

"Sorcery," she mumbled under her breath. She knew sorcery had caused all these men to fall. Before she could step forward to challenge the Fitrakis she saw a man hack his sword at the Fitrakis's back.

It only laughed and then mumbled some kind of magic word and the man was blasted into the ground like the many others. Jzet looked at the man who was lying on the ground, bleeding at the head to see it was her own father.

Jzet feeling in rage charged at the monster.

"Tortall sends a girl to defeat me?" spat the Fitrakis in perfect common. He then howled in laughter. The laughter pierced Jzet's ears sounding like nails against a wall. She screamed in agony as she covered her ears to keep out the dreadful sound.

"I know more about you than you think." she shouted over his laughter. The laughing stopped and the Fitrakis stared at her with interest.

"Is that so little girl than please tell me what you know so you can have a little more time to live." requested the Fitrakis.

"I know Zulch is on the throne of Carthak. I know that to kill you I need to stab you through your evil heart. I know your gift is so strong it heals any wound you receive instantly." said Jzet meeting the monsters gaze squarely.

"Impossible, no mortal knows are secrets." said the Fitrakis enraged. "We are an ancient race, that is impossible."

Jzet couldn't help but grin. She knew that she was scaring the Fitrakis.

"That's not true Zulch's pathetic assistant Mahwah knows your secrets as well." snarled Jzet. The Fitrakis looked scared and angry at the same time.

"Mahwah knows our secrets? That human betrayed us!" the Fitrakis's voice rumbled.

"Mahwah did no such thing." said Jzet calmly. "I found out your secrets on my own."

"But how?" asked the Fitrakis infuriated.

"Why should I tell you?" Jzet asked mocking the Fitrakis whose red eyes were now filled with hate towards her.

"Who else knows?" the Fitrakis demanded. Jzet shrugged.

"Maybe my king knows." she answered slyly.

"Not anymore mortal scum. I disposed of your king personally." said the Fitrakis maliciously. Jzet turned ghost pale. "Jonathan is dead along with his queen. I cut them down myself." It took Jzet a moment to register what he just said. Jzet couldn't believe that the king and queen were dead. It was just unbearable.

"You lie." she snarled.

"Jonathan and Thayet are dead mortal fool ask any Tortallan you want." said the Fitrakis firmly. "I took them down with my own sword as their envoy was coming into Corus." Jzet turned pale. She knew the king and queen were just visiting the Bazhair and were coming back this ver day. "They never standed a chance."

Jzet screamed furiously letting her emotions seep through her Yamani mask and threw herself at the Fitrakis recklessly hoping to kill him with her sword. The Fitrakis laughed and used his blood red gift to paralyze her in mid air.

"I'm taking you to Zulch himself foolish girl." said the Fitrakis smiling toothily. Jzet almost threw up at the sight of his rotting teeth.

"You're a monster." blurted out Jzet bitterly, finding out she hadn't lost the ability to speak. She then looked around her and saw Rae running towards her.

"Rae stab him through the heart it's the only way to kill him." Jzet screamed quickly. Jzet watched in awe as Rae took out his dagger and threw it at the Fitrakis.Before the Fitrakis could reactthe dagger wasburying itself in thehis chest and piercing the heart.

Jzet thenwatched as the Fitrakis let out a howl of pain and then collapsed onto a Corus street drenched in blood that came from his owncold heart.

He was dead.

As soon as the Fitrakis was dead Jzet was released out of the paralysis and fell down onto the stone road.

Jzet knew what she must do before anything else. She got up and crouched near her father. He was breathing, but just barely.

"Jzet it's too late for him we both don't have the gift." said Rae reasonably. "We can do nothing for him." Jzet sighed.

_'My father or Rae?' _She debated in her mind. But she knew what she must do.

_'But Rae will no you're a liar.' _She protested.

_'My father is much more important than anything Rae can ever give me.' _She concluded.

Jzet bowed her head low and watched as her finger tips turned emerald green.

"I'm sorry Rae." said Jzet solemnly and then began healing her father's gash on his head.

Rae stumbled backwards at the sight of her gift. "So you do have magic." he said his eyes filled with disappointment. "Jzet you lied to the Shang council, they'll have you thrown into exile for this."

"So what," she snapped, "I'd rather see my father live."

"You're giving up a lot Jzet if some other Shang sees you." Rae reminded her.

"Rae will you shut up." shouted Jzet letting her emotions take control of her. "My father is more important. He's my world Rae; I thought you might put my gift aside and realize this."

"You still lied to me." he said softly. "You lied to all of us!" Heexclaimed more loudly.Jzet could feel herself losing her energy as she worked harder to heal her father, plus yelling at Rae.

"Rae leave, you're making me tired." said Jzet coolybiting her lip. "Thank you for saving my life, but I need to save one myself."

"Should I send for some help?" Rae asked warily still taken aback from her cold attitude towards him.

"Yes that would be good." said Jzet concentrating on a long cut on her father's arm. Jzet heard his footsteps as he left go towards the battle.

"What have I done?" she whispered under her breath.

A few minutes passed and no one had come to her aid. She wondered where Rae was and what was taking him so long.

She could feel her energy deteriorate all but a little shrivel that was keeping her alive. She knew she had saved her father from almost a certain death, but she was unsure if she would live herself. She was so tired and her body felt like a giant weight dragging her down. All she wanted to do was scream 'Someday please help me!' But she knew she was even too weak even to do that.

_I need to keep myself awake or I will die._ She thought pleading her body to fight on. She tried to sit up, but found herself only to fall down again.

She then heard footsteps approach her again, this time they were running. It was a Carthakian soldier running towards her like a mad man with his sword unsheathed. Jzet knew he was looking for revenge after the death of the Fritakis.

_Great Motherwhy did you abandon me? _She thought and then saw no more.

* * *

ahh sorry for the super short chapter.. and then the cliffe... well you should be happy that I gave you a long chapter 8.. so don't cry... 

yeah I killed off Jonathan and thayet... opps... and yes now Roalds king...

so review...orI might cry... because I put in so much work in chapter 8 and I only get7 reviews.. (sob)... you don't know how distressed I am... so if you are considerate enough please go back and review 8... it would mean sooo much to me...

sincerely your distressed and SAD author,

-caiti-

P.S. review this so I can finally get #50... and if you are my 50th reviewer make it special please...


	10. blame

chapter ten..

**The Most I Could Do Was To Blame Myself**

ahh yeah 60 reviews I have never felt so happy...

luvklm1991- thanks... don't worry I got your twists all right here... oh and 1991 is a good year...the year i was born

sirladyknight- I know I hated killing off thayet... it was so sad...

USNA- updating... thanks for the review.. read on!

Wave Bender- nah the one Rae killed was just a random one.. thanks for liking the story.. much appreciated..

maliphire- ahh yeah that song is so good... if you ever saw the music video i almost cried.. it was so sad... thanks for the review... read on!

nativewildmage- I'm not that evil... maybe just a tint... oh I love the new story update it please!

On Top of Cloud9- yeah I hate Jon too... hehe so thats why he accidentally died.. but I miss Thayet.. sob read on!

Irish Violinist- your wish is granted...

Swapneshwari- ok she finds about the Fitrakis in a dream.. and Rae comes in I forgot which chapter.. but he's in there... thanxs for reading... read on!

Knights of Ne- thanks for making my 50th review sooo special... much appreciated... yeah theres more than 1 fitrakis notice I said 'ancient race' race usually means more than 1...

so here is chapter 10...

disclaimer: still I own nothing... but I swear I'll let you know if I own something...

hell week 05' is over... school in 2 days begins

HAPPY LABOR DAY!

* * *

Chapter 10

Jzet felt a strange tingling sensation through out her body. She was scared to open her eyes, but did so anyway. She found herself still lying on the ground and with an old looking woman hovering over her.

"It's about time you woke up!" she said her voice cracking. Jzet looked to her left expecting to see her father there, but he wasn't.

"Wait where's my father?" Jzet asked panicked.

"Oh the healer with the green eyes," said the woman her old wrinkle face drooping as she tried to remember. "Ah yes he woke a little while after I was arrived to care for you. He looked very worried, but I told him you just had some major gift drainage. He was then called away towards the battle."

"Wait what happened to that man who was about to kill me?" Jzet asked sitting up and received a water flask from the older woman. She drank till she felt half way human. The old woman pointed to the middle of the road. There was the Carthakian soldier on the ground sword marks pierced his body.

"Was it you that killed him?"Jzet asked.

"No, it was a younger lad he wasn't very skilled with a sword though." said the older lady. "He almost stabbed himself when he was handling that weapon."She chuckled.

"What did he look like?" Jzet asked wondering if it was one of her friends.

"He had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes kind of like the healer man." said the old woman. "He told me his name was Chuck of Queenscove, gave me a gold coin, and told me to heal you and your father." Jzet almost screamed out in astonishment.

"My step brother did that?" Jzet said still in shock. She couldn't believe her university bred, step brother could kill a man. The old woman nodded.

"Aye, caught the man by surprise to." she said.

"Well I need to go." said Jzet getting up.

"Oh no you don't page," said the woman grabbing her by the arm. "I was told to bring you to the palace after you stirred. The green eyed man told me."

"Wait the battle is over?" Jzet asked.

"Aye, we won," said the old woman, "the Carthakians started to fall apart after that purpled hair monster was destroyed by some Shang. But we still lost quite a few men." Jzet made the sign against evil on her chest.

"I guess we should get going than." Jzet said admitting defeat. The old woman gave Jzet a crutch to lean against because Jzet found out she had a badly injured leg that the healing woman couldn't fix and then they started off back to the palace very slowly.

Jzet looked around Corus to her disliking. It was a complete mess, rubble and bodies were every where. Jzet could smell the sharp undistinguishable reek of smoke knowing there must be fire that made her eyes water and bring back memories of the past back. Soon she was so disgusted she kept her eyes closed as she walked.

Two hours later, and as the sun was setting Jzet and the old healing woman reached the palace which looked terrible too. It was on fire in the south wing where the royalty lived and guards laid eagle spread, dead on the ground. Jzet gasped in horror at the sights recognizing many familiar faces amongst the dead guards. She knew she would mourn for them later.

"Should we go inside?" asked the healing woman who looked teary eyed herself.

"But what about the fire!" Jzet protested. The old woman just shook her head.

"Mages are putting it out as we speak." said the old woman pushing open the gate. "I can sense their magic at work." Jzet agreed reluctantly and then followed the old woman up the path towards the main palace. The path also showed now and then dead bodies of both Tortallans and Carthakians littered along the sides.

"So much death and destruction," muttered the old woman sadly. Her long grey hair was in her face as she lowered her head and did the sign against evil on her chest.

Jzet bowed her head at the woman's words. She knew deep down inside her, it was her own fault for this.

They finally came to a door that lead to the kitchens.

"Hello is anyone there?" Jzet called out her voice seemed to echo.

Silence.

Jzet opened the door admitting her and the old woman inside. The place was completely deserted not even a small mouse lurked in the corner. Debris littered the floor, but Jzet did not see any bodies or signs of struggle.

"Um are you sure about this-" Jzet began. But the old woman interrupted.

"My name is Gosha first of all if you're wondering what my name is." said the old woman her crystal blue eyes sharp. "And yes I was told to take you to the infirmary and none of this debris, death, and fire is going to stop me from completing my mission. And plus your father made me do an unbreakable blood oath." Jzet eyes widen. Her father cared about her so much to make a blood oath with a complete stranger so she could be safe.

"And as you know," continued Gosha, "If I don't bring you to the infirmary I will die."

"I know," Jzet said feeling slightly annoyed because of the obviousness of the situation.

"You know this god forsaken palace better than me! Lead me to the infirmary." said Gosha stopping outside the door to exit the kitchen. She tried the knob. "It's locked."

"Stand back." Jzet warned and then smashed her shoulder against the door hoping to break it down only to find that the door didn't move at all.

"That will never work." screeched Gosha. "I'll just unlock it using my gift." Jzet blushed embarrassed she didn't think of the obvious.

She watched as Gosha shoved her white gift into the lock. Jzet heard a soft click and the door swung open leading into the hallway.

The hallway was dark with all the torches that usually were light had distinguished making the hallway feel creepy and very cold. Jzet watched Gosha's hands light up into a white light.

"Lead the way page," said Gosha in a low whisper. Jzet cautiously took a step forward and than another and then began to grow a little calmer.

"Walk faster page!" snapped Gosha. "I don't have all day." Jzet scowled at the older lady and then walked faster pulling her sore left leg behind her.

Jzet and Gosha trudged through the palace until they reached the infirmary which was filled with healing mages and injured people.

"Well I have completed my task." said Gosha bowing slightly. "Good luck with the rest of your training, page and may the Great Mother watch over you." Jzet smiled pleasantly relieved that Gosha was leaving her, but thankful for the woman's assistance.

"Good bye Gosha," said Jzet. "Thanks for everything you've done." She waved good bye one last time and then stepped back into the infirmary.

She was confronted by an old man as soon as she was inside; Jzet assumed was a healer because of thewhite robes he wore.

"What seems to be your problem?" he said hurriedly. Jzet studied him carefully her eyes falling up on his face that was as white as wax and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead. He looked sickly.

"My father, Sir Nealan of Queenscove told me to wait here." she said uncertain. "Is he here right now?" The older man's face relaxed and became less tense.

"Ah my lord is in the back room with a patient. He will be very pleased to see you." said the old man. "Follow me," Jzet followed the old man closely as he led her to a back room.

"My lord this young lady is here to see you." said the old man. Jzet peaked inside to see her father standing next to the bed of a man that looked like a soldier. He looked paler than even the old man and still sported a few cuts.

"Jzeliette!" her father exclaimed. Jzet hugged her father fiercely hoping never to let go.

"I was so worried Da'." she said her voice muffled as she rested her head onto his shoulder trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I was so worried that you might die without me forgiving you about Chuck." said Jzet. "I never really did mean the apology and I have been mad at you ever since that day. And I shouldn't have been because you were just protecting me like you did when you made that blood oath with Gosha." Her father looked confused.

"Who's Gosha?" he asked.

"Just the old lady you made the blood oath with." explained Jzet quickly.

"My lord we need you at bed three!" someone shouted. Jzet's father kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're safe Jzeliette." he said. "Now go back to your rooms and stay there until your training master or someone comes and gets you."

Jzet bowed deeply to her father and than ran off towards the pages wing happy to leave the smelly, sickly infirmary.

Jzet hurried down to the pages wing hoping that her fellow pages would be back, alive.

Her answer came soon as she turned the sharp corner to see Kearney, Audrey, and Cole in the hallway. Kearney was on the floor tears rolling down his face while Audrey and Cole crouched down beside him trying to comfort him.

"Kearney what's wrong?" Jzet asked skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Jzet you're alive!" exclaimed Cole hugging her. Kearney still sat on the floor sobbing.

"What's wrong with him?" Jzet asked concerned.

"Eoin's dead!" bawled Kearney crying harder. Jzet felt a sharp pain in her stomach and guilt flooded into her faster than running water. She knew she was the reason for Kearney's pain.

"Mithros Kearney, I'm so sorry." said Jzet softly really meaning it. "Here let's get out of the hallway and you guys can tell me the details of the fight." Jzet gave Kearney a hand helping the younger boy up off the ground.

"Eoin was my best friend in the world Jzet!" hollered Kearney. "I just can't get up and forget about him." Jzet hugged Kearney tightly and patted him on the back as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know, I know." she said gently. "But we can't just stay in the hallway the whole time. I'll make tea and you can come to my room." Kearney nodded sniffling.

She then helped Kearney inside putting him in a chair by the fire Audrey just light and then began to make the tea.

"So who are among the dead?" Jzet asked grimly. As she poured tea into Cole's cup. To her dismay Kearney broke out in sobs again.

"Kearney please it will be ok," said Cole reassuringly. He then continued. "Well the Rattler and Sergeant are alive and well to most parts. We didn't get much fighting action though, the Rattler commanded us to pick off men with bows and arrows instead of spears and swords after he realized we would die if we went head-to-head combatwith the soldiers. You unfortunalley didn't hear the orders and tore off on your own." Jzet gulped.

"Is he mad?" she asked.

"Oh yes he was." said Audrey frankly. "He was going to tear off after you himself, but Luke of Grotten complained of an injury so he had to attend to it."

"He did that on purpose!" Jzet accused.

"Yep he did." said Cole angrily. "The Rattler got really mad after he found out it was nothing and then he lost sight of you. Oh and then he was fuming."

"Yeah he said if you died out there it would absolutely tear him in two and he would feel completely responsible." said Audrey. Jzet eyebrows rose. "Oh I overheard him talking to Sergeant on the way to the palace." She blushed. "I guess I am an eavesdropper." Jzet scowled.

"Audrey that's not nice," she criticized. Audrey just shrugged. "So how did you find out your cousin died in battle?"

"I saw his corpse on the ground." said Kearney darkly. "His face was ghost pale and he had a slash across his chest."

"It was terrible." added Audrey honestly. Jzet felt another pang of guilt mixed up with sadness.

"This is all my fault." she said biting her lip to keep back her tears. "I'm the reason why Eoin, the queen, the king, and so many people are dead. I'm such a useless person."

"The king and queen are dead!" exclaimed Cole, Audrey, and Kearney in unison.

"Yes they were murdered by a Fitrakis." said Jzet not daring to look up from the floor to see her friend's sad faces.

"This is terrible!" cried out Audrey. Suddenly a loud knock was heard against her door.

"Queenscove, Mithros you better be alive inside there!" the voice was unmistaken ably her training masters.

Jzet rushed to the door trailed by Cole and Audrey while Kearney still stared blankly into the crackling fire. She opened it up quickly and there was the Rattler. He looked older than usual the lines on his face deeper and his hair looked slightly greyer.

"Mithros, Queenscove you gave me quite a scare." said the training master sternly. "Where in Mithros's name have you been all this time?" Jzet took a deep breath and then began telling the story about the Fitrakis and Gosha. When she was done the training master looked at her with his face blank and unreadable.

"I would say good job Queenscove, but you scared me half out of my mind. So next time listen to orders and I want you to report one bell to the armory next week." said the Rattler his face still unreadable. "And Page Kearney," Jzet looked over at Kearney who glanced up his eyes still glossy from his tears. "Come with me boy we need to talk."

After Kearney and the Rattler left Jzet took a seat next to the fire place followed by Cole and Audrey who sat on the floor side-by-side. Jzet could see Audrey's alarmed look on her face as Cole sat down next to her and did her best to hold back her laughter.

"I feel so bad for Kearney." said Cole keeping his eyes on the crackling fire that made Jzet shift uncomfortably.

"It's all my fault guys if I hadn't gotten myself injured in the forest Eoin would be still alive," she said bitterly and paused. "The king and queen would be still alive. Many innocent men would be alive."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Jzet." Audrey put in. "Without you my brother might have died. Michael and I are in your debt along with my family." Jzet just nodded and put her head in her hands. She just hated herself so much. She wished that moment the Fitrakis had left her in the street to bleed to death. In Jzet's opinion that's what she deserved.

"I just wish everything would have been different." she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Tortall was hard hit on the death of their king and queen and the almost destruction of their capital. Many soldiers ended up dieing in the battle, along with some knights, squires, and civilians. 

A day after the battle Jzet and Rae ended up being honored for killing the Fitrakis that slaughtered Tortall's rulers to Jzet's complete repulsion. They were given some kind of medal made out of a precious stone by Prince Roald (who was to be made king two days after his parent's funeral). Jzet received it with remorse knowing she didn't deserve anything, but death for not warning the kingdom of the Carthakians that were coming. To make things worse Rae said absolutely nothing to her the whole ceremony making more upset than she already was.

A week after the mess was cleaned up King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet was laid to rest on the palace grounds. Jzet and her fellow pages attended the funeral. But nobody was more distressed than Jzet besides Prince Jonathan the V. She felt completely guilty and responsible for their terrible deaths.

At the funeral Jzet saw Sir Alanna otherwise known as the lioness. She watched the lioness weep into her husband, Baron George Cooper's shoulder. This tore Jzet apart knowing that her hero, the lioness was so sad over the king's death and it was all her fault.

The next week passed with the coronation of King Roald and Queen Shinkonami and Eoin's funeral. Jzet mostlyspent it locked away in her room more depressed than ever. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but failed miserably. Life was unbearable for the fifteen year old.

It was the last night before their training started up again and Jzet decided to take a walk around the palace after she had finished her last night of punishment work. She walked until she found herself sitting on a bench in the middle of the gardens.

She looked up into the night sky to see the moon and stars covered by grey clouds. Everything seemed to be so peaceful even though her life was like a storm.

_I don't deserve to be sitting here alive after all these innocent people died. _She thought sighing. _This is complete torture._

Suddenly Jzet heard soft footsteps on the ground. She froze and pulled her dagger out of its sheath.

"I thought I would find you out here." Jzet still couldn't see the figure in the dark making her tremble.

"Who-who is it?" Jzet asked stuttering from the cold and fear. She didn't know why she was so afraid.

"Just me," a warm body sat down next to her swiftly on the bench. Jzet was confused, it was Michael.

"What are you doing out here Michael?" she asked softly. "Why aren't you inside with your friends?"

"You look so alone." he said.

"What if I like being alone?" she asked curtly.

"No it's not that Jzet, Audrey's scared for you, Cole's scared for you, Kearney scared for you, the Prince is scared for you, even I'm scared for you." he said sounding helpless.

"There's nothing wrong." said Jzet. "I don't understand why you're all scared."

"You locked yourself in your room for a week." he said frankly. "Your making us worried sick. What's wrong?"

Jzet sighed she could feel her heart crumbling and her emotions being smashed up into a little ball. She felt like crying, but just couldn't.

"It's all my fault." she said firmly. "I caused all this death. If I wasn't so weak none of this would have ever happened."

"No you didn't." said Michael. "That was just their fate. Nothing you could have done would have saved them. You saved many lives yourself. You saved the people in Corus from a horrible death from the Fitrakis, you saved your father, and you even saved me. You did a lot for this kingdom Jzet. And believe me you're not weak. You're the toughest girl I know." He grabbed her hand making her quiver.

"No I'm not." she said turning away from him. "I'm a disgrace."

"Jzet listen if you're going to keep brooding over this you'll be torn apart along with your friends and family members." he said making his grip tighter on her hand until it began to hurt. "Jzet you're tearing me apart."

"Oh Michael I just can't do this," she cried watching helplessly as her Yamani mask fell apart and wet tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried to yank her hand free of his, but couldn't.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

"Because I care about you and I hate to see you like this." he said in a matter of fact tone. "I don't know I think I might even love you." Jzet eye brows rose so high they touched her hairline.

"L-love m-me," she stuttered. "Michael I can't. This isn't right." She tried again to escape, but her legs wouldn't move. She was frozen on the bench and watched in dismay as Michael's lips touched hers.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. Jzet was so taken aback she couldn't answer.

"Michael you just- we just-" she was truly lost for words.

"Well was it?"

"No it was just what I needed."

* * *

poor Jzet she's caught up in an emotional storm... 

so review if you know what's good for you...

I'll repost when I get 10 reviews..

but until then good night new york..

and please pray for the victims of huricane katrina... it just tears up my heart to see them suffer so much...

respectfully yours,

caiti

P.S. If you haven't noticed all my chapter titles are song lyrics.. isn't that cool?

P.S.S. looking for a beta.. if you're intrested let me know...


	11. Scars

Finally I completed chapter 11.. sorry guys I had a lot of school work...

this chapter kind of shows the dark side of a certain character...

answers to my reviewers...

**Smileyfacedperson:** haha you'll see a lot of Rae in this chapter more than one would like...

**ShalaShang:** thanks! I've got tons of plans for Jzet...

**maliphire:** don't worry we'll find out why chuck saved them.. but not in this chapter...

**wavebender:** I was thinking of Gosha being a goddess, but I went against it in the end.. because kel and alanna had all those god-like forces helping them.. and I just wanted Jzet to be strong enough not to need recieve help by the gods... Gosha might turn up later... but she's just a regular old lady... nothing special... I kind of got her idea from the incredibles.. you know that fashion designer chick... the short lady.. sry I just love that movie...

**Lady Venya of the isle:** don't worry I will...

**Jamie Lynn: **thanxs! I got the next chapter here...

**On Top of Cloud 9: **have fun reading chapter 11...

**Pesche: **I'm going to appologize to you right now because your not going to like this chapter.. lol..

**Elfy: **yep... I love destruction

**Nativewildmage: **sorry if I shocked you.. I am a very shocking person

**Knights of Ne:** sure you can be my beta.. but I'm visiting my friend who originally came up with the idea for this story tomorrow (I only see her about 3 times a year).. so I think she'll help write chapter 12, but you can help me write chapter 13...

**luvklm1991: **I have your betrayal right here..

Ok guys this chapter might extremely shock you... so be warned... lets just say Rae isn't a very happy camper over the lie...

Oh and guess what I'm visiting my friend who came up with the idea for this story tomorrow.. (including Jzet)... so she'll help me write chapter 12 so I can update really fast! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall tammy does.. WAHH!

buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride!

* * *

Jzet walked slowly down to the practice courts with Kearney lagging behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hoped Rae wasn't there, but he was right in the same place he always sat before lessons on the old wooden fence.

"What's wrong Jzet?" asked Kearney in a whisper. Jzet said nothing as her eyes caught Rae's. He just turned away looking distraught.

As soon as the rest of the pages arrived Rae announced:

"Today I'm going to take you to an old abandoned house, set it on fire, and you'll have to save the two dummy's I will place inside." said Rae staring right at her.

"Excuse me sir, what does this have to do with self defense?" Jzet shot back feelings of fear and resentment took hold of her. She knew Rae was doing this to torture her. He knew where to stick a dagger in her soul and where it would hurt most.

"Well Page Jzeliette I just want to test your strengths and weaknesses and no warrior should be afraid of a tiny little fire now should they?" he asked. Jzet just wanted to scream out: _'What is this going to prove Rae? That I'm weak!'_ Jzet stamped her foot in the dirt in fury crushing the little bug that fell victim to her boot.

"No sir they should not unless they've had a painful past with it." said Jzet challenging the Shang. The other pages looked at her oddly Jzet rarely challenged teachers.

"Are you saying Queenscove that you fear fire?" said Rae a small smile touched his lips.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered under her breath.

"What was that Queenscove?" Rae asked assertively.

"I said I'll complete any task you pitch at me." she said firmly throwing Rae slightly off.

"Fine then Queenscove than you shall take the liberty of going first." said Rae. "Follow me than class,"

"Jzet what was that about?" Audrey asked. "You seem to be angry at the Shang Tiger."

"Audrey he's just trying to attack me by my weaknesses." said Jzet. "He's angry at me for something I did."

"What did you do?" Kearney asked. But before Jzet could answer they were at the house. It was extremely old and it was located at the edge of the east side of the Royal Forest.

"Page Jzeliette please set the house on fire with your gift." commanded Rae. As she approached Rae she hissed:

"Rae this is crazy and you know it. Why don't you just forget about it?"

"You are a liar Jzet and you deserve a liar's punishment. Now set the house on fire!" this time his voice was sharper and it was painful for Jzet to hear.

Jzet took a deep breath and stared long and hard at the house. She again would be the cause of so much destruction. She would destroy this house just like she destroyed so many lives for getting herself injured.

She then softly said the spell for fire and the house began to crackle and burn. The fire danced in her eyes and began to consume her soul.

"Queenscove without your gift you will enter the house and rescue the two dummies and return with both of them outside the house." instructed Rae. "And one more thing Queenscove," He motioned her to come towards him and he whispered,

"Remember Ruhonte," Jzet eyes widened in shock and she felt as the sudden memories flooded her again. "Remember his charred face." Jzet felt a sudden urge to beat Rae to the ground, but fought back with the help of her Yamani training.

Jzet took one last deep breath trying hard to push her fears aside and sprinted into the house. The house was consumed with smoke and flames crackled near by.

She checked the first floor in vain. She knew Rae wouldn't hide the dummies on the first floor, but wanted to make sure. Suddenly Jzet found herself gasping for air. The carbon dioxide was eating away at her lungs. She quickly got on her hands and knees and found a piece of cloth to put up to her mouth. She could feel that she was dieing, but didn't want to admit it. She knew she needed to complete Rae's malicious task even if she ended up dieing in the process. She turned towards the stair case and began walking up it. She was halfway up when the step under her broke and her right foot fell through. She screamed in pain as she felt the blood trickle into her boot.

_I need to pull myself up out of this stupid hole. _Jzet thought. She groaned as she tugged on the banister pulling herself out of the hole. Suddenly the banister snapped in half causing Jzet to stumble and her breeches ripped at the knee caps. Jzet moaned and proceeded up the stairs time not on her side.

She broke down the first door which was rottedby timewith her shoulder. She stumbled into the room and one quick step saved her from falling into the flames.

She gasped as she saw a dummy in the corner. Jzet studied its face closely to see it looked exactly like Ruhonte. Rage snarled Jzet to the point that she felt her gift leap out uncontrolled and wrapping it around the dummy's waist pulling it to her. She then buried her face into it and broke out in sobs.

Rae would pay.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. Jzet knew the roof was about to cave in, but ran to the next room in search of the missing dummy. But it wasn't there. She finally checked the last room. There was the dummy hanging by a noose in the center of the room. With bold, red, letters painted on it, 'THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME'. Jzet stared at it bitterly for a second for all a second was what she had and then ran to the center of the room and snatched the dummy down from the noose.

Another loud crack was heard as Jzet dashed towards the stairs. Pieces of the ceiling were starting to fall downon her cutting her scalp. Finally she saw the light of the outside that was coming from the front door. Two more steps, one more step, Jzet leapt out the front door just as the house fell down. She couldn't believe her luck as she lay on her stomach on the green grass, alive. She got up slowly feeling every bone in her body creak and pain consumed her.

Jzet looked at the second dummy again to see that the letters had faded off it. She looked up resentfully at Rae ready to rip him from limb to limb.

"You disgust me." she said furious at him.

"Temper, temper Queenscove," said Rae tantalizing her. "I thought the Yamani's taught you a thing or two, but I guess I was mistaken." Jzet's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know perfectly well what you did was disgraceful." snapped Jzet. The other pages were now completely silent listening to every word of their heated discussion.

"Well at least you managed to save Ruhonte this time." said Rae in Yamani.

"Yes I did," said Jzet firmly in Yamani brushing the debris off herself. Suddenly the dummy of Ruhonte burst into flame. Jzet dropped it immediately yelping at her burns.

"Opps you failed him again." said Rae wickedlyin Yamani. "He'll always be nothing, but the ashes of fire." Rae laughed long and hard, his laughter pierced her heart. Jzet stared coldly at the charred doll feeling the memories pound her into the ground like a hammer. She choked back her sobs and walked away. The pages separating like a parting sea to give her a path towards the palace.

She suddenly picked up the pace from a walk to a run, ignoring the cries of her friends. She was out of breath by the time she reached the palace. She knew the first place people would check for her was in her rooms so she made her way to the burial room of Tortall's past Monarch's which was located bellow ground.

She moved slowly and carefully down the twisting stairs until she reached the burial room a dark dreary place. She ignored the unmistaken pain from her burns and the gash on her leg that still bled.

She felt the silent tears trickle down her face.

"How could he do this to me?" she said in a whisper to herself. "How could he do this to me?" This time she screamed these words and pounded her fist on the ground feeling her skin from her fist rip off revealing raw flesh. It burned her for a second and then faded only leaving sadness.

She laid on the stone cold floor for what seemed like hours before shesat up and beganfeeling verylight headed. She knew she lost a lot of blood from her gash in her leg. She got up slowly off the groundand then limped her way up the stair case. Finally she saw the light of day and made her way to the infirmary.

When she finally got there she dropped to the floor to weak to carry on. A healer instantly came to her side and lifted her up and put her in a bed.

"You've lost a lot of blood." was his first words to her.

"I know," said Jzet.

"How did you do this page?" he asked.

"I was living my nightmares."

* * *

ugh this chapter was really bad I know! I know what I did with Rae was wrong... but Rae just lost it when he found out Jzet lied... He took things WAY to seriously.. so flame me if you must... but I'll say one thing... people can sometimes be two faced...

think before you flame me!

yours truely,

Caiti

oh and please review.. you know my policy ten reviews before the next update!


	12. trust

Another chapter... another rainy day... why is it raining so damn much... five days is enough...

**Prowlingpanther:** thanks.. read on

**Mystical Moonstar:** I'll try not too... lol.. thanks for the review.. I hope you review this chapter too...

**Crogi-girl**- muchos gracias... I hope you review this chapter...

**Maliphire: **yeah he was pretty cruel... thanks for the constant reviews...

**Book Angel- **I promise things will get a little brighter...

**Knights of Ne**- thanks I hope you like the descriptions... lol... rae will get what's coming to him.. or your money back guarenteed...

**scifi chick- **prince jonathan? nah.. he's just a friend... well I have to say you can please some people some of the time and most people most of the time... sry I have a history test tomorrow...

**Nativewildmage:** lol I enjoy reading your reviews every time.. can you believe how much rain ny's getting.. it's frickin ridiculous.. how am i supposed to play soccer in this slosh...

**Smiley Faced Person- **yeah rae has officially snapped.. yep gone crazy... lol...

**OnTopofCloud9-** jzet will have her revenge...

ok heres chapter 11 read and enjoy

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**SHOW TIME!**

* * *

Jzet spent two days in the infirmary. None of her friends came to visit her. Not even Lord Padarig. She had no idea what was going on in the outside world. But she didn't care either.

It was the night before she was to be released when someone actually visited her.

"I leave you alone two weeks and this is where I find you!" crackled a familiar voice. Jzet looked down to see Gosha next to her bed.

"What are you doing here Gosha?" Jzet asked the older lady very surprised.

"I just was dropping by young child to visit a friend in the palace." said Gosha.

"You have friends?" Jzet asked and then covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she just had said that.

Gosha whacked her on the side of the head with her bag.

"Of course I have friend's silly girl." shrieked Gosha. "Who do you think I am a lonely old hag?" Jzet this time kept her mouth shut.

"So why exactly are you here at the infirmary?" Jzet asked breaking an awkward silence.

"I asked my friend where you were and he told me." said Gosha.

"Who exactly is this friend of yours?" Jzet asked. Gosha whacked Jzet with her bag again.

"That is none of your business silly girl."

"I was just wondering," Jzet whined. Gosha sighed.

"Fine I am a long friend of Master Salamin." said Gosha. "I met him once as a young seer in Carthak."

"Young?" Jzet asked.

"Fine middle aged seer," Gosha said and whacked Jzet with her bag again.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know child, you annoy me sometimes." said Gosha bluntly.

"So you have seen me now can you go home?" Jzet asked almost begging.

Gosha laughed her old crackling laugh that made Jzet want to scream out in frustration.

"No way child I have plans for you." said Gosha.

"Uh did you just say plans," Jzet asked, "and for me?" She didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes I do though I regret now coming to such an ignorant child and asking her to become my apprentice." said Gosha. Jzet's eyes widened.

"Apprentice," Jzet asked, "apprentice for what?"

"A seer of course," said Gosha.

"Whoa hold on there Gosha, I am not a seer." said Jzet.

"I know your not," Gosha said in a matter of fact tone. "You are more of a different branch of a seer, more of a dream seer."

"A dream-" Jzet began, but Gosha whacked her with her bag again.

"Don't interrupt me child!" snapped Gosha. Jzet rubbed the back of her neck.

"But that hurt,"

"You are a warrior child suck it up!" shrieked Gosha. "So, anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted. You are a dream seerer. How do I know this you might ask? Well when I healed you child I sensed the magic in you. I got a feeling that I should help you developed this magic. For it might come in handy one day."

"So um okay when do I start this training?" Jzet asked.

"Right now," Gosha shrieked.

"Um why are you yelling?" Jzet asked.

"It makes my students think of the seriousness of the situation." said Gosha shrugging.

"Well it scares me," said Jzet frankly.

"I don't care child!" Gosha shrieked again. "Now knock yourself out with your gift."

"Why would I want to do something stupid like that?" Jzet asked. Gosha whacked her on the head again with her bag.

"Just do it." she said barked.

Jzet concentrated long and hard until she finally put herself to sleep.

_Jzet looked around her to see that she was at a campsite. There was a small fire crackling and tents were pitched around her._

_"Shang Wolf also known as Squire Jzeliette of Queenscove how do you plead?" Jzet looked up at a tall man his face was hidden in the shadows._

_"Guilty my master," said Jzet bowing her head slightly. "But I must say I regret nothing."_

_"You lied to us Shang Wolf that's all that matters." this voice was more feminine and slightly familiar. "I can't believe Jzet I was once your friend."_

_"But Aria I thought you would put aside the fact that I have the gift and just accept me for who I am." cried Jzet._

_"You left me" said Aria sullenly, "without any warning or not even a good bye. And that hurt Jzet."_

_"Aria please you don't understand!" pleaded Jzet. "Please forgive me." _

_"Now you beg Jzet. Now you show respect towards me because I have more power than you." said Aria. "Well Jzet your six years too late for forgiveness,"_

_"We the Shang council sentence you-"_

_Jzet suddenly heard the screeching voice of Gosha. _

_"You've seen enough child! Wake up!" _

Jzet woke up in a flash and shot out of her bed. She was sweating heavily and her breath was short quick gasps.

"It's not good to know to much about your future my apprentice." said Gosha.

"I need to contact Aria." said Jzet getting up.

"No!" Gosha shrieked whacking her on the head with her bag. "You cannot change the future, even if it's not for your benefit."

"Why not?" Jzet asked annoyed.

"The gods will become very angry with you if you did such a wicked thing." said Gosha. She shook her head. "No the future shall not be tampered with my apprentice."

"So you are just expecting to wait around and watch myself become exiled from the Shang." said Jzet outraged.

"Yes my apprentice for that's what must come to past." said Gosha.

Suddenly a young healer named Geoffrey came into the room with a tray of food. Jzet nodded in acknowledgement at the healer and then began to chow down on her dinner while Gosha watched her closely.

"Ok I'm done." she said pushing her tray away.

"No you're not!" Gosha shrieked and whacked her with the bag again. "Eat your vegetables apprentice they're good for you." Jzet moaned and began munching on her broccoli that she had left on her tray.

"Is there anything else Gosha you want me to do?" Jzet asked exhausted.

"Call me master," ordered Gosha.

"Gosha I'm not going to call you-" Jzet received another whack on the head before she could finish the sentence.

"You shall call me master since I am your teacher." said Gosha eerily calm. "Is that understood?" Jzet nodded curtly rubbing her sore head. Gosha then got up and made her way to the door. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid apprentice?"

"It's a promise I might not keep Gos- master." Gosha bowed her head slightly.

"I know." And with that she was gone into the night leaving Jzet to ponder over her own dream.

* * *

The next morning Jzet woke up early to get out of the stuffy infirmary. She needed some air and had a desperate need to see her friends.

She walked silently towards her rooms when she heard a voice behind her.

"Not sneaking off Queenscove are you?" Jzet turned to see Lord Padarig standing directly behind her.

"No my lord, never," said Jzet the words bumbling out of her mouth.

"I thought so Queenscove." said Lord Padarig. "I would like you to know the Shang Tiger has resigned from his post and will be leaving today after the events of three days ago." Jzet closed her eyes to reflect on the information she had just heard.

"May I please be dismissed my lord?" Jzet asked.

"You know you still have classes today Queenscove." said Lord Padarig.

"I know my lord." said Jzet. She bowed to her training master and then walked towards the opposite side of the palace.

Before she knew it Jzet was outside Rae's rooms. She knocked sharply on his door hoping to disturb him from his slumber.

To her delight she did. She heard a loud gruff voice cursing and a loud bang.

"Who in Mithros's name is bothering me at this hour?" said Rae swinging open the door. "Oh Jzet hello," he chuckled nervously. But he didn't see the punch coming that hit him square in the stomach. Rae doubled over in pain and was on his knees on the ground.

"Have you completely lost it Rae?" Jzet asked fuming. "What did you think you were playing at? I could have died in there. Explain yourself quickly because my patience has come and gone."

"I was just trying to save you." said Rae weakly still gasping for breath.

"Save me, save me, save me from what?" Jzet shouted.

"Exile," he said getting up slowly. But Jzet kicked him back down. "Exile is worse than any nightmare you have ever dreamt. Exile will try to kill you."

"So you're saving me from future death by killing me now!" yelled Jzet. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, you would have died with more honor on your name than dieing in exile." explained Rae.

"Honor, why should I care at all about honor? I have my family and friends and that's all that I need. I also have a dream to become a knight and no loss of honor from the Shang is going to stop me." said Jzet. She sighed. "Good bye Rae you worthless bastard," With that she punched him in the jaw feeling the cracking bones against her fist.

"Remember me Rae; remember my hurt face, because that's what you did to me. You hurt me where it hurt most in my heart." said Jzet. "I will always remember Ruhonte, but not his charred face. I will remember him as a friend and a comrade, something you will never be." Jzet walked away leaving Rae wide eyed and utterly speechless. As she turned the corner all she heard was a worthless scream of pain.

Jzet soon found herself back in her rooms a little dazed, but ready for the day's hard work. She slipped on her page's uniform and wiped the blood off her hands not regretting anything.

She made her way down to the mess hall not meeting any of her friends along the way. In fact when she reached the mess hall the pages had already begun breakfast. Jzet quietly slipped into her seat next to Cole praying that Lord Padarig didn't see her come in late.

"Jzet," Cole said quietly, "tell me why the Shang Tiger did that to you." Jzet looked away from her cousin's face out of shame or pride she did not know.

"Jzet," he said more firmly grabbing by her the wrist forcing her to turn around to face him. "No more secrets Jzet explain yourself." Jzet sighed searching her mind for strength.

"Cole it's a long story and a gruesome one for that matter." Jzet said ignoring Audrey and Kearney who were obviously listening.

"I have time." was all Cole could say. Jzet took a deep breath and began telling the story about the fire at the Shang village many years ago and about Ruhonte. Then she moved onto the day she saved her father and used her gift in front of the Shang Tiger. After that she moved on to tell them about the dummy of Ruhonte leaving out the second dummy.

When she was done on cue the bell rang for the beginning of academic classes.

"Now you know Cole, are you happy now?" Jzet asked as they walked towards algebra.

"Absolutely," Kearney answered poking his head between the two cousins. Jzet stuck her hand on his face and shoved him backwards into Audrey.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop?" Jzet scolded.

"She also told me not to be seen or heard too." said Kearney in his usual cheerful tone.

"I know why." Cole muttered. Jzet elbowed Cole in the stomach while keeping herself from laughing hard.

A week later Jzet found it was time for midwinter services.

She straightened her tunic out flattening the creases. She ran a wet comb through her hair once more and then ran off to the kitchens.

She passed Audrey in the hallway who looked worried.

"Audrey what's wrong?" Jzet asked putting her arm around her fellow first year.

"I wrote some poetry on Cole and he found it on my floor just five minutes ago." said Audrey restlessly. "He picked it up and read it. I swear Jzet it seemed like ages. Than he looked at me oddly, blushed and ran out of the room. I must mention he tripped over my boots on the way out which was quite amusing. What do I do?"

Jzet paused and thought about her experiences with boys which weren't very good ones.

"Just play it cool Audrey. Maybe he forgot." said Jzet lamely.

"Forget, how could he forget?" Audrey said now choking back sobs. "My life is ruined!"

This was a disaster in Jzet's terms. She rubbed her temples not knowing what to say.

"Well maybe you can ask Michael." Jzet suggested. "He can give you older brother confidential advice. I'll tell you right now Audrey I'm not that experienced with these things."

They reached the kitchen and desperately Jzet looked around for Michael. There he was! Michael was leaning casually against the wall taking to Ben and Dewitt.

"Michael," Jzet acknowledged looking him square in the eye. His face lightened up when he saw her, but dulled as soon as he realized she wasn't here for herself. "Your sister seeks your advice so I advise you to give it to her."

"Okay I'll give her advice, but I'm not doing it for her, but for you." he said his deep grey eyes twinkling. Jzet shoved him against the wall.

"Can it Michael and help your sister out." said Jzet sharply.

She than started up a conversation with Ben and Dewitt on the opposite side of the room while the two siblings were in conversation. But she really was watching Michael and Audrey out of the corner of her eye.

Finally they were done and Audrey came walking well running back to Jzet.

Jzet waved farewell to Ben and Dewitt and then turned her attention back to Audrey.

"Well what did he say?" Jzet asked hiding her sudden anxiousness under her Yamani mask.

"He told me that Cole is still thinking if he likes me or not and I should give him some time." said Audrey in a dull voice.

"What's wrong with that Audrey? That's pretty good advice coming from a boy." said Jzet truthfully. She scanned the room that was filling up with pages fast for Cole and Kearney. She saw them in deep conversation with Prince Jonathan by the door. Cole caught Jzet's eye and gave her a desperate look. Jzet shot back a harsh one and then turned back to Audrey who was staring into space.

"So girlies excited about midwinter?" drawled a familiar cold voice from behind them. "Can't wait to get a little kiss from a boy?" Jzet turned around to see her least favorite people Luke, Faris, and Craig.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Jzet said her eyes now slits. They all laughed in unison wickedly.

"That's what we were going to say to you Queenscove." said Craig. "Unless the scary fire has made you want to leave now."

"I'm not scared of any fire." lied Jzet her face slightly red.

"Just go away Craig and leave us be for pity sakes." said Audrey looking a little peeved.

"Like we're going to be ordered around by a bunch of first years." said Luke.

"First years," retorted Jzet. "You three act like a bunch of first years."

"Want to make something of it Queenscove?" Faris asked taking a dangerous step towards her. Jzet shoved him backwards into Craig.

"No I don't think I do so, go away." snapped Jzet not looking to pick a fight. She wasn't in the mood for punishment work from Lord Padarig.

The room went deafly quiet as they waited for Faris's answer. Jzet held her breath too anticipating for the worst.

He spit at her feet.

"In my tribe they would have you executed for such foolishness." said Faris. "Humph, girls should just go home and cook us men dinner and take care of children."

"Like we haven't heard that one before." said Audrey boldly. Faris gave her a dirty look.

"You especially have time to turn back small girl." said Faris. "You won't even last another month. I can see you cracking." Audrey gave him a look that meant 'Are you kidding me? What are you crazy?'

"Cracking, well we'll see who's cracking when I'm a knight and you die in the ruddy Chamber of Ordeal." said Audrey coldly. Nobody could have anticipated what came next.

Faris socked Audrey right into the stomach sending her to the ground.

"My brother died in that chamber and I'll do well enough so I can bring honor to my family, my tribe, so you shut up!" Faris shouted madly. Jzet could see his emotions taking control of him.

Before he could hit her again a forest green gift seized Faris around the neck. Jzet turned and saw Cole looking at Faris a small dash of madness in his eyes.

"Don't you dare hit her again Faris." his voice was low and dangerous sending shivers down Jzet's neck. Faris started to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Cole stop it your killing him." Jzet shouted at her cousin. When she saw he wasn't stopping she pushed him to the ground.

Immediately the magic was cut off from Faris's neck leaving Faris on the ground gasping for breath while tears ran down his face.

"You almost killed me with your sorcery!" screamed Faris. "I hate sorcery it's cheap and dishonorable." Before the wild Bazhair could jump on Cole Jzet stepped in between them and seized Faris by the arm and twisted it back causing him to scream in pain. She released him quickly feeling sorry for him.

Suddenly Master Oakbridge entered the room and Cole, Audrey, and Faris shot up off the ground and acted like their was nothing wrong. The whole room of pages was graveyard quiet.

"What's wrong?" Master Oakbridge asked. "Why so quiet?"

No one answered they just remained quiet.

_Things keep getting more complicated by the day._ Jzet thought and then listened as Master Oakbridge assigned them spots.

* * *

oh yes another chapter completed.. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the last one...

oh and hint the major foreshadowing in this chapter ;)

you know my policy 10 reviewsnext chapter

so please review

-caiti-


	13. I'm sorry it took me so long

Happy Turkey day.. my gift to you.. well actually happy almost black friday for you shoppers...

**Mystical Moonstar- **muchos gracias (translation: much thanks) I hope to hear from you in the future...

**Jamie Lynn- **yeah sorry for the not very quick update.. I was kind of busy with soccer.. being Long Island champion takes a lot out of you.. and Long Islands in NY if you must know..lol. you can call me a crazy Islander.. cuz hey I live on an island...

**Nativewildmage-**lol... yeah my policy.. thanks for being a constant reviewer... muchos gracias!

**Smileyfaceperson-** don't worry Gosha won't be so annoying in this chapter.. lol.. and I kind of understood what u meant..lol

**maliphire-** yeah all these shangs in my story are crazy.. kind of weird don't you think...

**Knights of Ne-** yeah I totally agree with you 100 thanks for the review! Muchos gracias times a million

**Prowling Panther-** thanks... I'm deeply touched...

yeah sorry for the not very quick update.. I was kind of busy with soccer.. being Long Island champion takes a lot out of you.. lol

Read and enjoy...

* * *

Jzet sat lazily on a couch in Gosha's house as she waited for the seer's return from the kitchen.

"Ah missed me my student?" Gosha asked as she carried in a tray of sandwiches.

"Oh yes, sandwiches," Jzet said leaning forward and snatching a sandwich off the tray. "I'm absolutely starved." As she nibbled on it she heard the cold harsh wind blowing against Gosha's house resulting in many creaks.

"Well at least it's almost spring." said Gosha positively as she bite into her sandwich.

Jzet nodded and then groaned as she had to readjust her sword hilt that was poking at her side. This was one of the changes that occurred since midwinter, the first year pages were starting the art of swordsmanship.

"So how is the war with Carthak going?" Gosha asked.

"Well we can't move our troops until the winter frost dies down." explained Jzet to the older woman. "Lord Padarig says we shouldn't expect any action." Jzet added slightly disappointed.

"Believe me girl if you want to survive until your ordeal you should be happy you aren't going to get any 'action'." Gosha said and then stared off into space.

Jzet grumbled to herself about Gosha always being right.

The older woman just grinned.

"Well one more dream and then you can return to the castle." said Gosha sipping her tea.

"Fine," said Jzet.

Gosha pressed her icy cold fingers onto Jzet's forehead.

"Sleep my student,"

_Jzet found herself sitting on a log in the middle of the forest. A roaring fire was a few feet in front of her. _

_"We'll be reaching Fort Zhail soon Jzet." Jzet looked up to see a tall brown haired man who had purple eyes sitting across from her on the other side of the fire. _

_"Okay sir," said Jzet._

_"Maybe in two days, depends on the roads." said the man. _

_"I can't wait." said Jzet slightly happier._

_"You're going to see your cousin Cole again." added the man._

_"I wouldn't care if I saw him or not." said Jzet crossly not looking up at the knight._

_"Why?" asked the knight._

_"Well Sir A-"_

"Enough is enough Jzet," said Gosha intervening.

"Gosha," said Jzet snappily as she opened her eyes to see she no longer sat in the forest, but in Gosha's living room. "You always cut in at the most important parts!"

"I know." said the old woman grinning impishly. "I try very hard too."

Jzet frowned.

"Well I'm going to get going, the sun is setting." said Jzet getting up. "Thanks for the lesson Gosha."

Gosha got up too and opened the door for her.

"It's always a pleasure Page Jzet." said Gosha ushering her out the door. "See you in two weeks."

"Bye," said Jzet softly as Gosha closed the door behind her.

Jzet began walking as the cold wind nipped at her exposed face.

"Times like this are when I wish I never left the Yamani Islands." mumbled Jzet to herself as she trudged through the snow towards the castle.

"You look lost." said a strong voice. Jzet looked up to see a man on horse back.

Jzet did a double take and realized it was the man from her dream.

The man was young and had purple eyes and brown hair that was trapped under a knit hat. He was a few inches taller than her from Jzet's view on the ground.

"No I'm heading the right way." Jzet insisted.

"Where are you going maybe I can give you a lift?" the man asked rubbing his biceps with his gloved hands.

"The palace," Jzet answered her teeth now chattering.

"Exactly where I'm going, hop on." said the man kindly giving her a hand. Jzet took it and he pulled her onto the horse.

"Won't the horse get tired from all of this weight?" Jzet asked as they started again.

"Eh Faithful can handle it, she's a good old girl aren't you Faithful?" the knight said soothingly patting his horse.

The horse whinnied and picked up the pace slightly.

"Now are you presented at the courts my lady?" the man asked. "Because I never saw you before, probably because I've been up at the border with my troops."

"I'm not a lady at the courts sir," said Jzet. "I am Page Jzet of Queenscove."

"A page are you?" the man said. "A little old to be a page don't you think?"

"Yeah, but my Da' started as a page at age fifteen too." said Jzet defensively. "Do you know him since you're involved in the military?"

"Yeah," said the man shortly. "I am a knight just like your father. My name is Sir Alan of Pirates Swoop."

"Nice to meet you Sir Alan." said Jzet politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Page Jzet." said Sir Alan.

They continued on for several minutes not talking because of the bitter cold. Finally they stopped in front of a pub called 'The Dancing Dove'.

"What are we doing here?" Jzet asked as Sir Alan hopped off his horse."

"I need to take care of some business." said Sir Alan he tied his horse to a stake. "Care to join me?"

"Of course sir, it's better than sitting in the cold." said Jzet demounting from Faithful.

"Follow me Page and keep your hands in your pockets." advised the knight.

"Don't worry I will." mumbled Jzet as she stepped into the pub.

It was toasty inside warming her very quickly from the winter cold.

"Ah Alan who's the lass?" an older man asked grinning toothily. "Your new lady?"

Jzet blushed scarlet clearly embarrassed at the mans remark.

"No Yon, this is my friend Jzet." explained Sir Alan slightly flushed himself. "Now where is Samuel?"

"Ah Sam, he's in the third room on the right, upstairs." said Yon. "Yes Sir Alan he was expecting you for a while."

"Well I was out on the borders holding off those accursed Carthakians." said Sir Alan his voice slightly rose. "You stay down here with Yon, Jzet and watch your pockets." He added grinning slightly at Yon.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." said Jzet after Sir Alan left.

"So what would you like to drink?" Yon asked drying a cup with a towel.

"One tankard please," said Jzet.

Yon grinned.

"How old are ye' lass?" he asked.

"Twenty one," she lied.

"Good enough for me," said the bartender passing her a tankard. He chuckled as she took a sip.

"Rough day?" Yon asked.

"Rough like months more like it." said Jzet. She drank even more without stopping. "Another tankard please Yon." She added.

Yon smirked.

"Tell me all about it." he said soothingly pouring her fresh alcohol into her tankard.

"Thanks," she said hiccupping.

She took a few sips and then explained.

"Well Yon in the palace it's so tough. I miss the Yamani Islands so much. No one treats you like an inferior there, but here it's so much different. Every day I get put down by others because of my gender. I'm told constantly I'm weak and useless. It gets a girl depressed after a while you know." she said rubbing her temples. Yon nodded sympathetically. "I've been getting into more and more fights with the other boy pages and to make things worse my cousin and one of my good friends haven't spoken to each other since mid winter!"

"Ah lass very tough you want another glass?" he asked.

"Yes, but a smaller one please Yon."

Jzet didn't continue again until she took a few more sips.

"Lord Padarig is making us use these blasted swords. We have to keep them on us night and day or we'll be punished. It cuts into my side, Yon. It hurts so badly. I just think back to the Yamani Islands when I could just use a glaive without all of this fuss with technique and strategy." Jzet rubbed her side where her sword was.

"Are ye' training to be a knight lass?" Yon asked.

"Yeah I sure am, sometimes I regret starting training and then there are other days that I just want to prove everyone wrong and achieve eternal glory. You get what I am saying Yon?" Jzet asked and began rubbing her temples.

"Sure do lass I get that feeling every day." he said sarcastically. But Jzet was too drowsy and drunk to catch on.

"And then I have this boy problem. Not the mean boy problem I mean romantic type boys." said Jzet. "Michael he's a nice kid don't get me wrong, but it's just you can't just date your best friends brother now can you?"

"Never tried lass," Yon said chuckling.

"I want to get to know Michael more, but he's a fourth year page and he's leaving in two months to become a squire." said Jzet feeling absentminded. "It pretty much feels like Mithros cursed me when he put me on this land, Tortall."

"You sound homesick to me lass." said the bartender. "Another glass?"

"A shot would be nice." Jzet said. "Something to calm the nerves is good."

"Anything to calm the nerves is good." mumbled Yon pouring the shot into a small glass. He handed it to Jzet and watched her gulp it down.

"I'll have to cut you off lass. You're obviously not twenty one." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah I know, its ok Yon." said Jzet grinning lopsidedly.

"Any more troubles you want to relieve?" he asked.

"Yeah well I've been just troubled the last few months, Yon." said Jzet. "I feel like it's all my fault the king and queen are dead. I was the one who got hurt saving Michael so we couldn't come home quick enough. If I didn't get hurt so many lives, so many people and families would be together and alive. They haunt me Yon they truly do. I feel as if I was their deaths. I'd rather be dead than have all those young men die. My friend Kearney his cousin died Yon and he was so oh so sad, he was so young to. Full of hope and joy and determination, and I just ruined it all!" Jzet shouted banging her fist on the table half blinded in tears. Other people turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

Suddenly an enraged voice boomed through the bar.

"Yon I leave you with her for a half an hour and you get her drunk and she's half blinded in tears!" shouted Sir Alan looking furious.

"Sorry sir, but she asked for a drink." said Yon giving a half hearted smile.

His smile was not taken warmly by the livid Sir Alan.

"It's ok sir I'm really quite fine." said Jzet wiping her eyes. "I needed to talk to someone like that for a long time."

"No you're not ok I can see it clearly. I am sorry Jzet about taking you in here. We shall leave now." said Sir Alan bitterly.

"But sir it's not his fault-" Jzet began, but was cut off.

"I said let's go Queenscove." said Sir Alan loudly.

Jzet hung her head as she exited the bar hearing the words:

"Hey come back here you need to pay for that!"

"I'm so sorry Sir Alan." said Jzet feeling ashamed.

Her Yamani masks began to falter because of her drunken state and she broke out into soft tears.

"Stop crying girl it isn't your fault." said Sir Alan lifting her up on the horse.

"I just am such a bad person." cried Jzet. "Can someone just help me?"

* * *

And with that she fainted from being so drunk and fell off the horse and onto the ground.

"Jzet, time to wake up Jzet." a familiar voice called her.

Jzet groaned as she opened her eyes.

Everything was moving weirdly making her dizzy.

She clamped her eyes shut and groaned.

"Yes you had a bad hang over anyone can see that." said the same voice.

Jzet opened her eyes again to see everything was clearer.

Her father was sitting by her bed side.

He looked terrible. His hair was sticking up in many places and the bags under his eyes were obvious.

"Hey Da'," Jzet said grinning.

"Welcome back Jzet," said her father leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Suddenly Jzet heard to loud voices from outside her room.

"-drag a Page into a bar in the middle of the night are you mad!"

"Well I had business to handle there. I only left her for a few minutes Padarig and I came back and I found her half blinded in tears." Jzet recognized this voice as Sir Alan. "She is obviously very depressed according to my friend Yon who she relieved her troubles to."

_When did he talk to Yon?_ Jzet thought as she listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean depressed? She looks fine to me." snapped Lord Padarig.

"He told me she feels guilty for many people's deaths." Sir Alan said.

Jzet hid her face in her hands to avoid her fathers questioning gaze.

She heard Lord Padarig sigh.

"I guess I should talk to her."

"She should have received guidance a long time ago." said Sir Alan angrily. "She must have undergone this every day since that attack. The guilt is probably eating her alive. And you never cared enough to notice."

"I knew she was quieter since that day. But I would have never guessed depressed." said Lord Padarig lamely.

Sir Alan mumbled something Jzet could not hear.

"And when are you suddenly so engrossed in her affairs Sir Alan?" accused Lord Padarig.

"Well when I found her in the middle of Corus half frozen." snapped Sir Alan. "What was she doing there can you answer that?"

"I don't know. She had the day off today." said Lord Padarig. "She never told me of her affairs in the city."

"Well maybe you should become more familiar with these affairs." drawled Sir Alan.

"Are you telling me I don't know how to do my job Sir Alan?" questioned Lord Padarig dangerously.

Even from inside her room Jzet could feel the tension.

"Well yes Lord Padarig maybe I am." said Sir Alan.

"Well maybe you should stay away from Page Jzet and this whole academy." retorted Lord Padarig. "You are a knight Alan you do not need to concern yourself with her affairs. People will talk, you know that. You really should leave the girl alone. Why should you be so interested in her life?"

"Maybe I want to take her as my squire one day Lord Padarig." growled Sir Alan. "You ever think of that?"

"I think you are a liar Sir Alan. No young knight would take a girl as his squire the conservatives would be furious!" Lord Padarig exclaimed.

"The late King Jonathan took my Ma' as his squire when he was only eighteen." said Sir Alan. "And he knew she was a girl!"

"So, things were different then Alan. People thought she was a boy not a masquerading girl." said Lord Padarig. "Leave now Alan before anyone else gets a whiff of this. You shouldn't come back here for a while."

"I'll leave Padarig, for now." said Sir Alan. "But I'll be back in three years Padarig you'll see."

The footsteps down the hall signaled Sir Alan had left.

Jzet heard Lord Padarig sigh and then a click of the door.

She quickly closed her eyes shut.

"I'm assuming you heard that all Queenscove?" Lord Padarig said to her father.

"Yes," said her father shortly.

"Is she awake?" asked her training master.

Jzet began to pray silently to Mithros her father wouldn't give her away.

"Yes,"

Jzet cursed under her breath.

"Open your eyes Queenscove no use pretending you're asleep." ordered Lord Padarig.

Jzet groaned and opened her eyes.

Lord Padarig stood their looking like her father, bags under his eyes and looking very disheveled.

"What were you doing in Corus last night?" Lord Padarig asked sharply.

"Visiting a friend." answered Jzet simply.

"Who's your friend?" Lord Padarig asked.

"I can't tell you." Jzet said. She did not wish to reveal her secrets to her father and her training master.

"And why not?"

_Because it's in a need to know bases and you don't need to know. _Jzet thought smirking. She wished she could say that.

"Because I just can't," replied Jzet.

"I see." Lord Padarig said.

Silence.

"Sir Nealan maybe we should talk to Jzet about her little depression problem." suggested Lord Padarig.

"Yeah Jzet I want to know what's the matter with you this instance." her father said his tone serious.

"It's just hard to explain." Jzet said keeping a straight face. "I feel so guilty."

"Well you should know that if you hadn't saved Michael we wouldn't have known about the attacks in the first place and Michael would have probably died." said Lord Padarig. "You did a good thing Jzet and one day you'll be happy you saved Michael. The god's will reward you."

"But Kearney's cousin and all those soldiers they all died because I was stupid and got myself hurt." said Jzet keeping her Yamani mask on tighter than ever. She wished not to cry in front of her training master.

"Well if Michael never got himself hurt in the first place you would have never gotten hurt." said her father.

"Uh what did you just say?" Jzet asked slightly confused.

"His point is it's time to forget about these things Jzet and move on." said her training master firmly. "You'll do great good for this kingdom and will redeem every single one of those that fell on that day."

They all did the sign of evil against their chests.

"You really think so?" Jzet asked.

'"I know so Queenscove." said Lord Padarig meeting her gaze squarely. "You're a strong girl and a talented warrior. I just want you to realize that and not let the past cloud up your future."

Jzet nodded comprehending her training master's words.

"I understand sir." said Jzet firmly.

"Good I know you would." said Lord Padarig. "Now get some sleep. I expect you to train after a days rest."

Lord Padarig got up and saluted her father and herself and then exited.

"You make me so proud Jzet." said her father stroking her hair. "You'll be a so much warrior than me."

Jzet was about to disagree when her father put his finger to her lips.

"Shush it's very true, now get some sleep."

Jzet smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

_Jzet looked to her right to see a man running around the corner. She sighed and tore off after him. _

_The sound of a battle was now very distant as she ran faster. _

_She caught up to the man as he entered a room. He shut the door behind him and locked it._

_Jzet's fingertips turned emerald green and she shoved her magic into the lock exploding it._

_She entered the room to find it pitch black._

_She quickly recited the word for light and the room brightened up._

_There standing on top of his throne was the Fitrakis Zulch. He wielded a sword that looked threatening to Jzet._

_"Prepare to die girl."_

Then at that moment Jzet woke up in a cold sweat pondering the dream she just witnessed.

* * *

review and I'll love you forever...

it is now 12 AM black friday...

review for me...


	14. Kill

Boy are you guys in for a show... ahhh...

Longest Chapter I ever written.. 4000 + words...ahh you guys better enjoy it...lol.. this took me forever so I expect about 15 reviews mininum...lol...

Summary:

You guys get to find out what happened to Rae after he left Corus.. plenty of twists and turns.. and this deff. fills in a bunch of gaps I might have left... oh jeez your in for one heck of a chapter

**USNA- **your wish has been granted.. read and enjoy...

**nativewildmage- **I'm glad you like my cordial invitation...lol... I hope I don't need one to tell you to review this chapter..lol.. and tell all your friends to read.. I need as many reviews as I can get.. can you believe it I only got eight reviews for the last chapter.. 8... that makes me sooo sad.. thanks meghan..

**On Top of Cloud9-** happy belated birthday! No I didn't go shopping black friday.. I am like literally broke **lol**.. and plus i did my xmas shopping for this year last year.. lol I am such a freak.. and did I mention cheap!

**Knights of Ne- **yeah I noticed that at the end of chapter.. I was like damnit... yeah by then it was 1 am and i was like screw this...lol... so yeah.. well thats Corus... no one cares about serving drinks to minors.. and to tell you the truth I don't think any one cares now either...lol

**anonymous girl- **ahh hola dances.. very nice.. hope you enjoy the next chapter.. and review it too!

**cheese...** **- **yeah sorry I am a pretty evil author... trust me people can tell you things..lol.. I hope you review next chapter..

**maliphire-** yeah depression is deff. a bad thing... muchos gracias with reviewing..

**Pesche-** here you are.. I hope you like it...

**Smiley Faced Person-** yeah I most deff. suck at grammar...lol.. I'll try harder...

I hope you like it...

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action**

* * *

Rae had been riding for four days straight with occasional stops to rest his mount. 

The young Shang was absolutely devastated when he found out he was lied to all these years by the woman he loved.

A normal Shang wouldn't have experience the pain he was put through, but Rae came from a long line of strict Shang. His great great great great grandfather started the Shang at the Yamani Islands. Rae knew the moment he discovered Jzet with her gift he knew they could never be.

_But did you really have to be so cruel to her?_ A rebellious part of his mind questioned.

_I suppose not, but it cut me deep, really deep, _Argued the other part of his mind.

_Well you can never face her again not after what you did to her._

_I know._

_I guess it's time to turn a new page in the book._

_Yeah, but it will take me a while to forget. _

At that moment Rae's horse stopped in its tracks. Rae observed that the horse sensed another person was around.

Rae didn't want to stick around just in case it was bandits and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Rae was so busy looking behind him he didn't see a girl standing in the middle of the road.

His horse reared and Rae clung on for his life. His horse finally calmed down and Rae dismounted.

"What in Mithros name do you think you were doing standing in the middle of the road? I could have been killed!" Before Rae could shout anymore he realized the girl was all too familiar. She had long black hair that went to her waist. She had hard brown eyes and was obviously of Yamani origins. Then it dawned on him.

It was Aria.

"Aria it's you! I haven't seen you in three years!" Rae exclaimed hugging his long lost companion tightly.

When she didn't respond immediately to his hug Rae noticed something.

The light from her eyes had disappeared. She wasn't the same eager, happy girl that she had been three years ago. The energetic shadow of Jzet had turned into a dull one.

"Aria what's wrong you're different?" Rae asked gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Rae could you please answer one thing for me?" Aria asked politely.

"Yeah anything Aria,"

"Did she make you suffer too?"

Rae mouth went dry and memories of the past few days flooded back into him like a dam breaking.

"Yes Aria she did, very much."

"I've been looking for her for the last two years Rae." screamed Aria. "I traveled to a distant land just so I could see her again."

Rae closed his eyes reflecting on the moment.

"She ruined me Rae."

"Jzet had to be called away on short notice, Aria." said Rae softly.

"But she never said good bye to her best friend." shouted Aria angrily. Her Yamani mask was all washed away as rain poured out of the sky drenching them leaving bitterness.

"I would have dropped my training just so I could be with her, Rae. She was my only thing close to family." said Aria. "And just like my parents she abandoned me."

"Aria-" Rae began.

"I had to give up my virginity just so I could get a passage over to Tortall." said Aria in a whisper. She screamed as her Yamani mask broke one last time leaving tears flooding her face. "It hurt me so bad, and I was only thirteen." She fell to her knees.

"Aria come on I'll get you a room at the inn and we can eat." said Rae lifting the fourteen year old girl off the ground.

"There's no need for an inn my friend." said Aria. "Would you like to meet Tortall's Shang council?"

"Wait your in the Shang council?" Rae asked.

"I am inducted tonight, but the masters told me I needed to bring a Yamani Shang to the induction ceremony so it could be completed." said Aria. "I was completely devastated when I found out I needed a Yamani Shang, knowing that Jzet was the only person I could bring. But tonight I felt a force, calling me to this road, and I came. And look here you are Rae, my Yamani Shang."

"I'd be happy to go see the council. I have nothing else now." said Rae solemnly.

"I can tell." said Aria shortly. "Come and bring your horse. You will be warmly welcomed by the council Rae, or should I say Shang Tiger."

Rae chuckled softly and took his horse by the reigns.

"Lead the way Aria."

Aria nodded and then began leading Rae through the thick forest. Rae stumbled a few times on roots and stones as he went through the forest. But he was shocked that Aria had perfect balance.

Finally Rae spotted the orange flames of a camp fire up ahead and let out a small whoop. He was happy to finally get around a warm fire.

"My masters I have returned with a Yamani Shang just like you requested." said Aria bowing.

An older man spoke from across the fire his face was tense.

"You did?" he asked obviously very surprised. "Impossible, there is no Yamani Shang here in Tortall, on record."

"Well I'm sorry my master the Shang Tiger is from the Yamani Islands and I have brought him to you." said Aria.

Rae noticed something was fishy.

"Aria I don't think they expected you to finish the task." he whispered.

Aria only nodded.

"Rae is that you?" asked a hoarse voice.

Rae froze he had heard that voice so many times before.

An older man stepped into the light. He had cropped grey hair and carried a walking stick.

"Rae it's me your grandfather."

Rae couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents had told him his grandfather Jakino Noh Shangri had died a long time ago in a battle.

"But you're dead, that's not possible." Rae said clearly awestruck.

"Dead," the old man said dryly. "Nonsense, I was never dead. That was just a crazy tale made up by your mother, Rae. No I went to Tortall to help recruit more Shang students. It's been a long fifteen years Rae, and look you are a man now. I missed it all."

"Shang Wolverine I am so pleased you have brought my grandson to me. You shall be inducted into the council as the youngest member to ever exist." proclaimed Jakino.

The other council members nodded, but reluctantly.

"Your ceremonial induction begins tomorrow at sunset." Jakino explained to Aria who couldn't help, but smile. "And Rae as a member of the Yamani bloods you shall help her complete her task."

Rae stood their puzzled and was about to ask why when Aria jabbed him in the stomach. Rae recoiled quickly and shot her a sharp glare as to say 'what was that for'

After the Shang Council and Aria had retired to their tents and the fire dimmed down Rae decided to go to sleep. He was crawling into his tent when he felt another person in front of him. He was about to shout out in fright when the person's cold finger touched his mouth and seduced him.

"Calm down Rae it's just me." said a familiar voice.

"Aria?" Rae questioned.

"Yes," responded Aria in a hushed whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked.

"To thank you for everything," Aria said softly.

Then his lips were captured by hers sending Rae into a momentarily shocked state.

"Aria do you love me?" Rae asked still a little a taken aback.

"Yes," And with that she kissed him again and this time Rae kissed her back.

"The question is Rae do you love me?" Aria asked after they had broke apart.

Rae paused a little uncertain. Did he love Aria? Or was she just a temporary thing that would keep Jzet off his mind? But deep in side his heart Rae knew he could never love Jzet again.

"Yes I do Aria very much." said Rae and they kissed again.

"Than you will help me become apart of the Shang council, right?" She touched his chest with her cold hand making him shiver, but at the same time his heart beat faster.

How could he say no to such a woman that he had found such love and beauty in?

"Of course Aria I would do anything for you." She kissed him again this time fumbling with his belt buckle.

Rae didn't understand she contained no magic, but still what was this spell she weaved over him?

"I need to know if you are committed to me Rae." Aria said softly, but with power behind her words.

"Okay,"

"Let's do it."

* * *

The next morning Rae woke up finding that Aria was not beside him, but he still felt her warmth. He yawned and put his clothes back on.

He began to stretch feeling very stiff from last night. He just did things robotically without having one thought run through his head.

Soon he stepped outside his tent he noticed all the other Shang were up and about.

"You sleep very late Shang Tiger," said one of the elders.

"What are you talking about it's five in the morning!" Rae exclaimed.

"We get up at three, but the Shang Wolverine told us not to wake you."

Rae hid his embarrassment under his Yamani mask.

"Oh," he said lamely and then set off to find Aria.

Rae found her practicing with one of the younger Shang in a clearing in the forest.

"Ah Shang Tiger nice to see you up and fully awake," Aria drawled smirking.

Rae glanced over to the younger Shang, a girl around the age of nine, who met his gaze squarely.

"No thanks to you," snapped Rae.

Aria just laughed.

"Emma this is my friend the Shang Tiger," said Aria introducing the girl to him.

Emma gave Rae a Shang style bow which Rae returned.

"Nice to meet you Emma," said Rae politely.

"Well actually Emma I'm going to talk to Rae, you go find Frances." said Aria trying to sound as nice as she could.

"Ok," mumbled Emma.

Rae watched as the young girl bowed to both of them and then scurried off towards camp.

"So what's on your mind Rae?" Aria asked seductively capturing his lips with hers.

"What do I need to do tonight?" Rae asked. Aria rubbed his shoulders.

"Nothing hard Rae, I'm sure it will be easy." said Aria lifting his chin and kissing him feverishly.

"Are you sure?" Rae asked.

Aria ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rae you told me you would do anything for me, and after all this is anything." Aria said kissing him again.

"Well okay if you say so," Rae said uncertainly.

Aria noticed his ambiguity and stroked his face with her callused fingers.

"Everything will be all right Rae, I promise." Aria said.

"I believe you Aria,"

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon when it was time for the task the Shang Council of Elders was going to make Aria do.

They dressed Rae and Aria in pure white garments and they were brought before the council of elders.

"Shang Wolverine your instructions are simple go to the center of the forest and find the Animala Jewel which is the center of balance for the Shang. You will know of it because of its yellow color. Then you will use the blood of a fellow Yamani and use a few drops of it on the jewel. Then the gods will see if you are worthy to be on the council. If you are successful a mark in your right arm will be visible of a horse. If you are not successful you will die. This is very risky Shang Wolverine, are you sure you want to go through this?" A Shang Elder asked Aria.

Aria took no moment of hesitation.

"Yes my master I am ready." said Aria her jaw set in a determined line.

"Than go and the gods be with both of you." said Jakino.

Rae and Aria bowed to the council and then set off into the woods.

"Well you lead the way Aria I'll just hang back." said Rae ushering her forward.

"Yeah you're sure brave," said Aria sarcastically.

"I try my fair lady I try," said Rae smiling flirtatiously.

Aria pushed him playfully.

"Stop it you, we need to find that Animala." said Aria scolding Rae.

Rae smirked and stopped his antics.

The silence was soon replaced by the cold that nipped at Rae's face constantly.

"I hate Tortall." he mumbled. "How do you put up for this Aria?"

"I don't know I haven't been through these so cold storms from the north." said Aria rubbing her hands together.

_Yeah that would have been a good thing to ask Jzet when I had the chance. _Rae thought bitterly. He mentally slapped himself for bringing up his ex-friend's name and started to sing a Yamani folk song under his breath to pass the time.

Rae looked up and saw the moon covered by the passing clouds. It was so peaceful out in the forest it seemed to grip Rae.

A snap of a twig brought Rae out of nature's trance.

It was a ferocious looking wild cat on his late night hunt.

Seeing Aria and Rae the cat licked its lips hoping for a late night snack.

The cat pounced and Rae immediately threw himself in front of the cat to stop it from attacking Aria.

"Rae!" shouted Aria as beast and man tangled with each other.

Rae ignored the girls screams and instead concentrated on the wild animal that's claws were digging into his arm.

He gritted his teeth as he threw the cat off him sending it to the ground where it rolled a few feet.

"Go!" Rae shouted to Aria. "Go find the stone!"

"But-"

"Just go Aria," Rae said desperately before the cat could attack him again. "I'll meet you there."

Rae didn't watch Aria go because the cat attacked him again, but the sound of crunching leaves and twigs signaled the girl Shang had left the area.

The sharp pain in Rae's leg had indicated the wild cat's teeth had bitten it.

Rae's Yamani training stopped him from screaming in pain because it hurt like nothing Rae had experienced in his life.

The blood was trickling onto the soil when Rae decided to put an end to the wild cat.

He swung his left leg across and his boot collided with the wild cat's jaw sending him farther back and hitting smack into a tree.

The creature let out a yowl of pain, but then limped away.

As soon as Rae was certain it was gone he tended to his own wound in his legs and arms using strips of his white garments to stop the blood flow.

Then Rae continued on this time alone.

It seemed like hours the young Shang had traveled. He was growing weak because of his bad wounds and poor bandaging.

Finally a bright yellow light and a steady vibration brought him running. Rae was certain it was Aria and the Animala stone.

"Aria is that you?" Rae asked before stopping just short of the bright object.

"Rae finally I have found you." said a voice that's owner was hidden by the light, but Rae was certain it was Aria's. "Come the ceremony can begin with your blood."

Rae just nodded and stepped towards the bright object and put his arm on it.

Without warning a silver dagger came down upon it and drew blood.

Rae was surprised upon this sudden pain and let out a small yelp. But he gritted his teeth as the blood trickled down off his arm and into the bright light.

Then unexpectedly an unknown force pushed Rae back and softly against a tree. Rae tried to get up, but found he was bound to the tree by some kind of ivy like rope.

_How will I bandage the dagger wound?_ Rae wondered as he looked down at his wound, but found it completely healed except for a small little blue letter A shape on his arm where the dagger had pierced it.

Rae just smirked. He would never understand the outside forces.

Though the young Shang was concerned about Aria who was still out of view. Suddenly soft droning music filled the air in a series of loud and long vibrations.

It was soothing in Rae's point of view, but he had little time to enjoy the music because the light had suddenly brightened considerably blinding him.

Rae tried to cover his eyes and realized his arms were still bounded so he clamped his eyes shut.

But as quick as the blinding light had began it had ended too leaving the forest in complete darkness and without any sounds except for Rae's heavy breathing.

"Hello Aria?"

And with those words a small light flashed and a loud humming sound was heard.

Aria's body was completely illuminated showing every last line on her face.

A low rumble was heard and Rae had the urge to look up. The clouds were parting rapidly leaving just one cloud that was pure black.

"Shang gods please open the way for me." Rae heard Aria scream and repeat it several times until a blinding red light came down upon Aria and seemed to pull her in the air.

Seeing this Rae struggled against the ivy without success, he wanted to help Aria.

He was scared for her.

The red light made Aria's body rotate a few times before making a painful screeching noise. It sounded more like an eagle than anything.

Rae gasped as he saw a horse suddenly trot out of nowhere and pause in the red light below Aria. It just stayed there and looked up at Aria and then at Rae.

"She is what she is made to be," a sharp voice said inside Rae's head.

Rae screamed in pain and tried to grab his head, but in vain. The voice was unbearable like nothing he had heard before almost god-like.

And with that the horse whinnied and stood up on two of its legs scaring Rae for a moment. And then the majestic animal galloped away into the darkness of night.

With that another low rumble shook the earth around Rae and then came another flashing light that again blinded Rae completely.

When Rae opened his eyes he found himself in total darkness and the grey clouds that covered the moon were once back again.

It took a few minutes for Rae to come out of his state of shock and move his arms which were no longer bound by ivy.

Rae got up and ran over to where the red light had been and stumbled across the limp body of Aria that was on the ground.

Rae bent over and checked her pulse.

She had a weak one.

He sighed in relief and suddenly remembered something the Shang Elder had said earlier.

He rolled up Aria's right sleeve that revealed a horse on her tricep. The horse was blood red and was bucking on its hind legs like the one Rae had seen before.

She had passed the test.

Rae let out a small whoop and decided they should head back to camp before they would meet up with any wild beasts.

Rae lifted the Shang girl onto his shoulders and began the long slow journey back to camp.

After what took hours Rae stumbled back into camp clearly exhausted. It was dawn already and the Shang were sitting by the fire.

"Is she alive?" Jakino asked him the first thing he entered camp.

"Yes," Rae breathed.

His words caused the other Shang to shout out in joy and celebration.

But before Rae could join the celebrations in he had fainted in exhaustion.

"Rae, it's time to wake up you've been asleep two days." a familiar voice called to him.

Rae groaned and his eyes fluttered open to reveal a jovial looking Aria.

"Aria!" Rae exclaimed and flung himself into her arms and hoped to never let go.

They kissed passionately like they would never kiss again.

After the kiss Rae sat up in his bed panting.

"What happened to me?" he asked Aria.

"I'm in the Shang Council Rae!" said a jubilant Aria forgetting Rae's question. "Well not officially, but they're giving the fancy ceremony tonight because you are now awake."

"Oh good Aria, I am so happy for you." said Rae meaning every last word.

"I know I don't think I have been so glad since…" her voice trailed off, but Rae knew what she was going to say. It now left them both bitter.

"Well never mind that Aria she won't ruin your special day. Help me up so I can finally get some fresh air." Rae requested.

Aria helped Rae out of bed leaving him with sore legs and bones. Rae stretched making his bones creak and muscles shoot out in a small bit of pain.

"You get dressed and I'll meet you by the fire." Aria said.

"Unless you want to stay and watch," Rae hinted mischievously. He got no response excepted for the face of a flustered Yaman.

That night was a clear night not a grey cloud lingered in the sky.

"Perfect weather for an induction ceremony," Jakino mentioned to Rae before the ceremony.

Suddenly a soft wooden flood was heard leaving the other Shang in silence.

Aria appeared out of a tent in a white dress with a crown of ivy on her head.

She looked beautiful with her long black hair flowing loosely down to her waist.

The leader of the Shang Council known as the Shang Falcon stood above them all on two tree branches that tangled with each other leaving a perfect platform.

Aria walked forward to this platform her chin held high and she did not look any where except straight ahead at the Shang Falcon who was smiling at her.

She reached the platform and climbed up on to it with very little difficulty until she stood eye to eye with the Shang Falcon.

He took her crown of ivy off her head and replaced it with a crown of flower petals.

She bowed to him without the crown shifting off her head and then turned and faced the congregation of Shang who bowed to her.

Rae could have sworn that a tear was forming in her eye.

The Shang then clapped as she descended off the platform and walked back into the tent where she would put on another ceremonial garment for the after party.

Rae smiled just for the heck of it as he went over to the fire pit where the party would take place.

Three younger Shang boys and a girl around the age of eleven provided the musical entertainment with woodland instruments of their own why the girl sang. Her voice was so harmonious it sounded just like a goddess'.

Aria eventually emerged from the tent dressed in earthly garments signifying she was still not above everyone even though her reign and still was like dust.

Rae hugged Aria wishing not to kiss her in front of the other Shang.

"This is our lives for now on," She whispered in his ear.

Rae smiled yes this would be how they would live.

* * *

A/N notice Aria's shang name Wolverine... Jzet is Shang Wolf... wink wink ahh...

So I hope you liked it... I hope (I mean pray) you don't think the fluff was to bad...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

and I'll love you forever...

now I gotta go play a soccer game...

Keep it real

Caiti


	15. Imperfections

Yes I am back after a month and a half.. sorry this took me to so long to write... I had total writers block.. even ask nativewildmage... lol... I just couldn't think of anything to say... but basically this is a stepping stone chapter... but I promise you you'll get another chapter after this one ASAP... I wrote like chapters16 and 17 during my writers block... I have so many ideas... but this isn't the chapter to introduce them in.. so bear with me people this is one heck of a ride.. and I am sorry...

answers to the lovely reviewers..

JAMIE LYNN- sorry it took me so long... I'm glad you like it..

Annymous girl- that was just a fill in of what happened to Rae... for allthe people who liked Rae out there.. sorry if it was a tad bit confusing..

- yeah the person who reviewed this has no name.. so thankyouso much blankety blank person

Nativewildmage- ah meghan.. glad you liked the fluff... ahh yeah frosty.. (shudders) or is that the chamber of ordeal theme song.. who knows.. muchos gracias.. and p.s. when you writting that fic with the soccer?

Pesche- yeah they just doubt her because she's so young... believe me the Rae/Aria combo will be a big part in this story in Jzet's squires years.. opps gave a little to much away...

On Top of Cloud9- Aria was the Shang girl that was Jzet's best friend (that was a girl) back on the Yamani islands.. I mentioned her in umm chapter 7 I believe..

Maliphire- we won't be hearing from Rae for a while.. but believe me Rae will get what's coming to him... wait till squire years though.. sorry

So basically I was saddened by the lack of reviewers... but nativewildmage convinced me that it would be okay... so people review.. but I warn thee it's a lil shorter than previous chapters... but I swear swear swear swear.. that the next ones will please you greatly

Don't be to sad at the end of the chapter...

* * *

Jzet knocked on Audrey's door.

"Who is it?" Audrey inquired in a sing-song voice on the other side.

"Just me," Jzet replied.

Jzet could here some mumbling on the other side of the door and then heard Audrey exclaim.

"Just me, um, oh yes Jzet come on in!"

"Well to do that you have to open the door you dimwit," Jzet shot back.

"Oh sorry," said Audrey hurriedly.

A soft click and the turn of the door knob revealed Audrey on the other side.

"Are you ready to go?" Jzet asked.

"Yes," Audrey said straightening her tan tunic while running her fingers through her golden blonde hair.

"You look fine Audrey." Jzet put in.

"Thanks Jzet, let's get going then." Audrey said.

Today was the day the fourth year pages had their exams before being made into squires. Jzet and Audrey were attending to cheer for Michael, Ben, and Dewitt, but most importantly Jzet was cheering for Michael.

They quickly took their seats and watched the 4th year pages take the test.

* * *

Later Jzet and Audrey attended a party in Michael's rooms that consisted of Dewitt, Ben, Nolan, Cole, Kearney, Jzet, Prince Jonathan, and Audrey. 

"So how is it to be a squire Michael?" Jzet asked as she approached him.

"Well it's okay, I really don't feel any different." Michael said taking a sip of his (smuggled) ale.

Jzet laughed. "Sure you don't feel different now, but when you move out of the pages wing you'll definitely feel different."

"Yeah..." he said trailing off.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Are you going to miss us?" Jzet asked really meaning if he was going to miss her.

"Yeah I guess," Jzet cleared her throat to show her displeasure of his answer. "I know what you're thinking Jzet, that I have feelings for you."

"Yes that's what I assumed Michael." Jzet said shortly.

"Well I do, but these last few months I've been thinking hard." Michael said. He paused and then took a deep breath. And said the words Jzet feared, "I don't think we're made to be together."

Jzet could feel herself turn pale and nausea bubbled in her stomach.

"I need a lady that will be there for my children while I am out defending the country. And Jzet don't get me wrong, but you'll be defending the country too." Michael said. "I just can't be with you for the sake of my children and for the sake of King's Reach."

"You son of a bitch," Jzet said bitterly as she slapped him across the face.

"Hey that hurt," whined Michael.

"You have a sister that's going to be a knight some day and you are telling me that you need a lady to keep your children safe and that you basically would feel ashamed if I was your wife." Jzet spat. "What kind of brother are you? What kind of friend are you Michael?"

"Jzet this has nothing to do with Audrey." Michael snapped. "I don't want to hurt you in the future. I am only thinking ahead."

"Well Michael you should live every day like it's your last and stay in the present." Jzet hissed. "Who knows where we will be four years from now. I can't believe you, Michael of King's Reach."

"Jzet-" Michael began desperately.

"You disgust me,"

And with that Jzet exited the room hastily tears flowing from her eyes freely.

"Well, look at who's crying none other than the hard core Yamani, Jzet."

Jzet looked up to see Luke standing there with his arms crossed.

"I don't have any time for you Grotten." Jzet hissed.

"Oh, yeah and I bet you have time to sob into your pillow." retorted Luke.

Jzet's eyes narrowed into slits. She had given him to big of an opening.

"I am not going to sob into my pillow." Jzet shot back. _I won't ever cry over a boy again. _She thought bitterly.

"Oh did another man break your heart?" Luke asked teasingly. "Did he tell you, that you are an ugly Yamani? Or did he find out you were a total slut?"

_Never again will I shed a tear for a man._ Jzet thought.

"I want to fight you Luke, but I have to say you are a very good guesser." Jzet said. "I hope you are enjoying yourself to see me this weak because believe me it will never ever happen again, never."

And with that Jzet turned on her heels and walked back to her room and slammed the door behind her. Hearing the words slut echo from behind her.

That night she did not shed another tear, but instead valued the present and did not think of the next day.

* * *

Soon Jzet found it was time to leave Corus and her beloved palace that she learned to adore so much. 

She said her good byes to Audrey, Kearney, the Prince, Nolan, Gosha and many of her other friends that she had made at the palace and in Corus.

It was going to be a long summer.

But she wouldn't think about next year because she was going to take her summer holiday one day at a time.

* * *

I know it was short.. but this is basically a stepping stone.. for the bigger chapter that's coming your way.. that I wrote already..lol... 

Oh and sorry for anyone that liked the Jzet/Michael combo.. I felt like it was going no where so I disposed of it... sorry...

so review and make me happy...because I was mad/sad the last chapter..

-caiti-


	16. Tomorrow

Oh

Em

Gee

I

updated!

My lovely faithful reviewers (thanks)

booksquirt - oh thank you... happy times will come... but not any time soon.. lol.. I am so evil

DectectiveLivvey- aww thanks.. i appreciate it...

wolfofthedarknight - don't worry I am.. this one is going until the end of page years.. need not worry...

dreamlndxfantasy- maybe the rattler wanted to be a shrink.. you ever think of that? huh? lol.. just playing with you... always like to get in touch with a man's more feminine side..lol.. thanks for reviewing... appreciate it..

Trancefan- yeah I am not much of a grammar person... lol... thanks for the compliments! I appreciate it... It goes right to my heart honestly.. haha

Guardian of the Small- hey who said I was a nice person.. but you are deff. going to shoot me at the end of this chapter if you think I'm mean to Jzet... haha

nativewildmage- actually no... haha I'm skipping right into 2nd year.. introducing new character.. blah... but brother meathead will be back.. promise.. maybe bonding at the end of the 2nd year page... love ya kid...lol.. read on

On top of cloud 9- to be trutheful... I have no idea.. maybe introduce a new characted.. I dont Know.. any suggestions on pairings? believe me I would be happy to hear them.. read on!

Pesche- haha I hate to say it but Rae is on the dark side when he made his lil love scene with my dear Aria.. lol.. not reallly on the dark side.. not like jzet I am your father thing going on there.. muah... but rae/ jzet.. is not going to happen in this story.. keep it in your fantasy world...lol... read on... and I am deeply sorry dear reader!

maliaphire- michael just needs to get his head straightened out..lol.. maybe he was drunk..lol.. jk.. read on!

-if you wanna join the list of cool peeps.. I suggest you review too-

now if you haven't reviewed this story I suggest to you that you click that submit review button at the end of this chapter... unless you hate my guts and want me to die...lol

Okay boys and girls the beginning of this chappie is a tad bit slow.. but the middle and the end pick up... promise...

* * *

Jzet looked the new first years up and down. They were an interesting looking bunch. They consisted of four boys and one girl.

The four boys were given sponsors first. Then the girl came next.

"Next is you girl," said Lord Padarig pointing at a girl with sleek brown hair, wide brown eyes, and had freckles dusting her cheeks. "What is your name and fief?"

"Kate of Malorie's Peak my lord," said the brown haired girl bowing.

She was tall for her age and some could say she was a Yaman. She showed no emotion whatsoever when she was addressed by the training master. But that didn't mean anything for now. Jzet would like to see the girl go to tears when time came for the practice courts.

"Now who would like to sponsor her?"

To Jzet's surprise Nolan raised his hand in offer to sponsor the girl.

"Okay Darroch you may sponsor Kate." said Lord Padarig. "Now I expect you all to be to dinner by the next bell. See you then," And with that the training master walked away.

Jzet followed Cole to Nolan's rooms. Unfortunately it didn't take long for Craig to try to drive the new girl from the palace.

"Hey girly are you scared of all us terrifying boys?" Craig of Marti's Hill mocked.

"Get lost Craig she isn't scared of you," Jzet snapped.

"Damn right I'm not scared of a stupid boy like you." Kate growled.

_Wow she has a strong tongue for an eleven year old._ Jzet thought.

"What are you going to do to me hit me with your purse?" Craig said pretending to swing a purse with minimum effort.

"Eat dirt you jerk." growled Kate as she punched the still gloating Craig in the stomach causing him to double over in surprise.

_And a strong temper might I add. _Jzet's mind added.

Jzet's jaw literally dropped. She didn't think the girl had it in her to punch someone on her first day. But there was Craig now squirming on the ground.

Jzet burst out laughing along with Cole and Nolan. It was funny to see Craig writhe on the ground like a helpless little child.

"Serves him right picking on you," Jzet said as they sat in Nolan's rooms.

"Yeah that was the best punch I ever saw a girl throw in my life." said Cole still snickering.

"So you're telling me that girl's can't throw good punches?" Kate asked threateningly. "Because there are many more where that came from if you know what I mean."

Jzet looked at the girl in complete shock. She wasn't like normal girls. She was more on the bullying side. But at least she could stand up for herself.

Cole threw Nolan a desperate look. Nolan just smirked and shrugged.

"Um well I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean to offend you." Cole squeaked. "Please don't hurt me."

He put his hands up in fear to try and defend himself.

Jzet bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing hysterically. It was fun to see Cole looking desperate against as eleven year old girl.

"It's okay Page Cole I know you didn't mean it." said Kate in an unnaturally sweet voice.

"She's sneaky that one." Nolan whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, good luck with her," Jzet whispered back. "You're going to need it, badly."

* * *

That night Jzet went to bed early feeling more tired than usual and entered one of her dreams.

_Jzet looked around and saw she was in a beautifully decorated room with Carthaki designs and delicately weaved tapestries. People lined the room and looked like they were from the upper class judging from their clothes. To Jzet's confusion they were all looking up._

_She must have been in some kind of throne room because there sitting high above everyone was Zulch, King of Carthak and also a Fitrakis. Suddenly a sharp clear voice ran through the room._

_"Presenting Sergeant Odiamason of the Third Unit," A herald announced._

_A murmur went through the hall. Jzet heard a man whisper to his big nosed friend that stood next to him,_

_"The third unit was wiped out in Tortall." he whispered. "Zulch claimed there were no survivors."_

_"I guess that's a whole lot of codswallop now isn't it?" the big nosed man replied._

_Suddenly the doors were thrown open and a man in complete rags and looked very sickly was literally chucked into the room. He skidded on the floor, stopped, and then got up._

_Jzet examined him more closely to see that the man had to be no older than twenty three, but by the condition he was in he looked to be fifty. His eyes were hollow and his face, gaunt. The man's hair was brown, but with a slight grey tinge to it from all the stress he must have been through. His left hand was completely gone. Jzet guessed he lost it either during battle or he amputated off himself because of frostbite. From his ill treatment by the guards his elbows and knees were cut up and blood dripped down them staining the floor. _

_The other people in the room ignored him completely like he didn't exist except Zulch who looked right at him._

_The Carthaki king had his eyebrows raised in question and in astonish. _

_"Sergeant Odiamason do you realize you have broken a Carthaki law by returning here?" Zulch questioned._

_"Yes your highness, but-" _

_"Silence," Zulch roared. "The law specifically states that if your entire unit is killed, you either die with them or don't ever return to Carthak at all. You broke that law sergeant and the penalty is death."_

_The sergeant had a look of horror on his face. Jzet felt sorry for him even if he was the enemy. He wasted all that time and energy to return to Carthak only to be sentenced to death._

_"My king please, have mercy, I beg of you." the sergeant pleaded. "I'll tell you how your armies were slaughtered. Please,"_

_Zulch's eyebrows rose in interest._

_"Fine Sergeant please tell us." Zulch requested. _

_"It was a girl my king." said the sergeant. "She knew where to stab our general. She wielded a weapon too. Odd for a girl I know. But this girl was different. She brought our general to his knees."_

_"Very useful information sergeant." said Zulch who looked deep in thought._

_"So can I live?" the sergeant asked._

_"Unfortunately no, guards cull him," Zulch ordered his red eyes colder than a winter day._

_"But my king I told you useful information-" the sergeant began._

_"Silence fool." Zulch roared. "Guards cull this man."_

_Before the guards could seize the sergeant his eyes turned bright pink and his skin began to radiate a bright yellow._

_The guards shouted war cries and charged at the man, but before they could get a chance to hack him down an invisible barrier sprang up sending the guards skidding backwards onto the floor. This sent up numerous shrieks from the ladies of the court. _

_Suddenly a disembodied voice projected from the sergeant that sounded like nothing Jzet had ever heard before._

_"The one who will defeat you is here in this very room, Zulch. She moves like a shadow getting her information with her eyes shut to the outside world. She is neither fully Tortallan nor Carthaki, but knows your races secrets. She will one day stick a sword through you Zulch as she had killed your armies in Corus. There is no way of stopping her Zulch. She is better than a spy. Neither humans nor immortals can see her with the naked eye. Zulch she is coming." _

_A few women shrieked as the sergeant yelled in triumph as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself in the chest. He fell down, dead, on the stone floor._

_Jzet looked fearfully at Zulch who was diligently searching the room with his red eyes in sign of an unwanted person._

_Suddenly his eyes met hers and she felt a blood red gift choke her._

_Jzet gasped for air and pushed the blood red gift off her throat with her emerald green one with such great force that, Zulch, still sitting in the chair, was forced backwards._

_The Fitrakis roared in anger causing the people in the room to stop panicking and look up at him._

_Jzet decided this was a good time to take off running._

_"She is here!" yelled the king. "I can see her with my gift. Kill her you fools,"_

_Wake up Jzet, she thought to herself._

_A blinding red light crackled behind her and Jzet felt her eyes open with a flash._

Jzet shot up from her bed breathing heavily. She felt her neck cautiously and cringed as she touched two humongous bruises on it.

_Damn, _she thought bitterly.

She needed to see Gosha.

_This is bad Jzet, very, very bad. _Jzet thought.

_Guess what Zulch knows who you are now. He's going to kill you._ A traitorous part of her mind said.

_No stop, I shouldn't speak that way. Gosha will protect me. _Jzet countered.

_But what if she can't, _the traitorous part of her mind shot back.

_Oh just shut up, I have faith in her. _Jzet shouted in her mind.

_Well you better hold on tight because right now faiths all you got, missy. _The traitorous part of her mind mocked.

"Ah!" Jzet exclaimed burying her face in a pillow. "Just both of you shut up."

She massaged her temples and began to think more clearly. It was obvious that a divine individual had seized the sergeant to recite that prophesy. But the question was who or what was against her or maybe with her?

She pondered this so long she didn't hear Cora enter the room.

"Lady Page you're up early." said Cora cheerfully.

"Well miracles do happen my dear Cora." said Jzet sarcastically changing into her pages uniform which consisted of a light cotton emerald green tunic and a pair of dark brown breeches.

As Jzet splashed cold water on her face a sharp knock provoked her to answer the door.

Jzet opened her door to see Audrey and Kearney.

She knew she couldn't look worried or upset so she put on a fake smile.

"Oh hey guys," Jzet said greeting them with a short wave, "excited about our first day back to training and class?"

"Of course," Audrey said cheerfully.

"No way," Kearney replied and added in a groan, "more swords and tilting, equals more bruises and broken bones."

This arose laughter from everyone and the dream from the night before almost disappeared from Jzet's mind for the time being.

"Well don't let the Rattler catching you saying that, Kearney." Jzet warned. "He'll whoop you with his staff so quickly you'd wish you were in Carthak."

This arose more chuckles, this time a little more nervous about the mention of the city Carthak. The thought of Carthak brought shivers down Jzet's spine and her memories of her last night dreams came rushing back into her mind.

_Damn,_ Jzet thought. _All this joking around with Kearney made me almost forget about last night. _

This only put Jzet in a bad mood. She still had another dilemma.

They soon reached the mess hall where Jzet decided to quickly slip away from Audrey and Kearney and join Cole, the prince, Kate and Nolan. But first she got her breakfast.

"Mithros you scared me!" Cole shouted as Jzet's tray clattered down on the table with force waking the not expecting, sleeping Cole.

"Well sorry sleeping beauty," Jzet snapped.

"Who put a bee in your tunic, meathead?" Cole shot back.

Jzet stared her cousin the eye giving him a warning look. She did not want Cole calling her meathead. She knew the stories about how Uncle Dom and Aunt Kel teased her father with that horrific name.

"I will not be called a meathead." Jzet growled.

"C'mon Jzet," Cole pleaded his blue eyes wide. "It's a family tradition! We should respect these things!"

"Oh don't get me started on family traditions Cole of Massabole!" Jzet shouted. Cole opened his mouth to retort, but closed it knowing better.

Jzet sighed and then started eating her porridge very quickly thinking about her dream and the prophesy.

Cole looked at her confused along with the prince and Nolan this wasn't how Jzet normally acted. Something was up that was making the Lady page pissed off.

"What's wrong Jzet?" the prince asked breaking the tense silence.

"Well she's obviously upset." Kate piped in stating the obvious. She looked a little annoyed for being ignored by everyone else.

In fact the other three pages disregarded her and turned their attention back to Jzet who still was staring only at her porridge while at the same time eating it vigorously.

_Zulch is going to kill you if you see him in one of your dreams again._ Jzet thought. _He's going to choke you until all the oxygen in your lungs are gone._

"Jzet are you going to answer us?" Cole asked cautiously.

Jzet just continued eating.

She was having a battle with her mind. _Why does my life always have to be so crappy? Why can't I just be happy and the world's problems can be handled by someone else? _

"Jzet?" the prince asked softly touching her shoulder.

_Your friends can't help you now Jzet. _The traitorous part of her mind thought.

Jzet groaned in agony. She couldn't stand to think such things.

"Jzet answer me." the prince demanded more forcefully.

"What I'm fine!" Jzet snapped. "I am just a little stressed!"

"A little?" Cole questioned sniggering while Nolan elbowed him in the side.

"What's bothering you Jzet?" Nolan asked.

"I can't say." said Jzet. "You wouldn't understand."

"Jzet I'm sure if you just told us we could help you." the prince said.

"I told you guys you wouldn't understand." Jzet shouted feeling pressured. "Now just leave me alone." She rose from the table feeling like her world was coming down on her because of so much anxiety about Zulch.

Cole and Nolan rose out of their seats and try to stop her, but it was too late, she was gone.

She dashed out of the mess hall and could almost feel Zulch's breath on her back mocking her every move.

Soon she was standing outside at the practice courts while the rain poured down soaking her skin. She sat in the mud totally still.

She was paranoid. She was afraid. Thoughts raced through her mind along with her fears. What if he was watching her right now? What if he was ready to strangle her? What if her gift couldn't fight him? Would he laugh maliciously as the air left her lungs?

She grabbed her head in frustration. _Go away. Get out of my brain! _

Suddenly Jzet felt a chill pass through her body.

She wasn't alone.

She stood up looking around fearful as ever.

Suddenly something gripped her throat. It was Zulch again trying to kill her. She tried to scream, but could not. Instead her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Her life force was dwindling down quicker than ever. She needed to fight him before it was too late.

She called upon her gift which immediately began forcing the blood red gift off her neck. But it wasn't enough the blood red gift was stubborn and refused to move.

"Jzet!" a voice yelled, but to Jzet the voice seemed faint and faraway.

Little did she know was that Cole and Prince Jonathan were running to her in the pouring rain. Both of them wondered why their friend was blue in the face and kneeling in the mud, but they knew it wasn't good.

"Jonathan something is choking her." Cole cried spotting the red gift on Jzet's neck. "I think it's someone's gift."

Jonathan stood there in shock. He had never seen anything like it.

"Jonathan snap out of it." Cole begged. "You have to help her, she's my cousin. I would help her, but I'm giftless!"

Jonathan instantly came back to his senses and summoned his gift to pry the blood red one off Jzet's neck.

"Hurry Jonathan she's fainted!" Cole shouted.

It was true Jzet was lying in the mud unconscious.

Jonathan could feel the sweat forming on his brow as he tried to force the red gift off his friend's neck.

_Almost got it,_ Jonathan thought.

He then gave one last burst of energy using everything he had left and removed the blood red gift from Jzet's neck.

But before he could see if she was okay, he too was lying in the mud unconscious.

* * *

uh oh boys and girls I smell a cliffhanger... the next chapter will turn things upside down.. hehhe.. princey boy comes to the rescue.. yay..

all I can say I need your feed back...

oh yeah and I am sorry I am torturing Jzet...hehe...

oh yeah and I am sorry for making Zulch know who she is.. now...

oh yeah and pay attention to that phrophesy.. big stuff in there for the next chapter or two...

review!

Love,

Caiti (who is crazy)


	17. complicated

oh yeah I updated like really quickly.. go me... but I have to say I am utmost disappointed in you people!

Responses to the FEW Reviewers (god bless your souls lol)

stormrider7- thanks for the el correctionos... yeah I knew about the Carthaki thing.. see I kind of got to involved with the Romans and the Carthage people.. so I got them a tad bit mixed up... thanks for the review though.. and I am glad you like it.. oh yeah bunnys are sweet..

Confusedknight- It's pronounced Ga ze't... yep... I am glad you enjoyed it... it took me a while to think out... review next chapter (puppy dog eyes).. please

booksquirt- you actually thought I would leave you hanging... am I that evil? Actually don't even say anything.. because I am.. and I hate to say it but there is a cliffe at the end of this chapter.. just don't cry! muchos gracias for the review

Guardian of the Small- I know I try to be evil just to annoy you readers.. haha... jk.. things will brighten up.. maybe... thank you a lot for the review

nativewildmage- haha.. can't you make up your mind? Oh yeah I am blessing his princly socks... haha... you are so random... MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU TOO!

yeah this is a sweet chapter... haha...

So read it and enjoy.. and if you don't enjoy it.. I don't know why you're reading than...

Don't be mad!

Be happy!

Because you are going to kill me for the cliff hanger at the end of this chapter haha...

* * *

Jzet groaned as her eyelashes fluttered open. She had the most terrible head ache and her neck hurt dreadfully.

_Where am I?_ She thought sitting up. She began to look around.

She was in the infirmary with many people in the beds next to her some were asleep and others awake with healers attending to them.

_That's funny, how did I get here?_ She thought and then spied Jonathan too sleeping in the bed next to her._ I wonder why Jonathan is here too. Did I miss something? I just remember something with Zulch. But what was it? Wait Zulch?_

"Oh crap!" Jzet exclaimed out loud and then covered her mouth quickly. She hoped she didn't wake Jonathan.

Jonathan turned over in his sleep and mumbled something Jzet couldn't understand. But still the prince slept on. Jzet wiped her brow.

_That was a close one. _She thought.

"Are you okay my lady?" a female healer asked her coming over to her bed.

"Uh yeah I was just um- reciting my lines in the play I'm in." Jzet said quickly lying. The healer woman gave her an odd look like she knew Jzet wasn't telling the truth. "Oh crap Mathew, the pirates are coming!" She added with a look of mock fear on her face and pointing to some unknown target in the distance.

"What do you think?" Jzet asked. "Do you think I'll make the lead role?"

The healing woman looked over at Jzet's charts.

"Whatever you say Lady** Page**." said the healer walking away to attend to the next bed.

_I really need to work on my lying skills. _Jzet thought frowning.

She then turned over to look over at Jonathan wondering why he was here in the infirmary.

"Excuse me healer?" Jzet asked.

The same healing woman from before came over looking agitatedand stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What is it now Page Jzeliette?" the healing woman asked.

"You can call me Jzet you know." Jzet piped in. "I like that name better." She added.

The healing woman sighed and mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'I better get paid extra for this.'

"I don't really care a damn." snapped the healing woman. "Now what do you want?"

"Why is Prince Jonathan here?" Jzet asked looking over at her fellow page that was still sleeping.

"You called me away from a patient just to ask me that!" the woman snapped angrily.

"Could you please my all gracious healer?" Jzet begged. "It would mean a lot to me."

The healing woman threw up her hands in disgust and said with a sigh, "Fine,"

"Thank you healer," said Jzet grinning while the woman leaned down to check Jonathan's charts.

"It says here the prince is currently in the infirmary because of severe gift drainage." said the healer, "Happy now?" Jzet shifted uncomfortably. _When did this happen? _She thought.

"I guess so." said Jzet. "Thank you healer,"

Jzet sat there puzzled for a bit until she drifted back to sleep.

When she woke up it was dark out and the oil lamps burned. Jzet looked around and saw that everyone was sleeping. To Jzet's relief not a healer was in sight. She knew what she needed to do. Gosha needed to hear about this and hopefully the old dream seer had a solution.

Jzet quietly got out of bed and made her way for the door. But suddenly a creak on the floor boards sounded.

Jonathan stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

_Damn, more explanations, _Jzet thought.

"Jzet what are you doing, it's like 2 A.M. in the morning." Jonathan hissed.

"Well I needed to get something from my room and I decided to go now while that annoying healer wasn't around." Jzet lied.

"You Jzet of Queenscove are a terrible liar." the prince whispered grinning.

"So what if I am," Jzet hissed. "You Jonathan are going no where in your condition. So good night to you,"

Jzet left the infirmary closing the door softly behind her.

"That's what you think Jzet." Jonathan whispered under his breath getting out of his hospital bed and following his friend out of the room.

Jzet soon returned to her page quarters to change into more suitable clothing and to get her weapons of course.

After pulling her cloak over her head, she slipped into the hall

She walked towards the stairs at the end of the hallway that lead towards the ground floor. Suddenly she felt a tap on her back. Before she could scream in fright someone had pressed their hand to her mouth.

Before she could turn around and see who it was she felt a sudden push from behind. She suddenly began falling down the stairs with two more bodies behind her.

Finally she landed at the bottom of the flight of stairs crushed under two other bodies.

"Hello cousin miss us?" a familiar voice drawled in a whisper.

Jzet sighed inwardly, it was Cole.

"Cole can you get off me, you big oaf!" someone hissed that was on top of Jzet. She recognized the voice immediately, it was Jonathan.

"Oh yeah sorry princeling," Cole said getting off the both of them.

As soon as both of the boys were off her Jzet began asking questions.

"What in Mithros name are you two doing, here?" She asked in a hiss.

"Well I have to say one thing before you go off on a rampage, this is not my fault." Cole whispered defensively. "Jonathan was the one who woke me up at 2 A.M."

Jonathan shrugged.

"Hey I was concerned," Jonathan said with a lopped sided grin, "and a tad bit curious, might I add."

"A tad bit?" Cole nearly shouted.

"Cole shut up," Jzet snapped.

"A tad bit," Cole repeated in this time a hiss. "You literally dragged me out of bed. You were like come quick Jzet's going somewhere off palace grounds. C'mon," Cole began frantically waving his hands mocking the prince. "The way he sounded was like if you were dying or something."

Jzet looked at Jonathan for an explanation only to see the prince turn scarlet.

"I told you not to come, Jonathan." Jzet hissed. "You are in no condition to leave the infirmary. I hate to say it, but you're a complete idiot. And I for one am not going to claim responsibility if you collapse and die."

"Hey, well I was curious." Jonathan protested. "And plus you almost died the last time Cole and I left you on your own."

Jzet's memory clicked from the events the day before.

"Oh yeah, what happened after I passed out?" Jzet asked curious herself.

Jonathan and Cole exchanged glances.

"Well my dear cousin it seems like the prince saved your life." said Cole. "Just like a fairy tale, the prince saving the maiden from the dragon."

"Yes except that I was being choked to death." Jzet pointed out negatively.

"Well at least I can tell my grand kids I saved a maiden in distress." Jonathan said optimistically.

"You call her a maiden, more like a girl with the emotions of abrick walland the personality of a fire breathing dragon." Cole retorted with a laugh.

Jzet whacked him on the side of the head causing Jonathan to laugh at Cole's suspense.

"That's no way to talk to your cousin, Cole of Massabole." Jzet hissed.

"Fine I get your point cousin," Cole retorted sulking. He turned to Jonathan and snapped, "And why are you always taking her side?"

He shrugged.

"Well I am sorry to disrupt your bickering boys, but I have someone to visit." said Jzet trying to slink off.

Jonathan grasped her by the shoulder.

"Oh no you're not." he said firmly. "We're coming with you."

"We are?" Cole asked his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Yes we are." said Jonathan. "There is no way we are letting Jzet wander Corus at night."

"I was afraid you would say that." Cole muttered.

Jzet sighed. Jonathan was being stubborn. So that meant she either went back to the infirmary and risked not seeing Gosha at all or seeing Gosha and telling them her secrets about being a dream seer. But despite her protests she knew this was her only chance to see Gosha and plus she would stay alive longer if she saw the old dream seer.

"Fine," Jzet sighed admitting defeat. "But I'm telling you right now,I am not happy about you two coming."

Cole and Jonathan just grinned and followed her out of the castle silently.

* * *

"Who's house is this again?" Cole asked for the tenth time. 

"I told you Cole," Jzet nearly shouted losing her patience as they went up the stone path leading to Gosha's front door. "This is Gosha's house."

Jonathan did the honor of knocking on Gosha's front door.

Soon they could hear a normal Gosha shriek and a string of curses. Finally the door opened revealing Gosha still in her night gown.

"What in Mithros name are you doing here my student?" Gosha nearly screamed.

"Student?" Jzet heard Cole mutter to Jonathan. Jzet ignored it.

"Well Gosha it's a long story," Jzet began.

"Fine, fine come in and make yourself comfortable on the couch." Gosha said ushering the three pages inside. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte and my cousin Cole." Jzet said pointing to each of them.

Gosha curtseyed deeply to Jonathan.

"Your highness what an honor," she said in a very un-Gosha like way, almost normal.

"Hey," Cole shouted. "Why don't I get a title?"

"Because you're a complete dolt," Jonathan supplied grinning.

Cole frowned.

Jzet cleared her throat.

"Fine Gosha, presenting my cousin Page Cole of Massabole son of the Lady Knight Keladry of Massabole, Protector of the Small," said Jzet introducing Gosha to Cole.

"Oh hello Page Cole," Gosha said not curtseying at all.

"Why don't I get a curtsey?" Cole mumbled under his breath. "But no Jonathan the great gets all the women bowing down to him, lucky."

Luckily Gosha did not hear. Instead she turned to Jzet.

"What seems to be the problem, my student?" Gosha asked yawning.

"It's Zulch," Jzet said darkly. "I had a dream, I believe two nights ago, about him in his throne room and then this soldier came in and he like started to glow." Gosha nodded egging her to go on. Meanwhile Cole and Jonathan sat there perplexed. "Well this soldier he said like a prophesy about a person in the room that could not be seen, nor heard, but would bring Zulch's downfall. So then Zulch got all scared and searched the room with his gift. He found me and started to choke me with his gift. I fought back with my gift and pushed his off my neck. And then I woke up." Gosha nodded again. "Well then something really odd happened yesterday while I was in the practice yards. Zulch started to choke me again with his gift. And this time I was too weak to fight back, but Jonathan saved me.It's scary because hewas able to still choke me while I was awake."

"Interesting," Gosha said rubbing her chin in thought and then brightened up like she had a light bulb over her head. "I'll be right back, I need to get something."

Jzet watched her teacher run up her stairs until she was out of sight and ear shot.

"Uh okay, what just happened?" Cole asked obviously confused.

"Well it's a long story," Jzet began.

"Trust me we're not leaving until we hear the whole thing." said Jonathan firmly.

"Well, Jonathan, Cole, I am a dream seer." Jzet admitted.

They just sat there confused until Cole asked,

"What's that?"

"That means I can either see the future or present while I'm dreaming." Jzet explained. "I am asleep while I see my visions."

"You've had more than one?" Cole asked, baffled.

"Uh yeah," Jzet said a little uneasy about explaining her visions. "I had one vision before I was going to the castle to train that I was going to save Michael in the forest."

"So wait you knew about this Carthaki army before this?" Jonathan asked.

"Well yeah," Jzet divulged.

"Why didn't you tell any one?" Jonathan asked.

Jzet couldn't stand to look at the prince's face. It was drooped slightly with a trace of disappointment.

"Jonathan, I didn't even know these dreams would come true at the time." said Jzet frankly. "People might have thought of me as touched in the head."

"Who says you're not?" Cole murmured.

"I heard that Cole of Massabole!" exclaimed Jzet whacking her cousin on the side of the head. "Well any way, people might have thought I was crazy."

"But now you know your dreams are actually real, right?" Jonathan inquired.

"Yep, that's right," said Jzet.

"So the prophesy is real?" Cole asked with wide blue eyes. "You are destined to bring down the King of Carthak?"

"Yeah," Jzet said uneasily. "But not unless he kills me first." She added dismally.

On that dreary note Gosha came back down the stairs carrying a small wooden box.

"What is that?" Cole queried.

Gosha blew the dust off the ancient box causing the pages to cough.

She gave no answer instead she unlocked the box carefully and took out a silver chain with a small cream colored stone at the end of it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. But why would Gosha want to show her jewelry? Zulch was trying to kill her for crying out loud! What was a pretty necklace going to do?

Gosha put it in her handcautiously and when the cream colored stone touched Jzet's skin it sent a tiny shock through her body.

"Ow that hurt," Jzet said dropping the necklace back in the wooden box. She shook her hand as if it burned.

"Jeez Queenscove what's gotten into you?" Gosha asked.

"That stone shocked me." Jzet cried.

"Hmm, funny, that didn't happen to me." Gosha said with a smug grin.

"Well aren't you special." Jzet huffed.

After a minute of silence while Jzet stared at the stone in deep thoughtGosha asked,

"Well aren't you going to put it around your neck?" And then she added with a cheek, "What are you waiting for the sun to come up?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Jzet said quickly.

She took the necklace out of the wooden box, this time it did not shock her, but Jzet could still feel the power radiate from it. _I wonder what it does._ Jzet wondered.

As she clipped the necklace on and let it rest on her chest, she suddenly saw a burst of a bright light and time seemed to come to a still.

A man stood before her looking superior. The air around him radiated with power. He had golden curly hair and soft blue eyes. He was handsome. And Jzet guessed he was some kind of god.

"Jzet of Queenscove I was expecting you, welcome."

* * *

AHH Cliff Hanger.. I know you guys want to kill me now.. and yeah I'm sorry that I made this story even more complicated than it is... but now you'll get the explanation about the prophesy.. oh joy... and I bet you're probably wondering who that god was.. pretty obvious though if you THINK (which is hard for some of you) of it... so review.. and if you don't I might get unhappy and won't update so quickly.. to add suspense.. of course..

Calling all reviewers...

Tell me what pairing you want

gracias, caiti


	18. I'll stay strong

I have updated.. YAY..

Responses to the lovely reviewers (you should become one too.. if you aren't one)

emeraldi- Muchos Muchos gracias... senorita...

maliaphire- I know this cliff hanger thing and me just seem like we were meant for each other... lol... I promise no cliffe at the end of this one..

nativewildmage- aww thanks for the complimentos.. when are you updating Cheyenne.. I am soo sad without it.. lol.. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!

dreamlndxfantasy- thank you for the6 reviews.. I loved them.. I can't really respond to all of them (it would take hours lol).. but I'll respond to the one on chappie 17... and yeah cole is one of my personal favorites.. so you gotta have a lot of realism in him.. blah.. I dont even know what I'm saying.. Just keep those merry reviews coming.. lol

Jeff- thank you Jeff.. don't worry I won't hurt you.. because I love a dedicated reader... neal just got a little less goofy cuz of Yuki dieing.. he still and always will be a meathead though... I didn't forget about Chuck.. he'll maybe be in one of the next three or four chapters.. there is deff going to be a chapter when Jzet and Chuck spend a summer in Queenscove I promise you that... also he will probably be involved in the whole war thing with Carthak.. opps gave a lot away.. I hope your the only one who's reading this.. lol.. muchos gracias

tracefan- I know.. I know.. everyone hates cliff hangers.. so do I..lol.. but I promise you no cliffe at the end of this chapter.. I'll pinky swear it or you can send me to Carthak... oh yeah i like the under currents too and sometimes I wish Cole could have been neal's son.. they're so much alike... funny and stupid.. lol... keep those reviews comin!

stormrider7- Yes yes everyone hates cliff hangers.. your only the tenth reviewer to tell me this for chapter 17.. lol... oh yes bunnies rock.. and no I didn't get the dream thing from harry potter... actually never even thought of it either...lol... zulch butt kicking might have to wait till squire years though... ( ...so sadd I know.. review.. cuz you love me

Confusedknight- you my happy reviewer are a very good guesser..lol.. thank you for the el complimentos..oh and especially for telling me about the Massbole thing...lol... opps.. you should be ashamed not updating in weeks.. lol.. look at me saying that when I havent update in a month at one time...lol... keep them reviews coming

Guardian of the Small-yeah I know commas... I tried really hard this chapter.. you'll see..I put like a bajillion commas... thanks for the review.. oh and just to clue you in.. Cole and Jzet are cousins once removed.. lol... I don't think a j/c pairing would go well...lol.. thanks for the review!

woah that took me a while to type... whew..my hands are like dieing now... lol..

**Important! Must READ..**

A few things will result of the updating of this story

1) If a lot of you people review I will probably get my 150th review (all the people clap).. and if you people out there are really really really really nice.. I could get 160.. which seems impossible.. but if you people tell all your friends about this story maybe I can 160

2) My birthday is 7 days (April 30th).. I'm turning 15.. and I probably won't update by that day (very very busy weekend)... so leave so happy birthday stuff.. and for all you people that havent reviewed before.. drop me a review.. because it will be the bestest birthday present **EVER**

3) 150th reviewer I might have a surprise for you.. and if you're the 160th reviewer you too will get a surprise

Let the fun begin...

* * *

Jzet could only stare at what was before her. It wasn't like every day, she saw a god. 

"Are you going to stand there like a block of wood, or are you going to answer me?" the god snapped impatiently. "Because, I've got a lot more things to do before this day ends."

"I'm sorry, your divineship," Jzet apologized. _Divineship? Divineship? Is that even a word?_ Jzet thought. "I just, never saw a god before. And to tell you the truth, it's kind of a shock."

The god sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'mortals'.

"Well guess what? I am a god, and yes, I am really talking to you right now." he said impatiently. "So stop being all surprised and listen to what I got to say, because you're going to be really thankful that you heard it."

"Wait before you go into detail, could you at least tell me who you are and why in Mithros' name are you talking to me?" Jzet demanded her green eyes sharp, staring the god down.

The god straightened out his golden tunic he wore and cleared his throat. His equallysharp, blue eyes were resting on her.

"Well first of all, my name is Ganiel, the god of dreams." said the god. _Oh the irony, _Jzet thought, _how could I not guess he was the god of dreams? _He continued. "And I am here to tell you about that prophesy."

Jzet's throat went dry. She hated that stupid prophesy. All it did was harm her.

"How do you know about that damn prophesy?" Jzet growled.

Ganiel flinched.

"Well uh," he began. "I made it."

"What?" she shouted angrily.

"I made it." Ganiel repeated. "I created that prophesy."

Jzet boiled in rage. _This idiot, is the reason why I almost died._ She thought furiously. _Why must gods always meddle with human affairs? _She asked herself.

"You're the reason, that I almost died!" Jzet shouted. "And plus, you almost killed the heir of Tortall too!" She added, remembering Jonathan, whowas gift drained from saving her.

"Well, I am sorry about that." said Ganiel sincerely. Jzet just glared at him. He said it so easily, but did not realize the fear and pain, she and her friends went through. "But, you don't really have to worry about Zulch hurting you, outside your dreams anymore. I have that covered."

Jzet looked in disbelief at the god. To Jzet, Zulch was unstoppable when it came to magic.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Give me that necklace and I'll show you." Ganiel ordered, pointing to the silver chain with a small cream colored stone attached to it, on her neck. Jzet almost forgot about the necklace and carefully unclipped it, slipping it off her neck. She held it in her palm for a second and felt it vibrate.

"Hand it to me, mortal." the god instructed.

Jzet put the necklace in his palm, gently, she did not want to drop it.

"Now, grab my other hand and I shall make this necklace perform the task that it is meant to do." said Ganiel sternly. Jzet looked at the god with uncertainty. She never touched a god before. Would it hurt? Could her mortal body handle it? Her mind swam in questions. "C'mon mortal I don't bite." Ganiel said his blue eyes dancing with humor. "You seem more scared to grab my hand, then to face Zulch."

Jzet glared at the god and then cautiously put her hand in his. Jzet almost cried out in pain, but her Yamani training held her screams in her throat. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her bones began to ache. Her ears roared and her body shook widely. Beads of sweat began to role down her face, when Ganiel started speaking in a language, which she didn't understand.

Suddenly, his skin shone so bright that Jzet was almost blinded by it. The pain became worse. She never had felt pain like this, in her entire life.

Finally, her Yamani mask faltered and the screams in her throat that had been held there, were unleashed.

The god still continued speaking, ignoring her screams of anguish and pain. The air began to hum and Jzet felt she was losing consciousness.

As quickly as the pain began, it stopped. Ganiel had let go of her hand and let her body drop to the ground in exhaustion. Jzet was still conscious, but did not open her eyes. She could feel the air begin to grow colder and a small wind tug at her tunic.

"Jzet of Queenscove get up." Ganiel ordered. "We have much to discuss and not that much time to dilly dawdle."

Jzet moaned, as she tried to get up, her bones and joints still weak from the pain she had just gone through only moments before. _Couldn't he see she was just literally tortured? _Jzet thought angrily. _Everything to him is not wasting time. _

She finally was up and faced the god.

"You said it wouldn't hurt." Jzet growled.

"I know, I know," Ganiel said waving it off. "So I lied. You wouldn't have grabbed my hand, if I told you that you would experience unimaginable pain. Would you still have grabbed my hand then, Jzet of Queenscove?"

Jzet gave no response, still seething about him lying to her.

"Would you have?" he repeated this time more forcefully.

Jzet shook her head, knowing she would have rather have jumped off Balor's Needle, than go through that again.

"That's what I thought." said Ganiel. He held out the necklace to her. "I believe this is yours."

Jzet just nodded, taking the necklace from the god. She expected a sting, but received none. So, she put the necklace back on and let it rest on her chest.

"So, what did you do to it?" Jzet asked, curiously.

"I ordered it to protect you against Zulch, and anyone he orders to kill you with their gift." said Ganiel pompously. "So now, Zulch can't kill you with magic and plus, now,he cannot see you, when you are dreaming."

Jzet sighed in relief, another burden, now off her shoulders. She looked at Ganiel with great disgust, now she had to thank him, despite that lie about 'I don't bite'. _Oh he bites alright._ Jzet thought. _And it's too painful to go through again. _

He expected a thank you too, because he said, "Well, mortal?"

Jzet sighed.

"Thank you, Ganiel," she said, defeated.

"That's my girl," he said grinning. "I knew you would forgive ol' Ganiel, when you found out that Zulch can't kill you with magic."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Jzet. _That's no way to talk to a god._ She thought. _He can like fry you, or something._ "It will help a lot." She added smiling.

"So about the prophesy…" Ganiel said.

"Yes?"

"Well I made the prophesy because my other brother's and sister's, are arguing, about who let the Fitrakis' out, of the divine realms and plus, they weren't doing anything to protect you mortals, against them." said Ganiel. "So, I stepped up and made a prophesy, that you would kill Zulch, unless he kills you first of course." Jzet glared at Ganiel with displeasure. She couldn't believethat he was the one that put her in this mess."Well anyway," He continued, "we need to stop Zulch, or he will destroy all."

"What do you mean, by we?" Jzet snapped. "Technically, I'll be all on my own. It's not like, you're going to come swooping down from the divine realms and sword fight with Zulch. Are you?"

"No I am not." said the god glaring at her. "But I will help you."

"How, send Zulch a bad dream so he screams like a girl?" Jzet asked angrily.

"Hey, that's no way to act to a god, who just saved your life." Ganiel snapped. "You are the most ungrateful mortal, I've ever met."

"Well, you didn't exactly ask me if I would want to go on a life threatening mission." Jzet shot back. "Now did you?"

"Well, no," Ganiel said. "I am sorry."

'You better be,' was what Jzet wanted to say. But instead she replied, "I forgive you." She said sincerely. "As long as you help me defeat Zulch," She added.

"Good," said Ganiel. "Now, I'll tell you how I'm going to help you." Jzet nodded. "I'll send you some helpful dreams, tell you some secrets about the Fitrakis, and give you some weapons to help you along the way." Jzet again nodded, this time more vigorously. She was happy about how Ganiel would assist her in the fight against Zulch. Anything, to make her life easier, was a blessing. "But," Jzet groaned always the 'buts'. "I can't do this all right now. I must return to Mithros. He is calling for me."

"Thank you so much Ganiel," said Jzet. "I appreciate what you are doing for me, despite landing me in this damn mess in the first place."

"Don't worry girl, you won't regret any of this." said Ganiel grinning. "One day you'll look back, and be like thank goodness, that dashingly handsome god, Ganiel, made that prophesy up. And you'll be all famous and praised so much that you will forget about all that life threatening danger, I put you into in the first place."

Jzet just laughed.

"I hope it's worth it in the end, than." she said. "Because, a few minutes ago, I might have murdered you for that prophesy."

Ganiel just laughed.

"Fare well, Page Jzet of Queenscove, may your heart guide you in all the things that you do." said Ganiel waving good bye.

And within a blink of an eye, Jzet was sitting back on the couch with Cole, the prince, and Gosha surrounding her. It was just the same as she left them.

"So how do you like it?" Gosha asked her.

Jzet blinked a few times, just to make sure she was still alive. She discovered she was, and then answered question.

"I like it. I like it a lot." said Jzet. "It will be very useful to me."

"What does it do, that you love it so much?" Cole asked. "To me, it just looks like a stupid necklace."

Jzet sighed.

"Cole, you dolt, maybe you should just keep your mouth closed all together." Jzet snapped. "Do not question things, you don't understand."

"Fine," the 4th year page grumbled. "You may be older, **meathead**, but I still have those two more years of being a page under my belt, than you."

Jonathan smirked at his year mate.

Jzet, meanwhile, ignored both of them.

"Thank you very much Gosha," said Jzet sincerely. "I will see you soon."

"Good bye than, Page Cole, your highness," She dipped into a low curtsey towards Jonathan.

Asshe left Gosha's home with her two friends in tow, Jzet realized that for the first time in a few days, she actually felt safe.

* * *

wow.. yep.. wow... thats all I can say.. so Jzet and the dream god (Ganiel) have teamed up to bring down Zulch (hopefully)... and put everything in balance.. yay... 

its a good filler chapter.. I think... wasn't as exciting as the last one.. but hey.. it explains a lot... jeez..

So be the 150th and 160th reviewer and get a surprise..

my 15th birthday is in 7 days.. and I do not plan on updating.. so leave me a happy birthday

I will be EXTREMELY happy if I get to 160 reviews or beyond...

And you guys rock.. you really do... so keep it cool.. keep the coke in the lime and shake it all about (sorry I love that song)... and stay safe... don't die or something... cuz I will cry..

And remember REVIEW

Love the authoress of this story,

Caiti (who is to be 15 when she next updates this story)


	19. missing

Great thanks to Emeraldi and Stormrider7 my 150th and 160th reviewers.. I will contact you guys in the next few weeks with the details of your little prize...lol

Review Responses:

Emeraldi- dude thanks for like the 10 billion reviews I appreciate them mucho grande... like a lot... I worship you right now..lol

Stormrider7- thank you! thank you thank you thank you.. and did I mention thank you... gracias for the 150th and the birthday wishes.. I appreciate them mucho.. read on!

Wingedrider- yeah I know it goes a little teeny bit quick.. but as you mentioned in your review.. I am doing every piece of page years.. which will yes take an eternity... lol... thanks for reviewing.. mucho gracias and all I have to say is read on

Guardian of the Small- aww thanks for the happy bday wishes.. I will hold them close to my heart lol... yeah stupid mistakes I know.. read on

Nativewildmage- big bad wolves! Oh jeez.. and I always wanted Ganiel to be more upbeat.. don't know why... that sucks about your Cheyenne getting all deleted.. I think those ideas are wonderful.. thanks for the constant reviews.. May the force be with you

Okay peeps its show time...

* * *

"Queenscove wake up!" A familiar voice of her math instructor, Master Tyrone, shouted in her ear. 

Jzet groaned as she felt the ruler being rapped, hard, on her fingers. She almost yelped in pain, but controlled herself.

"This is the second time this week, Queenscove that I have caught you napping in my class." Master Tyrone barked. "You shall see me after class for your proper punishment work."

The familiar snickers of Faris and Craig of Marti's Hill filled the room. Jzet quickly tried to hold down a blush that was rising in her cheeks, but failed miserably.

For comfort, the young page grabbed her chain that hung around her neck. It was given to her back in September, by her teacher Gosha to protect her from Zulch and his mages. It was now a month after mid winter and things had been going smoothly for Jzet, until she began having these dreams, a few days ago.

She hadn't had a good night sleep since these dreams had been starting. They had caused her to fall asleep in her math class two days ago and now again, today.

The bell soon rang signaling for them to go to the mess hall for lunch. Jzet reluctantly stood behind, watching her friends leave her sight, to enjoy their lunch.

"Queenscove," Master Tyrone said calmly. "Why have you been dozing in my class? Do I bore you?"

"No, no, Master Tyrone," Jzet said quickly, shaking her head. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." She explained.

"Why?" He asked. "Have you been behind your assignments in other classes, causing you to stay up late to complete them?"

"No sir," Jzet said.

"Than what has deprived you of sleep girl?" he asked, his brown eyes sharply looking upon her.

"Well sir," Jzet began. "I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams," Master Tyrone repeated. "Hogwash, dreams mean nothing to us as humans. They are just many images of things your conscious thinks up. Don't you pay attention to dreams girl. They mean nothing."

Jzet opened her mouth to argue, but knew better. "Of course sir," She said smirking to herself. _If only he knew. _She thought. "I was foolish to take these dreams to seriously. I am deeply sorry."

"That's more like it Queenscove." said Master Tyrone sternly. "I hope to see you in my class tomorrow, fully alert and awake."

Jzet bowed. "I wouldn't even dream of not being." She replied sarcastically.

This brought some chuckles out of her mathematics instructor.

"Now go to lunch, and I will see you tomorrow." said Master Tyrone. "Good day to you Queenscove,"

After Jzet closed the door behind her, she jumped for joy. She couldn't believe she just snaked her way out of punishment work from Master Tyrone.

* * *

"How much punishment work did you get this time, Jzet?" Cole asked as soon as she threw down her tray on the table. 

Jzet smirked. "Nothing at all, cousin," She replied in an unnaturally sweet voice. "Thank you for taking concern about my punishment work, though."

Cole's jaw dropped.

"That's not fair," he cried. ", every time I fall asleep in Master Tyrone's class, he gives me at least a week of polishing in the armory. But no, when perfect, goody, goody two shoes Jzet falls asleep, she walks away a free man."

"You mean woman." Jzet said smirking.

"Whatever," Cole snapped bitterly.

"There, there Masbole," Jonathan said smiling wickedly as he patted Cole's back.

"Oh shut up Jonathan," Cole growled.

Jzet, Audrey, Kearney, Nolan, and Kate laughed at Cole as he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, 'If we weren't the heir to the thrown, I would have sewn his big mouth shut.'

As the laughter died down, Jzet sighed.

She only had two months left with Cole, Jonathan, and Nolan, and frankly she was going to miss them terribly. They always added humor and strength to their group that made it flourish.

With this thought in mind Jzet got up and began walking towards the practice courts with Jonathan and Audrey in tow.

* * *

_Jzet looked around and realized she was in her dream, which she had been having for the last week. Again, she was on a balcony facing the water. _

_Inside her dream she took a deep breath and smelt the salty ocean water. The sea breeze played with her clothes and a sense of calm washed over her. But, Jzet knew this wouldn't last long, because right on cue Zulch came out onto the balcony with Mahwah and another noble man with blonde hair following close behind him._

"_My king," The man said bowing deeply. "I know what has been troubling you these last few weeks, and I have come to offer you my assistance."_

_Zulch's eyebrow rose slightly in surprise._

"_Really, how do you know?" He asked looking at the noble diligently. _

_The man shifted his feet, knowing he had to come up with a good answer, or he would anger Zulch._

"_It has been all over court, my king." the noble replied._

_Zulch seemed satisfied with this answer and asked,_

"_How can you help me Nammir?" the Fitrakis asked. "For my patience has worn thin on these damn mages." _

"_Well I have an agent.." He began._

"_Agents," Zulch barked. "We already have agents in Tortall."_

"_Ah yes, I know," said Nammir with a smirk. "But let me just say my agent can get closer to the girl than you can ever realize. And for a price…"_

"_I don't pay anyone." Zulch cut in angrily. "It's either do," He made a throat cutting sign with his finger. ", or die, your choice Nammir." _

_Nammir gulped, causing Jzet to smirk. She knew he wouldn't get Zulch to even cough up a copper._

_Mahwah must have thought the same thing, because he too smirked._

"_I was foolish, my king." Nammir quickly said, recovering. "Please accept my forgiveness." _

"_I will forgive you my loyal servant, but do not commit such a folly again." warned Zulch sternly._

"_Never again, my master," said Nammir getting down on his knees and kissing Zulch's feet. This sickened Jzet. Our king, in Tortall would never stand for such foolishness. She thought bitterly._

"_Now get up dear man and continue." Zulch ordered._

"_As I was saying, King Zulch," Nammir continued after dusting himself off. "My agent can get closer to that Tortallan girl, than any of your agents." Mahwah snorted in disbelief, causing Nammir to throw him a dirty look. "It's true. That Tortallan girl wouldn't even notice my agent as an enemy or spy." Zulch nodded. "And my agent can even kill her if you wish, or make her life miserable."_

"_Well," the Fitrakis said, holding his chin in thought. "I myself, personally, want to do away with that wrench. But, anything to make her suffer will bring me pleasure, my dear Nammir." He laughed viciously, making Jzet scowl. _

"_It shall be done, my king." said Nammir, bowing low. "Your wish is my command." He added. This comment made Mahwah glare at the nobleman._

"_So when will this agent of yours be deported to Tortall?" Zulch asked curiously._

_Nammir was about to answer when a bright light shone in Jzet's eyes, blinding her._

Jzet frowned as she got up out of bed. That same mystery ending to her dream occurred, again.

As she threw open her shutters to the beautiful May morning, she began to wonder when this so called 'agent', would arrive in Tortall. That question had been on her mind for weeks. She did hope these dreams would end soon, they were beginning to bore her.

_Well, obviously it's important,_ She thought, running a comb through her curly brown hair.

Jzet checked her clock that stood on the opposite end of the room for the time. It read 6:59 with ten seconds before seven o'clock.

She counted the seconds away. _3..2...1.. She thought. _

And as the clock's hand, which was used to count seconds hit twelve, a knock was heard at her door.

"Jzet!" A voice shouted on the other side of the door.

Jzet opened the door, to see no other than Kearney.

"Ah Kearney," Jzet said, smirking. "Right on schedule,"

"I always am." He replied his grey-green eyes twinkling.

Jzet just laughed and joined her younger friend to the mess hall.

* * *

The days between the big tests seemed to go quicker for Jzet and the other pages than wanted. Soon, it was the day before those dreaded final examinations and tension was in the air. 

"Well guess what Jzet," the prince said why they were walking in from the practice yards to the mess hall. "I shall be a squire by tomorrow."

"I know." Jzet said smiling at Jonathan. "And I shall finally be a third year page."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, wench." a familiar icy voice sneered behind them. Jzet and Jonathan turned around to see, to their disgust, Luke of Grotten, Faris, and Craig of Marti's Hill.

"You just don't get it Luke," Jzet replied. "You can't stop us girls from becoming knights, especially me."

Luke pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. He held it up, letting the sunlight reflect off it.

"You see this wench?" Luke asked icily. "This is cold, hard metal, that will end up in your skin and the skin of many other girls that are stupid enough to become knights. You and your little friends Audrey and Kate will be the first to fall when thewar with Carthak comes. I guarantee it. Girls are too weak to be among us men in combat." He added spitting on her boots.

"Oh it seems you have changed your plans Luke." Jzet said boldly. "I thought you were going to prevent me from becoming a knight."

"I am." He shot back meeting her eyes steadily.

"Well the way you put it, it seems like you think we'll make it to battle with Carthak, as knights." Jzet said challengingly

"Well uh," he stammered.

"You know you can't stop us." Jzet said smirking.

Luke waved his dagger in front of her face.

"I would stop talking nonsense, before I cut your tongue out so you can't speak any of those god damn lies any more, Queenscove." snapped Luke.

"Don't you dare threaten her with that weapon." Jonathan warned, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "Or you'll have to answer to me."

"Try me little princeling." Luke said mockingly.

Jonathan lunged for Luke, but Jzet stepped in between the two fourth years,

"Are you an idiot?" Jzet asked Luke coldly. "Are you trying to actually be on bad terms with your future king? Show some respect Grotten or I will be the one you have to fight."

Luke laughed viciously.

"I wouldn't serve that man even if you paid me all the gold in Tortall." Luke retorted. "Anyone who is for lady knights is not a friend or ruler to me."

Jonathan looked like he was about to jump on Luke, so Jzet intervened by punching the foolish fourth year herself.

"I guess your father and mother are pigs because that's what you're acting like right now." Jzet snapped. "A pig that turned out fat and lazy and stupid and.."

Before Jzet could finish her sentence Luke was already on top of her, with Faris and Craig not far behind.

"I'll teach you to speak that way about my family, bitch." Luke spat kicking her in the thigh before she could react.

Jzet cringed as she felt his boot slam into her thigh, numbing it. She was about to charge at Luke when another body was slammed into her, knocking her off balance. She looked down at the ground to see it was Faris.

Luke charged at her while she looked down at Faris, but she was able to just side step him, sending him into the wall.

Jzet used this opportunity to strike and grabbed the boy by the arm, throwing him over her shoulder and into the stone floor.

Jzet thought he wouldn't get up after his fall, but she was wrong.

Luke roared in fury, getting up, and swung his foot at her head. Jzet's Shang training saved her, making her naturally grab his foot in mid air and twist it. Luke twisted with his foot and landed on the floor, again.

She then went over to Jonathan and Craig who were locked in battle. Jonathan sported a bloody lip, while Craig had a bleeding gash down the side of his face.

As Jonathan punched Craig in the stomach, sending him backwards he shouted,

"Jzet look out behind you!"

Jzet turned around a second to late as a dagger slashed across her back. She almost screamed out in pain, but her Yamani training contained her.

"Jzet!" Jonathan cried, but soon was distracted by the charging Craig.

Jzet bit her lip in pain and turned around to meet Luke's dagger, grabbing his hand in the middle of his strike. She dug her finger nails into his skin, making him holler in pain, dropping the dagger. Jzet felt slightly relieved, as the weapon clanged against the stone floor, and bounced about 10 feet away from Luke.

Luke now desperate, and without a weapon punched Jzet across the face, sending her staggering back a few feet. But she soon recovered and rammed her shoulder into his chest sending him into the stone wall, knocking him out cold.

_I should have just done that in the beginning._ Jzet thought bitterly. _It would have saved me some trouble._

She turned her attention back to Jonathan and Craig's bout, to see it was going in Jonathan's favor.

The prince finished off the second year page by kicking him in the groin, sending him gasping for breath and tumblingon to the ground.

Jzet was going to clap for the prince, but suddenly a sharp pain ran through her back.

She moaned slightly, praying that Jonathan didn't notice. But of course, he did.

"Jzet what happened to your back?" the prince asked, concerned.

"Just a minor cut, nothing big." She lied.

Jonathan laughed dryly.

"And that 'minor cut' you say, caused the back of your shirt to become red?" Jonathan asked. "When your shirt was just green ten minutes ago!"

"Okay, okay, you win." Jzet said feeling dizzy. "Luke slashed me with a dagger. I would heal it myself, but I am too dizzy."

"Jzet," the prince said seriously, as his fingers turned sapphire blue. ", an injury doesn't show that you are weak. Everyone gets them from time to time."

Jzet nearly nodded, tofrail to respond.

"I don't really want to heal you here, just in case someone might happen to walk by and end up asking questions." said the prince. "I'll just take you back to my rooms and I'll patch you up there."

Jzet opened her mouth to protest, wanting to say that was a really bad idea, but a wave of nausea hit her, silencing her quickly. Instead, Jonathan picked her up and carried her to his rooms, shutting the door quickly and quietly behind him.

He laid Jzet on his bed to her disgust. She hated to feel so weak, but the blood loss was getting to her.

"Okay, I'm just going to examine your cut." said Jonathan. As soon as his hands touched the slash, she felt unbelievable pain, making her cry out.

A few seconds later, black swallowed her up and she saw the light no more.

* * *

"Jzet, wake up." A familiar voice said softly. 

Jzet's eye lashes fluttered open to see she was still in Jonathan's room and still resting on his bed. Jonathan was close by, looking at her intently.

"Holy crap," She cried. "What happened?"

"I was about to heal you, but you passed out." he replied calmly.

Her back no longer burned with pain. Instead, the pain was replaced with a dull ache.

Another thing, also alarmed her. She had a different shirt on, than she had on before she passed out.

"Jonathan, where is my shirt?" She asked, sitting up and staring at the fourth year page in alarm.

He blushed scarlet.

"Well, I had to take it off." He barely said. "To heal you of course, nothing else, I swear."

The fear of making her angry was evident enough in the prince's eyes to tell Jzet that he was telling the truth.

"I believe you Jonathan." said Jzet. "And I would like to say thank you for everything."

"Even carrying you?" he asked grinning.

Jzet laughed.

"Yes even that," she said grinning back.

"Believe me, you weren't as lightas I thought." Jonathan teased. "You're fortunate that I have such big muscles or you would have probably never gotten healed, well by me at least."

"You're asking for it Jonathan." Jzet growled.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot you were sensitive to those things." said the prince.

"I am not sensitive-" She began, but the prince cut her off.

"Hush, hush," He said. "We need to leave for the mess hall right now or we'll be late."

"Okay," Jzet said getting up.

"C'mon Jzet the others will be wondering where we got to." said the prince already out the door.

"Coming," Jzet said, catching up to her friend.

"I wonder what happened to Luke and the others." Jonathan speculated.

"I don't know." Jzet replied. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

Silence came between the two pages as they walked closer and closer to the mess hall.

When the prince was about to open the doors, Jzet stopped him and said,

"Jonathan?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks," she said smiling at him warmly.

"Anytime," he replied, returning the smile. "Now let's go get some grub."

* * *

The next day the pages had their final examination, which Jzet and her friend's passed easily. 

That night at the mess hall, Cole, Jonathan, and Nolan moved to the other side of the hall to join their fellow squires. This earned them much applause from the other pages.

In the next few weeks Cole, Jonathan, and Nolan all got knight masters and went out with them on adventures.

The goodbyes were bitter sweet especially with Cole and Jonathan, but Jzet knew she would see them again.

After a few weeks of lazing in the palace, Jzet rode back along with her father to Queenscove, where she would be staying that summer.

There, the adventures would begin.

* * *

see guys a new threat.. plus a little bonding between our two dear characters.. and guess what as I promised.. I am writing a summer time chapter... just for you loyal reviewers.. to become one just press the submit review button on the bottom of your screen and I can see what I can do... okay? okay..

Have a super safe, fun, non alcholic beverage (for you minors) filled weekend... love yas

&Caiti&

Oh wait i got some funny stuff for ya's for a treat.. if you know who Chuck Norris is you will laugh and if you don't.. sucks for you.. courtesy of my dear friend patrick bradley... oh I'll tell you others who ChuckNorris is if you don't know.. he's a guy that does karate and stuff..he's in movies too

Chuck norris jokes:

-Chuck Norris doesnt wear a watch, he decides what time it is.

-Chuck Norris doesnt go huntin, Chuck Norris goes killing.

-Chuck Norris was once in a knife fight, and the knife lost.

-Behind Chuck Norris's beard, there is only another fist

-Chuck Norris doesnt sleep, He waits.

-There is no theory of evelution, Just a list of creatures Chuck Norris allows to live.

-The quickest was to mans heart is with Chuck Norris's fist.

-Chuck Norris is currently suing NBC, claiming Law and Order are trademarked names for his left and right legs.

-In an average living room there are 1,242 objects Chuck Norris could use to kill you, including the room itself.

-Chuck Norris will attain statehood in 2009. His state flower will be the Magnolia.

-When Chuck Norris gives you the middle finger, he is actualy showign u how many seconds u have left to live.

LoL gets me every time.. so review.. cuz I just gave you something to laugh at...

&Caiti&


	20. miscalculation

where'd all you guys go? I haven't heard from some reviewers in ages... wahhhh... I am getting quite upset mind you... soo ggrr

Review Responses:

Emeraldi: thank you for the review... yeah I hope you really enjoy this chapter.. a lot.. thanks so much!

Maliaphire: haha I laughed for like 5 minutes after your review.. Kearney? haha no... you'll see but not in this chapter... so keep the reviews coming.. and el mucho gracias

DreamlndxFantasy: I hope you had a great 15th birthday.. and lots offun.. lol... yeah I want romance too.. but I am uncertain with who and where and when.. grr.. I know... if you have any suggestions about that romancey gloop just put it in your next review.. thanks for reviewing!

nativewildmage: Chuck Norris is sick..lol... May the force be with you too... yay the world cup.. horray.. that will be my whole summer..lol... May the force be with you too! And thanks for reviewing!

stormrider: yeah I gotta watch my back..lol.. Chuck Norris can be anywhere...lol... I'm thinking of using your character either in the next chapter or the one after that.. hmm.. I love her though.. she's awesome to the 10 billion times... lol I dont know... yeah I didnt like the last part either.. I kind of want that pairing.. but not really... cuz they would be cute.. but you know it would sound like alanna.. and I don't want people after me...lol... yeah it has been a long time since a fight.. and no way am I getting her Shang rusty..lol... thanks for the review...

Misled Nymph: woah I didn't even know you changer your name lol.. I was like who the hell is this..lol.. thanks for the review...

So yeah to become one of these lovely people just press that submit review button on the bottom of your screen peeps...lol... so review

And let the fun begin...

* * *

"Welcome back to Queenscove, my lady." a servant said bowing deeply. Jzet almost groaned. This was like the fiftieth servant to come up to her and welcome her home. And frankly, she was starting to get annoyed.

"Are they always like this, father?" Jzet asked her father, Duke Neal of Queenscove, as the servant scampered away. He grinned.

"Of course they are." he said. "Now you know why I spend so much time in Corus, to get away from all these god cursed servants."

Jzet laughed in agreement.

It was Jzet's first day back to her home since last summer and she was getting settled in. The servants were literally worshipping her like she was a goddess and even the important officials in Queenscove, who helped it run, came to visit Jzet andgave her many gifts to her dislike. She hated being treated like nobility sometimes.

A letter from Gosha had met her at Queenscove, telling her to not get rusty and to write down all the dreams she had on a piece of paper and send it to her once a month for analysis.

Jzet wasn't happy about having to write down her dreams, but knew if she didn't Gosha would be after her.

She hadn't heard from Ganiel since the first time she saw him and wondered when she would see the dream god again. That necklace, which she received from Gosha, gave off a little tiny light every now and then, but otherwise it was normal.

That night, Jzet and her father dined with the fief's head officials. Jzet was forced to wear a dress, to her dislike. It was a white, low cut, summer dress with pink flowers woven into it. Jzet had to admit though, it was a pretty dress.

* * *

"And then Larry said to me, Joe with a wife like that, I know why you always get to work a half an hour early." 

Laughter arose among the group of men that shared a table with Jzet and her father, while frowns were evident on the faces of their wives.

Jzet was almost bored to tears. Story after story she had heard, ever since she sat down at the table. She just wanted to leave.

When she asked her father in a whisper if she could be excused, he quickly hissed no, and told her she needed to act like a proper hostess, no matter how boring the stories were. Jzet grumbled about this for a few minutes before her father gave her stern look. Ever since then, she had been quieter than a mute, only half listening to the conversations that were going on at the table.

When the desert course was about to be served, the head servant, Harold Bonn, came rushing over to her father and whispered something in his ear. Jzet looked over to see her father's eye brows rise slightly as if he was surprised and then go back to his regular expression.

"Send him in then." said her father to Harold.

"Right away my lord." said Harold and he left with a bow.

Jzet watched the servant scurry away and then leaned over towards her father and whispered,

"What was that all about?" She asked.

He just smirked at his daughter.

"You shall see." was his only reply and then asked Mrs. Dorman a question about her sewing club.

Jzet glared at her father.

The door suddenly swung open and Harold stepped out.

He hadcleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Presenting my young master, Chuck of Queenscove and Blythdin," Harold announced.

Jzet almost threw up at the sound of his name. _What was he doing here?_ She wondered.

Soon, a tall fifteen year old boy stood before them. His red hair was disheveled, sticking up in the back. He was taller than Jzet now, by at least a head and his body was better built than last time she saw him. His emerald green eyes darted across the room until they layed upon his father.

"Son!" Neal exclaimed to Chuck, getting up to greet him.

Some of the fief's officials looked over to Jzet to see her reaction. She kept her face Yamani stone smooth to fool them. She didn't want to spread any gossip that she loathed him.

She watched her father and Chuck hug and as soon as the embrace ended, she decided to greet her step brother.

"Lady Page," Chuck said kissing her fingers lightly.

"Scholar Chuck," Jzet replied in a curtsey.

"So good to see you alive and well Page Jzeliette." said Chuck formally.

Jzet flinched when he said alive and well. She knew what he was getting at. He hadn't forgotten that he saved her life two years ago.

"Chuck," Jzet's father called. "Say hello to all the lovely people."

"Coming father." he replied. "See you later, Lady Page." He added smirking.

Jzet growled as her step brother walked away._ He needs someone to deflate his large head._ She thought, as she walked back to her seat at the table.

After desert the gardens were opened to all the guests while a band played in the background. The music soothed Jzet, after all the stress that was built up from arriving in Queenscove that day and thenseeing Chuck for the first time in two years.

A light tap on her back made her turn around.

It was Chuck.

"Hello Jzeliette," Chuck said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Hello Chuck," Jzet replied coldly.

"It has been brought to my attention that you seem not to like me." said Chuck. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not really just you, Chuck." said Jzet coldly. "It's just basically your mother and youhave stolen away half my life, that was meant to be here, in Queenscove."

"That was our own father's fault." Chuck replied sharply. "He didn't go looking for you seventeen years ago. He thought you were dead."

"You and your mother distracted him from looking for me." Jzet shot back.

"The only reason he started looking for you was because he received a letter from some woman on the Yamani Islands." Chuck retorted. Jzet's eyebrows rose in surprise. "When I was eight years old, according to our father, a letter came to our fief from a woman named Rosario, who lived on the Yamani Islands. She wrote that she was present at your birth and your mother's death and that you were sent to an orphanage after your birth and she had not heard from you again." He sneezed and then continued. "So then, our father began to send agents to the Yamani Islands to look for you, behind my mother's back of course. It took him three years to find you. When I was eleven, my mother and our father split up. I had no idea why until two years ago, during our first meeting. The reason why was, that he had found you and my mother thought you would ruin our family. So she left our father. So I wasn't the one who distracted our father from finding you. He only knew that your mother, Yukimi, had died during childbirth. He assumed the baby had died along with her. But he was wrong, wasn't he? He didn't even try and find out if you were dead too. Shows you how much he cared."

Jzet did not know how to answer to that. She looked over at her father who was laughing with Mister Conrad while sipping a glass a wine. How could he not even check if his own daughter was alive? Tears formed in her own eyes and she wiped them away, bitterly. _I guess I shouldn't have blamed Chuck._ Jzet thought. _I ruined his life at Queenscove for good when his parents split up._

"I'm so sorry Chuck." Jzet said in a whisper. "If I had known I would be ruining your life by coming to Tortall, I would have never come." And then she added. "You would have been heir to Queenscove. Oh Mithros,"

"It's okay," he said, shrugging. "If I was heir, I would have to be confined to this fief all my life." He looked over to the fief officials. "And believe me, I would be bored to death."

Jzet laughed.

And then it dawned on her. He had saved her life, despite her ruining his.

"You shouldn't have saved my life two years ago Chuck." Jzet said softly. "I didn't deserve to be saved after all I've done to you."

"If I hadn't saved your life two years ago, Tortall would have lost a great future knight." said Chuck. "People, at the university, say that you are the only person in all of Tortall who knows how to defeat those red eyed monsters. If I hadn't saved you that day, we all would be extremely screwed right now. Now wouldn't we?"

Jzet smiled.

"I guess you are right." she said. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"So does this mean we are friends, Jzeliette?" Chuck asked.

"It's Jzet," She corrected. "And yes Chuck we are friends."

* * *

awww thats soo cute... 

?Important (read below)?

But a memo people if I don't start to get reviews for this story I might drop it all together... because I don't think I should waste my time on it... and all you people that put this story under favorites and alerts and still don't review... it kind of Really Bugs Me... if you're not going to review.. don't even bother putting a story on favorites or alerts... sorry a little harsh but reality... I am a little pissed right now as you can see.. so I'll give you people two more chances/chapters.. and if I don't get the kind of reviews I am looking for.. I am dropping this... completely.. I still have another story with 10x more reviews I can be working on right now but I'm not.. I'm being a nice lil authoress and working on this one.. so be grateful.. and please I beg of you (yes I am stooping this... &#!$ low by begging.. sorry for the cursing) to review...Please

From your very FRUSTRATED/PISSED... authoress..

Caiti

>(

yes that is the face I am making right now... but a thanks to every person who reviewed the last chapter.. I am not yelling at you or mad...


	21. cold

Hey I'm back with another update... yep..

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

**Responses to the Sweet reviewers:**

Maliaphire- yeah Neal is a prat right now... but you'll see why... I actually used your review as a kind of base on this chapter..lol... thanks for reading... and yep it is Chuck

Promiscuous gal- I love humanity so I guess I won't quit...lol.. thanks for the review hun.. lol

Rough Landing Holly- okay kid you got it.. you people convinced me to stay on track.. thanks a billion for reviewing...

annoymoud- oh jeez.. I never liked holler monkies.. lol.. as I told other reviewers I am not quitting.. just needed a quick reality checks.. thanks for the review..

emeraldi- aawww I don't want you to cry! Lol.. I promise no quitting now.. lol... thanks for the awesome review

DreamlndxFantasy- Jzet is seventeen now going on eighteen... ahh your so generous.. send ten reviews... lol... don't worry though I got ten.. and if it was you thanks...lol... thank you sooo much for everything.. and I hope you enjoy this chapter...

nativewildmage- lol the force is a pretty sweet thing.. people must be like wth are they talking about.. haha.. I would be mad at him too! Two rows behind the bench jeez.. I would be like hopping onto the field and hug Bryan McBride (he's my fave and he's sooo hott)... lol.. I can't believe US is out of the cup WAHHHH.. landon donovan wass soo bad.. he didnt do anything.. wahhhh... I am rooting for England now I guess.. lol... I can't believe your thinking of blackmailing me...HUMPH.. lol... speaking of Cheyenne when are you going to update that.. hmm... lol... thanks for the review... it's always good to hear from you lol... Oh I did update what if Alanna was Queen for a week if you wanna check that out.. gracias...

Michi- yeah I know.. you aren't the only person to tell me the harshness... lol... thanks for the complimento... I appreciate it.. don't worry I am continueing.. lol.. thanks for the saweet review...

Misled Nymph- ouch the buggyness... lol.. I dont think I could stand that.. haha... I like your new name its cool... yeah friendship umm happyness! I think.. lol.. thanks for the review!

Tracefan- thanks.. yeah I needed to get the details in because I never really wrote about Jzet being in Queenscove before.. so it was new.. thanks for the review ever so much.. I hope to hear from you in the future! mucho gracias...

stormrider7- Fungus? lol... I was like reading this and I was like when was her name fungus... thanks the summer is going to be quite interesting... lol... I really dont know about half brother and step brother stuff.. I'm not good with that kind of stuff.. lol.. thanks for the review!

Let's get this started than...

* * *

Jzet and her step brother, Chuck of Queenscove and Blythdin stood outside their father's office.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the new friends had just finished lunch, when they were called down to their father's office. The two step sibblings were curious on what their father wanted to see them about.

"I wonder what he wants?" Jzet asked Chuck.

"Well what ever it is," he said. ", it probablyisn't good, if he wants us to meet him in his office, privately."

Jzet nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later, a servant, came out of the office.

"My lord is ready to see you both now." said the scrawny manservant. He bowed and left quickly.

Jzet took a deep breath and stepped inside her father's office.

She had always liked her father's office, with its many books and maps. Before she had decided to become a page, she spent hours in the room reading and memorizing maps. Her favorite part of the room was the portrait of her grandfather, Baird of Queenscove, which hung above the fireplace. She admired her grandfather on many levels, even thought she had never been able to meet him. But, her father had told her of his many deeds. A person could not, not respect her grandfather.

Her father sat behind his desk, staring out the window, which looked down upon the town, where the peasants lived.

Without looking at either of them he said, "Sit down,"

They both did so, without any hesitation.

Jzet's mind raced with questions. Why was her father being so cold? Did they do something wrong at the party last night? Did he find out Jzet knew the truth about him not looking for her on the Yamani Islands? Jzet was anxious to hear her father speak.

There was a brief period of silence and then their father spoke.

"Chuck, I have received a letter from your mother." he said turning around and facing his two children. "And I am not pleased."

Jzet looked over at her step brother, who turned pale and looked at the ground with shame.

"You ran away from Blythdin." Neal said sharply. And you scared your mother to death. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Chuck mumbled.

Silence filled the room in an awkward fashion. Had her father always been such a strong parental figure? She had never seen him so angry.

"But, how did she find me?" Chuck asked, still looking at the paneling on the floor.

"A mage from Blythdin contacted me last night and asked if you were here." said their father simply. "She is very angry that you came here." He added grimly.

_Why was Chuck's mother mad that he came to Queenscove?_ Jzet thought. _His father is here and will take care of him. She should be happier that he came here than anywhere else._

"I know." Chuck replied, frowning.

"Why did you run away, Chuck?" Neal asked tensely.

Chuck continued to look down at the floor in silence.

Jzet frowned and began to recall memories of her Aunt Kel and Uncle Dom telling her stories of how funny her father was. These stories that varied from Kel and her father's Page days, up to family gatherings Uncle Dom had with Neal when they were just mere children. These tales always made her father sound like a person who could make any one laugh with his antics. What happened to him? How did he become so cold?

"Well?"

Jzet studied her father's angry face, the stress lines evident on his forehead. Who had made those stress lines appear? Who had made his once brown hair, have streaks of grey in it? Was it her? Or was it her mother? Or was it someone else? Someone, Jzet didn't even know existed.

"I told her I wanted to become a healer for the military, when the war started up." said Chuck. "She told me, she wasn't going to lose me to war like she lost her first husband in the Scanran War." He sighed. "We argued of course. I told her I wasn't going to be caged at the palace, while everyone else was out on the front lines. And I then went on about how you were a healer for the military. She became even angrier when I mentioned you." He added quietly.

Jzet became perplexed with the whole situation. Why was Chuck's mother angry that he came to Queenscove? And why was she even madder when Chuck mentioned his father? It sounded to Jzet, that Chuck's mother didn't want her father in Chuck's life at all.

"Chuck, your mother went through very rough times when her first husband died in war." said her father. "She doesn't want the pain to repeat."

And why was her father defending Chuck's mother?

"That's her problem," Chuck shot back. "That man was a soldier. I don't make wounds. I just heal them. I am in no danger." Neal opened his mouth to argue, but Chuck kept on going. "I know you know this too and I for one am not going to sit around in Corus, while good men die out there. I want to help. I want to be important!"

"Chuck I don't want you to go out there and neither does your mother." said their father. "It's dangerous. I agree with your mother's decision. You'll be safer in Corus."

_Why was her father agreeing with Chuck's mother? _Jzet thought_. Chuck came here for support and all her father was doing was agreeing with his mother. He didn't even seem to care what Chuck wanted. He just wanted to agree with Chuck's mother. _

"But father," Chuck protested. "I thought you, of all people, would understand. That's why I came here, because you've lived that kind of experience. I thought you were the one who was going to put your support behind me, your only son!"

Jzet looked at her step brother with sadness and pity. He just wanted to feel useful. He wanted to be somebody in this world. Someone important, someone his own parents could take pride in. He wanted to be just like his father. And the worse part was that his own father didn't want him to be just like him and neither did his mother. This only made Jzet angrier. Most parents were joyful when their children announced that they idolize them and want to be just like them. Why not her own father? Did he fear for his son's life? And then, if he was, why not hers? She was putting herself in danger too, if not more. What was holding him back from agreeing with Chuck?

"Chuck it's not pleasant." said Neal. "It's not like the type of healing you're doing at the university. This kind of healing will push you to your limits. And sometimes if you exceed them, you will die. I've seen good healers die because they wanted to save everyone. Out there, your gift is limited. You can only save so many men and women. But anyway, your mother is right, it's too dangerous."

Jzet felt her eyes open to what she did not see before. It wasn't her father that was holding Chuck back. It was Chuck's mother. Chuck's mother was the one who held the reigns around Chuck and Jzet was beginning to think that she was holding the reigns around her father too. He was letting her make all the decisions in Chuck's life.

"But you're letting her go." Chuck cried pointing at Jzet. "You're going to let her face danger."

The whole time, Jzet clutched her necklace she received from Gosha, tightly. _If I had a mother, that was alive, would she let me go? _Jzet thought. _Would my own mother allow me to become a knight? _

"Chuck, she's trained as a warrior." said her father. "She already knows what to expect, you don't."

_Things could have been different if my mother was alive. _Jzet thought. _I could have been in Chuck's position, fighting with my own parents so I could accomplish my dreams. Would my father be different, if my mother was still alive? Would he be so cold and broken? Would he be so easy to push around?_

"But in the Scanran War, you didn't know what to expect, did you?" Chuck asked. "Your father didn't hold you back, did he? Father, I am a Queenscove! I am meant to be a healer. You can't prevent what's meant to be." His last words echoed through the room, sending shivers up Jzet's spine.

Neal closed his eyes, as if he took a direct hit to the heart.

"I am no longer under your control, son." their father whispered. "Your mother is the one who will decide."

She wanted to scream at her father and shake him. Chuck was his son too. Just because they didn't live with each other anymore didn't mean that he was no longer Chuck's father. Nothing in the world could change that. He was basically telling Chuck that he had no father anymore. That his mother wants him to forget that he ever existed and not come to him for advice. And he was actually letting her!

"But you're my father!" Chuck cried. "You have as much authority over me as that bitch does! Don't you even care about me anymore?"

Jzet looked at her father, who looked like he was in more pain than someone with an arrow in their chest.

"Chuck," Neal said softly. "I do care. But you're mother doesn't want me to be apart of your life anymore. She doesn't want me to make your decisions anymore. She believes that she is your only parent now. "

"Than tell her I'm your son!" Chuck shouted rising from his chair and knocking it over. "Tell her to stop being a bitch and get over it."

"I can't do that." her father whispered not looking at Chuck. "It's too late to fix something that has been broken forseven years."

Chuck grimaced. "I know you two are broken. You guys remind me all the time. But for once, why can't you think of me?"

Her father sighed.

"I am so sorry Chuck." said her father hanging his head, defeated.

It was all he could say.

Jzet looked at the chair on the ground that Chuck had pushed over. It reminded Jzet of her own father, fallen.

"So you're letting her win, like always." Chuck snapped. "You're letting her lock me in that cage and block meoff from the outside world."

"She might be, but she's doing it for your own well being." their father shot back. "She's doing it because she cares."

"Well, I am almost sixteen." Chuck argued. "I don't think I need her to make my decisions for me anymore. I don't want her to control me anymore."

"You're the only thing she has left." Neal said softly.

"Well, that's her loss not mine." said Chuck. He picked of the chair abruptly and placed it the right way. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

As he slammed the door behind him, Neal sighed.

Jzet looked at her father's troubled face with the wrinkles, from stress, lining his forehead. His emerald green eyes weren't light up as they were, when she first met him five years ago. Instead, they were filled with sorrow and despair. Seeing this she began to feel frustrated because she did not know what to say to him.

He put his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked his voice muffled.

"I don't know." Jzet said frankly. "It sounds to me that Chuck's mother doesn't want you to be apart of his life at all." Her father said nothing. So she continued. "He said his mother becomes angry with him when he brings up your name and you said she was angry that he came here. I don't think that's very good."

"Heather hates my guts." said her father. "In your Uncle Dom's words, she thinks I am a total meathead."

"Just because you found me?" Jzet asked. "I don't understand why she would be resentful towards you, just for that. If she really loved you, she would have wanted you to be happy when you found me. Instead, she became bitter and left you. I don't think that was the proper thing to do."

Her father nodded. "I know." He said with a sigh. "But I'd rather not dwell on the past. I need to think of what to do about Chuck."

"But it's your past with Chuck's mother that is destroying your relationship with him now." said Jzet feeling kind of awkward about the subject. It wasn't like she actually felt comfortable about talking about her father's problems with his ex wife and their son. "If you two didn't divorce, Chuck would still have you as a parental figure. But now, Chuck's mother, who is still filled with anger, tries to drive you out of his life. This is why you guys are arguing now. You don't want to anger Chuck's mother, but that means you anger Chuck." Jzet took a deep breath before she continued."You need to show her that youare stillinvolved with your son.You need to show her that she doesn't runChuck's life by herself and that you are his father.No matter what happens," She added.

"You're right Jzet." said her father turning to look out the window. There was a pause and then he said, turning around. "I have some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Jzet asked, curious.

"Heather is coming to visit." said her father. "She wants to bring Chuck home."

_Oh great, that witch is coming here to cause discord. _Jzet thought. _She probably will try and murder me in my sleep too. _

"When does she arrive?" Jzet asked, clearly not pleased.

"In three days," He said running his fingers through his thinning, brown hair. "I don't even know what to say to her."

"Well you need to tell her that you're still Chuck's father and that you should have the right to talk to Chuck and help him make decisions." Jzet said. "And tell her that she isn't the only parental figure in his life. You are too."

He sighed.

"You're right Jzet." said her father. "I need to show her that I am still Chuck's father and that I don't appreciate her down sizing me."

"That's good father," said Jzet smiling. "I think you'll do very well."

"This is going to be so awkward though." said her father.

"Why?" Jzet asked.

"Well, it's because she hates me so much." he said. "And now this rift with Chuck will only make things worse when she gets here."

"Well just remember father," Jzet said, ", you need to take Chuck's side or he'll never respect you. You do want him to become a healer in the war, don't you?"

"Yes," said her father confidently. "Yes, I do."

Jzet grinned.

"Well then, you are going to give a reasonable argument to Heather and show her that you still control Chuck too." said Jzet. She had never really given anyone a pep talk before.

Her father sighed and for a second he was deep in thought.

"Maybe I should go buy a pair of ear plugs. Between the yelling Heather,Chuck, and mewill be doing when she gets here, a man could go death." said her father jokingly.

Jzet laughed and the got up to hug her father.

"Well I'm going to down to the practice courts and work with my sword." said Jzet. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay Jzet," said her father hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much for listening." He added.

"Any time father," Jzet said, a smile touching her lips.

"It means a lot to me." He said. "And I'm glad and proud to have you as a daughter."

Jzet kissed her father's cheek.

"And I am glad to have you as my father." she said smiling.

"Now scram and work with that sword." her father said smiling. "I need you to get better than the lioness for a little payback for all the bruises she gave me."

Jzet laughed and left the room quickly.

But her laughter died down quickly when she remembered who would arrive here in three days, Heather of Blythdin, who hated her guts.

And that was a fact.

_Oh boy this is going to be fun. _Jzet thought.

* * *

yeah this chapter was a tad bit confusing.. summary: Heather (Chuck's mother) wants Neal to be out of Chuck's life completely.. Chuck wants to become a healer in the war.. his mom disagrees... he gets mad.. runs away to Queenscove... Neal finds out that he ran away from Blythdin (the fief his mom lives).. gets mad at Chuck.. Jzet wonders what happened to the father her Uncle Dom and Aunt Kel knew about twenty years ago... thoughts on that... Neal and Chuck argue.. Jzet realizes Neal is just agreeing with Chuck's mother so she won't be mad at him... Jzet gets pissed at her father.. Chuck so pissed at father leaves room.. Jzetgives good advicetoNeal about his problems with Chuck.. he needs to show Heather that he won't stand to be blocked out of Chucks life.. Neal brings bad news.. tellsJzet that Heather is coming to visit in 3 days to come and get Chuck.. Jzet is like oh shit.. they joke a little bit.. the end...

yeah if you wanta summary of the chapter look above you..lol.. bottom line: Chuck mad at Neal and mother.. mother coming to get Chuck.. that is bad for both Neal and Jzet because Chuck's mom hates them both...

so read on because the next chapter is going to be quite interesting/ good... lol...

oh and read my lil comedy ficlet.. What if Alanna was Queen for a Week... if you really like sillyness and Jon bashing/ Neal making fun ofness... so yeah thanks..

read and review.. even flames are welcomed at this point...

And I hope everyone on the East Coast has a lovely rainy afternoon.. lol

3 Caiti.. your demented authoress


	22. quick but not painless

_Dragged you out into the streets before you buckled at your knees and said (Buckled at your knees) _

"What's it feel like to be a ghost?"  
(Louder now, louder now)  
"What's it feel like to be a ghost?"

Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)  
Are you up for, are you up for this?  
(Well, are you up for, are you up for..)- Taking Back Sunday ..What it Feels like to be a Ghost

_  
_Guess what guys? I am really happy with all these new reviewers from the last chapter.. so I made this chapter the longest I ever written... But where did all my usual reviewers go? Hmm... I miss you guys where ever you are..

Responses to the almighty cool reviewers:

Stormrider7- thanks for the advice.. yah I changed it now in the story... yeah things are about to get really really sticky.. lol.. so hold on to your keyboard...

Leapfroggy- why thank you leap frog.. lol.. I hope you read oN!

nyyankeegal- your lil penname is too cool for words... I love the yankees! thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!

Whisperwings-well I'm soooooo glad you like it.. yeah summer vacation can be a killer sometimes.. lol.. oh your too kind.. I loved your mushy review.. and thanks.. lol...

DreamlndxFantasy- ahh yes the metaphors.. because I have mad skills.. haha not really... don't worry she is most deff. a bitch (meaning Heather).. thanks for the review... ttyl toooooooo

Misled Nymph- Gosha.. Zulch? huh? lol.. your review confusered me.. hahaha... yeah I went over grammar extra good this time (haha).. thanks for the review!

Corlath- sweet.. I love new reviewers.. and I enjoyed your review.. so el gracias to the max.. I hope to hear from you in the mere future..lol... thanks so much

SwiftShadow- yeah I hate the rain too.. oh well.. it's nice today at least.. lol.. thanks for the awesome review.. you rock!

Erytha- a gold digger.. hahahaha.. your funny.. lol... no she'll just be a biatch (excuse my french)... no I already have my spy... but it shall not be her... but you will see.. if you continue reading (and reviewing too.. haha..jk).. thanks for the review hun...

Emeraldi- thanks! yeah heather is going to be evil.. so just warning ya... so read... and like it even more

Rough Landing Holly- yeah my computer spazzes constantly.. don't worry about it kid.. lol.. thanks for the review...

MaryM- well I hope you like it... I can't wait to hear from you again.. el gracias!

**okay guys a quick.. A/N.. thanks to Stormrider7 (applause)... she has brought to my attention that Chuck is not Jzets step brother but! her half brother.. thank you so much for correcting that error... (more applause)... so read on now...  
**

* * *

A sharp knock on the door, drew Page Jzeliette of Queenscove, reluctantly, out of her slumber. 

She groaned and sat up. It was the morning she was dreading, the morning that Chuck's mother, Lady Heather of Blythdin, was arriving at Queenscove to bring Chuck back to her fief.

"You can come in." She shouted, while getting up and stretching.

It was her maid, Clarissa. Who was looking very much disheveled at the moment. Her long blonde hair, which was usually kept in a tight bun, was loose and hanging. She had a bundle of things in one of her arms, while another held a bucket of hot, steaming water for her bath.

"Uh, 'Rissa," Jzet said using her maids nickname. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes, please Lady Jzeliette that would be greatly appreciated." said Clarissa hurriedly, while trying to keep the bucket from spilling.

After she took the bucket of water and poured it into her bath, she went back into her room to see why Clarissa was all tousled.

Her maid was laying out a green summer dress on her bed to Jzet's disgust. But, she knew it was coming. Her father wanted to show Lady Heather that his daughter just wasn't some wild, tomboy, that she was also a civilized lady. A corset lay beside the dress, making Jzet gag.

"'Rissa you look like you just jumped of the Balor's Needle." said Jzet as soon as Clarissa was done. "What happened?"

"Oh, milady," Clarissa cried. "I am so sorry for my appearance. I was in a rush and I hadn't gotten any sleep last night because I was preparing for the ladies visit. Please don't send me away. It will never happen again."

Jzet laughed.

"Relax 'Rissa." said Jzet. "I'm not going to send you away. I was just concerned about you."

"Do I really look that terrible?" the maid asked.

Jzet took a mirror off her desk.

"See for yourself." said Jzet handing her maid the mirror.

Clarissa's brown eyes widened.

"Oh Mithros, I do look like I just jumped of Balor's Needle." cried Clarissa. "Forgive me lady, it will never happen again."

"It's fine 'Rissa." said Jzet trying to reassure her maid. "I understand."

She watched Clarissa, who was very flustered, tie her hair back into its usual tight bun.

"Better?" her maid asked.

Jzet smiled.

"Of course," She said.

"Thank you milady, you are to kind." said Clarissa.

"Now, I'm going to take a bath." said Jzet. "Could you please tell my father I will not be at breakfast this morning? I need to take care of some business."

"Yes milady," She said curtseying.

"And 'Rissa," Jzet called out to her maid.

"Yes milady," said Clarissa.

"Could you bring breakfast up to my room for me?" Jzet requested.

"Of course Lady Jzeliette," said her maid. "What would you like?"

"Oatmeal with sugar on top is good and a glass of milk." said Jzet.

"Okay milady, I'll get that done." said Clarissa curtsying again.

"Thank you 'Rissa," said Jzet smiling and then went to take her bath.

She soaked in her tub for a while. She was thinking about the events of the last few days. Chuck had isolated himself from the whole household. He had spent the last two days either in town or on the roof of the stables. He also wouldn't attend any of the meals with the family. Instead, he got food from the cooks after Jzet and her father had left to do their days activities.

Her father was worried about her half brother, but Jzet knew he just needed some time alone to think things over. She also knew Chuck needed to come up with an argument towards his own mother, so she would let him become a healer for the military.

Finally, her fingers started to prune and the water was becoming cold. So, she decided to get out of the tub and change into her dress.

Clarissa was waiting outside for her.

"Milady, I got the oatmeal. Just like you requested, sugar on top and a glass of milk." said her maid.

"Thanks 'Rissa," She began to dig into her meal, not wanting to spoil her dress by getting oatmeal on it.

While Jzet ate, she decided to read the letters she received last night from Cole and Jonathan, who were at the palace still, looking for knight masters.

She ripped open the envelope for the first one which was from Cole and began to read it.

_Dearest Cousin Jzeliette,_

_How is Queenscove? Is Uncle Meathead treating you well there? The palace has been quiet. The news of our troops remains the same. They are still all stationed along all of our borders. King Roald does not want to attack directly. He still wants to play a defensive battle. But, as you know, since Carthak's last attack two years ago, they have still not attacked us. _

_Guess what? I have a knight master. Yeah, I know you're surprised. I was too. Lord Raoul decided to keep his squires in my family line and chose me. Aren't I so lucky? I get to leave in two days for the city of Port Cayann. The third company is stationed their right now and I get to quote, unquote "Help out." I know "Help out." will turn into total slave labor that is probably comparable to the Rattler making us do punishment work. So don't expect too many letters from me while I'm there because I will certainly be busy. _

_Write often dear cousin because without your letters I will be a mere walking ghost. Your wise words always enrich me and trust me I need your enrichment with a bunch of loony's like the third company. Have a great summer and please write back soon._

_Sincerely your favorite cousin,_

_Cole_

Jzet smirked at the letter. His letter had cheered up Jzet so much she almost forgot about Chuck's mother coming in an hour, well almost.

She couldn't wait to tell her father that Cole had a knight master. And it was Lord Raoul none the less! She was happy for her cousin, but slightly jealous. She wished she could defend the borders with the third company. It sounded so much more interesting than being stuck at the palace. She sometimes thought, that palace life was almost too tame for her.

She then ripped open the envelope to Jonathan's letter, anxious to see what news that he brought through his letter. She knew the prince wouldn't go through the nonsense Cole usually did, which made her even more eager to read it.

_Dear Jzet,_

_How are you? I am fine for the most part. Life here at the palace has been so boring without you and the other pages. Well Kearney is here, but he is quite annoying. But, you already knew that._

_I have a knight master. I was one of the first new squires that got asked (no surprise there with the royalty thing). My knight master is Sir Owen of Jeslaw. He is a good man, but reminds me of Kearney, which kind of makes me regret accepting him in the first place. We are going to go to Fort Zhail on the Tortall- Tusaine border in two weeks. I am very excited, but also very nervous. Excited, because I am finally free of court and all that royalty business, but nervous because of the fact that I might fight in a war. I ponder on the fact that I might kill a man. I have never killed anyone before and the idea horrifies me. _

_I hope you are having a good time on your vacation at Queenscove. As I said before I miss you terribly. There is no one here to tease Cole with me. Cole is leaving too with his knight master (Lord Raoul) to protect Port Cayann, but you probably already know that. I will write as often as I can. I wish you luck in your training because I don't know when I will see you again. Write back quickly. Goddess bless. _

_Your Friend,_

_Jonathan_

Jzet reread the letter again and then once more. _He missed her terribly?_ She thought. _I wonder what that means._

"Lady Jzeliette, it's time to get ready." Clarissa said tapping Jzet on the shoulder.

Jzet perked up at her words.

"Sorry 'Rissa. I was reading a letter." She explained.

"No need to apologize." Her maid reassured her. "But Lady Heather is supposed to arrive in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes," Jzet repeated. "Oh crap,"

Clarissa tied Jzet's corset to her body, nearly suffocating her. Next, she helped Jzet slip on her dress and then sat her down in a chair and began to do her hair.

"Oh Mithros, I forgot to do your face paint!" Clarissa exclaimed, after putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Jzet winced. She wished Clarissa would have forgotten about those cursed face paints. But she didn't, so Jzet sat back down in the chair.

As soon as Clarissa put on the last touch of lip paint, she let Jzet go down to the front yard to great Chuck's mother.

It was a hot, but windy day. Jzet soon discovered this as soon as she stepped outside. The wind played with her hair and dress, while the sun beat down on her.

She looked around to see Chuck leaning up against an apple tree, looking uninterested that his mother was coming in only a mere few minutes. He wore a forest green tunic with gold trim and a pair of brown breeches. He looked very uncomfortable, fanning himself with his hand. His facial expression was blank and he simply just glanced at Jzet, when she came into the front yard.

Suddenly, the doors behind her flew open and her father stood there with the head servant, Harold Bonn.

"Good morning, Jzet," her father said.

She could tell he was tense from just looking at him. He was deffinently nervous about Chuck's mother visiting. He had only stood outside for a second and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

"Hi father," said Jzet. "You look worried."

"Me, worried?" her father said chuckling nervously. "No, I am perfectly fine."

"Than why are you shaking?" Jzet asked.

"Enough questions Jzeliette." Her father said hurriedly. "Chuck come over here and stand by your sister."

"No, I refuse to go near you until you agree with me." He snapped and then looked away from both of them.

"I will not look like a fool in front of your mother." her father said. "Come over here now," He ordered and then added, ", please."

"Fine, but I'm not enjoying myself." Chuck announced.

_We already knew that. _Jzet thought, smirking to herself.

"Why can't you just agree with me?" Chuck asked. "You know I'm right."

"Chuck I am not arguing with you right now." Her father said sternly. "We'll talk about this with your mother, later." He added.

"Fine," He groaned, like a four year old.

They sat on a bench in the front yard for what seemed like hours, before Jzet heard something that sounded like carriage wheels and horses hooves. She perked up and saw a carriage being pulled by four grey speckled horses, pull into the front yard.

Jzet moaned as she got up and smoothed out her dress. _Well here goes nothing_. She thought bitterly, trying to put on her best fake smile ever.

The carriage stopped in front of them and a footman came forward and opened the door.

A woman tall and thin with flaming red curly hair stepped out of the carriage. Her light blue eyes scanned the area until they landed on Jzet, her father, and Chuck.

"Chuck honey, give your mommy a hug!" cried Heather. Chuck looked like he was going to be sick, but reluctantly came forward and gave his mother a hug.

Jzet felt sorry for her half brother. She now knew what he was talking about in her father's office. Chuck's mother did treat him like a baby.

Her father kissed Chuck's mother hand, politely.

"Lady Heather, how are you?" He asked.

"Very well now, Lord Nealan," said Heather. "I have my beloved son back with me and I am very happy to see he is safe."

"I am glad." Her father replied stiffly.

Jzet smirked. She knew her father hated when people called him Nealan.

"And who is this young lady?" Heather asked.

Jzet flinched. She was dreading this moment.

"This is my daughter, Jzeliette." said her father.

Jzet fell into a curtsy before the woman.

"A pleasure to meet you, milady." said Jzet formally.

"Believe me Page Jzeliette, the pleasure is most deffinently mine." said Chuck's mother. She looked over Jzet with cold blue eyes and sneered. "You look just like your mother."

Jzet knew it wasn't a compliment.

_How does she know what my mother looked like? _Jzet thought.

"Well, thank you Lady Heather," said Jzet politely.

Jzet glanced over at Chuck who was staring at the ground. He looked furious. But Jzet did not know why.

"Here, let's come inside and get you settled in." said her father, leading Chuck's mother inside.

Jzet hung back to walk with Chuck.

"What's wrong?" Jzet asked her half brother. "You look upset."

"Yeah, well I am." snapped Chuck. "Good observation,"

"Why?"

"Don't you see she still treats me like a child, despite me being fifteen?" Chuck said, almost shouting. "She acts like I'm four."

"I know." said Jzet. "I saw her little love fest when she came out of the carriage."

"I thought running away would change her opinion of me." said Chuck bitterly. "I thought she would see I am not her little baby anymore and that I am soon graduating from the University."

As they rounded the corner to the sitting room he stopped before going inside.

"But she still sees me as she did ten years ago." He whispered. "Her inferior, that can't think or make decisions for himself."

Jzet watched helplessly, as her half brother rounded the corner, looking very downtrodden.

She knew what she must do for him. And she knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

The day passed quickly. Jzet's father gave Heather a tour of the castle and town, which took all afternoon. Jzet did not know why, because she had lived there for over ten years. 

Dinner had passed with Chuck still not uttering a word to his mother. Jzet could not stand to see her half brother this way.

As soon as dinner was over, they were settled in the sitting room to have tea. An awkward silence fell over them.

Finally, Jzet could not stand it anymore and decided to speak.

"Milady," She said addressing Heather.

"Yes?" Heather responded coldly.

"I want to talk to you about your treatment towards your son." said Jzet looking Chuck's mother square in the eye. "I think Chuck deserves to be happy." She added looking at her half brother, who was now wide eyed.

"Now Jzet..." Her father began.

"If none of you are going to speak up I am." Jzet cut in. "I've had enough of these fights and bad moods." She glanced over at her father and half brother. Both of them remained silent, but watched her intently.

"You're not even apart of this family." Heather spat.

"You call this a family?" Jzet retorted.

She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper, but it was too late to turn back now.

Heather's blue eyes filled with fury.

"It was until you came." she said icily. "Why couldn't you have just died like your damn mother?"

Jzet rose from her seat, irate.

"You dare to insult my mother?" Jzet asked, furious. "When, she would be a better mother towards your son, than you would ever be. Why do you think he ran away from home? Can you answer that?"

Heather glanced over at Chuck, who was staring at the floor.

"Chuck this is your chance to tell your side of the story." Jzet said urging on her half brother. "If you want to be independent, you need to make a stand, right now."

For a few seconds, silence fell over them.

"You're right Jzet." said Chuck.

"You two are friends?" Heather shouted. "I thought you two would hate each other. Chuck honey, this bitch destroyed our family."

Silence fell over them for a second, before Jzet's father spoke.

"Heather, I won't have you insulting my daughter like that." her father said sharply. This surprised Jzet because he hadn't said anything the whole time. "And I am not happy about you insulting my wife either." Heather looked surprised too, because her mouth hung open. "I loved her more than, I have ever loved you."

Jzet grinned. _Go father!_ She thought.

"Now Nealan," Heather said coolly, ", we don't want to argue in front of the children."

"I am not a child anymore, mom." said Chuck hotly. "I'm almost sixteen for Mithros' sake!"

"Chuck, you're still my little baby." cooed Heather.

Chuck got up from his seat, filled with anger.

"I'm going to help in the war if you like it or not." He shouted. "And Dad said I could too. In fact, I bet he's proud of me for it too."

Heather abruptly got out of her seat and slapped her father across the face.

Jzet's hand went to her dagger sheath, to find it wasn't there.

_This is why I hate dresses_. She thought resentfully.

"How dare you put such poisonous ideas in my son's head?" She screamed.

"He's my son too." said her father, putting his left hand on the side of his face. His voice was like ice on a cold winter's day. "I think he should be aloud to make his own decisions."

"I hate war!" She shouted. "And I for one am not letting my son participate in it."

"Who's going to stop him?" Jzet asked. "You couldn't stop him from running away from home. What makes you think you can stop from becoming a healer in the war?"

"I never asked your opinion, little bitch." snarled Heather.

"My daughter is right, Heather." snapped her father. "You can't stop Chuck. He's almost a grown man. It's time you let him go into the world."

"I don't have to stand for this foul treatment!" Heather shouted. "My son and I am leaving."

She turned to leave and saw Chuck did not follow.

"Come on Chuck, sweetie, let's go home." said Heather.

Chuck said nothing and stayed where he was.

"Chuck we're leaving." snapped Heather. "Come and get your stuff with me."

"I'm not leaving here." said Chuck. "These people understand me better than you ever will. I refuse to live with you anymore and that's my own adult decision."

Jzet grinned. She felt happy that her half brother was making a stand.

Heather's face turned bright red.

"I knew you two would poison him!" She screamed. "It's all your fault!" She said to Jzet and then lashed out at her with a fist. Jzet, letting her training take control, quickly ducked.

She went to take another swipe at Jzet, when there suddenly was a dagger at her neck.

It was Chuck.

"Leave her alone." he said coldly. "You will not touch her."

"You're pulling a weapon on your own mother?" Heather asked her son softly. "I did not raise you to be like this."

"I'm sure your own parents did not raise you to fight either." Chuck retorted. "Now go and leave us all be."

Chuck slowly, took away the dagger away from his mother's neck.

Tears streamed down Heather's face, as she dashed out of the room. She let out a scream and a door slammed shut behind her. Then, there was no sound to be heard at all.

"Like, wow," Jzet said still shocked. "Did that just happen?"

"Uh, I think so." said Chuck. He turned to Neal. "Does this mean we're in trouble?"

"No," her father said, still bitter from before. "No, not at all, in fact, I am proud of you both." They both grinned. "Especially, you Chuck," He added. "Not that many people can stand up to people they love, like that."

"I don't love her." He mumbled.

"You might not, right now, but one day and I hope she forgives you and us." he said. He pulled Chuck into a hug.

"I hope you're right Dad." he said softly.

"Well, off to bed you two." Their father said. "It's been a long day," He yawned, ", for all of us."

"Thanks so much for helping me out back there." Jzet said to her half brother, as soon as they were upstairs.

"No problem," he said. "I should be the one thanking you, though. Without you, I couldn't have ever stood up to my mother like that."

"So I guess we're even than?" Jzet asked, grinning.

"Yep, even," He said grinning too.

"Excellent," she said. "Good night Chuck,"

"Good night Jzet," he replied, before closing his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

oh Heather got burned.. by her own son.. ouchicles... do I sense some Jzet/Jonathan? hmm I don't know.. you'll just have to read on.. I hope you guys liked this chapter... it took me forever! 

Love your demented authoress,

Caiti

P.S. To all you soccer fans out there... Can you believe Brazil lost to France? How pathetic! and i thought Brazil was going to win the whole thing.. I think the final will be Portugal vs. Germany... anyone else think differently? Let me know peeps... and I am now officially rooting for Portugal! So go Portugesse! A/N I am not even portugesse.. in fact I am german.. Irish.. Italian.. and British.. amazing


	23. Beg

Hey... I got soooo oh soo many reviews for my story.. which makes me happy.. and that is why I Caiti.. am giving you.. bum bum bum.. the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!... be amazed...

Review Responses:

**Juliette- **Jesus.. you reviewed every single chapter... weirdo.. haha... your awesome though.. and I really don't have anything to say to you...lol

**On top of cloud 9**- thanks for the oodles of reviews... they were awesome.. that sucks that you didn't have your computer for three months.. I would have went insane.. and eventuall died.. haha... mucho gracias to the next level..

**Hermione16**- Thank you.. sweet and simple to the point... haha... thanks for reviewing.. I appreciate it..mucho

**authorgirl87**- I promise you I'll try and work them into the story somehow.. they're to cool not to have in this story.. thanks for the coolio compliments.. I thank you.. a lot..

**DreamlndxFantasy-** haha I could see you waking up in the middle of the night and just hearing her voice.. haha... thanks for the review.. as always... THANKS!

**sarah-** you are a brave soul conquering 22 chapters in one day.. for that I salute you.. and thank you oh so much... thanks for the review (s)

**SwiftShadow-** yeah the USA were really bad in the world cup.. they disappointed me greatly.. actually the only reason why I enjoyed watching them though is because Bryan McBride is so hot.. even when he is bloodied up.. haha.. thanks for the review... read on

**Erytha**- yeah brazil shocked me too.. I thought they were going to win the whole thing.. oh well... you'll see who the spy is in due time... don't worry.. and thanks for the awesome review

**stormrider7-** I'm glad you like ghosts.. lol... because I don't haha.. I would make this longer.. but its almost midnight and my mom is screaming.. so thanks for the review

**Misled Nymph-** I hope you like this chapter.. because it is special for you... lol.. you'll see I won't keep you waiting.. thanks for the review

>>>>>Dedication... Missled Nymph for constant reviews... and I finally got her character she created into this story...yay

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: You'll see some kick butt action.. language.. cheekyness.. and dreams.. sweet

* * *

Six Weeks after Heather of Blythdin stormed out of Queenscove, Jzet was getting ready to return to Corus. In two days she would be returning to the capital city to start her third year of page training at the palace.

Her half brother, Chuck of Queenscove and Blythdin, was also preparing to return back to the university in Corus. He was planning to leave with her in two days notice.

The two half siblings decided they should restock on clothes, weapons, and other essentials like candles and tea, which would be much more expensive in the capital city.

They walked to town right after breakfast, money purses attached to their belts.

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining with only a few clouds dotting the sky. A small breeze also played with their clothes.

They soon reached the market and began to search for items of interest. Jzet needed a new dagger so they started at a small weapons stand. It had a variety of decent daggers and other weapons.

Jzet quickly bought a dagger and too the shop keepers surprise put it in her sheath.

_I guess he isn't used to seeing women buy weapons for their own use. _Jzet thought, while looking upon the man's shocked face.

They moved next to a hedge witches store that contained ingredients for healing potions, which Chuck needed for one of his classes at the university.

"Where do you want to go next?" Chuck asked, checking his watch. "We have a good hour before we need to head back to the castle for lunch."

"Well I wanted to go to the tailor and ask if I could have some of my practice clothes hemmed." said Jzet.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her from behind and she spun around. She saw a skinny, blonde haired girl scamper away and Jzet's hand instantly reach to the place where her money purse was attached to her belt. The purse was gone.

_Damn, _Jzet thought.

She began to run after the girl.

"Stop thief!" She shouted.

The blonde haired took off in a run at the sound of Jzet's voice. She rounded the corner with Jzet hot on her tail.

The town's folk jumped out of the way, to avoid the two running girls, who were tearing through the market place.

Jzet cursed, as the girl cut down another corner, where Jzet knew was an alley way.

The blonde haired girl, who dressed in a dirty and holey rolled up breeches and a light looking cotton shirt, was attempting to climb up a brick wall that separated the alley way with a house's backyard.

She was almost over when Jzet had sprinted to the brick wall. She grabbed the girl by the ankle and threw her off the brick wall and onto the ground of the alley.

Before the girl could run Jzet was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

The girl looked at her with hard brown eyes.

"I never knew a merchant's daughter could run so fast." She commented, looking at Jzet's clothing, which obviously showed she had wealth.

"Give me the purse." Jzet snapped.

"Fine," said the girl handing Jzet the purse. "Don't have a heart attack, Mithros."

Jzet ignored her cheeky remark.

"What's your name, girl?" Jzet asked.

"Aileen Florenna, but Lee is just fine with me." she said.

"Where are your parents Lee?" Jzet asked. "I want to tell them what you did." She added.

"My parents are dead, along with my siblings." Lee spat. "They were killed by raiders two years ago, when I was fourteen. I've been living on the streets of Queenscove ever since. So you can't report me to them."

Jzet bit her tongue. _The girl must steal to stay alive_. She thought, feeling slightly guilty. Jzet thought about her delicious lunch she had waiting back at the castle for her. _That girl probably would die for a meal like that._ Jzet thought.

"Are you going to keep me pinned to the ground all day?" Lee snapped, bringing Jzet out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Jzet mumbled, letting her get up.

Lee looked ready to run, when a green gift wrapped itself around her ankles and wrists keeping her bound to the brick wall.

Jzet looked up to see her half brother, Chuck, his gift flaring at his finger tips.

"You almost let her get away." He commented.

"Sorry, I was thinking of other things." Jzet said frankly.

Chuck turned to Lee, who was struggling against her magical binds.

"I'm bringing you to my father for proper punishment." he told her.

"You're a noble?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, and so is she." said Chuck, pointing to Jzet. "Our father is the duke of Queenscove."

"So you aren't a merchant's daughter, eh?" She said to Jzet. "You're the girl the townsfolk here talk about, the one who is training to become a knight."

"Yes, that would be me." said Jzet.

"You're getting off topic, thief." snapped Chuck. "As I said before, we're bringing you to our father."

"Chuck, maybe we shouldn't." Jzet said quietly,

"Why not Jzet?" He asked, looking flabbergast. "This girl stole from you."

Lee looked surprised too, because her brown eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Because I don't think it would be fair for her." said Jzet firmly. "It wasn't her fault that her parents were killed by raiders. If they were still alive, she would have never needed to steal from me."

Chuck glanced over at Lee, who had stopped struggling.

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Chuck asked, still suspicious of the girl.

"If you have the gift noble boy, why don't you use a truth spell to see if I am telling the truth?" Lee retorted.

Jzet snickered, as Chuck became flustered.

"Fine," he mumbled. His gift now covered her whole body, making Lee glow green.

"Were your parents and siblings really killed by raiders?" Jzet asked.

"Yeah," Lee responded, than Lee stuck her tongue out at Chuck, when he had realized she was telling the truth. "I told you so, noble boy."

Chuck took off the truth spell, but kept on the magical binds.

"Now, what do we do with her?" he asked Jzet. "We can't let her go. She'll just steal again."

Jzet looked at Lee, who met her gaze squarely. The girl had spunk, Jzet had to admit.

"Would you like to come to the palace with me?" Jzet asked. "I'll pay you to be my maid and such. You'll have three square meals a day and a place to sleep in exchange for your services."

"You're letting a thief be your maid!" Chuck nearly shouted. "She'll murder you in your sleep."

"I highly doubt that." Jzet said reasonably. "It will keep her out of trouble and plus I don't have a hired maid in Corus. All I have is a palace servant."

_And plus maybe I can get her to try and find out who the spy from Carthak is. _Jzet thought. _Servants aren't usually questioned and this girl is probably very sneaky to be a thief._

"Once a thief, always a thief, that's what I say." said Chuck, eyeing Lee with disgust.

Jzet glared at her half brother.

"I'll take that chance." she told Chuck flatly. "So Lee will you come to Corus with me?"

The girl hesitated. She was obviously taken aback by this sudden offer.

"I don't understand you, noble." She said looking at Jzet square in the eye. "I just stole from you, but instead of punishing me, you reward me?"

"Even the girl is smart enough to realize how much of a fool you're being!" Chuck shouted.

"I was an orphan once too, before my father found me." She explained to Lee. "I am taking great pity upon you because I know how you're feeling."

"You're the weirdest noble I've ever met!" Lee exclaimed. "But, I'll take your offer. I'd rather stay in a nice warm building, than on the street with a bunch of rats."

"Good," said Jzet smiling slightly. "Now Lee, if Chuck takes the magical binds off of you, do you promise not to run off?"

"Yeah," said Lee. "You're too fast to out run anyway." She added with a sly grin.

"Okay than," said Jzet. She turned to Chuck. "You can release her now."

"You're still making a mistake, Jzet." he warned.

"Don't worry about me, Chuck." said Jzet. "I know what I am doing."

"Suit yourself," he said and then reluctantly released her from his gift's binds.

Lee did not run away. She stood where she was.

"Do you have any possessions that you want to take with you?" Jzet asked her.

"Nah, all I have is the clothes I have on my back." she replied.

"Than, we should get going." said Chuck, checking his watch. "Father is most likely waiting for us."

They turned to go, but Lee stood where she was.

"Come with us Lee," Jzet requested.

"Alright, as long as your father doesn't throw a fit about me." she said. Her brown eyes were still hard, gazing at the two half siblings.

"He won't. I promise." said Jzet reassuringly.

"Good, because I don't want the duke and his men up my ass." she said.

Chuck's eyebrows rose at her colorful language.

"Mithros help me," He mumbled.

* * *

"Where have you two been?"

Those were the first words that spilled out of their father's mouth, when they had reached the dining hall.

Jzet had left Lee in her room to bathe and asked Clarissa to fetch Lee a few sets of clothes, which included loin cloths, breast bands, shoes, boots, and a coat for winter wear.

The thief had been amazed at Jzet's quarters, but still very wary. She had a hearty meal of sandwiches and a small bowl of soup, which she devoured quickly. Her meal seemed to calm her, before she stepped into her bath.

"Jzet was robbed." Chuck explained.

"Did the thief get away?" her father asked. He looked at her very concerned.

"No, shedid not." said Chuck. "We caught her."

"Where is she now?" asked their father.

Jzet bit her bottom lip, knowing Chuck's response very well.

"She's up in Jzet's room bathing." He responded, glaring at Jzet. Jzet glared right back.

Her father looked confused.

"Jzet, why is there a thief bathing in your room?" He asked. His emerald green eyes darted back in forth between his two offspring.

Jzet bit her tongue in the hopes of not laughing out loud. She now realized how odd the situation was.

She shrugged. "I was hoping to make her into my maid. So she can serve me at the palace."

"Why?" He asked. "She's a thief. She stole from you." He added stating the obvious.

"I have my reasons." said Jzet. "I'll pay for her myself too." She added to try and increase her chances in keeping Lee.

"You don't need to pay for her yourself." said her father. "I just want to know why, in Mithros name,you want her to be your maid."

"Well, she had no choice, but to steal." said Jzet. "Her parents and siblings were murdered by raiders two years ago."

Her father's gaze wandered off. She knew he was in thought.

"Is her last name Florenna?" He asked.

"Yes, Aileen Florenna," said Jzet. "She's sixteen years old."

"Hmm," Her father said. "I remember that raider attack. Terrible, everyone massacred and the home burned to the ground. The livestock was taken too. I did not know anyone survived."

"Well, she did." said Jzet. "Would you like to see her for yourself?"

"Yes, but after lunch." said her father. "I am absolutely ravenous."

* * *

That night, Jzet decided to tell her newly instated maid what her real intentions of hiring her were.

"You wanted to see me?" Lee said, entering her room.

She was now dressed in a green skirt and a white blouse. She looked ten times better, than she had been that morning.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about you're palace duties." said Jzet, who was sitting on her bed.

She offered Lee a chair.

"Thanks," Lee mumbled.

Jzet quickly used her gift to put silencing spells on the room to ward off eaves droppers.

"Do you have the gift?" Jzet asked casually, sitting back down on her bed.

"Yes, but I cannot heal with it." said Lee, her finger tips light up and turned brown with white speckles. "It is quite odd."

Jzet rubbed her chin in thought. _War magic maybe? _She thought.

"I think it might be war magic." said Jzet. "We'll check with my father tomorrow."

_Mithros, war magic, _Jzet thought._ The god's must have blessed me, when they sent me this girl._

When Jzet saw that Lee was comfortable, she decided to speak again.

"I want you to take a blood oath." said Jzet frankly. "You can never speak of the information I am about to give you."

Lee's eye widened. If a blood oath was broken, the gods would boil the oath breaker's blood. This would kill the person, almost instantly.

"What secrets could you hold?" She asked. "You're just a mere page."

Jzet's licked her lips in concentration.

"If you stop jabbering, I can tell you." She said sharply.

"I still think you're nuts." said Lee. "I wouldn't even trust myself as a maid, if I were you."

"Lee, we already went over this." said Jzet, losing her patience. "I just want you to take the blood oath."

"Yes, milady," She said. She spat the last word out, as if it were so foreign to her, that it was poison.

Jzet pulled her new dagger out of it's sheath and motioned Lee to get up to go over to her desk.

"This will sting a little." Jzet warned. "But, I'll heal it right up."

"It won't bother me." was Lee's response. Jzet smirked and shook her head. The girl was still hard as nails from the outside and in, despite her new arrangements.

She cut Lee's right index finger, lightly. Her blood rolled off her finger and blotted onto the piece of paper, which Jzet held under Lee's hand.

"Just sign here." Jzet requested.

Lee signed her name quickly and the Jzet went to work healing Lee's cut, which was still bleeding.

Her emerald green magic flowed through Lee and healed the cut promptly.

"Could you fetch me a cloth?" Jzet asked Lee. "I need to clean your blood off this dagger."

Lee left the room quickly, mumbling under her breath.

_It will probably take her a while to get used to things. _Jzet thought. _But, in the end, I pray to Mithros, that she will be well worth it._

Lee soon returned with the cloth in her hand.

Jzet wiped the dagger down and then returned it to it's sheath.

"Now, I must tell you the information." said Jzet. She sat back down on her bed and faced Lee.

Lee nodded and returned to her seat.

"All of this information I am about to give you is true." said Jzet, meeting Lee's hard brown eyes with her own green one's, squarely. "I am a dream seer. Basically, I see either the future, past, or present in my dreams." Lee's eyebrows rose slightly. "I had a dream, back a few months ago about the King of Carthak, an immortal named Zulch. During this dream, a man gave a prophesy. It stated that I would defeat Zulch one day."

"You're prophesized to defeat the emperor of Carthak?" Lee repeated, surprise filling her face.

Jzet frowned. "Yes," she said and then added, ", unfortunately,"

"So you're going to be a legend one day?" Lee continued.

"If, I live long enough to kill him," Jzet cut in. "Which brings me to the information that concerns you. I had another dream. It basically said that, Zulch is sending an agent after me. This agent is supposed to get closer to me than no other spy can. He or she is trying to either kill me or litter, my years coming up to being a knight, with obstacles. I don't think it can be you though." She added, seeing the alarmed look on Lee's face. "This agent is from Carthak and you are not because my father and half brother have confirmed your story about the raiders." Lee relaxed a bit. "What I am about to ask you though, is dangerous and even life threatening. You do not have to accept this task, but I would be in your debt if you did." Lee nodded. "I am asking you to snoop around the palace to find out who this agent is. If you find anything or anyone suspicious, you report back to me. Would you be willing to do it?"

Lee looked at her for a second, as if she was crazy.

"And I thought nobles had it easy!" she exclaimed. "You have some mad immortal emperor after you and an agent who wants to either kill you or drive you insane! Mithros, I thank him for not making me important like you."

"Lee, you are important." Jzet cut in. "With your help, I can defeat this immortal emperor and his agent. You don't realize it, but you are going to be very useful to me."

Lee nodded. "If I am at least a foot note on your epic story, than I'll do it."

Jzet grinned along with Lee.

"Good, at least I know I'll have a future great mage on my side like you." said Jzet.

"You flatter me, noble." said Lee jokingly in an extremely girly voice.

Jzet laughed. "You could actually pull off a court lady."

"Nah, I am not that much of a prissy." Lee said, laughing along with her.

As soon as the laughter died down, Lee went to bed on a cot set up in Jzet's dressing room.

Jzet soon joined her in the world of dreams, glad that she had a new friend and a new ally.

* * *

**Dream**

_Jzet looked around her. She was in someone's office because maps and books lined the walls._

_Voices soon caught her ears. _

_She decided to investigate. _

_She came upon the same man from her earlier dreams, Nammir, the one who said he was sending that agent after her._

_He held an expensive looking mirror in his right hand and seemed to be speaking to it. Jzet, perplexed decided to get closer to see who he was talking to._

_The voice was audible, but Jzet could not tell if it was a man or woman._

_"Master, I am positioned in the palace now." said the voice from inside the mirror. Jzet knew they were using speaking spells. "I arrived yesterday and some bumbling Tortallan noble man brought me to my rooms. So far, they don't expect anything." _

_"Excellent," Nammir said. "Is the girl there?"_

_"No, not yet," said the voice. "She is expected to arrive this week. I asked around the palace about her, casually of course, and some idiotic boy told me would arrive in a week. He claimed to be her friend." _

_"Did you wipe his mind?" Nammir asked. "According to Zulch she is a dream seerer and might already know that an agent is coming."_

_"Yes, I took him behind the barn and shoved my gift in his head." said the voice, laughing slightly. "He didn't even see it coming. He began babbling like an idiot after that, so I just left him."_

_Nammir chuckled slightly. "Very good, I am expecting a report from you, when she arrives."_

_"Of course master," said the voice. "Zulch will know everything about this girl, down to the last hair on her head." _

_"Very good, I shall contact you in a week than." said Nammir._

**End of Dream**

_

* * *

_

Jzet sighed, as she trudged towards her wash room, where a hot bath was waiting. _Great, I didn't even see the agent arrive. _She thought. _And the agent must have spoken to Kearney. Who else would know when I would arrive?_

She shook her head at the thought of the page from Mandash, who was her friend. _One day I am going to tell him not to talk to strangers. _She thought.

As soon as her bath was done and her breakfast was eaten, she went to seek out Lee.

She soon found her in the library. A book was glued to her face.

"What are you reading?" Jzet asked her.

Lee held the book up to her face. It read, _The Gift of War Magic by Lord Alan of Trebound. _

Jzet smacked her own forehead.

"How could I forget?" She asked out loud. "I did not remember to take you to my father, to get you tested for war magic this morning."

"Bingo, noble girl," said Lee cheekily.

"Well, my mind was on other things." said Jzet defensively, recalling her dream from last night.

"Like what, your lover?" Lee retorted.

Jzet's thoughts turned to Jonathan for a mere second, before she slapped herself inwardly. _Jonathan's your friend, not your love interest._ She thought, scolding herself.

"No," Jzet snapped.

"Than let's get going." said Lee. "I don't have all day."

Jzet's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You act as if you're the noble and I'm the servant." She mumbled.

Lee grinned. "Well that's what you get for taking me in, crazy noble." She retorted. "I am just as out of my mind, as you are."

"You're lucky I have good control." said Jzet smiling slyly. "My dagger is just begging me to cut out your wicked tongue."

Lee winced. "Good point," she said. "I guess I have to resume my duties as a lowly servant girl and stop torturing you."

"Exactly," said Jzet cracking her knuckles. "Let's get going than. My father is hopefully still in his office."

"Yes master," said Lee pertly.

Jzet laughed. "I've only known you one day and you already are driving me mad."

"I try." Lee retorted.

* * *

The capital city of Tortall, Corus, was soon visible to the four, worn out travelers.

"Hey look!" Chuck shouted. "We're finally here!"

"Great observation, noble boy," mumbled the newly proclaimed war mage, Lee.

Jzet snickered under her breath at her new friend's comments.

"It's good to be home." said her father, Duke Nealan of Queenscove.

"It sure is." Jzet agreed.

"Well let's hope the palace life doesn't kill me." said Lee. Her gaze fixed upon the palace.

"Palace life won't kill you Lee." said Jzet. "But, the people there might get me." She added, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

We got a new friend for the road... horray!... the agent is in the palace.. Lee is a war mage and Jzet might like Jonathan? Where is the world coming to?

Well you know the drill.. review...

Love your crazed authoress,

Caiti

P.S. Horray for Italy! (If you did not know.. they won the world cup.. DUH!)


	24. Come break me down

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you- _The Kill by Thirty Seconds from Mars

**Review Responses:**

**DreamlndxFantasy- **yeah that character is one that Missled Nymph made up.. pretty nifty huh? well I hope you like this chapter.. and remember a review makes me happy.. haha.. thanxs for the R&R

**On top of cloud 9-** I know I love long chapters.. more to read.. and more to love...yeah in her dream she was in a different room.. and she decided to get closer to see who was talking.. but she didn't look in the mirror.. because that would throw off all that suspense stuff I have been building up.. lol... read and you shall see.. hopefully... mucho gracias for the review..

**Paksennarion-** wowI am impressed.. thats like the longest review in the history of the universe.. amazing... lol... Okay your answers to your wonderful questions: yeah she holds back in her fights with Luke and his friends.. because she doesn't want them to know that she is shang and stuff.. and she doesn't probably want to hurt them too bad that Lord haMinich will be pissed... Question 2: Rae will come back into this story.. but not until Jzet's squire years... which will be my next story.. Question 3: he did not tell them about her gift.. because he really wants to forget about her right now.. but when they meet again... something will happen... but I cant say right now.. I need to keep my lips sealed... Question 4: Kearney is fine... he'll live.. haha... Question 5 (this one really isn't one of your questions.. actually an idea of yours): gosha is and will not bea demi god... because she would be a pain in the ass even more.. haha... Question 6: Jonathan is not king.. roald is... thanks for the extra long super dooper review... I hope you r&r in the future.. I would really appreciate it.. I am glad you liked it for the most part..

**Misled Nymph- **aww your welcome for the dedication.. I do it for good reviewers like yourself.. I hope you liked Lee... thanks for the sweet review... mucho gracias!

**shamrockgirl07-** yeah Lee is pretty cool... she's like one of my favorite characters now... thank you ever so much for that great review.. I hope you plan to review in the future... I would love to hear from you!THANKS!

**nativewildmage- **yah I can use her for a lot of things.. haha.. that sounds weird.. lol... YAY go Italy.. I'm Italian and have an italian last name.. so I am glad Italy won.. better than France.. cough cough evil... yeah i want to set jzet and jonny boy... but i got to ask everyone else in a little poll... hhaha... thanks for the review.. I left you an email so when you get the chance... read it...

**juliette**- yeah I am mad skilled.. my english has improved drastically over the last few months.. lol.. It only took me a few months of fanfiction.. even though i have been inschool like ten frickin years... KEARNEY IS NOT BRAIN WASHED**.. moron..** haha.. jk... thanks for editing and such.. seee you on thursday... patrick is scared already

**emeraldi-** thanks for the two cool super reviews.. I thought you forgot about me.. wahh.. but I guess not.. its k.. your cool anyway.. thanks for the reviews.. because your awesome.. period

**Jenny-** thank you ever so much.. I will finish as fast as my little tiny hands can type six or seven pages.. lol.. thanks for the review...

**authorgirl87-** hey that rhymes tobe with a twist.. not really rhymes.. but its catchy.. lol.. sorry really spaztastic right now.. yeah I'll have them in this merry story soon enough.. maybe not this chapter or the next.. but they'll be there.. lol... thanks for the review

**Erytha-** I love Italy too... 25 italian.. oh yeah.. ahh Ilove the word wicked.. so I decided to use it in this chapter.. well a form of it .. haha... because I have mad skills.. hate to break it to you.. but jonathans away in a fort with his knight master.. sad I know.. so no fluffy greeting.. I'll get around to fluff soon.. promise.. you'll see who the maybe spy is soon enough.. just read.. thanks for the review

**Whisperwings- **over time is always exciting.. it keeps me on the edge of my seat.. haha.. yeah I especially loved how zidane blew the game for the french by head butting that Italian guy.. haha... go italy! thanks for the review.. and all I have to say is read on..

To become one of those cool people in bold all you have to do is review! So get to it... haha..

O yea, special thanks goes to Juliette! She is the one who originally came up with the idea of Jzet… She is the one who edited and proceeded to improve this chapter overall. Without her this chapter probably would've sounded as if "I wrote this when I was drunk." Just Kidding- Caiti

Enjoy the chapter! Don't worry more action will come soon… That is, if you leave a review that portrays your gratitude for a talented writer like Caiti. (I am not really)-Juliette

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamoras.. absolutely nothing

Dedication: Juliette who edited and Meghan (nativewildmage) because she's finally back on fanfiction yay! Welcome home Meghan! LoL

* * *

Previously: 

"Well let's hope the palace life doesn't kill me." said Lee. Her gaze fixed upon the palace.

"Palace life won't kill you Lee." said Jzet. "But, the people there might get me." She added, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Jzet dismounted from her horse, Tonisha, and handed her off to the hostler, who was waiting nearby. Lee did the same, giving over her horse, Aira, to the hostler, almost reluctantly. The horse and girl had bonded during their week long journey to Corus. 

Lee picked up both her own and her mistress' baggage. Jzet could see she was struggling slightly, but Lee hid it really well. Jzet smiled at her new maid.

"My rooms are on the first floor, Lee." Jzet told her maid. "So, you won't have to worry about carrying your load up a flight of stairs."

"You could at least help me." Lee responded, panting slightly.

Jzet smirked, before answering in a mocking tone, "No, that's servants work, remember I am the stuck up, bossy noble girl."

Lee stuck her tongue out at Jzet, as they rounded the corner that led to wing where the pages resided. It wasn't deserted, to Jzet's surprise. In fact, Jzet's two best friends at the palace, Audrey of King's Reach and Kearney of Mandash, along with Kate of Malorie's Peak, Brandon of Tarside, and a tall blonde haired girl, who was dressed in a pages' uniform, stood in the hallway, chattering away.

"Jzet!" Audrey shouted.

She had been the first one to notice her. She ran to Jzet and engulfed her in a bone breaking hug. Jzet gaped at her younger friend. She surprisingly now, stood even taller than Jzet.

"Audrey," Jzet breathed. "You grew so much!"

"Yep, I shot up like a weed," said the thirteen year old proudly, giggling in spite of herself.

Jzet laughed, along with the others.

Someone cleared there throat behind her. Jzet turned on her heel and saw Lee standing there, impatiently, with their bags in her hands.

"I grow tired of standing here, like a tree stump, noble girl!" she snapped. She glared at her with those hard brown eyes. "Where are your rooms, so I can place these heavy, bags down, for Mithros' sake!"

Jzet shook her head and frowned deeply at her maid.

"Sorry Lee," She murmured, blushing. She then turned to her friends and year mates. "I'll be right back. I need to help my servant settle in."

Jzet, embarrassed, could feel the eyes of her fellow pages on her, as she and Lee walked to their new quarters.

"Lee," Jzet hissed, as she unlocked the door. "Most servants don't to speak to nobles that way. They aren't supposed to."

Lee replied with a grin. "I am not most servants," She then added wickedly," milady."

"Just unpack my clothing and I'll be back in a few minutes, hopefully." Jzet snapped, growing tired of Lee's antics.

Lee, not even looking up replied, "Yes, milady,"

Jzet threw her hands up in the air in frustration and mumbled curses, most of which concerned her sassy maid.

_Chuck was right, _Jzet thought reluctantly_, She is trouble._

She reentered the hallway and spotted her friends, who were engaged in deep conversation, again. She strode over to them, still quite embarrassed about Lee's sharp tongue and bad behavior.

"Hi Jzet," Kearney said enthusiastically. He was a head taller than Jzet now, also topping Audrey by an inch. Jzet sighed. She hated being short. According to her father and his measuring stick, which she greatly disliked, she stood at only five feet and four inches. Jzet blamed her Yamani heritage, which came from her mother. Yamani women were never tall.

"Hello Kearney." Jzet hugged her younger friend. She sighed wistfully. It seemed like only yesterday, that Kearney was a small, bumbling second year. Now, a fourth year, he had grown up considerably. "Did you have an enjoyable summer holiday?"

"Of course," He said and then went into the details of his holiday. He had stayed at the palace during the summer. His parents were busy caring for their new set of twin girls. Nora and Lilia, who had been born that spring. Kearney's parents hadn't wanted their son to get in the way. Jzet could not blame them. Kearney could be very bothersome, especially when he wanted to.

Jzet caught the hazel eyes of the tall blonde haired girl, who stood motionless, while Kearney rambled on about his summer. The girl did not smile at Jzet, but she did not frown either. She looked to be about the same height as Audrey and the two girls could have been identical twins, if it weren't for the difference in their eye color.

Kearney finally noticed Jzet looking curiously at the blonde haired girl and decided to introduce her.

"Jzet, this is Jacqueline of Blue Harbor, she's a new page, who is starting late, like you did."

Jzet was quite shocked. Blue Harbor was known for being fairly conservative. But, here was a girl from Blue Harbor. It didn't make sense.

"And Jacqueline, this is Jzeliette of Queenscove or Jzet for short. She's really old and knows how to hurt people in a lot of different ways. I have the bruises to prove it." He added. His eyes widened considerably, to show his seriousness.

Everyone laughed at Kearney's last remark, including Jacqueline. Jzet smiled slightly at him. He never knew when to be quiet.

"How old are you Jacqueline?" Jzet asked, trying to be friendly towards the shy looking, new girl.

The girl hesitated slightly, before answering, "Thirteen," she said. Jzet expected the girl to be quiet after uttering that one word, but she was mistaken. "I am the Lady of Blue Harbor, after my Uncle Thomas passed away last year, due to a heart attack."

_That explains a lot. Her uncle must have been the conservative one in her family._ Jzet thought, before politely saying, "I am sorry to hear of your loss."  
"Thank you, Jzeliette," Jacqueline replied pleasantly. Jzet was surprised for a second to hear her birth name, but quickly recovered. "I decided to become a knight, using my inheritance money. I left my fief in the care of a trusted official for now."

"What happened to your parents, Jacqueline?" Kearney asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Jzet glared at him. But, the girl did not appear to mind. She seemed to like to talk, at least Jzet thought so. But, Kearney saw Jzet's glare and quickly added, "Begging your pardon of course,"

"No, it's fine Kearney," She said, smiling at him. Jzet noticed Kearney blush at Jacqueline's smile, causing her to inwardly groan. _Kearney must fancy the new page, _Jzet thought.

"Well if you say so," He mumbled bashfully, looking at the floor. The color was still on his cheeks, causing Jzet to smirk.

Jacqueline continued to smile. Her blue eyes, also glistened, as she spoke to them. "My parents were killed when I was seven."

Jzet became confused. _Why was did this girl keep a grin on her face, even when talking about her parents deaths?_ She thought.

"My home burned down, leaving me an orphan. I lived on the streets of Blue Harbor until I was eleven. My uncle found me, took me into his home, and made me his heiress."

The story was quite odd. _Why weren't Jacqueline's parents living in the castle with her uncle? _Jzet thought. She didn't understand, how a girl with a troubled past like Jacqueline, could look constantly cheerful.

"Don't be offended when I ask, but why weren't you living in the castle at Blue Harbor, before your parent's deaths?" Jzet inquired, trying to use her words carefully. She did not want to upset the girl, during their first meeting.

Audrey glanced over at Jzet and caught her eye, as to say, 'Why are you prying into that poor girl's life? It's bad enough Kearney's doing it.' Jzet ignored her and looked back at Jacqueline.

"My mother was a noble from Blue Harbor, but was disowned by her parents after marrying a Yamani merchant man, my father." She explained. Her smile had stopped when she mentioned her father, Jzet observed.

A door creaked open, causing the six pages to turn on their heels. It was Robert of Seajen, a fourth year page. He was not in their group, but rather friendly, so they chose to include him for the time being.

"Hello, Robert," Brandon greeted.

"Hey," He responded, adding a quick wave. "When is the Rattler coming to give the new pages sponsors? I need to get some work done in the library."

Jzet smirked. All the pages in the palace used Kearney's nickname for the aging training master, Lord Padarig of haMinich. She prayed to Mithros, that the training master wouldn't catch any of the pages using the nickname. She would hate to see Kearney get in trouble. She shuddered to think of how much punishment work he would probably receive, if Lord haMinich ever found out.

Kearney checked his watch.

"Eh, you have a good thirty minutes." h said, still looking down at his watch. "I wouldn't go through the trouble, unless, the work needs to be done by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Mandash," Robert nodded his head in acknowledgement of the others and then headed towards the library.

"Well, I need to help my maid unpack." Jzet announced, cutting silence that followed Robert's departure. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Farewells were exchanged and Jzet left them to their own devices. She soon entered her room, exhausted. She looked around to see where Lee was, and spotted her in the changing room, folding clothes.

"Lee, fetch me my page uniform," Jzet ordered, as she flopped down onto her bed. "I need to prepare for the arrival of the Rattler."

"Right away master," Lee replied pertly.

Jzet was too tired to snap back.

* * *

Jzet sighed deeply as she reread another letter from Cole. In his letter he told her, he had arrived at Port Cayann, a week after his last letter. In his letter, Cole explained how he was upset about the King's Own, which his knight master, Lord Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, commanded. He wrote that the men constantly played tricks on him and made his job as Lord Raoul's squire ten times harder, than it was supposed to be. 

Jzet laughed wholeheartedly at her cousin's letter and after reading it, immediately went to look for her friends, Audrey and Kearney, who wanted to read Cole's letter too. They laughed at Cole's situation with the King's Own. Audrey tried to defend him, which only extracted more laughter from Kearney and Jzet.

Jzet then walked back to her room still laughing hysterically.

"Jzet," Lee called from the dressing room. "I laid out your tunic for dinner and put warm water in the tub for your bath. Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, a new body," She joked.

The training master had worked the senior pages extremely hard for the first week. He had added extra weights to their practice equipment and weapons. This was expected, but the added weight still caused Jzet's whole body to become very sore and stiff.

After taking her bath, Jzet changed into her tunic and dried her wet hair with a fluffy towel.

Her hair was only half dry, when someone pounded on her door. Jzet groaned, knowing full well it was Kearney. He was always interrupting at the wrong moment.

"Answer the door, Lee!" Jzet shouted from her changing room.

Lee did not respond, but Jzet heard the clicking open of the door and Kearney's voice.

"Be there in a second, Kearney," said Jzet, pulling her dark brown curly hair into a horse tail. She smoothed out her tan tunic and then came out of the dressing room to greet Kearney.

"Are you ready, Sir Knight?" Jzet teased.

"Whenever you are, milady," He bantered.

Jzet grinned. "Then let's go. We don't want to miss the Rattler's inspirational prayers."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." he replied sarcastically.

"Get going you two," said Lee, pushing them out the door. "You don't want to be late."

"That would be tragic if we were." Kearney mumbled sardonically.

Jzet muffled her laughter, by sticking her fist in her mouth.

They soon reached the mess hall, which was packed with hungry pages and squires. After they got their meals, Jzet and Kearney took a seat across from Audrey and Jacqueline, who were giggling uncontrollably.

Jzet frowned. Ever since Audrey sponsored Jacqueline, the two were inseparable. Jzet could not help but not be jealous. Audrey was one of her best friends and the new girl was constantly in Audrey's presence. Kearney was not much help either. He sneaked glances at Jacqueline every time he had the chance. Kearney reminded Jzet of a love sick puppy dog.

Silence filled the mess hall, as the entire congregation stood in unison with the training master. The Rattler made a quick prayer, evidence that he was hungry after a long day. Smirks were evident on both Kearney and Jzet's faces from their jokes before. Audrey shot them quizzical looks from across the table. They ignored her and sat back down, as soon as the prayer ceased, to dig into their meals.

"If Sergeant Torin tells me to watch my grip on that staff one more time, I will scream," Jacqueline announced, even before she raised her fork.

Audrey and Kearney nodded sympathetically, while Jzet rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to help you Jacqueline, so you don't get killed." Jzet remarked sharply. She was fed up with Jacqueline.  
Audrey raised her eyebrows in question at Jzet's harsh statement and glanced over at Jacqueline, to see her response.

Jacqueline's eyes narrowed slightly, as she looked over at Jzet from across the table. Jzet could feel the tension between them slightly rise.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Queenscove." she replied coldly. "I asked my friends, people that support me, unlike you. I'm the new page here. I thought you would understand," She motioned to Kearney and Audrey, "Like they do."

Jzet did not lose her temper. She was beyond anger and plus, she was above that. She just hoped Audrey and Kearney would back her up. Jzet looked to her right and across the table for reassurance that her friends were going to defend her. She found none.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Jacqueline." Jzet shot back, just as coldly, as Jacqueline's previous statement. "I was just trying to give you advice."

Jacqueline eyebrows rose slightly.

"I know you're jealous of me, Queenscove," snapped Jacqueline bitterly. "You embarrass me, just to spite me. I am not blind to your rash behavior and neither are Audrey and Kearney."

"Fine, I am leaving," Jzet announced, getting up quickly. "I don't need to sit here and be insulted by a first year."

She walked abruptly out of the mess hall, causing numerous heads to turn as she left. She received many stares from the other pages and squires. She didn't care. She was furious.

Jzet opened her door quickly and slammed it behind her.

"Back so soon?" Lee drawled.

"Shut it, Lee," Jzet snapped. "I want you to tail Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor, every chance you get. I don't even care if you break into her rooms. Try to get every piece of information out of that girl."

"I see you have suspicions." Lee remarked.

"That girl is out to get me." Jzet said, as she pulled out her algebra book, to work on a few problems assigned by Master Tyrone. "I have a hunch that she might be that agent."

"A hunch?" Lee repeated.

"Yes, a hunch," snapped Jzet. "But, that's enough to make me suspicious."

* * *

yeah so lets not jump to conclusions people... you never know what could happen... haha... I am too good... 

**Pairing Poll:**

**Jzet/Jonathan**

**Jzet/Rae**

**Jzet/Kearney (eww god no)**

**Jzet/other character (beside the ones I just mentioned)**

**Jzet/New character**

**Yeah just leave that with your cool review... because you of course love me!**

Love your crazy authoress and her editor,

Caiti and Juliette

P.S. I updated in 5 days.. 5 days! aren't I soo amazing.. thats like one of my quickest updates ever.. round of aplause for me people! Thank you.. your too kind... and if you want another quick update just press that magic submit review button on the bottom leftof your screen.. its that simple! thanks...


	25. think twice

The whole chapter song theme... thingy...

Crazy by Gnarls Barkley  
I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that phase.  
Even your emotions have an echo  
in so much space

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Possibly

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice  
That's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

**Review Responses: (A/N) most reviews for a chapter since chapterone (20 reviews)...**

juliette- I know you have mad skills... you've only reminded me like in every single review! thanks for the R&R...

maydayp- thanks for the advice.. I'll try and read up on that.. gracias... thank you for the R&R, voting foryour preference,and I hope you review in the mere future.. )

emeraldi- yeah jacqueline is pretty damn evil... thanks for the review and vote.. muchos gracias

Elspeth25- yeah kearney can be pretty annoying... I would kill myself if they paired up... jeez.. I can't imagine... lol... thanks for the review.. I appreciate it a million

LadyKnight of fluffy penz- aww thanks for the many complimentos... I am soooo glad you like this story... I appreciate it a lot.. I hope to read reviewsfrom you in the future...

Jenny- hahah unbearable.. I guess I am leaving you on the edge of your seat... lol... well thanks for the R&R

Paksennarion- she's not really being mean to Lee.. she's just playing around/ annoyed at her... oh well.. I guess if you had like the king of carthak wanting to kill you and a bunch of agents after you.. I guess you'd be all weird too.. haha.. thanks for the review.. I hope you enjoy the next chapter..

authorgirl87- don't worry I have many many updates left... lol... yeah jacqueline is just (excuse my french) a bitch... you'll see...read on... and keep the reviews coming... because they are awesome...

Erytha- Idk she might not be... lol.. I am sooo mysterious.. I like your idea with rae and jonathan and stuff... might use it... thanks for the great review... appreciate it...

nativewildmage- I know... you can never have too many enemys... lol... did you get the cheyenne stuff? jw... because I mailed it to you... I love mashed potatoes... they are soooooo good... haha... ttyl... thanks for the review... and may the force be with you... lol

On top of cloud 9- She might be the spy.. idk.. haha.. actually I do.. and you'll know who's the spy is at the end of this.. haha... well maybe... thanks for your vote and review

shamrockgirl07- yeah I like Jzet/jonathan pairing too... but Idk if I'll go with it.. maybe... ying and yang.. haha... sorry... btw jacqueline's thirteen years old not ten... thanks for your compliments/review/ and vote.. gracias.. times a hundred...

wild black fire- ohh i love new reviewers... lol.. they're usually so cool.. haha... yeah I like the j/j pairing.. but might not go with it.. idk.. still deciding.. just read on and you shall see who our mystery agent is... thanks for the review/vote/ compliments.. muchho gracias

Pesche- yeah I'm 5'4 so I feel your pain... yeah I like the J/j pairing.. but like rae tried to kill jzet.. so idk... lol... thanks for the review... mucho gracias... I appreciate it

DreamlndxFantasy- yeah I worked a while in trying to slip Jzet into palace life... it wasn't easy.. but I managed it... jacqueline is evill... but maybe not the agent.. you'll see... thanks for the vote.. I'll take it into c0nsideration.. gracias...

I am back after a few days (waves off round of applause)... so sit back and relax and enjoy the show...

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing... not even the clothes on my back.. lol... really i dont...

Dedication: Juliette for editing and coming up with the wholeidea for this chapter... andPatrick for entertaining me these last few days... by being a scared girl...

Previously:

"Shut it, Lee," Jzet snapped. "I want you to tail Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor, every chance you get. I don't even care if you break into her rooms. Try to get every piece of information out of that girl."

"I see you have suspicions." Lee remarked.

"That girl is out to get me." Jzet said, as she pulled out her algebra book, to work on a few problems assigned by Master Tyrone. "I have a hunch that she might be that agent."

"A hunch?" Lee repeated.

"Yes, a hunch," snapped Jzet. "But, that's enough to make me suspicious."

* * *

"Lee, where's my night gown?" Jzet called from the dressing room, her hair was wet from her recent bath. "You were supposed to bring it to me after my bath." 

"Sorry, milady," Lee responded off handedly.

Jzet nodded, even though Lee couldn't see her and began to dry her hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Jzet asked a minute later, when Lee did not bring the night gown to her immediately.

"I was just leaning out the window to get your night gown off the line, when I saw someone lurking around, outside your rooms." Lee explained. "They've been prowling around for some time now."

"Quick, hand me my night gown, so I can check out who it is." Jzet ordered.

Lee swiftly tossed Jzet's night gown into the dressing room and returned to the window sill to get a better look at the prowler outside.

Jzet threw her night gown over her head and then ran out of the dressing room to join Lee by the window sill, anxious to see who would be out at this time of night. When, she finally reached it, she made Lee scoot over a little bit, so she could have a better look. The figure was draped in darkness, so Jzet could not make out who it was.

"I wish I could see who it was." Lee whispered.

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds for a second and draped the mysterious person with moonlight. Jzet saw the figure duck behind a tree quickly, but as the person did, Jzet spotted the back of the person's head. The figure's blonde hair was pulled back into a horse tail.

"Do you think that was Jacqueline?" Jzet asked Lee quietly.

"Sorry, noble girl," Lee hissed. "I wasn't listening to you jabbering about your stupid suspicions."

"I said," Jzet repeated rather loudly, clearly annoyed. "Do you think that was Jacqueline?"

With her words, the figure came out from the cover of the tree and sprinted full speed and out of the sight of Lee and Jzet.

Jzet bit her lip in frustration at the sudden departure of the mysterious person. She hoped the prowler was Jacqueline, so she could even put forth more blame and hatred towards the first year page.

"Lee, tomorrow, after my breakfast, when I am attending my academic classes, I would like you to search Jacqueline's rooms." Jzet told her maid, as she shut the window.

"I just can't waltz into her rooms, noble girl." Lee snapped, her brown eyes firm.

"Of course you can, you're a maid now." Jzet responded shortly. "In the palace maids go in and out of rooms all the time."

"What if they catch me?" Lee asked. "They'll throw me in the stocks."

"They won't catch you." Jzet said tersely with a toothy grin. "You're a thief."

"Well, I got caught by a prissy noble like you." Lee retorted, grinning widely. "So, that really isn't saying much."

"I am not like most nobles." Jzet replied. "And plus, if anyone tries to enter Jacqueline's rooms, just either hide or try climbing out the windows. As I said before, you're a thief. You're meant to be sneaky."

"I suppose you're right, noble girl." said Lee, her hands on her hips. "It will be fun and plus, I am getting rusty." She added a cheeky grin.

"Well, I am off to bed." Jzet cut in. "I need to get enough sleep, before Sergeant Tyrone makes us whack the crap out of each other tomorrow."

"Good night, noble girl," Lee said pertly. "Sweet dreams," She added sarcastically.

* * *

Jzet woke up, feeling very nervous. She did not know why, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was worried about Lee. What if something went wrong? What if Jacqueline caught Lee? She knew she shouldn't doubt Lee's abilities, but she was still a tad bit uneasy about the whole situation. 

"Good morning, milady," Lee greeted with her usual cheeky grin.

Jzet groaned, as she rose from her bed. Her muscles protested with every movement, as she made her way to the wash room to freshen up. Her mind was still racing with thoughts of doubt and fear. She splashed water on her face, hoping to erase her thoughts out of her head, but failed.

"Milady, I laid your tunic out on your bed." Lee called from the main room.

"Okay Lee," Jzet responded, brushing out her shoulder length brown curly hair with a comb.

She entered the main room again and snatched the tunic off her bed. She quickly changed into her tunic and attached her sheath with her sword inside to her belt.

"Do I look fine?" Jzet asked Lee, hands on her hips.

"Lovely as always," She responded wickedly.

"Don't forget what I told you last night." Jzet said, as she opened the door. "And good luck,"

Breakfast was uneventful, but Jzet was quite ill at ease. She barely ate any of her meal. She sat at the end of the table, by herself, still angry from last night's argument with Jacqueline. She noticed Kearney and Audrey staring at her from the table over, which increased her frown on her face.

"What's wrong Jzet?" Kearney asked as they entered their last academic class of the morning, mathematics with Master Tyrone.

Jzet ignored him and brushed past him, before settling herself on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll have your assignments from last night, now, please." Master Tyrone announced, expectedly.

Jzet pulled her assignment out of her bag quickly and placed it on her desk, waiting for Master Tyrone to collect it.

"Master Tyrone," Jacqueline called, trying to get the mathematics instructors attention, "I seem to have forgotten my assignment in my room. May I please fetch it?"

Jzet suddenly paled and prayed to Mithros that he would deny her request.

"Normally, I would not allow you, Page Jacqueline, but because you are new here, I will allow you to fetch your assignment." Master Tyrone decreed. "But, please do so quickly."

Jzet's eyes followed Jacqueline until the door closed behind her.

"Master Tyrone," Jzet said, as the mathematics instructor stopped in front of her desk to take her assignment. "May I please fetch my ink? I left it on my desk, due to my own foolishness."

He hesitated, looking down at her with small brown, beady eyes.

"Since you turned in your last assignments ahead of time, I will allow you to fetch your ink." he said. "But, make haste. I need to continue on with my class."

"Yes, Master Tyrone," Jzet responded with a short bow and scampered out of the room.

She walked as fast as she could, to Jacqueline's rooms and saw that the door was left ajar.

Jzet cautiously peeked into the room to see if Jacqueline had caught her maid. She quickly spotted Jacqueline near her desk, shuffling through various papers until she found the one she sought.

Suddenly, a sneeze sounded through out the room, which caused Jacqueline to spin on her heel in surprise. Jzet cursed under her breath.

Another sneeze echoed through the room, as Jacqueline crept towards her dressing room, her dagger unsheathed.

"What in Mithros's name are you doing in here!" Jacqueline practically screamed. Her voice resounded through the whole Page's Wing.

"Just delivering you fresh linens to your room, miss," A voice replied that Jzet knew all too well.

"Lee," Jzet mumbled under her breath.

"You lie." Jacqueline spat. "I am gifted with Sight, you wench."

"Well aren't you special." Lee remarked sassily.

"I don't have time for your games, stupid commoner." snapped Jacqueline, waving the dagger in front of Lee's face threateningly. "Tell me what you are doing here, before I call in the palace guards."

"Never," Lee spat, leaving spit on Jacqueline's boots.

"Then," Jacqueline said advancing on Lee with her dagger, before it rested on her throat. "I'll just have to make you tell me."

Jzet sprang to action and ran into the room, ready to defend her friend. Jacqueline, surprised, dropped the dagger onto the ground with a clang. Instantly, Lee kicked the weapon away, sending it to the opposite end of the room and out of the reach of Jacqueline.

"Queenscove," Jacqueline breathed, her voice dripping with venom. "I knew this had something to do with you."

Jzet looked her square in the eye, before reply, "So, what if it does?"

"You're just trying to get back at me for last night." Jacqueline accused. "So, you sent your smart ass maid," She jerked her thumb towards Lee, "in here to find information to black mail me."

"I don't stoop to blackmail, Jacqueline." Jzet replied coldly. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Jacqueline laughed dryly. "Very funny Queenscove, what a comedian," Her voice was icy cold. "But, if you're not blackmailing, than what the heck is your maid doing in my room? Can you answer that?"

Jzet hesitated. What if this girl from Blue Harbor wasn't really the agent? What if she was just a total bitch and hated her guts?

"What about you snooping around outside my rooms last night?" Jzet indicted. "Can you answer that?"

Jacqueline faltered for a second and Jzet decided to strike, deciding not to give her any breathing room.

"So, it was you." Jzet said accusingly. "What are you a spy?" Jzet pried.

Jacqueline looked down at her with cold hazel eyes.

"Get out of my rooms right now." She ordered, trying to divert Jzet's accusation. "Both of you, before I call the palace guards and have them throw you two in the stocks for breaking into my rooms."

"So, you're admitting it." Jzet egged on. "You are a spy."

"No, I'm not, you bitch." Jacqueline replied harshly.

"Then why snoop around the court yard after dark?" Jzet pried. "Trying to pass on information to Nammir about me? You're that special agent. Aren't you?"

"What in Mithros' name are you talking about!" exclaimed Jacqueline, trying to appear flustered at Jzet's claim. "Who is this Nammir?"

"What about your master?" Jzet retorted.

"I have no master." Jacqueline replied hotly. "I answer to know one, but myself and I have been doing so since I was twelve years old. Now leave!"

"Fine, don't be so pushy." Jzet said. "My servant and I can find our way to the door." Jzet added sassily. She turned to Lee, who was still glued to the floor. "Come Lee,"

Lee blinked, before answering. "Yes, milady,"

She quickly walked over to Jzet, swerving around Jacqueline's reach, out of fear of the noble's wrath.

"Good day to you, Page Jacqueline," Jzet said in the sweetest tone she could muster and gave a low bow, as she exited Jacqueline's quarters.

Jzet led Lee to her room in silence. She unlocked the door and motioned Lee to go inside.

"I am so sorry Jzet!" Lee cried. "I didn't mean to sneeze! I couldn't help it!"

"It's okay, Lee." Jzet replied consolingly, giving Lee a pat on the back.

"I am just so lucky you were there." Lee said. "She would have probably killed me, if you didn't show up when you did."

"Well, you stay in my rooms until I come back from training later." Jzet told her maid. "Do not open the door for anyone and do not leave for any reason. I don't want Jacqueline coming after you."

"Yes, milady," Lee replied obediently for the first time since they met.

"We'll talk later." Jzet promised her maid. "I need to return to class."

* * *

Jzet entered her room, visibly tired and worn out from the days training. She trudged towards her bath, when Lee raced up to her. 

"Jzet," She said, urgency in her voice. "I need to show you what I sneaked out of Jacqueline's room, right now."

"What did you say?" Jzet asked. "I wasn't listening."

"I said," Lee began, her voice now exasperated, "that I need to show you something, important, right this instant."

"Can't it wait Lee?" Jzet asked, very tired. "I am exhausted. All I would like to do is take a nice, warm bath."

"No, noble girl," Lee snapped. "You need to know this, right now."

"Fine, what is it Lee?" Jzet inquired.

She held out a piece of paper and shoved it into Jzet's hand.

"Just read it," Lee replied shortly.

"Very well," Jzet said, reluctant.

_Dear Niece,_

_My agent should be arriving in Corus in a week's time after landing in Port Cayann. Keep the girl occupied. Do whatever it takes to distract her from other matters. Stay out of the agent's way and don't make contact with them at all, out of suspicion of others. If you must, do so with the utmost discretion. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Nammir_

Jzet gaped at the letter in her hands. She was so surprised, the letter fell from her hands and landed on the floor at her feet.

"Well, that's a shocker," Jzet mumbled.

* * *

I know you guys are like holy crap.. that was unexpected.. because it was supposed to be... because it is a TWIST... amazing...

Vote results:

Jzet/Jonathan:5

Jzet/Rae: 1

Jzet/ Kearney:0

Jzet/ New character:1

Jzet/ other character: 0

Jzet/either going out with Jonathan or Rae and then ending up with the other: 3

So I know what you guys want... but it might.. might not turn out that way.. idk... I am still thinking about it...

special thanks to juliette who created Jacqueline and the idea of this chapter... oh isn't she special...

From your crazy but cool authoress and her editor,

Caiti& Juliette

P.S. more Chuck noris jokes coming up in the next chapter... so stay tuned... haha...

Just review...


	26. nothing to change your mind

_Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make _you_ change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?_

Running Away- Hoobastank

**Review Responses:**

**emeraldi-** the agent is certaintly not Kearney.. how many times do I have to repeatt this to everyone? lol... thanks for the review

**stormrider7**- I am very impressed by your psycic powers.. lol... I bet you don't know whats going to happen next though.. lol... you'll be VERY surprised.. so read... and be merry

**DreamlndxFantasy-** Jacqueline is more then a little vicious lol... haha... thanks for the compliment on the dialogue.. I try to keep it as real as possible... thanks for the review.. I hope you enjoy this chapter..

**Erytha- **ahh I love the word wicked.. lol... yeah I love twists.. but you're getting another in this chapter.. so be prepared.. take a few breaths and what not... now you're probably anxious to read lol.. thanks for the awesome review

**Paksennarion-** Oh you're going to be soooo happy to read this chapter... lol... oh yes you are... you'll never see this one coming.. yeah jacqueline isn't 'the agent'... oh well... I originally did have plans to have her as 'the agent' but changed my mind... just read on please... thanks for the review...

**maliaphire-** yeah I was wondering where you went.. oh well.. it is good to hear from you... lol... yeah I love lee she is awesome... and jacqueline is evil.. what else is new? lol... thanks for the review

**Misled Nymph-** opps.. lol.. my bad.. I must have missed that one.. oh well.. thanks for the el correction... and thank you for the compliments... I appreciate mucho.. read on.. and thanks for the r&r

**juliette**- you are such a bragger... lol...you act like you wrote the whole story.. haha... when you obviouslydid not... cough cough me... lol.. but youare a good editor.. i'll admit that.. have fun in the land of theswiss.. I'll have to find a replacement for you for now... oh welll... bye bye

**authorgirl87**- yeah I love twists... they're mighty cool.. you're going to enjoy this chapter.. I promise... I shall check out this book by sherwood smith.. I would have updated sooner.. (I already wrote out this chapter the day after I posted 25..) but I was waiting for reviewers to review.. some of them cough did not.. so I decided to update now... thanks for the review

**Elspeth25-** why thank you... waves off compliments.. it was nothing really... well I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reviewing because I love to get reviews.. yay.. thanks!

**Jamie Lynn**- wow I haven't heard from you in a while... good to see you back.. lol.. thanks for the R&R... I hope you enjoy this chapter... Bye!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedication: authorgirl87 because she is awesome

A/N read authors note on bottom.. very very important information and plus I got Chuck norris jokes down there too.. yaya...

Previously:

Jzet gaped at the letter in her hands. She was so surprised, the letter fell from her hands and landed on the floor at her feet.

"Well, that's a shocker," Jzet mumbled.

* * *

Anyone who looked upon Jzet of Queenscove during the last few days saw a girl with heavy, dark bags under her eyes. Her maid, Lee Florenna, and her many teachers were concerned for the Page's well being. She was becoming distracted and disoriented. She was also falling asleep in class more often, only to awaken moments later, looking obviously shaken. The only person in the world that she could talk to her about her problems was Lee, who lately had been less pert to her mistress because of her realization of the seriousness of mistress' dilemma. 

Jzet walked into her rooms, heavy eyed and obviously stressed.

"Bad day?" Lee asked her from the dressing room, as soon as she had entered.

"Could be worse." Jzet figured, looking at her maid, who was folding her laundry carefully. "I haven't caught a whiff of anyone suspicious."

"Neither have I." Lee remarked. "But, we'll soon find out. The agent is supposedly arriving tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Jzet groaned, exiting the dressing room and flopping down on her bed. The dagger, which had been resting at the end of her bed, fell to the floor with a bang.

Lee cursed, startled, and ran into the room with her daggers unsheathed.

"It's nothing Lee." Jzet reassured her maid. "A dagger just fell onto the floor."

Lee sighed. "I knew you shouldn't have so many weapons lying around here." said Lee, putting her daggers back in their sheaths. "They're plain dangerous."

"Lee, you justhad two daggers in your hands." Jzet said, stating the obvious. "I work with weapons every day. It's a part of my life."

"But having them lying on your bed?" Lee cried.

"Just a safety precaution," Jzet retorted. "You never know who could enter this room at any second."

"You're too paranoid, noble girl." Lee snapped. "One day you're going to sit on top of one of those many daggers you have lying around here and it's going to go up your arse. And I'll tell you the truth. I will laugh, a lot."

Jzet ignored her maid and settled herself at her writing desk. She had meant to write to Jonathan and Cole for a week now, but she hadn't enough time. She decided to write to Cole first. She told him about Jacqueline and the whole agent controversy. She asked about his well being and the war. She then wrote to Jonathan and basically said the same thing, but going into more detail. She knew Jonathan would understand her more, than Cole.

"Oh, Jzet," Lee's voice penetrated the silence that had fallen in the room, while she wrote the letters. "I forgot to tell you that the Scanran ambassador and his family are arriving tomorrow. It's been all over the castle. The crown tried to keep it quiet because of all the bitterness most nobles and commoners stillhave towards Scanra."

"Well, that's odd," Jzet mumbled. She thought the crown would publicize the arriving of an ambassador, but she guessed she was wrong.

"Do you think that agent of yours could be with the ambassador's party?" Lee inquired casually. She obviously did not want to upset her mistress even further.

"Maybe, I don't know." Jzet replied. "Many people leave and enter the palace every day. It can be anyone. That's why I've been so paranoid lately. The agent could be right under my nose." Jzet sighed. "I wish Ganiel never made up that stupid prophesy." Jzet mumbled under her breath.

Hearty laughter reached her ears. It was so loud; Jzet had to cover her ears with her hands.

"Jzet, dearest," Ganiel drawled. "I sense bitterness towards me."

Jzet glanced over at Lee, who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Long time no see, Ganiel." Jzet retorted. "You left me here to make a mess of everything. I thought you were going to help me with Zulch."

"Jzet, I've been a busy man." Ganiel replied. "My brothers and sisters needed help trying to lock up the rest of the Fitrakis. We didn't want them to join up with Zulch in the Human Realms." He grinned slightly. "So I have been helping you, believe it or not. So let's not play the blame game."

"What about the fact that Zulch, not the Fitrakis in the Divine Realms, wants to kill me?" Jzet snapped. "Did you ever think of that?"

"I did, somewhat." Ganiel told her. "But, I knew you could handle it. You're a strong girl."

Anger boiled up in Jzet's stomach. "I am not strong enough to fight a whole army of assassins, practically by myself." Jzet shouted. "I even have one living a few doors down from me for Mithros' sake!"

Ganiel shook his head. "Temper, temper, Jzeliette," He scolded. "I just came to you to help you out and now you're blowing up in my face like a child having a tantrum."

"I have every right to." Jzet snapped coldly. "My friends hate me, I have an assassin coming to the palace tomorrow, and I am practically a nervous wreck. What do you expect? You think I would be happy?" Jzet shouted. "Thanks to that prophesy of yours I am extremely miserable. Why couldn't you have just picked another person? Why me?"

Ganiel smiled softly.

"Because Jzeliette dear, you are the most talented human being I could find and plus a dream seer. You are perfect for this job, even though you doubt it." Ganiel explained. "You just don't realize it yet, but when everything is said and done, you'll be thanking ole' Ganiel. And plus revenge is sweet." He added with a grin.

"What do you mean by 'revenge is sweet'?" Jzet asked, confused.

"You'll see my dear." Was Ganiel's only reply.

And before she could utter another word, he was gone.

Jzet cursed softly, before glancing back at Lee, who was as alert as she had been before Ganiel had arrived.

"Noble girl, are you even listening to me?" Lee asked.

Jzet shook her head, trying to come back to her senses. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly." She replied. "I need to get some rest."

"Okay, if you say so." Lee commented, before returning to Jzet's dressing room. "Crazy nobles," She added, mumbling under her breath.

Jzet just shook her head and returned to her bed. She sighed, before burying herself under the covers. She hoped she wouldn't dream tonight. A dream was the last thing she wanted on her mind.

* * *

The Scanran delegation arrived the next morning. Jzet longed to see the delegation's members, but had to attend classes. She instead, got her information from Lee.

"They're staying in the regular ambassador's wing, milady." Lee told her. "There are thirty in all, seventeen men and thirteen women."

"It could be either a man or women." Jzet pondered. "But, Nammir did not say which."

"I'll try to tail them, as often as I can." Lee promised. "But, there is only one of me and thirty of them."

Jzet tried to smile, to lighten up the mood, but failed. "I understand, Lee."

"Just try and get some rest." Lee replied. "You're driving yourself crazy over a bunch of dreams."

"Lee, they aren't just dreams." Jzet told her maid. "They're reality and if I don't do something, I might die."

* * *

A week passed with no sign of suspicion from the Scanran delegation. Lee tailed them, as often as she could, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. This worried Jzet slightly. _What if we're tailing the wrong people?_ This was a thought that went through her head, many times, during the last few days.

The bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch and the start of afternoon training. Jzet headed towards hand to hand combat, alone. This was common for the last two weeks. Jzet and her friends, Kearney and Audrey, did not make any notions to forgive each other. The stalemate was fueled by the loathing Jacqueline and Jzet had for one another.

Jzet sighed, as she entered the training facility, which sheltered their hand to hand combat classes. Without looking around, she tossed her knapsack, which carried water flasks and weights, to the ground.

Jzet was completely exhausted from lack of sleep and did not even notice, when the people around her, gave a collective gasp.

She looked up, startled and spotted a man walking through the door. He was obviously Yamani with black hair and extremely tan skin. He sauntered to the center of the room.

It took Jzet of all her strength to keep a straight face, as the man looked straight at her.

It was Rae.

Jzet felt her heart thump wildly, as his grey-blue eyes met her own. Jzet was beyond surprised at the appearance of the Shang Tiger. The look he gave her, however, was not full of hatred and loathing, as she had expected. Instead, he looked rather sad and regretful. This confused Jzet, even more than his sudden appearance.

She kept her eyes glued on him, as he began to reintroduce himself to the group of pages. _What was he doing here?_ She thought, bewildered. She wanted to lash out at him with all her might, but kept her composure. Did he not realize what he did to her? And still he felt smug in her presence. Anger boiled slightly in her stomach. _How dare he return after the events of two years ago._ She thought, while only half listening to his speech. _He tried to kill me and now returns, hoping to be accepted with open arms._

His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Jzeliette," He addressed her in a normal voice.

She met his gaze.

"Yes, teacher," She replied hardly.

"You will be paired up with Mandash." He ordered.

She bowed slightly, before responding, "Yes, teacher,"

She then scurried away out of his presence, quite flustered. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was like her worst nightmare. Rae was actually back.

"Throw your opponent over your hip and twist them slightly, while doing so." Rae barked to the senior pages.

They began to do so, while Rae began to instruct the first years.

Jzet glanced over at Kearney, who was staring openly at Jacqueline.

"Are you ready to go Mandash?" Jzet asked him coldly. "Or are you going to stare at Jacqueline of Blue Harbor all day with your tongue hanging out?"

Jzet saw Kearney flinch at the sound of Jacqueline's name and he soon became flustered.

"Yeah," he replied. "And I wasn't looking at Jacqueline!" He added hotly.

"Yeah, right," Jzet responded sarcastically.

"Let's just start the drill." He snapped, wanting to bring the conversation to an end.

They started it and performed it efficiently. Kearney was a challenging partner. Surprisingly, the usually clumsy page was very smooth, when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He performed it, like it was an art. Jzet enjoyed working with him. It cleared her mind of Rae for the mean time.

Rae soon whistled, signaling the end of the drill and the beginning of a new one. This went on for another hour until the bell rang. It was time to attend archery.

Jzet, trying to move quickly, but not make it obvious of her evasiveness of Rae, walked over to her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. She scampered out of the training facility, not even bothering to look back. When, she was finally a good distance from it, she sighed in relief.

"Wasn't that the guy that tried to kill you, two years ago?" A voice questioned from behind her.

Jzet turned and saw it was Audrey. She did not want her face to give away that she was pleased to see her friend talking to her because of the bitter stalemate.

"Yeah," Jzet replied gruffly. She turned around again. "Where's Kearney and Jacqueline?" She spit out the last name like it was poison.

"Back there," She pointed to a giggling Jacqueline and a grinning Kearney. "All they do is flirt. It's rather disgusting."

Jzet relaxed a bit and looked at her friend with pity. "I hope Kearney doesn't get in trouble for flirting. The Rattler would have a fit if he found out."

"Kearney has his punishment schedule filled out for the next ten years, the way he gets in trouble." Audrey told her frankly. "He'll most likely be careful with flirting, while the Rattler's around."

"You're right, Audrey." Jzet said. "And I just want to tell you I am sorry about not liking Jacqueline the way you two do." She added. "I just don't think we can ever be friends at this rate."

Audrey nodded in response. "I forgive you, Jzet."

"Good, because I need a friend like you, especially in times like these." Jzet told her.

"Then, I am the right person for the job." Audrey said, grinning.

* * *

"Rae is back!" Jzet practically shouted, after closing her door behind her.

"Who's back?" Lee asked, confused. She entered the room with a jug of water in hand.

"Rae, a Shang I knew from the Yamani Islands." Jzet replied. "We used to be good friends. Until he found out I had the Gift. Then, he exploded and tried to kill me."

"Some friend," Lee mumbled sardonically.

"I know." Jzet told her. "But, for some reason, I don't see hatred in his eyes anymore. It's like he changed."

"For the better?" Lee questioned.

"Well, obviously," Jzet replied. "Would you rather have some one try to kill you or be nice to you?"

"I'll take the second choice, thank you very much." Lee said, grinning slightly.

"That's what I thought," Jzet replied. "Well, I'm going to go for a walk, before bed. You know, to clear my head and stuff."

"Okay, be careful." Lee advised.

Jzet pulled on her cloak and carefully headed down the pages wing, as quietly as she could. She tiptoed around the corner and then made a mad dash for the door, which led to a courtyard.

She slipped into the cover of night and pulled the cloak closer to her body. It was very nippy out for an October evening. She let the light of the moon guide her through the courtyard. She spotted a pair of lovers, kissing on a bench. She felt envy course through her for a second and then it left like the wind that was grazing against her.

"Jzet?" A crisp voice called.

Jzet turned on her heel and saw Rae leaning against an old oak tree. Jzet was startled for a second and then regained her composure.

"What do you want from me Rae?" Jzet asked coldly. "Why come back here?"

"Because I realized my silly faults and decided I needed to apologize to you." Rae told her. "It was stupid to blow up in your face like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Rae, you just didn't blow up in my face." Jzet replied hotly. "You tried to murder me. How am I supposed to forgive you for that?"

"You can't," Rae said, leaving the tree and approaching her. "You can never forgive me for that."

"Then, if you do not seek forgiveness, why did you come back?" Jzet whispered softly.

"Because, I couldn't live with myself." he told her. "I couldn't live with the fact that I wanted to hurt you. It ate at my conscious."

"I am sorry for your suffering." Jzet replied sincerely. "But, things can never, ever, be the same, as they were five years ago, never." She added firmly.

"I understand, Jzet." Rae said, looking slightly down trodden.

"Well, I need to go Rae." Jzet announced. "I will be in so much trouble if Lord haMinich finds me out here."

He bowed to her Yamani style.

"Good night, Jzeliette," he whispered, as she walked back towards the palace.

* * *

A/n (please read!) Ahh you Rae/Jzet fans must be oh so happy right now.. and you jonathan/jzet fans must want to kick my (excuse my french) ass... oh well... and just a fyi my editor is in switzerland for** 3 weeks**.. so I was just wondering if anyone was interested in taking over for the next 3 weeks... just **email me if you are interested**... ohand... I am sadly leaving tomorrow togo to soccer camp in upstate new york at Cortland so I won't be back until next week... so no updates until then..sad I know... so **leave me lots of reviews**.. if you care...

Love your demented authoress,

Caiti and her editor who is in the land of the swiss.. Juliette

And finally... I promised you guys would get some Chuck Norris jokes...lol.. I have a good memory... so here it goes..

-The chief export of Chuck Norris is pain.

-When Chuck Norris plays Oregon Trail his family does not die from cholera or dysentery, but rather roundhouse kicks to the face. He also requires no wagon, since he carries the oxen, axels, and buffalo meat on his back. He always makes it to Oregon before you.  
-Chuck Norris recently had the idea to sell his urine as a canned beverage. We know this beverage as Red Bull.

-If paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper, what beats all 3 at the same time? Answer: Chuck Norris.  
-On the 7th day, God rested... Chuck Norris took over.

-Although it is not common knowledge, there are actually three sides to the Force: the light side, the dark side, and Chuck Norris.

-Chuck Norris' roundhouse kick is so powerful, it can be seen from outer space by the naked eye.  
-If you want a list of Chuck Norris' enemies, just check the extinct species list

-Chuck Norris has never blinked in his entire life. Never.  
-Chuck Norris once shot an enemy plane down with his finger, by yelling, "Bang!"

-Chuck Norris eats transformer toys in vehicle mode and poos them out transformed into a robot.

-Chuck Norris doesn't read books. He stares them down until he gets the information he wants.

-Chuck Norris' tears cure cancer. Too bad he has never cried.

-Rather than being birthed like a normal child, Chuck Norris instead decided to punch his way out of his mother's womb. Shortly thereafter he grew a beard.

-Since 1940, the year Chuck Norris was born, roundhouse kick related deaths have increased 13,000 percent.

-Chuck Norris sold his soul to the devil for his rugged good looks and unparalleled martial arts ability. Shortly after the transaction was finalized, Chuck roundhouse kicked the devil in the face and took his soul back. The devil, who appreciates irony, couldn't stay mad and admitted he should have seen it coming. They now play poker every second Wednesday of the month.

-Chuck Norris was the fourth Wiseman. He brought baby Jesus the gift of "beard". Jesus wore it proudly to his dying day. The other Wisemen, jealous of Jesus' obvious gift favoritism, used their combined influence to have Chuck omitted from the Bible. Shortly after all three died of roundhouse kick related deaths.

-Chuck Norris is Luke Skywalker's real father.

-Once a grizzly bear threatened to eat Chuck Norris. Chuck showed the bear his fist and the bear proceeded to eat himself, because it would be the less painful way to die.  
-Chuck Norris does not use spell check. If he happens to misspell a word, Oxford will simply change the actual spelling of it.

so there you have it.. Chuck Norris jokes.. horray!


	27. lost friend

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

-How to Save a Life by the Fray-

**Review Responses:**

On Top of Cloud9- haha... I know you hate Rae... you aren't the only one... lol... but don't fret... you'll see what happens... lol... thanks for the R&R and I hope you had a good time in Oregon

emeraldi- Yeah rae is back.. Back again... Rae is back tell a friend.. sorry got into the sing song mood.. lol... yeah I am glad you liked the Chuck Norris jokes... thanks for the review

Nativewildmage- haha yeah soccer camp was pretty awesome.. 7 hours of pure soccer every day for 5 days! Sweet! haha texas ranger..lol.. don't worry I have an annoying little brother.. so I feel your pain... May the Chuck Norris force be with you too... thanks for the review.. and update Cheyenne! haha

Zen16- no.. I am not stopping.. I was just at soccer camp for awhile... a good week... oh well... thank you for the very lovely review gives high five.. your awesome! yay!

Paksennarion- ahh I love it how you love rae so much... I guess you shall love this chapter a lot then... thanks for the review

Xxlalla-azizaxX- haha those jokes were lmao jokes... I would right more but I am in a hurry.. thanks for the review

DreamlndxFantasy- yeah Rae is hott... I guess.. in his own way... lol.. you're going to love this chapter.. so get reading.. lol.. and thanks for the review...

stormrider7- haha chocolate syrup.. you make me laugh.. I would right more.. but in a hurry... thanks sooo much for the R&R

Elspeth25- yeah I love audrey couldnt leave her out.. and yes you have every right to be suspicious.. thanks for the R&R

Misled Nymph- thank you oh so much for editing.. you're awesome.. and you love the english language.. nice... thanks for the R&R

jamie lynn- thank you thank you thank you... sorry would write more but must hurry up! thanks!

authorgirl87- you're going to love this chapter.. thats all I am going to say.. and thanks for the review

wild black fire- haha you have a very suspicious mind.. and I like it. lol.. thanks for the review

Erytha- thanks... lol.. I shalll use your brilliant ideas.. thanks for the review... mucho gracias

Trancefan- thanks for the review and I am glad you enjoyed the jokes.. those jokes are the funniest ever.. i love chuck norris jokes.. haha... thanks for the review

A/N sorry the review responses are hurried I was in a big rush to get them done

A/N thank you Misled Nymph for betaing and sorry for all the other people I sent the chapter out too.. but I wanted to get it posted asap.. and you guys didnt respond sorry!

A/N Soccer camp was great! Despite the fact that these weird upstate people were making me say walk and talk and coffee.. long island accent... btw... lol... yeah but 5 days of pure soccer was awesome..

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual...

Previously: Rae returns duh...

* * *

Weeks passed and Jzet seemed to be seeing Rae more and more every day. From walking in the halls, to the training sessions every afternoon, Rae seemed to be always there and always had a smile for her.

Jzet was, in spite of everything, still wary towards the Shang. The old scars were definitely still there and every time his grey-blue eyes, met her yellow-green ones, Jzet could still feel pain. She began to wonder if they could ever be friends at this rate. She knew Rae wanted things to go back to the normalness, which had existed back in the Yamani Islands. Jzet wanted to too, but the laceration in her heart was still there.

"Milady, the bell rang a minute ago," Lee walked into the room, catching Jzet lying on her bed, thinking of her dilemma with Rae. "You'll be late for lunch and ole' haMinich will have a fit."

"I know, Lee." Jzet replied, rising from her bed. She smirked at the thought of, the old training master yelling at her for tardiness.

She left the room swiftly, her head still swirling with thoughts of what to do about the Shang. She was so caught up in the moment; she did not even notice colliding with another person.

She landed; bottom first, onto the cold stone floor. The person, who she collided with, was on the floor too. He was wearing a squire's uniform, with the colors of the fief, Tarside, which meant his knight master was from that fief.

"Mithros, I am so sorry." Jzet apologized, getting up and offering the boy a hand. "I wasn't even looking where I was going."

The boy accepted her hand and she pulled him off the ground. He was tall, about a foot taller than her 5'4". He had brown curly hair and hazel eyes, which were framed by long eyelashes. He had to be at least eighteen and was probably in Corus, for his ordeal.

"It's okay milady," He replied pleasantly, with a slight bow. He then looked down at her attire, a page's uniform with a sword hanging from its' sheath. "Ah, you must be a page."

"Yes, and you must be a squire," She shot back, stating the obvious.

"You hit that one dead on the nose." He answered, grinning. He held out his hand for her to shake. "My name is James." He told her, while she shook her hand.

The bell suddenly rang, causing Jzet to curse.

"Sorry, but I need to run." Jzet apologized and then began to proceed, in a sprint, towards the mess hall, where she was expecting her punishment work to be handed out by Lord haMinich.

"Aren't you even going to tell me your name?" She heard him cry. But, she had no time to respond. She was late enough.

* * *

That night, Jzet was aroused from her short sleep, by a sharp knock. She heard Lee awaken too, because of the numerous curses from the dressing room. 

It was still night, and darkness overwhelmed the room. Jzet could not even see her hand in front of her own face.

"Who in Mithros' name is pounding on our door at this time of night?" Lee hollered from the back room, obviously angry. The loudness of Lee's voice startled Jzet for a moment, and then she realized she should light a candle.

She stumbled out of her bed, her hands groping for the candlestick and a match. She finally found one and lit it quickly, as another knock sounded.

Lee was already at the door and pulled it open.

Jzet felt her eyes widen considerably. It was Gosha in a thick wool jacket and a long red colored skirt.

She had only seen Gosha once, during the two months that she had been at the palace. She felt guilty for not being able to attend lessons more often, but her page duties came first.

Lee, who was extremely wary, because she had not met Gosha, snapped, "What in Mithros' name are you doing here, interrupting my mistress and I at this time of night?" Jzet saw Lee's hands hover around the belt, which held her many daggers.

"Lee, it's okay, I know this woman." Jzet stepped in between her suspicious maid and her hard eyed mentor. She was trying to reassure Lee, before she did anything too drastic.

Lee backed off, but did not keep her eyes off Gosha, out of distrust.

Jzet sighed and faced Gosha.

"This is what I get, as a welcoming?" Gosha snapped. "I get some stupid girl trying to pull a dagger on me."

"Hey, I am not…" Lee began to protest, but Jzet threw her a look, which immediately silenced the maid.

"Sorry Gosha," Jzet apologized in a whisper, not wanting to wake any other pages. She ushered Gosha into the room and closed the door behind her. "We're just a little wary these days, with the Carthaki agents and everything else."

"I know." Gosha replied shortly, staring at Lee, who stared right back.

_They're too much alike. _Jzet thought wearily, while pulling up a chair for Gosha and herself.

"Do you want anything to drink, eat?" Jzet offered.

Gosha turned her gaze away from Lee and faced Jzet.

"No thanks," She answered mildly.

A few moments passed, as Lee threw wood into the fireplace, trying to warm up the room.

"So, what brings you here at this time of night?" Jzet asked, still surprised at her mentor's sudden appearance.

Jzet looked at Gosha, whom's face was half illuminated by the firelight. Her blue eyes were troubled and she looked, as if she saw a ghost. Jzet waited patiently for her answer.

"I had a dream." Gosha told her solemnly.

Gosha turned her head back at the fire.

Jzet, impatient, tried to nudge the older woman on by saying, "About what?"

"My death," Gosha replied shortly.

Jzet visibly paled. She wasn't expecting that reply.

"Did you die peacefully in your bed?" Jzet asked, knowing that wasn't the case.

"If I were to die peacefully in my bed, would I be rushing here at this time of night?" Gosha retorted.

Jzet heard Lee snicker, causing her to frown.

"No, Gosha," Jzet replied mechanically, using her Yamani mask to keep back her blush.

"Though, I did die near my bed, but not peacefully, by the Hag, no." Gosha stated.

"Then, what happened in your dream?" Jzet began to ask, trying not to sound eager, she added, "Begging your pardon of course."

Gosha sighed, before saying, "It's okay, my student," She took a deep breath, before continuing. "In my dream, I was asleep."

"How can you sleep in a dream?" Lee piped in.

"Quiet, you stupid girl," Gosha snapped.

"I am not a stupid…" Lee began again.

"Lee…" Jzet warned.

Lee just glared at her, before sitting down, cross-legged, by the fireplace.

"Well, anyway, before I was rudely interrupted…" Gosha continued glancing at Lee, who was very annoyed about Gosha's bad attitude towards her. "I was sleeping, when a man dressed in a brown tunic and a black hose, slips into my room. I wake up to him entering the room and I jump out of my bed to defend myself, but he already has his daggers out and cuts my throat. I slowly bleed to death on the ground and when the dream ends, someone bursts into the room."

"That's terrible, that you had to dream through that!" Jzet exclaimed.

"I know," Gosha replied jadedly. Jzet never saw her so downtrodden before and for the first time in her life, seemed to take pity upon the older woman.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Jzet offered politely. "My maid, Aileen, would be happy to set up sleeping condemnations for you." Lee didn't move. "Right, Aileen?" Jzet said to her maid, her voice straining.

"Yeah," Lee answered, getting up and then added in a mumble, "Anything for the witch,"

Jzet ignored her and looked back at Gosha for her reply.

"Sure! I will gladly spend the night here with you and your polite maid," she told her sarcastically.

Jzet glanced at Lee, who had already scurried out of the room to retrieve bedding materials and a cot for the older woman. Jzet just shook her head. She hoped Gosha would not keep them awake any longer. She was tired of Lee and Gosha being down each other's throats.

Lee soon returned with the cot and bedding materials. Without looking at Gosha or her, she laid out the cot right in front of the roaring fire. After finishing her task, she curtly bowed towards Jzet and Gosha and then went to her cot in the dressing room to sleep.

Jzet sighed, knowing Lee was furious. She would have to talk to her maid in the morning. But, for now she had to make Gosha go to bed.

An awkward silence filled the room for at least two minutes, as Gosha prepared for bed. When she was done, she sat on her bed and looked at Jzet with her hard blue eyes.

"So, Gosha, are you going to sleep?" Jzet asked, covering up her yawn.

"Yes," Gosha replied, "But don't rush me child!" She added in a snap.

Jzet ignored her last comment and shuffled back to her bed, clearly exhausted. She had only fallen asleep at eleven, after performing punishment work for Lord haMinich because of her tardiness at breakfast. She blew out her candle and called out, "Good night Gosha."

There was no response, except loud snores, which were coming from Gosha. Jzet groaned and stared up at the white ceiling, which was lightly illuminated by the firelight. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jzet woke up, bleary eyed. She had fallen asleep an hour later after Gosha and was extremely fatigued. _I am going to pay for that on the practice courts. _Jzet thought, as she rose stiffly from her bed. 

Gosha was still sleeping, her snores still as loud, as they had been when Jzet was trying to sleep a few hours before. Jzet tip toed around the older woman and reached the warm bath, which Lee had prepared, before she had risen. Her maid was nowhere to be seen. _She must be in the dressing room getting my Page's uniform out. _Jzet figured, as she stepped into the hot water.

Fifteen minutes later, Jzet was out of the tub and changing into her uniform, her hair still wet from the bath. She dressed quickly and then went into the main room to grab her knapsack.

Lee was standing there, her hands on her hips, looking very disgruntled.

"Do I have to stay in the room with this witch, noble girl?" Lee hissed, pointing at Gosha.

Jzet heaved a sigh.

"You could at least be a little nicer Lee." Jzet whispered, not wanting to wake the older woman. "She's going to have a brutal death."

"Good," Lee told her firmly. "She deserves it."

"Lee…" Jzet warned, her voice low.

"She makes fun of me constantly." Lee murmured angrily. "If you weren't here, I would have hung her by her toes on the clothesline by now."

Jzet smirked, trying to picture Gosha hanging by her toes on a clothesline. She giggled slightly.

"Mithros, don't go all court girl on me," Lee whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Don't be silly." Jzet told her. "I am a weapon wielding, sweaty warrior. Far from a court girl, I must say."

"Very true," Lee responded softly. A short silence fell between them. "But seriously, can I please leave? I'll probably murder her by accident. I swear."

Jzet exhaled deeply, before responding, "Fine, but that means you have to go and do some spy work for me today."

Lee, without hesitation, held out her hand and they shook.

"Deal," Lee whispered and followed her out of the room, tip toeing.

* * *

By the time Jzet came back from lunch to change into her practice clothes, Gosha had left. She left a note on Jzet's bed thanking her for the shelter and reminded her to keep recording her dreams. 

Lee was visibly happier, when she found out about Gosha's departure. She didn't even make one sarcastic remark while Jzet was changing into her practice uniform.

Jzet walked down to the practice courts with Audrey in tow. She still had not spoken to Kearney, for what seemed like a good month. There were even rumors amongst the pages that Kearney and Jacqueline had kissed, which disgusted most pages. Jzet was the most disgusted of them all. The rumors only added even more hatred towards the Carthaki agent.

During the last few weeks, Jacqueline had jeered and shunned Audrey for becoming friends with Jzet again. Audrey had ignored her for the most part. She wasn't getting into any fights.

It was a cool brisk November day. The wind was blowing hard and the cold air nipped at their noses.

"How are my resident senior lady pages?" A familiar voice drawled.

Brandon of Tarside, followed by Kate of Malorie's Peak was walking down the path behind them. The two, despite their one-year age difference, were best friends. Dylan of Tirrsmont and Aidan of Hollyrose, Jzet, Audrey, and Brandon's year-mates, followed them. Aidan nearly tripped over a tree root and regained his balance just in time, so he would not have a face full of dirt. He was very clumsy, even clumsier than Kearney!

"Very cold, but kept warm with a desire to thump that new female page, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor on the head." Audrey responded for the two of them.

Brandon's smirked. "Oh, don't we all," he said in a longing voice. "Girls like her belong in a convent."

"Or tortured," Jzet added. "Whatever is worse."

The group of third and second year page's laughed, as they rounded the corner towards the building, which held staff training.

"I'd take torture any day." Kate told them. "It'd probably beat sitting in the stuffy convent,"

Brandon clapped her on the back.

"That's my girl," he said, grinning. "Anything girly to her is worse then torture."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Brandon." She retorted. "Screw torture. I'd rather die than wear a dress."

Laughter sounded again, as they entered the building.

"Some people are little _too_ happy today. Don't you think Kearney?" A familiar voice taunted.

A visible frown was on Jzet's lips.

One word- Jacqueline.

"Why don't you go put on lip paints, Blue Harbor, and stop wasting your time training here?" Kate snapped bitterly. "You'd be more useful to Kearney, if you were a court lady. He would probably love to kiss you even more then he does right now."

"Brandon wouldn't even kiss you if you had face paints _on_, Malorie's Peak." Jacqueline retorted. "Not even face paints could hide your ugly face."

Kate turned redder than a tomato and marched over to Jacqueline, fists raised. "I ought to punch you in the face so hard…" Kate began, furious.

Brandon stepped in between the two girls and pulled Kate away.

"Don't you listen to her garbage, Kate," he said to her kindly. "But, I will be happy to punch her for you, though. Get ready for pain, Blue Harbor."

Kearney stepped in between Brandon and Jacqueline.

"Don't you touch her." He told Brandon coldly.

"Move aside Mandash, she's poisoned your mind enough." Brandon snapped at Kearney.

"You lie." he hissed in a very un-Kearney like matter, before throwing a punch at Brandon, which connected with his jaw.

Brandon immediately jumped on Kearney. Both boys were punching wildly at each other, wanting to see blood. Kate wasted no time charging at Jacqueline, who just luckily missed Kate's foot colliding with her head.

"Do you want to help Kate beat up Jacqueline?" Audrey asked, looking at the fighters.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jzet responded solemnly.

They jumped into the fight, out numbering Jacqueline three to one. Jzet set no limits to the strengths of her punches and kicks. She took out Jacqueline's feet from under her, letting her land bottom first, onto the dirt floor. Audrey and Kate wasted no time, giving her breathing room, and began to punch the girl with all their might. Jzet looked on, quite pleased with herself. She was glad Jacqueline was getting what she deserved.

More pages gathered around the fighters, glad to see Jacqueline getting what she ought to have, a good beating. They began to cheer for Brandon, Katie, Jzet and Audrey, as the

free-for-all continued.

Nowadays, all the pages showed dislike for Kearney and Jacqueline, even the ones who did not like Jzet's group of friends. They believed Jacqueline and Kearney's relationship shouldn't exist, and that it was disgraceful. Jacqueline's presence had only caused discord amongst the pages.

She turned to the fight between Brandon and Kearney. Brandon wasn't doing too well. A gash was visible on his left cheek. Blood rolled down it rapidly. Kearney, who knew the fight was won, delivered the knockout blow. He kicked Brandon in the jaw and Jzet winced, as Brandon's whole neck snapped up. Brandon was visibly unconscious, falling to the floor and not moving.

Kearney took a threatening step towards her and aimed a punch at her jaw, which she evaded with ease.

"I don't want to fight you Kearney." Jzet told him calmly, taking a step back from his foot, which was trying to clip her side. "You're my friend, no matter what Jacqueline does to you." She added firmly.

"I don't like you any more Jzet." Kearney growled, throwing another punch at her. She ducked just in time. She could tell he was starting to tire. "Jacqueline told me what you did. You broke into her rooms."

Jzet gulped. The group of pages now had their eyes glued to her.

"She's not who you think, Kearney." Jzet told him, trying to stay calm.

"You're a liar, Jzet." He spat. "I can't believe I ever called you my friend."

Jzet felt herself falter. Her heart ached for a second, but it was soon replaced by pure fury directed towards Jacqueline. _This is all her fault._ Jzet thought bitterly. _I lost a good friend because of that bitch._

"Kearney, just listen to what you're saying," Jzet cried. "Look at what she made you." She pointed at Brandon's unconscious form on the ground. "She's turned you against the people you cared for."

Kearney gave no response, except for a cry and charged at her. Jzet had no other options, but to make him feel pain.

He swung his foot at her head, but she seized it firmly with her hands and twisted it. The rest of his body twisted with his foot, and prevented a broken ankle. He landed on the ground, stomach first. He got up as quickly, as he had fallen down and charged at her, now slightly limping.

He threw a punch at her, which she intercepted in the palm of her hand. She smirked slightly in expectation. She was about to perform her favorite move. She pushed his hand up and closed her eyes and the smirk disappeared, as she heard the bones of his wrist cracking and Kearney's screams of pain. She couldn't stand to listen to his cries.

He fell to the ground in total agony, but got up again a few seconds later, to everyone's surprise. His eyes glinted dangerously and his face was now sweat soaked. He was determined to defeat her.

"Kearney, you're being stupid." Jzet told her friend desperately. "You're not going to win at this rate. Your wrist is clearly broken. All you're going to get is more pain if you continue."

"I don't care." He said through his teeth. His facial expression showed anguish and ache. Jzet wished he would give up.

The group of pages was now backing up, obviously frightened by the show of Jzet's power that they never knew existed. Kate and Audrey were now next to Brandon, after bloodying up Jacqueline and leaving her moaning on the dirt floor. Audrey was using her gift to try and heal Brandon, but Jzet knew they needed someone more skilled, like her father.

Kearney tried to lash out at her again and again, only to be thrown to the ground and then getting up again. He showed great determination, which was impressive, but Jzet was afraid that he was hurting himself.

"Kearney, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Jzet cried. "Either stop now, or I'll have to try something different to subdue you."

Kearney said nothing and only got off the ground with a grunt to try and hit her again. She knew he was livid because of the fact that Jacqueline was hurt.

Jzet sighed and reluctantly called for her Gift. As soon as Kearney was close enough, she brought him into a headlock and pressed her green glowing fingers to his forehead. He immediately, collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry." She whispered her eyes closed.

Right on cue, Sergeant Torin entered the room, red-faced.

"What, in Mithros' name is going on in here?" Sergeant Torin hollered.

Jzet sighed deeply. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Jzet stumbled into her room at eleven o'clock that night, clearly exhausted. Audrey, Jacqueline, Kearney, Brandon, Katie, and herself were given punishment work for two weeks straight, because of their horrific fight. Lord haMinich had not been pleased at all when he heard of the two unconscious pages lying in the training courts. Jacqueline was not totally reared unconscious, but had come very close, which only added to the training master's fury. 

Kearney walked away with a broken few broken bones from their clash: his left wrist, nose, collarbone, and some ribs on his right side were broken. He had ended up spraining his ankle from Jzet twisting him, on top of all the broken bones.

Jzet wished the fight never happened and she felt displeased with herself, but she knew she had no choice. Kearney had gotten out of hand and she wasn't about to let him hurt her.

He unfortunately now, considered her an enemy, but Jzet hoped he would see the error of his ways and leave Jacqueline. She was evil. There was no doubt about that. Every page, except Kearney, who was blinded by love, could see that Jacqueline of Blue Harbor was foul.

After Audrey left Jacqueline to rejoin Jzet and their posse, Jacqueline turned into a menace. She insulted all the pages, young and old, every chance she . She even resorted to using her fists if she had to. But, the _real_ question was: 'Would Kearney see that Jacqueline was bad news, before it was too late?'

That question dwelled on Jzet's mind as she lay down on her bed. She could not sleep, and stayed awake for another hour, before rising from her bed.

She threw a cloak over herself and climbed out the window, which was very low. She jumped out of her room, and began to walk

Clouds, giving out only a little light, shadowed the half crescent moon as she made her way towards the courtyard.

She soon found a bench and settled herself down, pulling the cloak tighter to protect her from the cold and bitter winds.

"Hey," A voice greeted.

Jzet jumped up, startled, but only to only see it was Rae.

"Are you always out here at night?" She asked, sitting back down on the wooden bench, now calmer.

"I love to walk at night." He replied calmly. "It's becoming a tradition now." He paused and sat down on the bench besides her. "The question is, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed, like a good little page that I know you are not?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Rae, very funny," Jzet told him sarcastically. "But, you are right about the last part. I am not a good little page, that's for sure."

"So, I've heard." He said. "You, Tarside, Malorie's Peak, and King's Reach gave Mandash and Blue Harbor a real beating today."

Jzet sighed at the thought of the brawl. "Yeah, that's for sure,"

"I thought you and Mandash were friends." Rae leaned back on the bench. "When I was here, you two always stuck together. And now you're breaking his bones." Jzet's eyebrows rose at the last sentence. "Yes, I see you haven't lost any of your abilities." He added with a grin.

"Yeah, I keep in practice." Jzet replied casually. "But, yes, we were friends until Jacqueline of Blue Harbor showed up." She added bitterly.

"What happened when she arrived?" Rae questioned.

"He had a crush on her at first sight." Jzet explained. "They became friends and now I've heard they are friends with benefits."

Rae's eyebrows rose, before responding, "Oh, I see."

Silence fell between them.

"Would you like to become my friend with benefits?" He asked offhandedly, grinning wickedly.

"Me?" Jzet asked, shocked at the sudden request.

"No, the other you," He replied, a grin still plastered on his face. "Of course you, Jzet,"

"Well, I don't know." She began hurriedly. "I have to keep up with my training and my academics and…"

He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Sorry, Jzet, you talk to much." he told her, still grinning.

Before she could react, he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and when they finally broke for air, silence fell between them.

"So, I guess that is a yes then?" Rae asked.

"Yes, that was definitely a yes," Jzet replied and then they kissed again.

* * *

I know! I know! You J/J fans must want to kill me right now.. lol... but keep on reading.. lol... 

I am glad a lot of you guys liked the Chuck Norris Jokes...

A/N I have a land across the sea website.. if any one wants a refresh on the characters.. and such not... it is Check out my song fic.. running away... please

Well I'm going to keep this short... Ciao!

Your Demented Authoress,

Caiti

A/N And thank you again for editing Misled Nymph


	28. Three Words

Those three words  
Are said **too** much  
They're not enough

Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars

Review replies...

Nativewildmage: easy got as a wet foot? haha... what does that mean? Jacqueline.. unfortunatley will be sticking around for a while... and rae will too.. hehe.. i am soo evil.. but you'll see everything doesnt last forever... I hope you had fun at camp.. I was at a soccer tournament all weekend called re-fuel.. hehe... and the week before i was at another soccer tournament and i tripped this girl from Conn. and I got a yellow card... oh darn.. lol... May the chuck norris force be with you too... Read on.. and update cheyenne or I shall scream!

emeraldi- I know isnt it adorable.. lol... yep I like butt kicking action too... thanks for reading

juliette- go home loser.. haha jk... I TEMPORARILY replaced you.. hah..

alyssa- aww why thank you blushes... your compliments are fufilling.. lol... thanks...

wild black fire- oh she is a tad bit uneasy about rae.. dont worry our jzet wont be soo crazy over rae... you'll see... i would tell you more but spoilers arent cool... I like suspense.. you know... but I'll tell you one thing good things wont last forever for our dear page..lol.. thanks for reading...

Xxlalla-azizaxX- well you're going to love this chapter too... cuz it has mucho fluffyo... lol... thanks for reading and reviewing.. )

ladymoonlite- thanks for the review! read on.. please...

DreamlndxFantasy- the fight was creepy? hmm... dont worry more description/fluff will come in this chapter... so read on... thanks for the review

Erytha- cool... thanks for reading and reviewing.. .I appreciate it!

On Top of Cloud9- If I told you who came into the room it would ruin the whole thing... hmm... but you'll see in future el chapteros.. just remember that dream.. its important ) I am soo evil... thanks for R&Rin... read oN!

Misled Nymph- haha.. thank you soo sooo much for editing my chapter.. I appreciate it soo much... you did a great job! thanks!

Jamie Lynn- haha sorry for not updating sooner but you'll see why in my letter to my readers.. (below)... thanks for the review.. and there might be j/j but not for a while... maybe... havent made up my mind..

Paksennarion- I love it how you love jzet and rae.. .you'll love the fluff in this chapter.. dont worry... lol... hmm jacqueline could have done something... lol...but if she did I am not saying anything... thanks for reading... and of course reviewing

Elspeth25- hmm kearney might realize jacqueline is evil.. and he might not... yeah I feel sorry for gosha too.. oh well.. haha... thanks for reviewing and reading!

A letter to my readers... please read...

Dear Readers,  
I am very sorry for not updating as quickly, as possible (even though, I had the chapter ready two weeks ago). I have many reasons, many, many reasons. I shall explain them all and then you can act all sympathetic towards me. (LoL)

1. I broke my mothers arm (accidently), but still resulting in being grounded.

2. I play soccer- a lot. I had two tournaments this passed weekend and the weekend before that. And now this week, I have hell week, which is getting me in shape for my varsity soccer season.( Oh and if you are from Conneticut and some girl tripped you and made you fall flat on your face two weeks ago, resulting in you crying and her getting a yellow card, that would be me. I am sorry. But, I also loathe you now, because the yellow card resulted in my new assistant coach calling me killer, which I hate.)

3. My computer was hacked by a person from fanfiction giving it a virus and resulting in it being taken to a shop to be fixed. How do I know this hacker was from fanfiction, you might ask? They sent me an email from an adress which has the word fanfiction in it. This email, which I am about to repeat to you is censored.

"LOL UR STUPID **BEEP** SITE WAS PWNT BY MCHACKER! GRTZ TO ALL AT ZONE-H! SECURE UR **BEEP**!  
LOLZ"

Yes, it is sad when someone from Fanfiction has to hack my computer. I have to say though, I have only written one flame in my life to a person, and that was for obvious plagurism. I am still wondering, who has the nerve and the immaturity level to hack my computer over a simple thing like fanfics? Hmm... this disgusts me.

Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Land Across the Emerald Sea. Sorry for this inconvience.

Sincerely,

Caiti

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jzet sighed as she looked out the window. Snow was falling heavily now, draping the ground in a blanket of white.

_Winter makes the land bare and lifeless. _Jzet thought. She had never seen snow until she came to Tortall almost four years ago, but by the end of the first winter she realized she hated it.

The only thing that was making Jzet happy that winter was Rae. Their romance, although secret, seemed to be the only thing growing during these long winter months.

It had been a month since the fight between her and Kearney. Jzet was certain that their friendship was as dead, as the plants outside. How she wished she could turn back time and fix everything. But, Jacqueline was completely controlling him now. There was nothing she could do to change his mind.

A pound on her door interrupted Jzet's thoughts.

"Hey, Jzet, are you ready to go?" Audrey shouted from the other side.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a second." Jzet told her, feeling stiff. She got out of the chair she had been sitting in and walked slowly to the door.

Lee was out running errands for Jzet in the city and could not answer the door for her.

She pulled the door opened to reveal Audrey, standing there in the best tunic she owned.

"We better hurry up, before Master Oakbridge has a heart attack or something." Audrey advised.

"That would actually be good." Jzet told her friend, grinning slightly.

Audrey shrugged. "I guess you're right, but still we better get going."

They began walking down the hall in a quick pace, wanting to get there on time. They were walking so fast, Jzet almost missed Kearney and Jacqueline kissing in the hallway. Luckily, Audrey did not.

"Very bold, aren't we Kearney?" Audrey drawled. "The Rattler would love to see this."

"You're just jealous Audrey." Jacqueline snapped. "Not even a frog would want to kiss you."

"Well, Jacqueline, you aren't doing much better." Audrey retorted. "You are kissing an ass after all."

Jzet snickered.

"Just scram, won't you two?" Kearney cut in. "I just want some peace and quiet with my girl."

Jzet and Audrey snorted.

"I still can't believe you abandoned us for that bitch." Audrey told Kearney bitterly. "I thought you were smarter then you looked, but I guess I was wrong."

"Just ignore them, honey," Jacqueline told him, in a tone that was so sweet, it was sickening. "You have me and that's all you need." She kissed him softly on the nose, giggling.

Audrey began to make profound gagging noises.

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked sharply.

The four pages turned around and saw it was Rae. He was dressed in his nicest dark blue tunic and tan breeches for the midwinter ball. Jzet's stomach did back flips just looking at him.

"Just walking to the kitchens sir, Master Oakbridge needs us to serve." Audrey told him quickly.

"I was not addressing you King's Reach." Rae replied. "I was talking to Mandash and Blue Harbor. You two know flirtations and what not, aren't acceptable here."

"Yes sir." They chorused. Their faces were redder than ripe tomatoes. At the sight of them, Jzet stifled giggles in her throat.

"Move along then and don't let me catch you doing anything like that again." He told them sharply. Rae inclined his head towards Audrey and Jzet. "King's Reach, Queenscove," He added in acknowledgment.

"Sir," They said in unison, bowing.

Then without a moment to spare, they took off in a run down the hallway, so they would not be late for Master Oakbridge. Jzet longed to be with Rae longer, even kiss him. But, she needed to make haste. Plus, she would see the Shang later.

Master Oakbridge stood in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where have you two been?" He asked. "You were almost late!"

"See Master Oakbridge, one word you used changed just about everything in your last statement." Audrey told the etiquette instructor sassily. "We were almost late, but not late. So, you really have no right to yell at us."

"Watch your tongue King's Reach." Master Oakbridge scolded. "Get in the kitchens, before I loose my temper and punish you both."

"Well, you better be ready to yell at Kearney and Jacqueline." Audrey retorted, as they walked into the kitchens. "They're bound to be late."

They did not hear a reply and instead made their way towards their fellow third year pages, who were leaning against the wall of the kitchens, watching the first years panic.

"Oy, King's Reach, Queenscove," Brandon greeted. He clapped them both on the back. "Where have you two been?"

"Stumbling into a make out session, between our two resident love birds," Audrey told him and proceeded to make gagging sounds.

Everyone broke into laughter, but silenced, as Kearney and Jacqueline entered the kitchens. They both still had faces bright faces and kept throwing each other desperate glances.

Jzet ignored them and decided to tune into Master Oakbridge. It was going to be a long night. That was for sure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jzet soon returned to her rooms after serving at the banquet. It had been a tiring night and she felt crabby. The nobles she was serving, from Tameran, kept asking about every ingredient in each course, the entire night. It had driven her nuts. She was a page! Not a cook for Mithros sake!

She was about to slump into a chair, when a knock was heard at her door. Jzet sighed, as she made her way to the door and pulled it open to reveal Rae.

Jzet covered up a yawn, before asking, "What brings you here at this cursed time of night?"

"Well, someone is tired." Rae remarked, a small grin lighting up his face.

"And cranky," Jzet added. "The nobles from Tameran need to throw themselves off Balor's Needle, before I do it myself."

Rae chuckled. "Yes, I saw the old prickly couple from my seat." Rae told her. "The woman looked like she wanted to bite your head off."

Jzet moaned. "Don't even bring her up."

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" Rae asked. "You need your beauty sleep after all."

Jzet shook her head and ushered him in. "Nonsense Rae, I can always stay awake for you."

"Good," He said, looking around her quarters. "Where's your charming maid, Lee, the one who tried to gut me the last time I was here?"

Jzet snickered at the thought.

The first time Rae arrived at Jzet's door, during the night, Lee was there in a flash, daggers ready. She had a tough time trusting anyone, but Jzet was thankful for her overprotective maid. She was a good friend.

"I sent her into the city on an errand." Jzet replied.

She had sent Lee to Gosha's house, in Corus, to deliver a Midwinter present to the older woman. Jzet knew it was cruel to send her maid, because of her hatred towards the older woman, but Jzet had no time to go into the city.

"Ah, very good," He told her smirking. "Now, I have you all to myself."

Before she could reply, he pressed his mouth to hers. Meanwhile, their hands explored each other's bodies.

Jzet shivered, as Rae's hand went up the back of her shirt and rubbed against her skin. The tremble passed through quickly, and was replaced with pure glee. She was so lucky to have Rae right now.

They were so caught up in one another; they almost didn't hear the door click open.

They broke away quickly, to see who the intruder was.

"Holy Mithros!" Lee exclaimed in surprise, dropping the package, which she held in her hands, onto the floor. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked Rae, suspicious.

Rae groaned, not happy to be interrupted. "Why are you always barging in on things?" He asked the sixteen year old coldly.

"Because I, unlike you, live here, unless you did not notice." Lee snapped. "How am I supposed to know you two were having some love fest in here? What do you want me to do, use my magic powers to see through the door and see you two all over each other, so I wouldn't barge right in?" Rae did not say anything, but gazed at her frigidly. "That's right skippy, stay speechless because you know I am correct."

"Lee…" Jzet warned. She knew Rae was taken aback by Lee's sharp tongue. It took a while to get used to.

"He started it." She retorted.

Jzet sighed deeply in frustration.

"Fine, I'm going away now." She told her hotly.

Lee quickly exited the room and went to her cot in the dressing room, mumbling curses along the way.

Jzet groaned.

"I'm so sorry Rae." She apologized to him. "Her temper can get the best of her sometimes."

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's okay love," He said. "I understand. I didn't act in the best fashion. Now did I?"

Jzet did not answer, unsure what to say. So, instead, he pulled her into another kiss.

"I'm going to go, now." He told her. "But, first," He pulled out a small wooden box and handed it to her, "See what your Midwinter gift is."

Jzet eagerly opened the box and saw a necklace with a silver chain and a small green gem attached to it.

"It's beautiful," She breathed.

"I thought the green would go nicely with your eyes." He commented.

"It does!" She exclaimed and then threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you," She said. "Your gift is wonderful."

"Just like you," He replied, then pulling her into a kiss. "I have to go now." He said after they kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told him. "Goodnight,"

"Bye, I love you," He said.

"Really?" Jzet asked, surprised.

"Of course," He answered.

"Okay, just checking," Jzet said. "Those three words are used to much and I was just wondering if you meant it."

"I do." He responded.

"Good,"

He pressed his lips to hers, before asking, "Do you love me?"

Jzet hesitated, but soon responded, "I don't know yet, Rae." She told him. "I know you love me and all, but I don't want to be hurt again, like last time."

"Jzet, I told you I'm a changed man." He insisted.

"I know, and I believe you, but my heart still doesn't trust you Rae." She replied softly to him. "That's the problem with me, my heart still doesn't believe."

Rae sighed. "I understand Jzet." He said. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Rae."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Jzet looked around and saw she was in the Carthaki palace throne room. There, at the head of the room, was Zulch, a golden crown visible on his head._

"_Nammir is here to see you, my king." A voice announced from behind her. _

_Jzet turned and saw it was Mahwah, Zulch's humpbacked assistant. He got down on his knees before Zulch, who looked very amused. His cunning yellow eyes looked up at his master meekly, who laughed._

"_Get off the ground you fool." He commanded, his voice cold. "You can send in Nammir now." He added._

"_Yes, my king, right away," Mahwah fled the presence of the immortal and went out the ornate doors at the opposite end of the room. _

_Jzet swore she heard the king mumble, 'Insubordinate' and 'Fool', as his devoted servant left the throne room hurriedly._

_Mahwah returned quickly with Nammir, Jacqueline's uncle. He was dressed in lavish clothing. His tunic even looked velvet._

_He bowed elegantly, but not as extremely, as Mahwah had done. His head was below his waist. _

"_My king, what an honor it is to see you." He greeted. _

"_Get to the point Nammir." Zulch snapped. "I do not have time for your dawdling. What news have you heard from your agent?"_

"_My agent has done very well, my king." Nammir told him._

_Jzet snorted. She had discovered Jacqueline in a week. How could Nammir describe his agent doing well?_

"_The agent has penetrated the Tortallan better, than my wildest dreams." Nammir smiled, pleased with himself._

"_Very good Nammir, I am happy to hear at least someone is making progress in Tortall." Zulch's voice was low and dangerous. He glared at Mahwah, who shirked._

"_What is wrong my king?" Nammir asked, who looked pleased that Mahwah was being criticized by the king._

"_This imbecile told me my armies would be ready to attack Tortall a month ago." Zulch growled. "They still aren't prepared!"_

"_My lord, the god's have not been merciful on us ever since they have stopped the flow of Fitrakis into the mortal realms." Mahwah pleaded. "You know this. They have caused droughts; water and food are scarce these days. I cannot feed and water your army._

_Zulch's gift lashed out at Mahwah in fury to strangle him. _

"_You shall get my army out at the end of this month, or you will die." He told him harshly and then released him from his grasp._

_Mahwah fell to the floor gasping, but still managed to say, "Yes, my king,"_

"_Both of you leave my presence, now." Zulch shouted._

_Both men quickly bowed and scurried out of the room._

_Zulch roared and his gift lashed out at an ornate vase, which melted at the touch of the blood red gift. _

_Jzet winced. The immortal was livid. _

"_I will kill you, Tortallan chit!" He roared. "You will not get in my way of greatness! The end is near, Jzet of Queenscove!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so that is it...

thanks for reading and I would like to thank for editor for this chapter my good pal Juliette and of course Missled Nymph again for editing the previous chapter. Sorry, that I am very stiff today. I am very very pissed at fanfiction right now.

Thanks for reading,

Caiti and Juliette (but mostly caiti)


	29. Tell Me That You're Alright

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous  
Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires  
Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..  
Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire! _

I used to rely on self-medication,  
I guess I still do that from time to time.  
But I'm getting better at fighting the future,  
"Someday you'll be fine.."  
Yes, I'll be just fine.

Everything is Alright- Motion City Soundtrack

**Review Responses:**

emeraldi- thank you soo much for r&Ring... sorry had to cut this short

Queen of Crimson- read the response I sent to you VIA email... oh and thanks!

nativewildmage- ahhh those darn irish.. lol... I am irish by the way and british and german and italian baby! You went to dance camp.. ohh oodles of funn.. did you ever see American Pie? And this one time at band camp... ahh I loved that movie... hmmm one AM... I wish I was at your dance camp... haha... you sound like you had a blast...Omg I am going to a baseball game toO! the yankees vs. minnesota! yah kiddd... I love the yankees... hehe... soo anyway thanks for the upmost fabulous review.. and may the chuck norris karate chop force be with you too!

ponysteph15- ahhh no the necklace doesnt have any magic in it or spells.. etc. lol... **Lee is NOT the agent**... trust me on this one kiddies... lol... thanks for the cool review...

Xxlalla-azizaxX- you think the agent is rae? hmmm... we'll have to see about that... lol... just read on and thanks for the review... I appreciate it!

jamie lynn- soccer is brutal and sometimes a pain in the ass...lol... thanks for the constant reviews! you're awesome!

Misled Nymph- I don't want to give away secrets that easy... ruins the fun... yes... you'll have to thank my editor for the comma usage... thanks for reviewing!

DreamlndxFantasy- hmmmm everyone is starting to get those darn suspicions... well you do have every right to be... I do like to mix things uppp... lol... yeah my moms broken arm resulted in my messy room... lol... I'm a slob... hha... she hates me now... lol... thanks for the R&Ring... you rock!

Erytha- ughhh why does everyone think rae is the agent? lol... would I really be that evil to Jzet? haha... don't even answer that one...lol.. thanks for reviewing

On Top of Cloud9- ahhh another person with the theory that rae is THE agent... hmm... Idk... He could or not be... I like to mix things up though... sooo, keep reading and of course thanks!

JULIETTE- idk even know if you read these.. so I'm just going to say thnxs for editing

wild black fire- I never said the spy is a she... now did I? hmm... just keep on reading to find out who our mystery agent is... thanks for r&ring

Dedication: The NY Jets football team because I'm going to go see them play Philadelphia Eagles today at the Meadowlands, NJ... and I hope they kick ass (which is unlikely)... and to the NY Yankees cuz I am going to see you on sunday to play the minnesota twins... and I hope you kick ass then.. (which is very likely)

Disclaimer: Never did I own anything

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

Jzet's life seemed to be going in fast forward, because soon spring came around, which meant the pages had to take their big exams.

Nervousness and excitement filled her body, as the days dwindled down to the dreaded day of the exams. Jzet was excited that she and her friends would finally be fourth year pages, not to be bossed around and bullied, and even more excited that Kearney would be leaving. He and Jacqueline caused too much trouble these days by picking fights with anyone that challenged their status. Jzet couldn't help but wonder what happened to the old Kearney.

Finally, the feared exam day came and Jzet felt like she was going to throw up from nervousness.

She left her room fifteen minutes early, so she would have extra time, just in case something came up. Her hair was pulled up high in a horse tail, her tunic was wrinkle free, and her boots had been shined. She looked suitable, but she didn't feel good. Nausea and fear were the only feelings swirling in her stomach, as she left the page's wing to head for the exam room.

Before she could even see them, Jzet heard Kearney and Jacqueline talking in the hall. She hid behind the corner to eavesdrop.

"Where am I?" Kearney asked, his voice told Jzet he was confused.

"Kearney dear, we're about to take our exams." Jacqueline told him, her voice slightly rushed.

"Do I know you?" He inquired.

"Damn," Jacqueline cursed softly. "The spell wasn't supposed to wear off for another week." Her voice suddenly became sharp. "You've been fighting me again, haven't you?"

Kearney moaned in pain.

"I- won't- let- you- get- Jzet-" His words were paused by a gasp of breath, as if he was struggling.

Kearney cried out in pain, suddenly, making Jzet tear out of her hiding spot to confront Jacqueline.

"So, the truth comes out, Jacqueline." Jzet drawled. She looked pained to see Kearney slouched against the wall, unconscious. He was glowing maroon.

_Ah, she has the gift too. _Jzet thought._ Another thing she didn't mention to the Rattler. _

"I don't know what you're talking about Queenscove." Jacqueline stammered.

"Oh, don't talk nonsense." Jzet snapped. "You've been controlling him with your gift. He's your pawn to get to me. I bet Uncle Nammir is really proud."

Jacqueline stared at her coldly.

"How do you know about Nammir?" She asked.

"I have my ways." Jzet replied, casually.

"It's that damn maid of yours, isn't it?" Jacqueline retorted. "I heard she was a thief."

"You didn't hear anything, Jacqueline." Jzet spat. "More like spied on me for Carthak."

"You have no proof." Jacqueline countered. "Even if you told them, they wouldn't believe you. They would just throw you in some place for mentally ill people."

Jzet's eyes narrowed.

"I've had enough of you messing with people's heads." Jzet growled. "Either release him or I will make you."

"Why don't we settle this after our exams?" Jacqueline reasoned. "You'll have to repeat the last three years if you're late."

Jzet pondered this. Jacqueline just wanted to have time to prepare, but Jzet needed to achieve her knighthood.

"Fine, but you have to wake Kearney up or the Rattler will be on your ass." Jzet told Jacqueline.

"Okay, I will." Jacqueline then pressed her maroon-glowing hand to his forehead, causing his eye lashes to flutter open.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're about to take you're fourth year page examinations." Jzet responded calmly. "But, you need to hurry, or you'll be late."

"Oh Mithros, Jzet, I'll see you later." Kearney took off down the hall running.

"So, he's back to normal?" Jzet inquired.

Jacqueline sighed.

"Yes, he is, at least for now." Jacqueline replied. "Happy?"

"Extremely,"

The two enemies took off in a run after Kearney and entered the examination room, luckily, on time.

They were hardly concentrating on the exams though, only waiting to settle their conflict once and for all. Both had the grim thoughts of spilling each other's blood.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

When the examinations were said and done, everyone had passed.

Jzet watched the acrobats Lord Padarig had hired in celebration of the fourth year pages becoming squires, only half consciously. Her mind was only on one thing- destroying Jacqueline for everything she had done to her and Kearney.

Across the dining hall another female page had similar thoughts. Jacqueline of Blue Harbor also seemed like her mind was else where. And it was. It was focused on one thing- to finish off Jzet of Queenscove once and for all. The reason was, so her uncle would finally take pride in her. She wanted her uncle's respect and love more than anything in the world. All these years, he thought of her as useless, until she decided to put her life on the line for him and his ruler to spy on the Queenscove chit. All she wanted was his love in return, even if she had to risk her life. She hadn't felt love in a long time, since her parent's death. It was a feeling she was starting to miss.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

The next morning most pages were clearing out of the palace to head home for the summer holidays, including Jzet's friends: Audrey, Kate, and Brandon. Jzet had remained in Corus, because her father was planning to stay in the palace for the summer, to take care of some personal business.

Jacqueline too remained at the palace. She was eager to fight Jzet of Queenscove and Nammir wanted her to spy.

The first day of the holiday Jzet was confronted by Jacqueline while practicing her swordsmanship down at the practice courts.

"I'm ready Queenscove." Jacqueline growled at Jzet.

"Oh, really?" Jzet replied. "I thought you had chickened out, when you didn't approach me after the examinations."

Jacqueline sneered. "I was busy Tortallan bitch."

"Busy telling Uncle Nammir all your new information." Jzet countered. "Spy," She added harshly.

"When you are dead, King Zulch will make me his right hand man." Jacqueline told her.

"You mean right hand girl." Jzet retorted. "I highly doubt that, you're only fourteen after all. He probably sees you just as a pawn. The same thing with your Uncle, Jacqueline, he sees you as a pawn."

"Liar," Jacqueline spat, her feelings obviously hurt.

Jzet shrugged. "Don't go crying to me, when Nammir throws you aside after this."

"I won't have to cry to you." Jacqueline snapped. "You'll already be dead, by the tip of my sword."

She then drew her sword.

"Prepare to die Queenscove." She hissed.

"A little first year like you, shouldn't be carrying such a big weapon like that, Jacqueline." Jzet taunted. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"First of all, I am in my second year now, get it right." Jacqueline replied hotly. "And secondly, I was trained in the sword, before I came here, just in case of an emergency."

"Well, this is an emergency, because I am about to kick your ass." Jzet told her, anger boiling up inside of her.

They both went into the guard position.

"I hope the black god treats you nicely." Jacqueline jeered.

"I really can't say the same about you." Jzet shot back coldly.

"Guard!" They both shouted in unison.

Jzet immediately brought her sword up to block Jacqueline's hard blow. She blocked it grimly and then countered with a high thrust.

Jacqueline blocked it with ease and then, again, brought her sword down on Jzet, trying to make her knees buckle. Now, Jzet knew why she kept using high thrusts. Jacqueline was taller and bigger then Jzet, using her height and weight to her advantage.

Jzet rolled away from the younger girl, missing being struck, by her sword, by at least hair. Jzet got up off the ground swiftly, stumbling backwards to avoid Jacqueline's sword, which was lashing out at her.

As soon, as Jzet regained her balance, she went back on the offensive. Using her favorite technique, the butterfly sweep, Jzet let Jacqueline become the fighter who was on the defensive.

They exchanged a few more blows after Jzet's butterfly sweep.

Suddenly, Jzet feinted to the left and Jacqueline, the less experienced swordsman, took the bait. Jzet struck swift and hard, leaving a gash from Jacqueline's right shoulder to her left hip bone.

Jacqueline cried out in pain and Jzet winced, knowing the anguish she had to be going through at the moment. Blood poured out of the wound and stained Jacqueline's light blue tunic.

"Do you yield?" Jzet asked Jacqueline grimly.

Jacqueline groaned in pain, but without warning, her sword lashed out at Jzet, cutting her left leg from her thigh to her ankle. Jzet moaned, as she felt the sword ripping through her muscles.

"Never," Jacqueline snarled.

Jzet then side stepped a rash thrust from Jacqueline, spinning on her heel about a hundred and eighty degrees, and then slashed her sword at the end of the spin, letting the metal cut into Jacqueline's side.

Jacqueline screamed in pure suffering and then doubled over onto the ground. Jzet's sword had cut deep because now, the other page was bleeding heavily.

"What's going on here?" A voice shouted.

Her father was running towards them, his fingers glowing green.

Jzet cursed under her breath and returned her bloody sword into its scabbard.

"Did you try and gut her Jzet?" He asked, looking clearly horrified, as he crouched over Jacqueline's bloody body.

"She was trying to kill me father." Jzet protested. "We were dueling."

"Why do you two hate each other so much, to try and shed each other's blood?" He inquired, healing Jacqueline steadily, who was still lying in the ground.

"I cannot say." Jzet told him, embarrassed.

"Fine, if you will not speak," He snapped, "Then go fetch another healer in the infirmary. Her wounds are very great and I believe she needs another healer."

"Yes, father," Jzet replied jogging towards the palace.

"Make haste, Jzet," He yelled. "If she dies, you will be severely punished, not just by me."

Jzet took off in a sprint to the infirmary and grabbed the first healer she came in contact with. She literally dragged him to the practice courts.

When the healer spotted Jacqueline, he sprinted towards her, his fingers glowing turquoise.

Jzet sat on the fence and watched, as the two healers used their gifts to stop the heavy bleeding, which was a result of Jzet's attacks.

Jzet almost had forgotten, about her own wound on her left leg, which still bled, but not as fiercely, as Jacqueline's gashes did. Jzet called on her own gift to heal the cut, even though, she knew it wouldn't be very affective, since she wasn't much of a healer. But, her father and the other healer were too busy at the moment, to care for her.

Jzet managed to stop the bleeding. Perhaps, her father would finish healing the cut later.

Soon, her father and the other healer carried Jacqueline off to the infirmary on a stretcher. Both of their faces were grim and sweat soaked. Jzet felt very small, as her father caught her eye, while carrying Jacqueline on the stretcher. He looked disappointed.

Jzet, not wanting to face her father any longer, left for her room in the Page's wing for a bath and a change of clothes for dinner.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

Lee greeted her at the door.

"Why are you so sweaty?" She asked. "Were you out on the practice courts today?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Jzet answered without even looking at her maid.

"What's wrong?" Lee called after her.

Jzet was too tired to respond, so she ignored her.

She made her way to her bath, which was set out for her already. She stripped off her sweat and blood covered clothing and then climbed into the tub, grateful that the warm water was washing away the dirt and blood.

She soon exited the tub and went to her dressing room, where a clean and pressed royal blue tunic and tan breeches awaited her. She pulled them over her head and went to inspect herself in the mirror.

"Why were your pants, which you had on before, blood soaked?" Lee marched over to her and before Jzet could protest, pulled up the pants leg to reveal the monstrous cut.

"What in Mithros is this!" Lee exclaimed.

"Lee, I can explain." Jzet told her.

"You better, because I know this is going to be an interesting story." Lee snapped.

Jzet sighed and began to tell her maid and good friend, about her bout with Jacqueline this afternoon down at the practice courts.

"She didn't die!" Lee cried.

"Yeah,"

"That's terrible," Lee replied. "I hate that bitch."

Jzet groaned. "Lee, I would have been in so much trouble, if I had killed her." Jzet reasoned. "They would lock me up for the rest of my life."

"Ah," Lee waved it off, "it was just a duel."

"Which, we weren't supposed to be having." Jzet added.

Lee threw her hands up in the air. "You nobles have no fun." Lee told her. "Back in Queenscove, if I had that bitch in that position, I would have struck her through the heart and then dumped her body in the forest."

Jzet rolled her eyes.

"The crime in Queenscove is that bad?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised." Lee responded, grinning.

The room became silent.

"Well, at least she shouldn't be bothering you for a while." Lee remarked positively.

"True, but my father will be on my tail for the rest of the summer." Jzet sighed and then collapsed into a chair.

"I guess everything has its ups and downs." Lee replied.

The bell then chimed, signaling everyone that it was time for dinner.

"Well, I'll see you after dinner," Jzet told her maid, "unless my father finds me." Jzet shuddered at the thought.

"That, would deffinently be tragic." Lee said. "Well, nice knowing you,"

"So supportive," Jzet replied sarcastically.

"I try." Was her maid's answer, as Jzet exited her rooms.

"Bye for now." Jzet said bidding farewell to her friend.

Jzet walked slowly down the pages wing, which was literally deserted, and into the livelier mess hall.

"Jzet!" Someone shouted above the talking of the squires and knights who were eating in the mess.,

Jzet looked over to see Kearney, who was still at the palace in search of a knight master, waving frantically.

_He doesn't even know what happened to him this past year. _Jzet thought._ I have to act if everything is normal. _

Jzet put on her best fake smile and strolled over to her friend.

"Hi Kearney," She greeted.

"Hey," he returned, getting up from his seat quickly and giving her a hug. "I missed you."

Jzet faltered, but soon regained her composure. "You knew what was going on?" She hissed, not wanting to be over heard.

"Well, sort of," Kearney replied. "I just know Jacqueline was out to get you."

Jzet sighed. "I'm so sorry Kearney." she apologized sincerely. "I didn't want you to get hurt on account of me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Kearney smiled. "Well, there is one thing…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Jzet asked, suspicious.

"I want to know what exactly is going on between you and Jacqueline." He said firmly.

Jzet again hesitated, not knowing if it was wise to trust Kearney with such information. Frankly, sometimes he could be a complete idiot and let his mouth run wild.

"Well, I don't know…" Jzet began.

"Please?" He begged. "I'll keep my mouth closed. I swear." His green-grey eyes became wide in his plea. "You can even make me take a blood oath."

"Fine," Jzet sighed, giving in. "Come to my room after dinner and we'll work out things from there."

"Deal," He replied and then shook her hand.

"Well, I'm going to get some food." Jzet told him. "I'll be right back."

Kearney responded in a quick salute. "Yes Ma'm,"

Jzet just laughed, as she made her way to the line. She was happy to have her old friend back.

Jzet was about to be served, when her father strode over to her.

She gulped, knowing that she was in serious trouble. "Jzet, you and I need to talk." Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Uh, I need to eat." She said evasively. "What about later?"

"No, this is serious." Her father replied, his usually lively green eyes, were now hard. "I need to know what in Mithros' name is going on."

"Fine," Jzet submitted to her father, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Come with me." He ordered.

"Yes, father," Jzet answered obediently.

She put her tray back onto the rack and followed her father out of the mess hall.

_Should I lie to him? _Jzet thought, as she trailed her father down the hall to the knight's wing._ I don't think I should give my secrets away to him, just yet. He might tell the king and I certainly do not want attention._

_He could help you. _The back of Jzet's mind told her. _Jacqueline would be forced to leave._

_But, Jacqueline told me that I have no proof against her. _Jzet thought._ It will never work._

_You have the letter. _

_Yes, but if I told them how I got it, Lee and I would both be in trouble for breaking into her rooms. _Jzet thought. _It's not chivalrous and plus, I don't want Lee, especially, to get in trouble. She has fewer rights than I because she is a commoner. _

Her father opened the door to his suite and motioned for her to enter.

Jzet slipped into the room quickly, wanting to get this over, as quickly, as possible.

_So, what am I going to do?_

_Easy, just lie,_

_Fine, I will lie, but I am not going to like it._

_It's to save your own skin, so shut up._

Jzet's thoughts were interrupted, by her father's voice.

"Okay, Jzet, you have some explaining to do." He told her sternly. "Why did you almost kill that girl this morning? Are you trying to start a civil war for Mithros sake?"

"Well," Jzet began, "Jacqueline of Blue Harbor and I have been bickering this whole year."

_Which is true,_ Jzet thought.

"So, she challenged me to a duel at the practice courts to settle our difference."

_Which is also true, _Jzet thought.

"I thought that we were going to use wooden swords." Jzet lied. "But, she came charging on to the practice courts with her metal sword drawn. So, out of self defense, I drew my sword too." Her father nodded. He looked like he was buying her story. "She obviously wanted to kill me because she was fighting very rashly. But, I was the better swordsman being in my fourth year and her being only in her second. I cut her from the collar bone to her hip, hoping she would give up after that." Jzet heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten since this morning. "But, I was wrong. She countered with a strike, which cut my left leg." Jzet pulled up her pants leg to show him the cut.

"Did you heal this yourself?" He inquired, his fingers blazing emerald green.

"Yes," Jzet responded, embarrassed because at the tone of her father's voice, she knew she had done a bad job.

"My daughter, a Queenscove, doesn't even know how to heal." He ranted. He threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "What is this world coming to?"

"A little upset are we meathead?" A familiar voice drawled.

Jzet and her father turned to see Jzet's Uncle Dom and Aunt Kel standing in the door frame. Both of them had wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Dom, you know I hate that stupid nickname!" Her father cried. "I'm forty years old! I would have thought you would have stopped by now."

Jzet's aunt and uncle snorted at her father's words.

"Mithros, Meathead, do you really think I will ever stop?" Her uncle told him. "It's become more of a tradition, than anything else. Our family even carries it on to the next generation. I believe my son, Cole, calls your daughter Meathead from time to time."

"He does?" Her father shrieked, outraged.

Jzet shrugged. "Sometimes, but I usually shut him up fast."

Jzet grinned at the thought of her memories with her cousin. But, she was even happier that her aunt and uncle's arrival drew her father's attention away from this afternoon's skirmish.

"That's my girl," Her father praised.

"I'll have to see Cole when he comes back from Port Cayann with Raoul." Dom announced. "That boy and I need to have a long talk."

Jzet's Aunt Kel elbowed her husband in the stomach.

"Dom, Jzet isn't like Meathead." She said in Jzet's defense. "She is more like her mother. I don't think she deserves such horrible punishment."

"Oh, I bet she has her moments." Her uncle teased. "Anyone with a direct bloodline connection to Meathead definitely acts like him, sometimes."

Jzet glanced over at her father, who frowned.

"Not funny Dom," He shot back, obviously irritated. "You're teaching your son a bad lesson. Like the ancient scholar Acacius once said…"

Before he could finish, Jzet's uncle tackled him onto the ground.

"Ow, that hurt," Her father complained.

"I had to stop you." Dom said. "My beautiful wife and niece needed to be protected from your boring history lessons."

Jzet and her aunt burst out into laughter, while Dom grinned and her father fumed.

"Leave my quarters! All of you barbarians," Her father shouted. "You are a disgrace to even be in my blood line!"

He pushed them all out the door and slammed it behind them.

"Thanks Aunt Kel and Uncle Dom," Jzet told them gratefully, as they walked down the hall. "You just saved me from a most likely dull lecture on healing."

"Any time my fair lady," Her uncle replied bowing elegantly. "We were glad to be of service."

Jzet laughed at her uncle's antics.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jzet hugged them both good bye at the hallway leading to the mess hall. "I am absolutely starved."

"Good bye Jzet," Her aunt said. "We'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you and I can even have a spar on the practice courts."

"Excellent," Jzet answered.

She then turned on her heel to return to the mess hall. Hopefully, they were still serving dinner.

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

After dinner, she was back in her room and about to change for bed, when a knock was heard at her door.

Lee answered it and since she did not know that Kearney was back to normal, growled, "What do you want squirt?"

Jzet, realizing it was Kearney, jumped up from her desk, where she was writing a letter to Cole about her most recent adventures and his opinion on the Jacqueline dilemma. She trusted her cousin to keep her secrets.

"Lee, he's fine." Jzet cut in. "I'll tell you later." She added in a hiss to her friend.

"Yes, milady," She curtsied towards Jzet and then said to Kearney, "Forgive me, Squire." After speaking, knowing that Jzet and Kearney wanted to be left alone, Lee scurried from the room.

"Sorry about that Kearney." Jzet apologized. "She still thinks you are the old you."

"The one that Jacqueline controlled," Kearney added solemnly.

"Yeah, well you can take a seat." Jzet offered, motioning to a chair next to the fireplace. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks." Kearney replied, sitting down.

As soon as Jzet got herself settled in a chair across from him, they began to talk.

"So, what happened to me?" He asked.

Jzet took a deep breath. "Well, Jacqueline of Blue Harbor is a page here at the palace, as you know." She began. "She isn't exactly serving the Tortallan crown."

"Who is she serving than?" Kearney inquired.

"If I tell you, you promise me that you will tell no one?" Jzet questioned.

"I swear by my life that I will not tell a living soul." Kearney said, putting his hand over his heart. "If you want me to take a blood oath, I will." He added.

"I might need you to." Jzet replied frankly. "I don't want Jacqueline controlling you again and having you being forced to tell her my secrets."

Kearney nodded. "I understand."

Jzet drew her dagger from it's sheath and took out a piece of parchment.

She scribbled down on the paper that by the god Mithros, Kearney would not repeat any of the things Jzet was about to tell him without her consent, or his blood would boil, resulting in his death.

Jzet cut his left index finger and let a few drops of blood fall silently onto the parchment. Kearney proceeded in signing his name in his own blood.

"Very well, then." Jzet told him, when it was all done. "We can proceed."

"Okay, good," Kearney responded stiffly. He cradled his cut finger tenderly, like it was a small child.

"I can heal that, you know." Jzet remarked, referring to his finger.

He held out his left index finger and Jzet proceeded in healing it.

After Jzet was done healing, she continued on with the story.

"Well, Jacqueline is working for the king of Carthak, an immortal, called Zulch." Jzet said. "How did she get in contact with Zulch if she lives in Tortall, you might ask. Well, her uncle, named Nammir, lives in Carthak and is in league with Zulch. Jacqueline basically is a spy."

"How do you know all of this?" Kearney asked, curious.

Jzet took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Well, Kearney, I am a dream seerer."

"What in the god's name is that?" He exclaimed.

_Great, now I have to go through a history lesson. _Jzet thought, despairingly.

She began to tell Kearney about what a dream seerer is and some of her dreams she had in the past. She explained this quickly, not wanting to be up all night talking with her friend. She needed sleep.

"That's interesting…" He told her, his voice trailing. The look on Kearney's face told Jzet that he was confused.

"So, anyway," Jzet continued, not wanting to dwell on the topic any longer. "There is a prophecy made up by the god, Ganiel, which says I will one day defeat Zulch."

"That's so cool!" Kearney exclaimed. "I wish I was you."

Jzet rolled her eyes. "You certainly do not." She said harshly. "Zulch has tried to kill me many times in the past few years. He has used his gift to try and suffocate me and sends out agents like Jacqueline to try and murder me." Kearney's eyes became wide. "Trust me it's not fun being me."

"Shouldn't you tell the king?" He asked.

"No, he'll just think I'm some crazy kid looking for attention." Jzet told him. "I need to face Zulch when the time is right. The king cannot help me."

"Wow," Was all Kearney said. He looked amazed.

Jzet hid a smirk under her Yamani mask.

"I promised I would tell you everything Kearney." Jzet looked him in the eye. She wanted him to know she was serious. "Now, you have to promise not to utter a word to anyone."

"I won't." He assured her.

Jzet got up out of her chair and so did Kearney.

"Very good then," She gave Kearney a hug. "I am glad you're back."

"I am too." He replied.

"Goodnight Jzet,"

"Goodnight Kearney,"

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

ugh this chapter was like blahhhhh... oh well... I promise you more action to come... and fluff... hehe... stay tuned for chapter 30

Oh and I bet you liked a special guest appearance by kel and dom!

From the crazy authoress and her damn cool editor,

Caiti and Juliette


	30. You Play Forgiveness Watch it now

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen  
Like you imagined when you were young  
When you were young

The Killers- When You Were Young

Well I am back.. after 2 months of writers block.. Sorry!!

I'll respond to your reviews via mail.. because I have no time to answer now!!

Warning: fluff and fighting scene viewer discression advised

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Jzet of Queenscove hurried down the stone path. Her destination was the palace gates, where she was supposed to meet her lover, Rae the Shang Tiger, fifteen minutes ago. Unfortunately, she was very late.

It was a beautiful August day, for the most part, with only a few wispy clouds dotting the azure sky.

_A great day to go into the city, _Jzet thought merrily, as she hurried along.

She soon spotted Rae, who was casually leaning against the wall. His hands were in the pockets of his breeches, his gaze locked on the ground.

He looked up once he heard her approach. An evident grin was plastered on his face.

"Wearing a dress, are we?" He greeted. "Is this why you are so terribly late?"

Jzet smiled as his eyes became fixed upon her outfit. She was wearing her favorite light cotton blue dress with a brown belt tied around her waist. Her leather scabbard hung by her side.

Jzet stuck her tongue out.

"I overslept." She explained shortly. "I am not that much of a court lady for Mithros' sake. I don't take an hour to get ready for a day in the city."

He laughed, "Whatever you say, _Lady Jzeliette_."

"I am going to kill you Rae!" Jzet cried threateningly.

"Only if you can catch me first," he replied and then ran down the road toward the city.

Jzet tried to follow, but found out it was hard to run in a dress and decided to slow down.

Rae soon stopped when he realized she couldn't catch up, and waited for her at the corner of a street.

"A little out of shape, are we?" He teased. He was panting slightly.

She punched him lightly in the arm.

"You try running in a dress and we'll see how far you get!" Jzet responded indignantly.

Rae's eyebrows rose at the idea. "I'll pass on that one."

"I thought so." Jzet mumbled.

They started to walk again, when Rae interrupted, "You know, love, you never kissed me hello."

Jzet stopped in her tracks with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"After you made fun of me like that, mister?" She pointed out. "I don't think so."

"Please," Rae begged.

When Jzet didn't respond, he began to kiss her hand and then made his way up her right arm with kisses.

Jzet started to giggle profusely.

"Fine, you win."

They kissed deeply and tenderly.

"I love you Jzet." Rae told her when they came up for air.

"I love you too Rae." She said back to him.

They began to walk again, this time at a slower pace so they could take everything in.

"We've changed a lot this past year." Jzet stated.

"Yeah, we sure did…" Rae's voice drifted off.

Silence fell between the two lovers.

"Whatever happened to us a few years back?" Jzet asked curiously. "Why were you so angry with me?"

Jzet could tell she had struck a sore point. Rae's Yamani mask was good, but she still could tell he looked troubled. Thirteen years in Yamani Islands had taught her well.

"I'd just like to forget that Jzet." Rae replied solemnly. "You know, just move on."

Jzet nodded in her response.

She tried to meet his gaze, but found him looking straight ahead. This troubled Jzet deeply and quickly dampened her mood. She hated to see Rae this upset.

"So, where are we going today?" Jzet asked him, breaking the chilling silence.

Rae suddenly perked up, as if he was coming up out of a day dream. "Well, I was thinking about…."

* * *

The moonlight was Jzet and Rae's source of light as they exited the pub, Midnight Madison's.

The couple were hand in hand, as they rounded the street corner and into a dimly lit alley way. Apparently, the moon's light could not reach in between the two buildings that surrounded the two.

Rae wasted no time and pressed her up against the brick wall. His mouth had no trouble finding hers and they soon got so caught up in one another, Jzet did not even hear the pattering of footsteps behind her, until a loud crash sounded.

The couple sprung apart like startled rabbits at the thunderous sound. Jzet's hands immediately were at her scabbard and she drew her sword.

Five burly looking men stood behind them. Jzet looked down to see another was on the ground after tripping over a trash can someone had left out.

The largest and the most threatening looking man of the bunch, who had long scraggly black hair, looked to be in charge. He began to shout at the clumsy man. His voice was so deafening, that Jzet had to cover her ears.

Instantly, the man on the ground sprung up and began to babble something. It seemed to Jzet that his mouth was moving a mile a minute.

When the man finally stopped talking, the leader viciously back handed him across the face. The clumsy man staggered backwards, but did not fall down. He did not dare to retaliate, so he shirked back into his place behind the leader.

"Uh, could I help you?" Rae asked, obviously confused by the whole display.

There was no reply, but the roar of the large man. At once the six men attacked.

Jzet saw Rae step in between her and the oncoming men before she could protest. He attacked the first two men that came at them, bashing their skulls against the brick wall simultaneously. A sickening crack made Jzet become nauseous. She knew at once those men had cracked their skulls. Both of their bodies had fallen limp, onto the ground.

Upon seeing their comrades knocked unconscious, two more men charged at Rae, their daggers drawn. Jzet had the bad feeling that they knew had to use them.

Before Jzet could step in, the two men made a stab at Rae's sides. Their daggers soon became embedded in his body, making Rae cry out in pure agony.

Jzet watched in horror, as her lover collapsed onto the ground. His blood began to run freely from his fresh wounds.

Jzet, thinking on instinct, made a motion to drag Rae away from the scuffle, but the leader of the men was faster. Showing his obvious strength, he picked up Rae with two hands and tossed him into the alley way and out of sight.

Rage and fear formed inside of Jzet, not knowing if her lover would survive such a toss on top of his wounds.

Three men attacked all at once, trying to overpower Jzet, while their leader hung back to observe the fight.

Jzet brought her sword out grimly and gutted one over confident man in the stomach. His blood splashed onto her blue dress, ruining it.

The next men Jzet parried with were more cautious, after seeing what happened to their companion. They had underestimated her ability as a warrior, since she was female.

They held Jzet off with long bladed daggers. Jzet had to admit they were pretty good, but the rage inside of her that boiled gave Jzet the advantage.

She kicked one in the stomach, while he was concentrated on her sword, and then swiftly beheaded him as he doubled over in pain.

The other man, a coward, went to run, but a small dagger hit him directly in the back. He immediately dropped to the ground, dead.

Jzet turned and saw that the leader of the group of men had thrown it.

"I can't stand cowardly bastards like him." The large man said in perfect Common.

Jzet wiped the sweat off her brow, amazed. "Did you just speak in Common?"

"Yeah, can't go around speaking Carthaki in Tortall's capital now can ye'?" He snapped back.

The Carthaki's words sent panic coursing through Jzet's body.

This was no ordinary mugging. It was an assassination attempt and she was the target.

"Did Zulch send you?" She asked, panting.

Jzet got no reply, instead the hefty man charged right at her, his sword drawn. He was going to run her through with his weapon.

Jzet acting quickly, side stepped him just in time. The blade just missed cutting her.

Irate, the man thrust his sword down upon her head.

Jzet blocked it, but just barely. Her arm muscles screamed, under the pressure of his sword upon hers. But, she did not want to give him the satisfaction that she was in pain. So, she bit her lip, to prevent herself from crying out. Jzet kept on biting it, until she tasted coppery blood in her mouth.

She knew what his tactics were. He was trying to use his weight on his sword to make her knees buckle and so far to her alarm, he was succeeding.

Jzet knew if she kept this position any longer, he would end up killing her.

So, without warning Jzet rolled away, just missing the tip of his sword that could have buried itself into her back.

The large Carthaki man roared in fury at being deceived by an eighteen year old page.

Jzet knew she could not keep up with him too much longer, on account of him being, obviously, the better swordsman. She needed to come up with a plan quickly, before it was too late.

The large man's blade moved swiftly. Jzet tried her best to block it. Each block was feebler than the last. Jzet gulped. Time was running out.

Suddenly, the man pulled his sword up and sent her blade flying out of her hand. It landed three feet away, stuck in the ground like a stick in the mud.

The man, instead of finishing her off, pushed her into the wall. Her head collided with brick, making her vision blurry. His sword was pressed up against her throat, but not enough to cut it straight through. Blood began to trickle down her neck and onto the ground. Her heart beat faster and faster until Jzet thought it was going to pound right out of her chest. Her breathing quickened.

The man's face was now very close to her's. It was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. Jzet did her best not to gag, but the smell of alcohol was fresh in his mouth.

"It's such a shame dat a pretty lass like ye' has gotten mixed up in the business of Zulch." He said. His smooth tongue licked her face, making nausea build up even more in her stomach. "It's too bad I gotta kill ya'. I like a woman who can fight and ye' taste so good too."

This situation was becoming too unbearable for Jzet. She'd rather die than spend another second with this man.

"Just give ole' Bart a kiss and maybe I won't make your death so bad." He told her.

"Never," Jzet spat.

He kissed her cheek, leaving it moist.

"Please." He begged.

"I'd rather die than kiss you." Jzet replied sternly.

The man named Bart had obviously lost his patience. "Then, you shall have your wish."

"What is going on here?" An ice cold voice rang clear in the night.

Jzet and Bart both turned to see a man at the top of the alleyway.

The man had a tunic on with stitching that showed he was a knight. His appearance was simple. He was tall and had dark curly brown hair that was cut just below his ear like every other man his age. But, Jzet could have sworn that he looked familiar.

"None of ye' business." Bart snapped. "The beautiful lady and I are just havin' a chat."

"I don't think you're just chatting." The knight said coldly and then ordered. "Unhand her this instant."

Jzet couldn't help being surprised. She wasn't used to being the one saved. As a future knight, she thought it should be the other way around.

"Sorry laddie, but she's gotta die." Bart told him frankly.

As he turned back towards her to finish her off, a dagger suddenly imbedded itself into his side.

Bart howled in pain and fell limp onto the ground.

Jzet realizing her attacker was dead and that her ordeal was over, she had to hold back her tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. She could not believe how close to death she had just come.

A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away bitterly. _I'm being foolish. _She thought.

"Are you okay?" The knight asked her.

Jzet studied his face even more closely. A pair of hazel eyes looked at her intently. Suddenly, it clicked.

"James?" She inquired.

"How do you know my name?"

"I ran into you once in the hallway on the way to breakfast." She explained. "I was late and I didn't get the chance to tell you my name."

Perplexity flashed across his face, but then he grinned.

"Ah, yes, you're the Page." He said. He studied her outfit. "What's with the dress?"

Jzet gasped. She had almost forgotten about Rae!

Without responding to James she sprinted to the back of the alleyway. She soon spotted Rae and crawled up next to him.

Luckily he was breathing, but his breaths game in gasps.

"Jzet…" He wheezed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Rae." She told him not wanting to bother him with the details. "I need to heal you."

Rae flinched. Jzet then remembered his hatred of magic.

James came up behind her.

"Mithros!" He exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

"Who is he, Jzet?" Rae asked, wary.

"Rae this is Sir James of…"

"Nond," James supplied.

"Don't knights have muscles?" Rae asked. "You look as muscular as my little sister and she's six."

"Rae!" Jzet exclaimed, shocked at Rae's rude behavior. "He just saved my life!"

"It's okay." said James, looking at Rae with dislike. "I can see why the man is jealous. He's so weak, he couldn't even defend you."

"Hey, I'm a Shang Master, buddy so back off!" Rae snarled. "If I wasn't injured, I'd whoop your ass so fast; you'd wish you were never born."

"Is that a threat Shang?" James asked.

"You bet it is." Rae snapped right back.

"Will you stop it?!" Jzet shouted.

The two men fell to silence immediately.

"You two are acting like children!" She told them, furious. "Rae, at least show a little gratitude! Without this man, I would be dead. Would you like that?"

Rae, ashamed, shook his head no.

Jzet then turned to James. "Thank you very much for saving my life." she told him. "I appreciate it greatly, but I can take it from here."

"You're welcome Lady Page." said James bowing elegantly, which earned him a death glare from Rae. "But, can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"I still haven't heard your name." He said. "And I would love to know it."

Jzet smiled. "Sure, it's Page Jzeliette of Queenscove, Jzet for short."

"Thank you very much, Jzet," He bowed to her and then to Rae. "Lady Page, Shang," And with those words of acknowledgement, he was off, walking down the alleyway and out of sight.

"I don't like that guy." Rae commented.

"Oh shush, will you?" Jzet told him sharply. "I need to heal your wounds before you lose too much blood."

"Do you really have to use magic?" Rae asked.

"Do you want to die?" Jzet asked him flat out.

"No," He replied.

"Then, I have to use magic." She said curtly. Jzet was losing her patience with Rae's shenanigans.

Her fingers instantly turned green and Jzet set to work. She wasn't too good at healing such large wounds, but for Rae she would try her best. Jzet knew that she could not carry him or abandon Rae to find a healer. There were too many dangers in Corus to leave him out in the open. He was too weak to even move, let alone defend himself.

Jzet mended Rae the best she could so she could at least carry him a few blocks until she could get someone to transport Rae back to the palace for better medical care.

Rae was heavier than she thought, Jzet soon discovered. After only carrying him a block, Jzet felt ready to collapse.

"You can leave me here Jzet and go get someone." Rae told her. "I'll be okay."

"No," Jzet panted. "I'm not leaving you Rae."

"No one will touch me." Rae insisted.

"I'm not leaving you Rae." She repeated.

Jzet could have sworn he mumbled 'stubborn' under his breath, but she ignored it.

They continued for a while again and then Jzet had to stop because of her aching muscles.

"You know Rae, if you hadn't insulted James, he would have helped us." Jzet grumbled.

"I wouldn't want that piece of filth touching me." Rae muttered.

Jzet sighed. Rae was starting to annoy her. She didn't even know why he was in such a bad mood. Wasn't he happy that they were both alive?

Jzet picked him up again and began to trudge up the streets until she reached a Provost Guard station. A young man in a blue uniform went out to greet her.

"My friend and I were injured in a mugging." Jzet explained. "He needs to be transported back to the palace for medical assistance."

"Sure, but first I need your names Miss." said the officer.

"Page Jzeliette of Queenscove and he's Shang Tiger," Jzet told him.

His eyes light up at her title of nobility.

"I'll get that carriage right away my lady." He said and then hustled off.

She turned and looked at Rae, who she had placed on a bench in front of the station. He was fast asleep and snoring slightly.

Jzet let out a giggle on account of his snoring and then sighed deeply. She had a lot to ponder about, when she got back to the palace. Most of these thoughts would involve an immortal named Zulch.

* * *

Soo yeah review...

Thanks!

Your authoress and editor,

Caiti and Juliette


	31. Break Me

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again,  
heed my lecture_

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down

Hey, I'm back.. took me extra long to write this chapter.. but it is 5,109 words so be happy...

R**e**v**i**e**w** R**e**s**p**o**n**s**e**s

**Sweet thoughts- **thanks very much.. I hope to hear from you in the mere future...

**Acanthophis- **haha sounds like my family too lol... heres your update.. not as soon as I hoped.. but I hope you enjoy.. and review the next chapter.. lol

**DreamlndxFantasy-** yeah thanks.. I put a lot of effort in that scene.. when I wrote it I got the chills.. lol... yeah I haven't really mentioned healing a lot because she isn't that good at it.. and she doesn't use it often.. I hope you enjoy this one.. and thanks for reviewing as always

**Winry963-** three hours! wow.. thats a long time... yeah the spy thing is a mystery to most.. but shall be revealed VERY soon.. so keep reading and reviewing lol... Thanks so much though.. always glad to hear from new reviewers...

**stormrider7-** sorry I have to write fluff.. I dont like fluff to much either.. only sometimes.. but as you know.. I can only please some of the time... I can't do it all the time... I didn't realize she killed them all.. Oh well.. maybe she should work on her anger management skills.. lol.. thanks for reviewing though.. appreciate it mucho..

**Erytha**- you haven't seen any jealousy yet... lol.. just read this chapter and you'll see some jealousy... thanks for reviewing though!! )

**jamie lynn-** thanks! good luck if you have soccer too... thanks for being a good reviewer! I hope you enjoy this! its 12 pages long on microsoft word

**Misled Nymph-** haha yep I'm back... and I love commas.. they're my new best friend,,,,,,,,,,,, see I love them so much!! lol... sorry if I seem hyper I am just so happy to finally update... thanks for the nice constructive criticism.. I tried to be less choppy and I hope you think I was writing less choppy too... lol... thanks a bunch!

**Julie Virginia-** haha you're **so **funny... what are you trying to do give away the story... lol jk... thanks for editing... and reviewing... and just thanks for everything tada... now I am all thanksed out... and I used three... every time in this review response just for you...

**ponysteph15**- lol thanks for reviewing... I hope this makes you happier and turns that frown upside down!

**Pesche**- thanks for reviewing anyway.. I appreciate it... I didn't have writers block this time though.. I had the desire to write a really long chapter syndrom... lol.. so happy holidays from me to you.. lol

**On top of cloud 9- **jonathan eh? its been a long time since someones mentioned him... but things will change in the next few chapters after this one or the next one I can't remember..lol.. so be ready... & thanks for the wonderful delightful magnificent review!

**Queen of Crimson**- wow I think your like one of the few people that picked that up.. lol... but shush... haha thanks for reviewing!

**nativewildmage-** haha those thugs.. they're just the perfect people to create some kick butt action.. lol.. thanks for the review.. and May the Force be With YoU!!!!!! huzzah!

A/N I own like nothing as usual...

* * *

"As fourth year pages, I am expecting you to exemplify leadership and strength, for the younger ones…" 

Jzet sat in her chair only half listening to her training master's words. She, Audrey, Brandon, Aidan, Dylan, Danrizh were being given an extremely long, boring speech by Lord Padarig of haMinich. A stiff-looking grey haired man, who was obviously a noble by the way he dressed, stood next to him. His hard brown eyes surveyed them, as if he could see right through them.

"Don't you love it how his voice drones?" Jzet whispered to Audrey. "He's literally putting me to sleep."

Audrey nodded her reply, but the Rattler caught them.

"Queenscove, King's Reach, is there anything you would like to share with us?" Their training master asked.

Audrey glared at her. She hated to get in trouble with the training master.

"Well sir, we were discussing how inspiring your speech is…" Lord Padarig's face showed no sign of believing. Jzet knew she was in trouble unless she came up with something good, "… uh and that we wish to be just like you when we grow up."

The training master looked at Audrey, who smiled nervously and then her words tumbled out, "Uh, yeah, what she said."

Lord haMinich's brow furrowed deeply. Jzet knew at that instance, they were toast.

"Very well, Queenscove, King's Reach, I am glad to hear that you strive to be just like me." said the training master. Jzet and Audrey let out a visible sigh of relief. "And for that, why don't you come down to my office for two bells on Sunday and see how my job really is." He smirked at their panic stricken faces. "I do hope you like paperwork."

"Of course my lord," They responded quickly, ignoring everyone else's snickers.

The grey haired man then spoke for the first time during the whole speech. "You have a Queenscove, Padarig?" Lord haMinich nodded. "You poor man,"

Jzet gulped visibly. She knew this wasn't good.

Her training master coughed, signaling for Jzet to get up and introduce herself.

Jzet rose from her chair and bowed towards the man, wary.

"Jzet of Queenscove, my lord," She greeted, her tone of voice uncertain.

"Lord Wyldon of Cavall," He returned rather coldly. "I was the old training master here." He clarified. "I trained your father." His last words made his brown eyes narrow considerably.

_That explains a lot. _She thoughtJzet remembered her Aunt Kel telling her stories about her father and Kel's adventures during their page years. From those stories, she knew her father wasn't the most obedient page in the palace. In fact, the training master and he were considered enemies.

So_, this is the Stump. _Jzet smirked at the thought. Her Aunt Kel recounted on how her father would always call the training master the insolent nickname because of his stiff matter. _I guess he has his point. The man looks like a rock, more than a tree stump though. At least a tree stump had some life in it at one time. _

"Oh," Was Jzet's lame reply. She had no idea how to respond to that last statement.

"I guess you heard of your father's antics while I was training master here then?"

"My Aunt Kel told me." Jzet did not like the way the old man's eyes could see through her. So, instead, she kept her own eyes focused at her feet.

"Hmm… I guess he didn't want his daughter getting any bad ideas." He looked at her with dislike. "But, I see you inherited his insolence anyway."

Jzet shifted uncomfortably. She did not like this man at all, especially, because of his obvious loathing for her father.

"What did he do, my lord?" Brandon piped in. Jzet immediately glared daggers at him. She did not want this conversation to continue any further than it had.

"What's your fief, boy?" Lord Wyldon questioned.

"Tarside, my lord," Brandon responded. He puffed out his chest to add to his oversized ego.

"Ah, your father was another friend of her's." He noted.

Brandon blushed slightly, as if his father had done something wrong by becoming friends with her's. This earned him another glare from Jzet.

"Do you really want a tale from his insubordinate years as a page here?" The old training master inquired to the group of pages.

Jzet frowned deeply and was not afraid to show it. She did not care if Lord Wyldon knew she absolutely hated him right now.

"Yes sir," Aidan and Dylan chorused.

Jzet felt her fists clench. She began to resist the urge to pound her fist into their faces. Why couldn't he just stop?

"What are your fiefs?" He asked them curiously.

Aidan spoke before Dylan had a chance. "I am from Hollyrose, my lord and my friend Dylan here," Aidan jerked his thumb towards Dylan, "is from Tirrsmont."

"Hollyrose, another companion of Queenscove," Lord Wyldon informed him. "Your father was never good with a staff." He added. His words were like a whip. Every time he spoke, he struck someone down. "I am sure you inherited his laziness."

Aidan turned bright red at the man's words. Jzet felt sorry for him for a split second, but then she began to snicker. He had gotten himself into the mess after all.

_Serves him right, _Jzet thought to herself.

"Are you snickering Queenscove?" Lord Wyldon asked her sharply.

_Who does he think he is? _Jzet thought_. He acts if he is my training master._

"Never your lordship," Jzet replied.

"Because if you are, I couldn't even begin to tell you on how terrible your father was at his swordsmanship when he was under my care." He told her, smirking slightly. "He was lucky the Lioness chose him for a squire because I would dread to think where he would be today without her."

She glanced over at Lord Padarig to see if he was going to stop Lord Wyldon's brutal torture upon her. Instead, he yawned and sat down in his chair.

_Stupid training master, _She thought bitterly.

Lord Wyldon then, unexpectedly, turned to Lord Padarig, as if he read her thoughts, and apologized. "I am sorry Padarig. I forget my place."

"It is all right Wyldon." said the present training master. The cracking of his old, weary bones could be heard as he rose from his chair. "I found it quite amusing." He raised an eyebrow towards Jzet. "Didn't you think so Queenscove?"

Jzet fumed silently. Why was everyone picking on her?

"If I said hardly sir, would I be punished?" She inquired, keeping a straight face.

"Oh Mithros, it feels like the clock has turned back twenty years." Wyldon muttered, his eyes looking towards the heavens.

Jzet resisted the urge to smack him on the head and scream 'shut up' in his ear.

"Don't be a pert Queenscove." Lord Padarig warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lord." Jzet responded quickly, still annoyed about Lord Wyldon's harsh treatment towards her. She did not care if she was taking her aggravation out on Lord Padarig. It was his fault that he didn't stop the old Stump from making fun of her father in the first place.

"You shall join me for an extra hour on Sunday, Queenscove." announced the Rattler his voice stern. "For you're cheeky answers."

Jzet opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

"Yes my lord,"

Jzet swore she saw Lord Wyldon smirk.

As if on cue, the bell chimed signally it was time to go and prepare for dinner. They had to hurry because they had to acquire sponsors for the first years before dinner started.

"You are dismissed." the training master told them.

They all bowed in unison and then hurried out the door. Jzet did not even look back.

She immediately cornered Brandon as soon as they stepped a foot outside the office.

"Why did you encourage that monster?" She snapped, furious.

"Hey, I just went through a speech that was boring me to tears." Brandon argued. "I at least deserved some comedy out of that."

"Well, you didn't get it did you?" Jzet fired back.

"Well, no, but I got to enjoy the satisfaction of the bookworm getting yelled at." Brandon put in. The book worm was a nickname Aidan of Hollyrose earned among his fellow pages for spending numerous hours in the library. Brandon absolutely loathed him. Jzet knew he had no reason to hate Aidan so much, but Brandon did so anyway.

Jzet felt ready to explode. "I have one extra bell of punishment work because of you."

Audrey had caught up to them and interrupted, "I have two bells of punishment work because of you!" Audrey shouted, obviously peeved. "I had other things to do on Sunday!"

"Like what, write poetry to my dearest cousin?" Jzet smirked as the younger girl turned bright red.

"No," She mumbled clearly embarrassed because of the presence of Brandon.

"Well, at least we'll spend more time together." Jzet pointed out. "You were complaining about that over the summer."

"Because it was just Rae this and Rae that with you," Audrey began to mimic her voice.

"Who's Rae?" Brandon asked.

"Nobody Bran-" Jzet began, but Audrey cut her off.

"The Shang Tiger," Audrey stated simply. She grinned as if she was enjoying getting her revenge upon Jzet.

"Audrey…" Jzet hissed.

"Hey, this is pay back for earlier." Audrey retorted.

"You're courting a-" Brandon began to shout before Jzet put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Quiet!" Jzet snapped. "Do you want the whole world to know?"

Brandon shrugged, but then Jzet glared at him. He sighed in defeat. "No, but hey, it did come to a little surprise to me." He scratched his chin in thought. "Well, it does explain a lot." He continued. "I was always wondering why he had to always 'discuss things' with you after class." He grinned. "You were kissing? Weren't you?" He accused.

Jzet could not help but blush furiously.

"No," She lied.

He began to break down in laughter.

"Jzet and Rae kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Before he could continue any further in the humiliating song, Jzet punched him flat out in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath.

"Don't test me Tarside." Jzet warned.

Brandon began to gasp for air.

"I hate to break up this entertaining display, but we have to get dressed." Audrey told them. "We have only ten minutes until the Rattler is supposed to meet us here."

"Okay, I'll see you guys in ten minutes." Jzet said to them, unlocking her door. "And Tarside" She snapped turning towards her friend, ", if I hear one note of that horrendous song, your loin cloth will be hanging on the statue of King Jason outside in the courtyard. I swear it by Mithros I will do it."

Brandon visibly gulped and slipped into his room without even responding.

* * *

Jzet surveyed the first year pages closely. She began to smirk at the thought of that she was once a mere first year page. Now, she was nineteen and a fourth year page. She could not believe that her nervous fifteen year old self once stood there awaiting a sponsor that was to be a boy four years younger.

"I love it that they're sweating." Audrey whispered to her.

"I know that's my favorite part." Jzet replied back, her voice low.

Lord Padarig was addressing the new pages. It was the same speech he gave year after year, but for some reason it never grew old.

There were seven boys and two girls in this group. Each of them looked as nervous as a man who was about to get his teeth pulled in an operation.

"There's no way I am sponsoring a girl page again." Audrey whispered. "They usually end up being trouble." She glanced over at Jacqueline who stood alone at the other end of the group.

Jacqueline had since recovered from her wounds Jzet had inflicted upon her a few months earlier. The two enemies never had talked to each other ever since their duel. They did not want to know what would happen if they started to converse again because the results could be deadly.

She had no friends now that Kearney was gone and everyone hated Jacqueline for how she treated them last year. Jzet and her friends could only take pride in their victory over the second year page.

Lord Padarig's voice brought her back to reality.

"What is your name and fief, girl?" He questioned to a small girl with dirty blonde hair that fell just below her ears. She looked to be calmer than the other first year pages that stood along side her, maybe even confident Jzet thought.

"Madison of Pirate's Swoop, my lord," She announced without stuttering one word. She bowed slightly towards the training master's direction.

Whispers began to accumulate among the group of senior pages.

"That would be the Lioness' granddaughter, that little sprout over there." Phillip of Tameran whispered to his companion.

Jzet gazed upon her in awe. That girl had legends for ancestors.

"Who would like to sponsor her?" The training master asked. His hard eyes fell upon them, immediately silencing the gossiping pages.

"You do it Jzet." Audrey whispered to her, panicked.

"Why?" Jzet asked, confused at her alarm.

Audrey took no time to explain, but instead shouted out, "Jzet will do it!"

All head's turned towards them almost immediately. Jzet couldn't help, but throw a glare at Audrey.

"Did I ask you to speak, King's Reach?" Lord Padarig asked coolly.

"No sir," Audrey responded. Her chin was held high.

"Did Jzeliette ask you to speak, King's Reach?" the training master glanced from Jzet to Audrey to see if Audrey was about to tell a lie.

"No sir," Audrey repeated. Her face showed no emotion, it was as if she was a Yamani.

"Do you want to sponsor Pirate's Swoop?" he asked, his question directed towards Jzet.

Jzet hesitated and glanced over at the younger girl.

_There must be a reason why Audrey told Lord Padarig I would sponsor this girl in the first place. _Jzet thought.

She let out a deep sigh in defeat. "Yes my lord,"

Before the training master could respond, a shout of protest sounded through the hallway.

"Hey! That's not fair! I raised my hand before she ever did!"

Jzet looked down the line to see who the protestor was. She couldn't help but groan to see Jacqueline of Blue Harbor with her hands on her hips, her face crimson in fury. She looked the angriest Jzet had seen her in a long time.

Audrey nudged her and threw her a look as if she was saying, 'This is the reason why I volunteered you in the first place. I couldn't let Jacqueline snatch her and turn that poor girl into an evil drone.'

Jzet only nodded in response.

"Blue Harbor," Lord Padarig's voice was now raised, "I demand you stop this foolishness!"

"But-" Jacqueline began, but the stern training master cut her off.

"For Mithros Sake, girl!" He exclaimed. His hands were thrown towards the air. "You're acting like King's Reach!"

Brandon's laughter filled the room almost immediately after the training master's last statement.

"Is there something funny, Tarside?" Lord Padarig asked.

"Yeah, is there something funny, Brandon?" Audrey repeated the training master's words, but her face threatened death if he spoke something she would not like.

Brandon hesitated, weighing the consequences, but finally spoke, "Sir, you are my hero. Only you can insult the raging angry beast we know as Audrey of King's Reach and live to tell the tale."

The room erupted in laughter, while Audrey was turning as red as Jacqueline had been a few moments ago.

When the laughter died down, Audrey hissed to Brandon, "I'm going to strangle you," She began making hand motions, Audrey's hands strangling an imaginary neck, "until all the air in your pathetic body is gone."

Brandon then gulped causing Jzet to snicker.

"Well, now that we got a good laugh out of that," The training master coughed to regain his composure, "I would like to announce that Jzeliette is sponsoring Madison of Pirate's Swoop." He turned towards Jacqueline. "I don't want any ifs or buts about it."

Jacqueline bowed her head, "Yes sir,"

Jzet watched as the younger girl walked up and stood obediently next to her.

Jzet looked down at the page and saw that the girl had a pair of unique purple eyes that stared intently at her.

"Hi, my name is Jzet of Queenscove." Jzet whispered, as the training master continued on the sponsoring.

"I know who you are." The granddaughter of Alanna told her abruptly in a harsh whisper.

Jzet raised her eyebrows in surprise and decided to talk to her new charge after the sponsoring was complete.

"You must be in the dining hall by the next bell." The training master told them after the last first year page, Henry of Rosemark was sponsored.

As the crowds of pages began to disperse, Audrey, Brandon, Kate, Jzet, and Madison remained.

"You guys go on ahead." Jzet told them, motioning to the younger page in explanation. "I'll catch up to you later."

Kate and Audrey began to walk away, but Brandon still stayed behind.

"Don't leave me with those psychos, Jzet." He begged in a whisper. "They'll end up murdering me!"

At his words Audrey and Kate turned around. They did not notice that he had lingered behind.

Audrey marched right up to him indignantly and grabbed him by the ear lobe, "You're coming with us mister." She barked. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

As Audrey and Kate dragged Brandon away he mouthed, 'Help me' and then was pulled around the corner and out of sight.

Jzet glanced over at her younger charge to see her shaking with laughter.

"What a chicken!" She exclaimed. "That boy is afraid of some girls," She snorted defiantly, "and he wants to become a knight?"

Jzet shrugged. "Trust me, those girls are tougher than they look."

"I guess so, if that boy was actually begging for help." Madison commented.

A short silence fell between them.

"I heard you're a Shang." the younger page announced.

Jzet hesitated. _How did this girl know about that? _She wondered.Madison seemed to read her mind because she then explained shortly, "Eh, grandma and grandpa get around."

Jzet shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She did not like a person she hardly knew, possess so much information about her. After all, these were deceitful times. Trust had to be earned.

"And they told you because…"

The girl smiled innocently. "It's always good to know what you're getting into." She said while smoothing out the wrinkles in her tunic. "I like to scout out everything before diving right in."

_She's clever for an eleven year old. _Jzet thought_. Maybe even a little too clever,_

"Do you know anything about Jacqueline of Blue Harbor?" Jzet asked, trying to sound as casual as she could be.

Jzet swore she saw Madison simper as if she could see right through her trick.

"Yeah, her uncle left her in charge of the fief according to the servants in Blue Harbor's castle." Madison told her, not even having to pause a second to think. "The old man hasn't been heard for in years. He sailed away and never returned. It seems to me, there's a shifty crowd in Blue Harbor."

_Explains a lot, _Jzet thought grimly.

"So, now that I told you what you want to know about your greatest enemy, you're going to tell me how things work around here." Madison's said, a confident smirk visible on her face.

Jzet couldn't help, but be in shock.

"How did you know I hated her?" The words tumbled out of Jzet's mouth instantly.

"As I said before Queenscove, I have my sources." The first year page told her.

Jzet, still in surprise, watched the first year page begin to walk down the hall. She then turned around, when realizing Jzet wasn't following her.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She asked. "I have place to see, things to do."

Jzet mentally shook herself.

_Come on Jzet. You can't let her get under your skin._

_Yes, but there is definitely more to Madison of Pirate's Swoop then meets the eye._

_You can think about that later. Now you have to act Yamani calm. Just like a smooth lake on a warm spring day._

"Like a smooth lake," Jzet mumbled to herself, before shouting, "Cool it Pirate's Swoop. I'm coming!"

_And I'm not going to let you get inside my head.

* * *

_

Later that night, Jzet dreamt.

_Jzet found herself in a plain room. The walls were wooden panels and the paint was an off white. The floor was completely made out of cold grey slabs of stone, chilling her feet at the touch._ _The rest of the room was practically empty, except for a small wooden table and two chairs. On top of the lone table, lay a small tea kettle with white steam gradually rising up from it. Adjacent to the kettle, two cups were neatly placed. There was one window in the room, which admitted a steady light and filled the room with a certain warmth that only the sun could give. A shoddy door, to Jzet's surprise, was at the front of the room and had been left slightly ajar to let in fresh clean air._

_'Where in Mithros' name am I?' Jzet wondered. This place looked too peaceful to belong to Zulch or any of his comrades. _

_The answer to her question soon came when the door slowly began to creek open._

_"Jzet my dear, welcome!" A familiar musical voice shouted._

_Ganiel stood there in a white tunic and black breeches. His black hair was neatly combed back and seemed a little bit shorter than the last time she had laid eyes upon the Dream God._

_He began to chuckle. "Are you baffled by my good looks, mere mortal?" He asked, jokingly. _

_Jzet snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Yeah, in your dreams, Ganiel,"_

_"That could be arranged." said the god, a sly grin plastered on his face._

_"Well, here's a tip," Jzet began coolly, "don't."_

_"Fine, have it your way." said the dream god, smirking to himself. "You're missing out on a lot."_

_Jzet broke out into laughter. "I don't think so." she told him. "You just have an inflated head." She then began to mimic him. "Oh, look at me. I baffle mortals with my good looks. Aren't I so good looking! If I could marry anyone, I would marry myself because I am just oh so perfect."_

_"I am not like that at all!" Ganiel objected._

_Jzet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say."_

_Ganiel tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you done with your antics Jzeliette?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so." said Jzet. "I've been on a bad streak lately, so it's hard to stop when I am on fire."_

_"Yeah, your bad streak really does you wonders." The god told her sarcastically. "How much free time do you have anymore?" He paused two seconds as if he was daring her to answer. "That's right none because of your big fat mouth! And I hate to say it, Jzeliette, but, you are just like your father!"_

_"I'll give you that one." Jzet admitted. "I'm sunk."_

_"That's right mortal, touché." Ganiel grinned widely at his victory. _

_"So, what did you call me here for?" Jzet asked not wanting Ganiel to be caught up in his success over her._

_The dream god quickly came back to his senses, "Ah, yes," He began, "I have something to tell you."_

_"Is it good news or bad?"_

_"Bad,"_

_"Damn," Jzet cursed. "I hate bad news."_

_"Don't we all." The god shot back. He then let out a deep sigh._

_"So, spit it out." Jzet ordered him, impatient._

_"Mithros, hold your horse's!" He retorted. He took another deep breath and then announced, "Zulch's armies are ready to invade Tortall."_

_Jzet stood there slightly dumbfounded. It was too soon for war with Carthak. She was hoping that war wouldn't break out for another year. 'Well, you can't get everything you want.' Jzet thought to herself._

_"Wow, this is really bad timing." Jzet remarked to no one in particular. She raised her head towards the sky. "Can't you just give me a break?"_

_"All's not fair in love and war, dear Jzeliette," Ganiel told her._

_"Oh, stuff it." Jzet snapped, not happy at all with this new information. At this rate the two countries would be at war by midwinter._

_"Don't get touchy." the dream god warned her. "I'm just trying to help."_

_Jzet sighed deeply. "I know." She confessed and then apologized. "I'm sorry Ganiel for snapping at you and bickering with you. I know my place, but I forget sometimes."_

_Ganiel smiled whole heartedly. "It's okay my dear," He told her. "It's nice to have a normal conversation with a mortal. I don't mind our bickering either. It entertains me greatly." _

_Jzet grinned. "I'm glad it does." She sighed. "I wish the Rattler could only say the same." She suddenly brightened up. "Hey, maybe you can send the old man a dream telling him not to punish Audrey and me."_

_Ganiel laughed dryly. "I wish I could Jzeliette, but I am not allowed to meddle too much with mortal affairs."_

_Jzet shrugged. "It was worth a try."_

_The dream god grinned. "I know, but sometimes you just have to take things as they come."_

_Jzet sniggered. "Oh, thank you, master of wisdom."_

_Ganiel ignored her. "I have a treat for you." He announced._

_"What is it?" Jzet inquired._

_"A dream,"_

_"That's what you call a treat?" Jzet shot back._

_"No, but I only give you helpful information." He stated. "And this is about Zulch's inside circle, so be excited."_

_"Huzzah," Jzet said unenthusiastically. _

_"That's my girl," Ganiel remarked._

_Instantly, the scene changed and Jzet realized she was in the Carthaki throne room._

_It must have been night time because the room was dimly light with candles and it was completely deserted. _

_Footsteps were suddenly heard against the stone floor. They echoed around the empty room._

_Mahwah entered the throne room with a smirk on his face._

_"My king, my king, I have splendid news." He called._

_A door swung open from behind the throne room and a sleepy Zulch stepped out of it. He was adorned in a purple colored robe and slippers made of fur were on his feet._

_"Mahwah, it is before sunrise." He snapped. "This better be good."_

_"It is my king." Mahwah told him, bowing deeply. "You will be very pleased."_

_"Well, out with it, you fool." Zulch retorted. _

_Mahwah cleared his throat. "I am happy to announce that your grand army is ready to invade Tortall and is ready to gain victory for you throughout the lands."_

_Zulch's face light up considerably. "Excellent Mahwah, excellent," _

_Suddenly, more footsteps were heard against the cold stone floor._

_"Nammir, do you have good news for me too?" Zulch questioned._

_Jzet turned and saw Jacqueline's uncle strutting into the throne room._

_"Yes, my superb king, the nuisance shall be eliminated by Mid Winter." He announced._

_"By Mid Winter!" The king roared. "That is too long!"_

_Nammir cowered. "My king, these things take time." he stuttered. "The girl has friends in high places. She is hard to get to."_

_"My army cannot be launched into Tortall with her still alive." Zulch shouted. "The prophesy must not be fulfilled. It will ruin everything. That's why I need her dead now, before she gains more strength to crush me with."_

_"We must kill the one who is giving her strength, before we can finish her off, my king." Nammir explained._

_"Can't you go any faster?" Zulch asked angrily._

_"My agent just can't barge in and demand the location of her teacher." Jacqueline's uncle told the angry immortal. "Things like these need perfect timing and planning."_

_Nammir looked up to see if the king was any angrier. He seemed to have calmed down slightly._

_"Nammir leave my presence, now." The king ordered. "I need to discuss things with my loyal assistant, Mahwah."_

_Jzet glanced over at Nammir to see flashes of jealousy and anger fill his eyes. _

_"As you wish, my king," Nammir's voice dripped in venom. He bowed gracefully and then began to depart. _

_Jzet followed Nammir out of the room to see what he was up to next._

_Instead of going far, he stood right outside the throne room. Nammir then unsheathed his sword as silently as he could._

_Jzet gulped. She knew what Jacqueline's jealous uncle was about to do._

_The closing of a door and the sound of footsteps reached Jzet's ears. She knew Zulch had returned to his quarters and Mahwah was quickly approaching his unknown death._

_As Mahwah took one step out of the throne room, Nammir thrust his sword down upon the hunchback. The sword cut into his back, making blood ooze out of his wound._

_"You…" Mahwah whispered softly after falling to the ground. "You jealous fiend…"_

_"So, what if I am?" Nammir hissed, his face showing visible triumph. "With you out the way, I will be Zulch's right hand man."_

_"Crazy bastard…" Mahwah managed to get out. His breaths became more ragged. "I hope the black god gives you what you deserve."_

_"I won't ever have to see the black god, fool." Nammir crackled. "I am going to make Zulch give me immortality for being so loyal to him."_

_"That's impossible," Mahwah breathed._

_Nammir laughed. "You should have read more Mahwah." Nammir hissed. "Anyone knows that a Fitrakis can give immortality to one mortal in its life time."_

_"No…" Mahwah's now began gasps for air._

_"Goodbye, Mahwah," Nammir then wickedly brought his sword down upon Mahwah slicing through his neck, beheading him.

* * *

_

That morning Jzet woke up with shivers running down her spine.

"What's wrong, Jzet?" Lee asked, seeing something was amiss, as she was entered he room with her fresh set of clothing.

"I think time is running out for us." Jzet told her.

"Who is us?" Lee asked.

"Tortall, Gosha, and I," Jzet explained. "According to Zulch's schedule we're next to die."

* * *

So tada... yeah some humor/drama... so not that much action or fluff... but hey I can't have that in every chapter.. so consider this an extremely long chapter as a filler chapter... yay

Thanks for the editing Juliette.. You are awesome!!!!!! Patrick says hi.. not realllyyy.. but hey if he liked you he would!

So review and happy holidays! Hurray!

Sincerely,

Caiti and her fantabulous editor Juliette


	32. Rae

_She got me doin da dishes  
Anythang she want for some kisses  
I'm cookin for her when she gets hungry  
All she do is actin like she want me  
She cuttin off all my homies  
Even all my other ronnies  
She ain't even my main lady  
See I been thinking 'bout it lately  
Man she really don't deserve me  
All she wanna do is hurt me  
So I gotta get away from her...  
But now I'm leaving quickly  
Before she come and try to get me...  
And I'm takin everythang with me...  
Well it all come down to her..._  
-I'm Sprung- TPain

A/N Hi everyone! Merry Christmas, Kwanza, and Hanukkah! Here is my gift to you! So Happy Holidays!

Caiti & **Juliette**

Review Responses

Stephy-you'll see... Thanks for R&R

Acanthophis- yumm hot chocolate thanks... lol... Merry Christmas to you too... thanks for reviewing

GinaStar- Thanks very much! Happy Holidays!

Julie Virginia- Thanks... "tortall, gosha, and i," jzet explaind."according to zulch's schedule we're next to FALL"... you are so right... you're even better than my editor

MissledNymph- gracias for reviewing... happy holidayz

DreamlndxFantasy- thanks very muchh... Don't worry Madison is just a little touchy... Thanks for R&R

shamrockgirl07- I'm glad you like Madison!! she is one of my faves... prepare for another filler... but I promise 33 and 34 are action packed... thanks for reviewing!

An angel on ice- you rock too lol... thanks for reviewing... happy holidays

Erytha- here is your update... be happy... lol... thanks

ponysteph15- Gracias... mahwah sucks... thanks for reviewing

stormrider7- haha I didn't forget you created her... lol... yeah I love George too... Especially his ear collection... lol... My editor loves you right now... lol... she is sitting next to me and praising you... haha... thanks for reviewing... happy holidays

On top of cloud 9- haha your colorful vocabulary is quite impressive lol... thanks for the ultra delightful review...

Nativewildmage- Yeah like father like daughter I always loved Queenscoves... lol... you have to email me about that story with kel and neal... thanks for reviewing... merry christmas... and may the force be with you!!

A/N I own Nothing

* * *

"Jzet, there's someone at the door for you." Lee called.

Jzet got up from her desk, where she was working on an algebra assignment, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dark brown breeches.

"Coming," She said.

"Hello Jzeliette," A familiar voice greeted.

Her half brother Chuck stood in the doorway, a grin visible on his face.

"Chuck!" Jzet exclaimed.

He smiled and enveloped her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while Jzet." He reminded her. "So, I decided to stop by and say hello while I was in the palace."

"Well, I am glad to see you." Jzet said, smiling. "Come inside and I'll ask Lee to make us some tea." Jzet turned towards her maid. "Lee could you-"

"Don't waste your breath." Lee told her hastily. "I'll get to it."

Jzet watched her maid stalk out of sight, apparently Chuck did too because he remarked, "I forgot about that one." He glanced over at Jzet. "Did she give you any trouble?"

Jzet smirked. She had almost forgotten the constant bickering that had occurred between Lee and him two summer's ago.

"Not too much," Jzet said frankly. "She is a smart-alec, but so far no one has murdered me in my sleep." Jzet laughed at her last statement. It brought back humorous memories. "She's a hard worker and has served me well."

Chuck snorted in disbelief at her last statement.

"She is!" Jzet insisted. _Well, it's kind of true, _She thought.

"I'm sure she is." He told her, even though she knew he didn't believe a word she said. He then changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on it too long. "What are you going to do with her when you become a squire?" Chuck questioned. "She can't tag along with you when you have a knight master."

Jzet sighed. "I know." She replied solemnly. Reality had seemed to immediately sober her up. "I was going to ask her soon what she wants to do when the time comes."

Jzet noticed Chuck's eyes glaze over in thought.

"Does she have the gift?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What kind?" He asked her intently.

"I really don't know." Jzet stated. "But, I believe it's war magic." Jzet pondered. "She did deny she could heal when I first met her, but maybe she lied."

"Hmm… maybe I'll have a look at her after tea." Chuck announced while smoothing out his tunic.

Lee then returned to the room with a tea kettle and two cups in her hands.

"Here you go my young master and lady." Lee said with great poise and respect.

She curtseyed and then left the room quickly, in order not to disturb the two half siblings any further.

Jzet noticed Chuck's eyes glued to the back of Lee's head as she exited the room.

"So, maybe she has changed after all." He remarked.

"I told you." Jzet said defiantly. Though, thanks to her Yamani blood, she was able to hide the fact that she was totally surprised.

Jzet knew Lee was still the same pert that she had met two years ago. But, this new mysterious behavior, which suddenly occurred in a span of a few minutes, left Jzet wondering why Lee had suddenly changed her attitude.

The two friends drank their tea silently and then continued on to talk about what they were doing the last two years. Jzet told him as much as she could, but felt guilty for leaving out most of the major details of her life, which were Rae, Zulch, and Ganiel. But, the page knew that it was impossible to tell Chuck these things.

"I am going to the border soon." Chuck commented quietly, inhaling quickly. "After I graduate from the university at the end of this year, I am off to Fort Zhail. They need healers because rumor has it that there is activity in Carthak."

Jzet nodded. She had heard all the palace rumors herself and she believed every single one of them. Zulch was constantly up to no good. "That's great Chuck, I am proud of you."

"Thanks," He said, slightly flustered.

A short silence fell between them.

Chuck then cleared his throat. "Hey, why don't you ask your Aileen to come back in and I'll check out what kind of gift she has."

"Excellent idea," Jzet agreed, almost faltering. She had forgotten Lee's real name was Aileen. "Lee, can you come here please?" Jzet requested.

"I'm coming." Jzet heard Lee grumble. She entered the room and gazed at both of them. "Yes?"

"Chuck wants to test your gift." Jzet told her. "Is that alright?"

Lee glanced over at Chuck. She looked up at the ceiling like a gambler calculating the odds. "Is it going to hurt?"

"No, no, no, it will be fine." Chuck assured her hurriedly. "You won't even feel a thing."

Lee's hard brown eyes studied his face in case he was lying. Satisfied that he wasn't, she replied, "Okay, you have my permission."

Chuck nodded swiftly and then licked his lips in concentration as he called upon his own gift, which was emerald green, just like Jzet's own gift.

Without warning, Lee turned a bright shade of green on account of Chuck's magic. Jzet could see Lee clamp down on her own lips in fright. She seemed to be surprised at the sudden burst of emerald green light that covered her body.

Unexpectedly, a brown and white speckled shield appeared, blocking Chuck's gift from Lee.

"You can't fight me." Chuck warned. "Put that shield down."

Lee took a deep breath and then obediently took down the brown and white speckled shield.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I guess I was just terrified."

Chuck ignored her and called upon his gift again. It settled upon Lee and then Chuck began his work.

Jzet glanced over at her half brother, who had tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _Good thing I decided to become a knight and not a healer. _Jzet thought._ I don't think I could deal with magic all the time._ "I got it!" He exclaimed, interrupting her thoughts. Lee instantly turned back to her normal color.

"Well?" Lee asked. Jzet could tell Lee's patience was almost worn down.

"You have the gift for healing." He told her. "But, I sensed something else. I just couldn't tell what it was."

Lee nodded. "Is that all, my lady?" Jzet could tell Lee was peeved, but didn't want Chuck to notice.

"Are you done with her Chuck?" Jzet inquired.

"Well, yes, but I have an offer for you both." He announced.

Jzet glanced over at Lee and saw uncertainty form in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Chuck?"

"Jzet would your maid come down to the university on Sundays?" Chuck asked, looking at the two women intently. "I would like to offer lessons in healing and other techniques she can use with her gift." He turned to Jzet. "I would pay you for her missed hours." He added.

"It's up to Lee," Jzet said.

Both half siblings turned their attention to Lee, who was staring at her own feet. Noticing their attention was on her, she perked up.

"I'll do it mistress." Lee replied. "If you don't mind me missing those hours,"

"I don't care." Jzet told her. "It's perfectly fine for me."

"How much should I pay-" Chuck began.

Jzet cut him off. "Don't even pay me a copper. I don't want your money."

Chuck nodded gratefully. "Thank you,"

"No problem, I am happy you offered these lessons to Lee." Jzet said. "It will be a good learning experience."

"This won't be boring, will it?" Lee questioned, wary. "School was all the boringness I could take in my lifetime."

"I promise I will make it exciting." Chuck pledged.

"Good, because I have a short attention span for learning," Lee told him frankly.

Jzet held back her giggles at the surprise on Chuck's face. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"Okay," Was the only word he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"Anything else, noble boy?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid name!" Chuck cried outraged.

"I know." Lee smiled sweetly. "That's why I like calling you it."

"I knew you couldn't possibly change." Chuck told her bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee hollered, outraged.

Jzet, fed up from their bickering, decided to be the voice of reason. "Both of you stop it right now!"

The two immediately stopped and gazed down at her.

"Sorry," They mumbled.

Jzet sighed. "Chuck just finish your offer."

Chuck glanced over at Lee, wary. "I don't know…"

Jzet inhaled deeply to show her annoyance.

"Fine," He gave in, "when you become a squire, I would like to take Lee to Fort Zhail as my apprentice." He paused. "I was having second thoughts now…" Jzet threw him a death glare. "But, I would love for you to be my apprentice."

"No, you don't." Lee told him flatly.

"Lee…" Jzet's warned, her voice dangerously low.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

"Lee, do you want to be his apprentice?" Jzet asked. "You don't have to decide now, but I have to remind you, I can't take you with me when I become a squire. My knight master will not allow it. It's a good offer and I will be more reassured if I knew you were safe."

Lee snorted defiantly. "Yeah, a military fort sure is safe." She said sarcastically.

"I don't want you falling into the wrong hands." Jzet told her sternly. Lee looked at her questioningly. "You know what I mean."

Lee sighed. Jzet knew she hated to give in, but Lee most likely realized she would probably be better off protected by a strong mage like Chuck. "I'll be your apprentice."

Jzet smirked on account of her friend's reluctance.

Before more could be said Jzet heard someone knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Lee grunted. Jzet knew she would do anything to get out of the room at the moment.

A few seconds later, Lee shouted from the doorway, "It's Madison,"

"I'll be there in a second." Jzet called. She turned to Chuck. "I'll be right back."

"No, I'll come with you." He insisted.

Jzet shrugged. "Okay, if you want to."

Jzet walked swiftly to her front door to see Madison of Pirate's Swoop standing there. She didn't look to be in good shape. A bruise was forming on her right eye and blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Mithros, what happened to you?" Jzet cried.

"I got into a fight." She explained.

"With who?" Jzet asked.

"The Blue Harbor girl," Madison said. "I asked her where the library was and I got a black eye for it."

Jzet's eyes narrowed considerably. "Don't worry I'll take care of her for you."

"I can fight my own battles, thank you." Madison told her shortly. "I only came here to ask you where the library was."

"Do you want me to patch you up first?" Chuck piped in.

Madison looked over at Chuck and studied him intently.

"Who's he?"

"Madison of Pirate's Swoop, this is my half brother Chuck of Queenscove." Jzet established. "He attends the university in Corus."

"Is that the Lioness's granddaughter?" Chuck questioned.

"Yes I am." Madison answered. She looked at him warily. "What is it to you?"

"Nothing, I just admire your grandmother's deeds." Chuck explained. "She's a great mage, along with your Uncle Thom." Chuck reddened in embarrassment. "I'm just in awe to meet a relative of such great mages."

"Well, I know you'll be disappointed because unfortunately I don't possess the gift." She told him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy."

"That's okay," Chuck told her, even though he looked slightly disappointed. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you needed a healing."

"Yes Madison that might be wise." Jzet advised her. "You don't want Lord Padarig to see you all bloodied up. He'll ask for explanations and then end up dishing out punishment work."

"Fine, heal me." Madison sighed. She rolled her eyes insolently.

Jzet inwardly groaned. It was just like having another Lee around.

Chuck got set to work and then quickly patched Madison up. Jzet watched in amazement as her half brother used his gift effortlessly to sew back up her split open lip and helped fade the bruise around Madison's eye. She wished she could heal with such ease like Chuck could.

When he was done, he smiled happily. "All better now," He said proudly.

"Thanks," Madison muttered. She then turned back to Jzet. "Can you show me to the library now?"

Jzet groaned at Madison's impatience. "Fine, just give me a minute." She turned to Chuck. "Thanks for everything," She gave him a hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, maybe around Midwinter," He said smiling. "Good day to you all," He bowed swiftly and then walked quickly out of the page's wing.

"Come on let's go." Jzet said, as soon as Chuck was out of sight.

Jzet, wanting to get back to her algebra assignment, quickly led Madison to the library. When they got there it was almost deserted, except for one lone individual.

"Queenscove…" A familiar voice hissed. "You should really keep your brat in line. She doesn't know her place."

Jacqueline of Blue Harbor sat in an arm chair with a heavy looking book in her lap. She immediately put the book to the side and rose from her seat.

"It's not Madison who doesn't know her place." Jzet snapped. "It's you,"

Jacqueline snorted defiantly. "I don't need to listen to you and that little bitch."

Jzet ignored her last comment. "You have a lot of nerve beating up younger pages." Jzet told her coldly. "You need to learn your place and I will be the one that shows it to you."

"I have no time for this nonsense." Jacqueline stalked towards the exit of the library. When she was two steps away from Jzet, Jzet let her have it with a left hook to the eye.

"That was for hitting Madison in the eye." Jzet spat and then advanced on Jacqueline again, this time hitting her across the mouth splitting her lip. "And that one is for splitting open her lip."

Jacqueline was on the ground her lips dripping blood. "Don't you ever think of touching her again or I'll make it hurt so bad, you'll never want to show your face in public again." Jzet hissed. "Now go." Her last words were with such force that Jacqueline got up and fled in a sprint out of the library.

"Well, that's not exactly how I wanted it to go down." Madison told her frankly. "I already told you, I fight my own battles."

"I know, but I've wanted to do that for a long time." Jzet admitted. "She'll stay away from you for a while and by the time she looks for trouble again; you'll be ready for her."

Madison looked at Jzet with her mysterious purple eyes. "I guess I have to say thanks."

Jzet chuckled. "No problem, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to get some assignments done." Madison explained.

Jzet regained her composure. "Yeah, I guess I'll get going."

"See you later,"

"Yeah,"

Jzet turned to leave when Madison called her name. "Jzet,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you sponsored me." Madison told her. "You're a good person and a pretty good fighter for a Queenscove." She grinned. "Not many people would stand up for me on account of the fact I am a relative of the Lioness. I just want you to know that I respect you."

Jzet felt herself become flustered at the compliments. "Thanks Madison,"

"No problem," The younger page said, still grinning.

* * *

A month had passed and Jzet's fourth year as a page seemed to be going along smoothly. The Rattler kept her and the rest of the fourth year pages busy with constant sword training. The only complaint Jzet had was she hardly spent time with Rae now that she was training again. She missed the Shang and couldn't wait until Midwinter to be with him.

One night, Jzet was up late doing an Etiquette essay. She was in the middle of it, when Lee interrupted her.

"You got a letter today from the Prince." Lee said, handing her a neatly sealed letter.

"Thanks Lee," Jzet smiled at her maid.

"Yeah, I'll be in bed if you need me." Lee told her, yawning. "I'm wiped out."

"Goodnight," Jzet called out to the retreating Lee.

There was no response except for a low grunt.

Jzet shrugged and then proceeded to tear open the letter. She was excited because she hadn't heard from her friend since the beginning of the summer.

A piece of parchment with neat handwriting fell out of the envelope and onto her desk. She picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Jzet,_

_Greetings from the wonderful Fort Zhail! (I do hope you saw that last sentence as pure sarcasm.) Now that I've gotten that out the way, I'll continue. How are you? I hope you are doing well. As for me, physically, I am just fine. I have had no injuries fall upon me. Mentally, I am suffering. If my knight master utters the word 'jolly' (It even brings shivers up my spine for just writing the cursed word.) one more time, I shall jump off of Balor's Needle. Don't laugh because Jzet this is not a laughing matter._

_Cole has arrived at Fort Zhail. Raoul, him, and the Third Company pulled in here during July. He hasn't written because I regret to inform you, he is involved with a local girl here (Don't tell Audrey though, for she will be very upset.). Don't worry however, I will do my best to break them up and then give Cole a stern scolding. I will even call him a Meathead, just for you. _

_Another reason why I have written is to tell you some very important news. I am returning to Corus during Midwinter to announce my engagement to Princess Sadie of Tyra. My parents set up my engagement while I was away with my knight master Sir Owen. They want to improve the relationships between our two countries. As much as I hate to be a bargaining chip for my parents, I have to marry for the good of Tortall. I certainly won't say I am thrilled. I wanted to marry for love not diplomacy. But, as I said before, it's for the good of Tortall. And, she (Sadie) might not even turn out half bad. So anyway, no one knows yet, so I would appreciate it if you keep this information to yourself. Thanks._

_So, I'll see you in two months. Have fun with the Rattler! And of course stay safe. Don't get yourself killed before I get to see you again or I shall never forgive you._

_Love Your Friend,_

_Jonathan_

Jzet sighed as she put down the letter. She couldn't say she was unhappy with the news of the engagement. She was with Rae after all and it wasn't like she was in love with Jonathan or something. As long as her friend was happy, she was happy. But at least he would be returning for Midwinter. Jzet would be delighted to see spend time with one of her older friends. It wasn't like Audrey, Kate, Brandon, and Madison weren't good friends. They just weren't as mature as Jonathan or Cole.

Jzet realizing what she had just thought, chuckled. Cole was definitely not mature.

A soft knock on Jzet's door interrupted her thoughts. She got up from her chair and answered it, since Lee was asleep.

Rae stood there a smile on his face.

"Hey you," He greeted.

"Hey yourself," She shot back playfully. "Come inside before someone sees you." She added hastily.

Rae entered her room and then closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

He kissed her deeply, as if they hadn't seen each other for days.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked after they kissed.

"Etiquette essay," She told him. She faked a yawn. "It bores me out of my mind."

Rae grinned and then strode over to her desk.

Jzet cursed silently, remembering the letter from Jonathan was still on her desk. She did not know how he would react.

"What is this?" He asked holding the letter up. "It doesn't look like any old boring Etiquette essay to me."

"That's because it isn't." She replied casually. "It's a letter from Jonathan," Confusion spread across Rae's face. "You know, the prince."

"Ah, that Jonathan," He said. "You gave me a scare for a second, dear."

"Yeah, he's wrote to tell me he's going to be home for Midwinter." Jzet explained. "He's engaged to some princess from Tyra." She added so Rae wouldn't be upset.

Rae visibly relaxed. "Oh, good, as long as he's not engaged to you or something, it's perfectly fine with me."

"You think I'm that low Rae?" Jzet teased.

"I never know with you Tortallians." He joked.

Silence fell between them. "Can I have a kiss please?" He asked, a lopsided grin formed on his face.

"Why?" Jzet asked. "I knew you were desperate, but I never thought you were this desperate to beg for one simple kiss."

"I'll give you one in return." He bargained.

Jzet giggled. "You've got a deal, Mister Shang Tiger."

Jzet and Rae ended up spending the night cozy by the fireplace, wrapped in each others arms. For that one night they spent together, it seemed like Jzet had not one care in the world.

* * *

A/N Jonathan's coming back!!! yay... prepare for action and romance for the next 2 chapters... the filler chapters are over! Horray!!! Be happy...

Happy Holidays!

Love Your Author and Editoress,

Caiti and **Juliette!**

P.S. Chuck Norris or **Juliette **does not use spell check. If he or she happens to misspell a word, Oxford will simply change the actual spelling of it.


	33. Heaven to dust

_The whole truth and nothing but the truth  
Stop me if you've heard this one before  
The whole truth is nothing but a good excuse  
So long as you don't torture me with my past  
Let's be honest; a secret silenced is a secret safe _

_Miami, Miami, Miami  
Well every hour on the hour  
(every hour on the hour)  
You have to, you just have to trust me  
Whoever I was then,  
I can't ever be again_

_Reminders, they are not reluctant  
So stop me if you've heard this one before  
Sideways blinders,  
I can't find a way (around a way) around.._

_Miami, Miami, Miami  
Well every hour on the hour  
You have to, you just have to trust me  
Whoever I was then,  
I can't ever be again_

_The faith you found I never felt (never felt)  
The terror held in wedding bells  
And comfort in there's no one else  
The truth be told I'm never gonna know_

Taking Back Sunday- Miami

A/N no review responses this chapter... just kind of upset...

**IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW**

A/N I just want everyone to know that I am disapointed in the amount of reviews I recieved for the previous chapter. I actually wanted to wait until I recieved a few more reviews, but I was unsure if I would even get any. I do hope you review this chapter because I already have chapter 34 ready and I want to post it ASAP. And I am really tired of people who put stories on favorites and stuff and don't even bother to leave a review (I am sure many writers on fanfiction feel the same way).

Thanks, Caiti (who is not a happy girl at the moment)

Oh and MUCH thanks to the people who actually bothered to leave a review:

**stagflower13**

**DreamlndxFantasy**

**Misled Nymph**

**An angel on ice**

**Angee De Michels**

**Lauren (thanks for tips)**

**emeraldi**

**jamie lynn**

**GinaStar**

I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

* * *

The weeklong feast of Midwinter, which celebrated the rebirth of the sun, soon fell upon Jzet and the other Pages at the palace. On the plus side for the pages it meant there was no classroom work for the week. On the downside though, they had to go through the stressful days of serving at the many banquets during the week. 

This Midwinter for Jzet meant two things. One, she got to spend more time with Rae than usual. She got few chances to see the Shang Tiger during the rest of the year because of her training and studies. Jzet wanted to get in as much time with him before she had to leave in June hopefully with a knight master. The second thing was that Jonathan would be returning from Fort Zhail. She was dieing to see her friend for the past month. During the past few weeks, she was counting down the days until the holiday began in anticipation to see her friend.

Jzet spent the first afternoon of Midwinter frantically getting ready for the big feasts that were ahead that night. Audrey, Brandon, her, and the other fourth year pages, because of their seniority, were serving the most important people in the realm this year. There was no doubt Jzet and the others were nervous. Even the first year pages seemed calmer than they did.

After taking a soothing, warm bath Jzet was ready to get dressed. All pages were required to wear a crimson tunic and brown breeches as their uniform for that night. Jzet found her garb already laid out neatly on her bed by Lee. She got dressed quickly and then spent the next half hour nervously standing in front of the mirror. She didn't want one flaw in her appearance that night.

A sharp knock on her door brought her back to her senses.

"I'll get it." Lee shouted from the dressing room, where she was getting dressed herself. She was donning a dress with Queenscove colors of emerald green and white. She was going to attend a palace servant Midwinter party after the banquet that night, was over.

"Jzet you have a visitor." Lee called from the front door. "Should I let him in?"

"Of course, I'll be right there." Jzet hurried to the front door as quickly as her feet could carry her.

She could not believe her eyes when she saw Jonathan standing before her. He looked even taller and more muscular than the last time she laid eyes upon him. His dark brown hair was combed neatly to the side and his blue-grey eyes seemed to smile when he looked at her.

"Jonathan…" She breathed. "You're back!"

He grinned. "It's good to see you Jzet." He said.

They immediately hugged right after his words.

"You got so tall." She gawked.

"No, you're just short." He teased.

Jzet playfully punched him. "Shut up,"

They laughed together and then a short silence fell between them.

"Come in, come in," Jzet said breaking the silence. "Are you going to be staying long?"

They both sat down in chairs that Lee set out.

"No, not too long," He told her, "I still have to say hello to my family."

"Jonathan!" She exclaimed sharply. "You should have seen them before me."

"I know, but I just wanted to see if you were okay." He explained. "I was worried about you, especially with that Zulch guy trying to kill you."

Jzet sighed and smiled warmly. "Thanks Jonathan,"

The bell suddenly chimed.

"Mithros, I have to be in the kitchens before the next bell." Jzet remembered.

Jonathan got up and smoothed a wrinkle out of his silk tunic. He seemed disappointed. "I'll see you after the banquet, if I get a chance." He told her. "I want to say hello to everyone else too."

Jzet got up too, to see him out the door. "That will be good." She opened the door. "Audrey and Brandon will be pleased to see you."

Jonathan chuckled silently to himself. Jzet seemed to have stirred up old memories inside the prince. "Bye Jzet,"

They hugged and then she watched Jonathan stroll down the Page's Wing until he was out of sight.

Jzet sighed, as she went back into her room and flopped down on her bed. She laid there for a few minutes until Lee interrupted her.

"Shouldn't you be going?" The maid asked, her brown eyes peering at her intently.

Jzet perked up and made her way to the doorway.

Lee tapped Jzet on the shoulder and held out her sheath, which contained her newly polished dagger.

Lee smirked. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh, wow, thanks Lee," Jzet replied, hiding her slight embarrassment behind her Yamani mask. What kind of knight forgot her weapon?

"Yeah, well next time try not to have your head in the clouds." Her maid told her. "The Prince will talk to you later. Best not daydream about your future conversation now."

Jzet scowled at her maid, slightly embarrassed. Without saying another word, she strapped her sheath onto her belt and then stalked out of her rooms, making her way towards the kitchens.

A flustered Master Oakbridge awaited her there. The Master of Etiquette looked ready to explode from so much stress. His face was as red as a tomato and sweat was visible on his forehead.

"Queenscove you're late." He barked.

"Sorry Master Oakbridge," She apologized.

He waved her apology off. "Never mind that right now, you're assigned to table fourteen. Get going!"

Jzet bowed, deciding to be respectful towards her teacher for once. She actually felt sorry for him.

Jzet entered the banquet hall astounded by the beautiful decorations. Evergreens draped from the banister of the main staircase and flowers decorated each table. She took a deep breath inhaling all the wonderful smells. It felt as if she was riding through a forest.

She soon met up with Audrey, who was coming back to the kitchens from serving her table.

"Who do you have?" Jzet asked.

"Conservatives," She spat, pretending to gag. "All they were doing was grumbling about how I should go to the convent."

Jzet shrugged. "Maybe you'll have someone better tomorrow night."

Audrey sighed wistfully. "I can only wish." A crash from the kitchens and the shouts of Master Oakbridge caught their attention. "I should get going."

"Yeah me too,"

"Good luck," Audrey wished.

Jzet then made her way towards table fourteen, her hands shaking with anxiety. She prayed to Mithros that she wouldn't get some grouchy old conservative. The water bowl she carried began to spill slightly onto the floor, but she paid no heed to it and continued on to table fourteen.

There were two men and two women sitting around the small circular table. Two of the table's occupants, a young man and an older woman, had intriguing flaming red hair. The woman's hair though, was turning slightly grey from old age. The other man, who appeared older than all the table's members, had brown hair streaked in grey and seemed to have lively hazel eyes. The young woman was stiffer than the other three individuals. She had long curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

Jzet approached the table and took a deep breath. "Hello, my lords and lady's, my name is Jzet of Queenscove and I will be your server tonight." She bowed towards the nobles, careful not to spill anymore water onto the floor than she already had.

"Ah…" The older woman began, "the daughter of Nealan," She chuckled. "You look just like him."

Jzet felt herself shift uncomfortably on her feet. "Uh, thank you my lady, would you like to dip your fingers in the bowl?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

The woman ignored her. "Please tell me you are not such a Meathead like your father, though." She then sighed. "That would break your poor mother's heart."

Jzet looked at the woman intently, trying to figure out who this older woman could be. She just couldn't lay her finger on it.

"Don't mind me asking, my lady, but what is your name?" Jzet asked.

"This lass, is Alanna the Lioness." The older man told her, his eyes twinkling. Jzet could tell he was laughing inwardly.

Jzet became flustered. How could she not recognize the lioness? "Sorry, my lady, I didn't recognize you with your…"

"Grey hair?" Alanna asked, grinning sharply. "Yes, that's definitely new,"

Jzet blushed, her Yamani mask seemed to deteriorate completely, and she handed the water dish out to the four nobles, who each quickly dipped there fingers into it.

"Thank you Queenscove," Alanna called out, as she scurried away.

Jzet let out a deep breath when she finally entered the safe haven of the kitchens.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Brandon remarked, following her into the kitchen. "Who do you have?"

"Alanna the Lioness," Jzet replied.

"You should be happy then!" He exclaimed. "At least you don't have Lord Fredrick of Haryse. He is Tortall's chief justice and boy is he a weird one. He asked me if I had a cousin who was in the Provost's Dogs."

"Do you?" Jzet asked.

"No, and that's why he is just weird." Brandon said with a sigh.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck, I have to get back to the Lioness." Jzet told him regretfully.

As she walked away with the appetizer Brandon called out, "Farewell!"

Jzet proceeded to turn around and gave her friend a dirty look.

She continued back to table fourteen where the Lioness seemed to be waiting for her arrival.

"Ah, you're back Queenscove." She said, grinning. "Let me introduce you to my husband, George Cooper," The older man bowed his head in inclination, "my son, Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop," Then the younger man seated next to George with the copper red hair spoke, "How'd you do?" And then Alanna continued on speaking and said, "and this is Alan's wife, Abby."

"Pleased to meet you," Jzet returned.

"While you were away, we were discussing your father's squire years with me." Alanna commented. She laughed. "Those were some of the worst and most entertaining years of my life."

The whole table burst out into laughter and Jzet then proceeded to finish giving out the rest of the appetizers. She did not know what to say.

The rest of the night proceeded in laughter about her father and by the time the banquet hall cleared out to enter the ball room, Jzet was exhausted.

She soon returned to her room, deciding not to wait for the prince, and fell asleep.

For the next five days Jzet waited on the Lioness' and her families table. By the sixth night she was clearly wiped out.

As Jzet was returning to her room on the last night of the Midwinter feasts Rae snuck up on her.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes," Jzet told him. "But, I certainly am happy to see you."

"Good," He said. "Do you want to join me in the gardens?"

"Rae, the gardens will be filled with other nobles." Jzet protested. "Someone might recognize me."

Rae rubbed her shoulders, letting the tension release from them. "I have a secret spot, just you and me."

Jzet sighed and smiled. "Fine, but I will kill you if we get caught."

He kissed her softly, "There will be none of that." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Rae led her out into the dazzling gardens, which seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She stopped a moment to admire the sight, before Rae gave her a sharp tug and continued to guide her through a maze of hedges until they reached an old wooden bench, which had vines wrapped around the legs of it.

They both sat down and looked up at the star-filled winter night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jzet asked with awe.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rae replied flirtatiously, grinning.

She punched him playfully. "You tell such wonderful lies, Rae." She grinned at him. "You could be a player."

"I don't lie." He kissed her hard on the mouth. "I only tell the truth."

"I love you Rae." Jzet told him.

"I love you too, Jzet." Rae kissed her again. "Forever and always," He pulled out a small velvet box, causing Jzet's green eyes to become wide. "Jzet when you become a knight and the war is over, will you marry me?"

Jzet gasped, as he opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. It was like nothing she had ever seen her in her life. It was truly beautiful.

She looked into his grey eyes and smiled. "Yes, I will marry you Rae." With those words they kissed deeply and it seemed to Jzet hours before Rae spoke again.

"I will wait for you those four long years while you are with your knight master." He promised. He then whispered and stroked her face softly. "I will always love you."

They had a long passionate kiss and then reached for each other's belt buckles. They spent the rest of the night on the ground.

* * *

That night Jzet, clearly exhausted, returned to her rooms very late. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she instantly fell asleep. 

_Jzet found herself in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she could make out a bed and a woman sleeping in it. She approached the bed slowly and saw that it was Gosha sleeping peacefully._

_Jzet, curious, took a look around the room. Gosha had a portrait on the wall of a young looking man, who appeared solemn, but Jzet could see the smile in his light blue eyes. 'I wonder who he is.' Jzet thought, studying his face closer. She soon lost interest and began to make her way towards Gosha's desk, which faced the window. On top of it were scrolls and two silver pendants. One pendant was the shape of a heart with the initials G.P. and H.Y. inscribed in it. Jzet knew Gosha's last name was Pawhlak, but the initials H.Y. were a mystery to her. _

_A few minutes passed in total silence until Jzet heard a loud thump coming from down stairs. Shortly after, the shattering of glass echoed through the household. Jzet saw Gosha begin to stir at the loud noises._

_Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. She felt nausea seize her stomach and fear filled her body. She could not function. She could not move. _

_Jzet knew that the end for Gosha was near. This was what Gosha warned her about, her own death. _

_She could now see light from a candle shine through the bottom of Gosha's bedroom door. The light suddenly disappeared and the door knob turned slowly._

_The figure had a cloak on. His face was covered in darkness._

_He drew a dagger silently and gradually approached Gosha's bed._

_Jzet held her breath. She knew she was powerless. _

_The man removed his hood and then proceeded to thrust the dagger upon Gosha's chest. The older woman screamed, as the dagger became lodged in her chest._

_Jzet longed to help her. Gosha's screams began unbearable._

_Gosha tried to rise from her bed, dagger still stuck firmly in her blood covered chest, but she soon collapsed, dead._

_The man turned to exit the room and Jzet saw his face. _

_Instantly, a scream erupted from her mouth and disbelief flooded her body. _

'_It couldn't be true,' she thought. 'It just couldn't.'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah a cliff hanger... Don't kill me...

This next chapter shall change the story permanently... and depending on how many reviews I get asap... is when I shall post it... So you have your challenge...

Sorry if I sound mucho pissed... because I am...

Sincerely,

Caiti (who is mad)

and Juliette (who is not mad... and she probably still loves you guys lol)

So review!


	34. Perfect World

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart _

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all

-Simple Plan- Perfect World-

Review Responses:

Nativewildmage- haha I can't help it that I am evil...lol... and now your friends probably think I am some nutcase too... oh well... haha May the Force Be with you! And thanks for reviewing as usuall

Jamie Lynn- I just love cliff hangers... haha... oh well... find out now... and thanks for reviewing

Ginastar- thanks... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I am... lol...

Maraudess- You'll find out really soon... and thanks for the billion reviews... I appreciated it...

On Top of Cloud9- It's okay... I know you'll love this chapter... it's like an early birthday present from me... unless your birthday is today or something... so that makes it not very early... or if your birthday was yesterday because then it would be a belated birthday present... Whatever... Lol... it certainly does make up... haha... Thanks!

shamrockgirl07- haha don't worry you're not the only one who hates Rae... LoL... I do hope you enjoy this chapter... because most rae haters will... haha... yeah the lioness is old... ( oh well... thanks for R&R

Lydia Bennendion- you'll see... just read on... and thanks mucho for reviewing...

Elspeth25- oh jeez I should just appologize in advance... you'll see... just read... and thanks for the review

An angel on ice- sorry Gosha will die... it is sad... but I can't do anything about that... Thanks for reviewing though!!!

maliaphire- here's your update... hope you enjoy it! And thanks!

Misled Nymph- yeah don't worry jonathan and jzet are not getting together... they're just awkward friends... lol... I am sorry that I left you with such a big cliff hanger... lol... I am just soo evil... thanks for reviewing

Pesche- thanks for taking time to review I appreciate it... and I am sorry you have to work at 4 AM that sucks... my brain can't even function that early...lol... thanks for reviewing

Stephy- yeah I am glad jon's back too... he's an awesome character... thanks mucho for reviewing.. and I hope you enjoy this chapter

stagflower13- yess poor gosha indeed... oh well... thanks for reviewing

Lady Highschoolnerd- thank you very much! I hope you enjoy it!

And Congrats to my editor who became an aunt on saturday! to a girl named Juliana! YAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

Jzet's eyes immediately snapped open and she began to breathe heavily. 

"Rae," She whispered.

The feeling of betrayal, disbelief, fear, and anger gripped her body and she began to suffocate. It was as if the walls around her were closing in. Thoughts raced through her mind and her head began to spin.

_Could my dream be wrong? _She thought. Her heart didn't want to believe this, but her mind knew the reality.

Her eyes were the only part of her body that could function. As her green orbs adjusted to the dark room, she examined the ring Rae had given her only a few hours earlier. _Did it mean nothing?_ Jzet bit her lip in dismay until it began to bleed coppery tasting blood.

She bitterly removed the ring from her finger and using all the force she could muster, chucked it towards the ground. It rolled on the floor for a moment and then stopped, leaving the room silent.

The silence was unbearable for Jzet, who was now shaking with anger, and she rose from her bed and went towards her dressing room to change into more suitable clothing for the palace. She had an urge to leave the confinements of her room.

Lee, waking up from the ruckus, approached her sleepily.

"Why are you up at this god cursed hour?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes wearily.

Jzet sighed deeply and heavily. She decided to ignore Lee. She didn't want to talk to the girl at the moment. She was too distraught.

Jzet began to walk into the dressing room, when Lee stepped between her and the entrance.

Lee looked at her with hard brown eyes, her face was stonier than a Yamani's. "Cut the bull shit and tell me now."

Jzet met Lee's eyes with her own pained and weary one's. She didn't even have the will to rebuke her sassy friend.

"Rae betrayed me." She held back her tears with all the strength she could find deep inside herself. "He killed Gosha." She added softly.

"Why couldn't you just say that in the first place?" Lee snapped.

"Can't you see how much pain I'm in?" Jzet questioned, forgetting her dignity. "A broken heart is worse than any broken bone."

"Broken heart?" Lee repeated and then snorted. "When did you become such a love sick fool?"

"I'm not anymore." Jzet said firmly. She looked away from Lee's gaze. She could not bear to look her maid in the eye.

Lee rolled her eyes. "Fine, mistress," She began to walk away. "I shall fetch you your weapons."

"Weapons?" Jzet repeated. "What do I need them for?"

Lee turned around and sighed. "To kill that bastard of course," Lee said, pointing out the obvious.

Jzet faltered. She had a tough time gripping the idea of killing the man who she thought she was to marry several hours ago.

_Don't you realize it Jzet? _Her mind told her. _He's the agent. He's the bastard that works for Zulch. He doesn't even love you._

"Fine, get them," Jzet told her, with less reluctance.

Jzet continued dressing and as if she was in a blur, Jzet walked out of her dressing room. Lee was waiting right there, weapons in hand.

She handed Jzet her sword and two daggers.

"May I please come along, Mistress?" Lee pleaded. "It would upset me that you will be having so much fun killing that bastard while I have to stay here."

Jzet looked at her maid. She had no clue about how much pain she was in. Jzet could hardly bring herself to even think of killing Rae. But, Jzet knew she could not say no to the younger girl. "Yes, Lee, you can come."

Lee grinned. "I won't let you down." She then attached two daggers in their sheaths to her belt. She looked ready for a fight.

The two angry companions made there way to the opposite end of the palace, where the Shang resided.

Jzet banged on his door. "Rae you bastard!" She shouted furiously. "Open up!"

No one answered the door.

"Open up Rae!" Jzet screamed. Her fists pounded on his door harder and harder. "I know what you did!"

"I say we pry open the door magically." Lee suggested. "Maybe the bastard is hiding in there."

Jzet nodded slowly and shoved her gift into the lock, exploding it.

The door slowly creaked open and Lee barged into the room, draggers drawn. Jzet soon followed, wary. Her sword was drawn, ready for attack.

The place seemed deserted.

The two friends quickly searched Rae's quarters and found no sign of the Shang.

"Where could that bastard be?" Lee snarled.

Realization struck Jzet like being trampled by a wild beast. She turned whiter than a sheet.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked. concerned.

"R-Rae, he's going to Gosha's." Jzet managed to get out. "He's going to kill her."

It took a few seconds for Lee to process what Jzet just said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She took Jzet by the hand and dragged her out of Rae's room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Jzet and Lee made their way to the Lower City as fast as their legs could carry them. They ignored the stares the common folks, mostly drunks, who were up at the hour, gave them, as they sprinted down the road.

Jzet soon spotted Gosha's house and picked up the pace, pulling ahead of the less physically fit, Lee.

To Jzet's horror, the front window laid in shambles, broken glass was spread across the floor. She climbed through the broken window and ran upstairs with Lee now close behind her.

Jzet burst through the door and came face to face with Rae.

Just upon seeing his face she let out a scream of rage. Her hand slapped him across the face causing Rae to stagger backwards.

Jzet looked at the bed and saw it was too late. Gosha lay in it, dead.

She was too late.

"How could you betray me?" She screamed. "I thought you loved me."

Rae did not look up. "I never loved you." He told her frankly. My heart belongs to another."

"Who?" Jzet cried, her heart began to pound wildly in her chest.

"Aria," He admitted and then took a deep breath. "We married two years ago and moved to Carthak because the Shang Council would never accept our matrimony." He began to caress the spot where Jzet slapped him. "I was desperate and in need of steady work." He grinned almost maliciously. "And that is when I met Nammir." Jzet frowned at the name of Jacqueline's Uncle. "He offered me work and I took it because Aria became pregnant with my son, Kenji. I needed to put a roof over my wife's head and this was the only way I could do it." He wiped his eyes bitterly, as tears poured out of it. "I haven't even laid eyes upon my own son."

"And you never will bastard." Lee snapped. "You're sick in the head to work for a monster like him." Suddenly, she chucked a dagger at him. It skimmed his head, missing him by inches. The second dagger was soon thrown after the first. Rae ducked and it became buried in the wooden wall. Lee cursed at her misses.

When Rae was certain she had no more daggers to throw he growled, "I never liked you, stupid commoner bitch."

"I could say the same thing about you, asshole." She snapped defiantly. "I should have aimed lower for your balls, but then I remembered you didn't have any. So, I thought your big ego inflated head would be a better target."

Jzet could have hugged her friend right then and there.

Rae sneered, but ignored her and continued on, "I must finish my master's work and eliminate you both." He raised his sword. "Prepare to die Jzet." He snarled.

Jzet drew her sword and fury consumed her body. He was going to pay.

The two Shang circled each other. Hatred was evident in both of their eyes. Jzet knew Rae wasn't going to get away with the pain he caused her or killing Gosha. The Shang Tiger had to be brought to justice and she was the one who was going to do it.

Jzet made the first move charging at Rae with her sword. Rae side stepped her and tried to plunge his sword into her back. She brought her own sword up in time to intercept his blow. They parried for a bit longer, exchanging blows freely.

Jzet struck low for his legs. Rae jumped and did a back flip in the air with ease. Jzet cursed. Rae might not be such a great swordsman, but he was still a skilled Shang. She knew he could not underestimate him.

Rae was balanced again and he soon came charging back into action. Before she could react, his sword ripped through the flesh from her right shoulder down to her hip.

Jzet felt the blood drip down her leg slowly, making her squirm. Pain seemed to consume her body and a haze clouded her vision.

"And I thought you were going to be a challenge." Rae sneered. His face became ugly in hatred.

"You can do it Jzet!" Lee shouted. Her encouragement seemed to give Jzet strength. Pushing her pain aside, she charged towards him.

Jzet thrust her sword down upon his head. His own sword met her's with a deafening clang. While in the sword lock, she proceeded in kicking him in the stomach. He lost grip of his sword and it bounced slowly onto the floor. Jzet, without hesitation, kicked the weapon out of his reach and advanced on him. Rae grabbed the only thing that could possibly defend him, Gosha's walking stick. Jzet used the force from her sword to pin the Shang to the ground.

"So," He rasped. "This is what you've come to Jzet, using weapons to win a fight. What kind of Shang are you?"

"I am not a Shang anymore Rae." She told him grimly. Her cold green eyes met his yellow one's in pure hatred. "I am a knight." And with those words the sword splintered through the wooden walking stick and cut right through his chest. His blood spurted everywhere, covering Jzet's clothing.

Jzet rolled off his body, disgusted by the amount of blood.

Lee stood there, wide eyed. "I'm sorry Jzet."

It was too much for the nineteen year old. She burst out into tears. Her body began to rack with sobs.

"I thought you promised you never would cry over a man." Lee said quietly after a few minutes of crying.

Jzet choked back another sob. "I'm not crying over Rae." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Lee asked.

"I'm not crying over Rae!" She shouted, getting up and pounding her fists against the wall in anger. "I'm crying for Gosha. I'm crying out of my own stupidity." She punched the wall harder. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," She repeated many times. Her fist was about to hit the wall again, when a hand caught her arm.

"Please stop." Lee requested, fear gleamed in her eyes. "You're scaring me Jzet."

Jzet sighed deeply and hugged her friend.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me this way, Lee." She apologized, wiping her red eyes. "I'm just such a mess."

Lee squeezed her shoulder, comfortingly. "It's okay, but I think we should go see the Provost's Guard." She sighed. "They need to take care of them."

"But, I murdered him." Jzet cried. "They'll put me on trial for murder."

"No they won't." Lee promised. "You were defending your country from Carthaki dirt."

Jzet looked at Rae and nodded. "Carthaki dirt," She whispered under her breath.

"But before we go, we should patch that nasty cut of yours up." Lee told her. "Chuck told me all about the nasty infections you can get, when you don't clean the wound."

Jzet smirked at the mentioning of her half brother. She had almost forgotten her maid took lessons on her Gift from him.

Lee set to work, making a make shift bandage from a strip of cloth she tore off from one of Gosha's old shirts.

Jzet had to admit it wasn't one of the best bandages she ever, but it would do for now.

Then they slowly exited Gosha's house and headed towards the nearest Provost's Dog's Kennel.

The bitter wind whipped at their faces, but Jzet did not care. She was in a trance. She could not believe what just occurred at Gosha's house nor would she ever accept it. He had been lying to her this whole time and she was too caught up in being in love to recognize his deceit.

"Can I help you my ladies?" A young man in a Provost Guard's uniform stood before them.

"Yes," Lee said. "A terrible event happened at my friend's home down the road." Lee explained. "A Shang named Rae murdered an older woman." Lee pointed to Jzet. "Page Jzeliette of Queenscove killed the Shang."

The young man whistled. "Marty, Sam, come here."

A man and a woman, who appeared to be in their thirties, appeared in the doorway of the station.

"Yeah, Jerome?" Sam replied.

"There's been a murder and two bodies left in the home. One is the victim and the other body is the one of the killer."

"Who killed the murderer?" Marty asked.

"Page Jzeliette of Queenscove," He pointed to Jzet, who ignored the dog's stares.

"What street is the house on?" Marty asked.

"Jane Street," Lee told him.

"You know the house number, lass?" Marty asked.

"Nah, but the front window is shattered." Lee told him. "If that helps,"

"Thanks," Sam said. "We'll get down there Jerome."

"If ya need back up just return here and I'll call in Red and Quentin." Jerome advised them. He watched Sam and Marty head down the road before turning back to Jzet and Lee. "You two come with me. I got some questions for you."

He led the two girls inside and placed them inside a small room. There was a table and three chairs set up. Two chairs were on one side for Jzet and Lee, the other chair for Jerome.

The three sat down and Jerome pulled out a pad of paper.

"I only have a few questions for you and then you're free to go." Jerome told them. The two girls nodded. "First, tell me about the older woman's murder."

Lee answered. "She was dead on our arrival. We found her dead in her own bed. She had stab wounds to the chest."

Jerome seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Second, what were you two doing at this woman's house at three in the morning?" He asked. "And what relations do you have to her?"

Jzet decided to answer this time. "I was her student and Lee is a friend." She said. "I had a dream, sir, that Rae, the Shang, would murder Gosha in her sleep. So, I wanted to prevent the murder from happening. Lee just came along."

"Do you have dreams that come true often?" Jerome asked, peering at her curiously.

"Yes sir," Jzet replied, "I am a dream seerer."

"I see." The guard looked perplexed. "What relations do you have with the murderer?"

"He was my fiancé." She said bitterly.

The guard looked confused and Jzet couldn't blame him. She knew her story sounded ridiculous. "Why would he murder your friend?"

Jzet sighed, knowing she dug herself in a hole she probably couldn't get out of. She hated to give away so much information to a stranger, but she had no choice.

"He was an agent for Carthak." Jzet answered. "He told me before I killed him. He was only pretending to be in love with me, so he could keep a roof over his family."

"Do you know what his mission was?" Jerome inquired.

"To kill me," Was Jzet's bitter reply.

"Why kill you? Why not kill the king or an important noble?" Jerome pressed.

"Must I really tell you?" Jzet asked.

"Yes, I have to give as much information to my Lord Provost as possible." Jerome said.

Jzet took a deep breath and Lee smiled half heartedly at her. It gave her the strength she needed. "Well, you might think I am crazy, but the god of dreams, Ganiel, made a prophesy that I am destined to defeat the king of Carthak, an immortal called Zulch. Zulch wants me dead, before I have a chance to slay him."

Jerome looked skeptical, but Jzet knew he had the Sight. She could sense his magic. He was using it to see if she was telling the truth or not. He finally nodded.

"You're telling the truth." He admitted. Surprise was evident on his face.

"I know." Was her simple response.

He sighed deeply.

"You're both free to go." He told them. They both got up and made there way to the door. "And Page Jzeliette…"

Jzet turned around. "Yes?"

"Goddess bless you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks," She replied, forcing a blush under her Yamani mask.

* * *

Okay... now that that is over let me clear some stuff up... 

1) I am going to appologize to all Jzet and Rae fans... I don't want to say it, but I hated that pairing beyond imagination... and I had a plan to eliminate Rae all along... And if you guys remember chapter 12... it explains how rae is with aria... most people did pick that up... So yes people Rae was the Agent! And I know you J/R fans might hate me now... but at least I gave you guys some romance between the two before I killed Rae... lol... I sound so terrible right now...

2) Jzet will not be with Jonathan... Sorry for you hopeful Jonathan and Jzet fans... that pairing isn't going to work for me either... my original plan was to actually have that J/J pairing till the end of the story... but Jonathan has his duty to his people and country... and I don't really like the whole marrying a prince thing anyway... it's too much like alanna...

3) I actually do have the final pairing for this story... but I am not telling you who it is... because I am evil... like I just demonstrated in the past chapter... and yes this person has been already introduced in the story...

And once again I am congratulating my editor who has became an aunt this past saturday to a baby girl...named Juliana... Congrats Juliette!

Have a nice Martin Luther King's Day,

Caiti and Juliette

P.S. here are some Chuck Norris jokes to cheer you up after reading such a miserable chapter:

Chuck Norris has two speeds. Walk and Kill

The Leading causes of death in the U.S. are: 1. Heart Disease, 2. Chuck Norris, 3. Cancer

Chuck Norris drives an ice cream truck covered in human skulls.

Chuck Norris doesn't go hunting… Chuck Norris goes killing.

Chuck Norris ordered a Big Mac at Burger King, and got one.

Aliens DO indeed exist. They just know better than to visit a planet that Chuck Norris is on.

When Chuck Norris runs with scissors, other people get hurt.

There are no such things as tornados. Chuck Norris just hates trailer parks.

Chuck Norris make onions cry

Chuck Norris doesn't breathe, he holds air hostage.

Chuck Norris has a pet kitten - every night for a snack.

Chuck Norris once bet NASA he could survive re-entry without a spacesuit. On July 19th, 1999, a naked Chuck Norris re-entered the earth's atmosphere, streaking over 14 states and reaching a temperature of 3000 degrees. An embarrassed NASA publically claimed it was a meteor, and still owes him a beer.

Chuck Norris crossed the road. No one has ever dared question his motives.

If you spell Chuck Norris in Scrabble, you win. Forever.

Chuck Norris can sneeze with his eyes open.

Chuck Norris has a deep and abiding respect for human life... unless it gets in his way.

Tada... Have a great day

And review


	35. I will look after you

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate _

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

-The Fray- Look After You-

Freddie- He is a jerk face… thanks for reading and reviewing…

nativewildmage- haha Happy to see Rae go much? LoL… Well you'll be a very happy girl at the end of this chapter… that is for sure… Thanks for R&R

DreamlndxFantasy- Yeah I am glad he is gone too… I never did like him… But there is still Aria and that new son left too… I love that description about Jonathan too!!! When I was reading your review I had to go back and look at it… And I swear I started to drool… LoL…

Lady Phoenix Ice Angel- thank you very much… I appreciate your review… Thanks!

da shiz mint- haha I loved the chuck Norris jokes too… thanks for reviewing and reading…

Erytha- Don't worry no Cole or Brandon parings… I swear… Cole is her cousin after all… Lol… that would be a little weird… haha… Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Tears of Winter- you might get what you wish… lol… and I said MIGHT… haha… I am an evil author… but anyway… thanks for R&R

Elspeth25- I promise she will find someone… but not for a while… Yeah Rae is a big faker… I am sorry that you got tricked! Thanks for reviewing

Stephy- Yeah so am I… but he has prince duties to fulfill… and I can't pull a few strings to make it work… Oh well… thanks for reading and reviewing!!

jamie lynn- Thank you sooo much! That was very nice of you to say that… Thanks and keep on reading!

GinaStar- Haha… Demanding Much? Lol… no it's fine… And that sucks about your sinus affection... Hope you feel better! Thanks!

Lady Highschoolnerd- yeah it's sad that Jzet keeps getting let down… Oh well… I can't help that if it goes with the plot… Thanks for R&R

Queen of Crimson- Yeah I am glad Rae is gone too… but poor Gosha too! But Rae… He is such a jerk… I couldn't stand him… Yeah Rae's wife is going to get into some trouble… But that will be for later chapters grins evilly… Thanks for the Review and it's fine about the whole review thing… I was just having a bad day and went over the top… thanks!

On top of cloud 9- Well… the whole Jonathan thing would be complicated because of the Tyran princess (Sadie) coming… But I will give you a little present at the end of the chapter to make it feel all better… Lol… Man am I evil or what? haha… So read and find out! Thank you mucho!!

An angel on Ice- haha… So have I… I am glad he is gone though… yeah no J/J… too complicated… and plus I have other plans… muah… haha... thanks for reviewing!

Misled Nymph- yeah I know the whole killing off the mentor is a little cliché, but it had to be done… Oh well… and yeah Rae's gone… Oh well… thanks for the review/ constructive criticism… thanks!

A/N I own absolutely nothing… All Tamora Pierce's

* * *

It was about noon when Jzet finally rose from her bed. She sighed and rubbed her hand over her temple. She had only just woken up, but she could already tell it was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a rumble ripped through the peaceful silence of the room causing Jzet to groan loudly. It was her cursed stomach. She had not eaten since the night before and right now she was absolutely ravenous. But, the thought of the numerous questions she would be asked in the mess hall, by her friends and others, made her very reluctant. A dull throb began to arise in her temples. _Just thinking of it makes my head ache. _She thought irritably.

As she walked slowly towards the privy, dragging her feet as she went, Jzet could hear Lee's hushed, but firm voice at the front door. "I told you before, sir, my mistress needs her rest." A man spoke, but Jzet could not comprehend what he said. "I will send her to the king after she has had food in her stomach and sleep under her eyes. Now good day to you," A slam of the door signaled the end of their conversation.

_The king_, Jzet thought and then panicked. Her stomach instantly became overcome with fear and anxiety. _What would the king want from her? _Her heart began to beat so fast, Jzet believed it would soon thump right out of her chest._ Did he find out about Rae? Was he going to address the prophesy made about her?_

She ran to her privy, suddenly feeling extremely nauseas, and once inside, proceeded to vomit.

Lee, hearing the ruckus, responded quickly and ran to her side with a glass of water in hand.

"I assume you heard my conversation with that cove?" She asked, using the lingo of a commoner.

Jzet had to rinse out her mouth thoroughly and take a few gulps, before managing to get out a yes.

"What time does he want me in his office?" Jzet croaked, trying to shake off the feeling of clamminess.

"As soon as you are ready," Lee told her, patting her on the back sympathetically. "It's probably because Rae was a Carthaki agent." She added attempting to make Jzet feel better. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Jzet nodded, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She avidly gulped down some more water.

"Could you go down to the mess and bring me some lunch?" Jzet asked, panting slightly from drinking the water too fast. Her stomach was acting up again, and this time, it was growling even louder.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back."

She began to scurry away when Jzet called, "If anyone asks about me just say I am asleep and don't tell them _anything_ about last night. Not even Jonathan," She hated to believe that the prince might think ill of her because of her fling with Rae. _Especially, because I did not tell him, _She added in a grim thought.

"As you wish," Lee told her, trying to sound like an obedient servant. Jzet noticed her eyes light up in mirth at the name of the prince, but it soon disappeared when Jzet threw her a dirty look. Lee then sighed deeply and continued out the door.

After washing up, Jzet collapsed onto her bed, putting her face into her pillow for comfort.

Jzet felt like screaming into her pillow, just letting all her emotions come out at once. She wanted to spend the day wallowing in her misery, not talking to the king. By tomorrow morning the whole court would know her story, including her training master and father. Jzet shuddered to think of the scolding both of them were going to give her.

Lee soon returned with a plate filled with delicious looking hot food. She told Jzet that Audrey, Brandon, Kate, Madison and Jonathan wanted to talk to her, but she sent them away.

"Thanks Lee," Jzet told her maid, truly grateful. "Especially for last night, I couldn't have killed Rae without you."

Jzet watched her maid hide a smirk. "Glad to be of service." She said modestly. Lee then curtseyed and left the room to give her some privacy.

Jzet ate her meal slowly. She certainly was in no rush to speak to the king. A shiver ran up her spine for just thinking of it. For some reason the thought of coming face to face with the monarch frightened her. She did not know why either. After all, she was friends with Jonathan, who was the prince and heir to the Tortallan throne. She certainly wasn't afraid to speak to him. But, why did she have such a fear to speak to his father? Was it because of the Carthaki attack on Corus four years ago that left the king's own father dead? Was she still guilty because of that?

A knock echoed through the room. Jzet felt her heart began to race again, this time faster than before. She began to imagine her training master standing there and demanding answers about her romance with the Shang or even worse her father.

Luckily, Lee answered the door. Jzet tried her best to hear Lee, but could not make out the words.

"My lady," She called formally, after the bang of the closing door sounded through the room. "The king requests your presence at his study in fifteen minutes. He is done waiting for you."

Jzet gulped. She did not like the fact that the king sounded annoyed with her. This would probably make their conversation ten times worse than it already would be.

"Okay, I'll be there." Jzet squeaked.

She got up from her bed quickly, making her way to her water basin. Jzet then splashed the cold water on her face, trying to snap herself out of her nervous state. She checked her appearance diligently in the mirror one last time, before heading towards the king's study.

Her feet seemed to be made of lead, as his study came into view. She took several deep breaths, shoving the feelings of nausea out of her body, and approached the door, where two large burly men in palace guard uniforms stood. She hastily wiped the sweat off of her brow, not wanting the king to see her nervousness.

"State your name and business." One guard ordered her stiffly. Jzet attentively noticed his left hand on his scabbard and then gulped.

Her mouth seemed to become drier than the sand on a beach.

"Page Jzeliette of Queenscove, sir," She managed to reply.

The guard grunted and then entered the king's study. He soon came returned shortly after, his facial expression showed mistrust, which made Jzet even more uneasy.

"The king is expecting you." He told her and they both stood aside. "You have permission to enter."

Jzet bowed to both of them and then her sweaty hand proceeded to turn the door knob.

Jzet could feel the magic present in the room, as soon as she took a step inside. She was certain it was protection spells for the king and his family, but the magic was so great it was making her itch. She wondered how the monarchs put up with it.

The king, his queen, and to Jzet's surprise Jonathan were sitting down in three arm chairs.

Jzet gulped for the second time in the past few minutes, she wasn't expecting the prince to be in attendance. "Your majesties," She bowed deep and low.

The king looked at her with thoughtful blue eyes. "Hello Jzeliette, we were awaiting your arrival." He told her. "Take a seat in the chair next to Jonathan."

Jzet obeyed and sat down quickly. She did not even take a glance at her friend.

"You look so much like your mother, Jzeliette." the Yamani queen commented, before Jzet could get settled in. "It's a shame what happened. Your mother and I were friends on the Yamani Isles. She came over to Tortall with me when I was being presented to the Tortallan Court. She was one of my best friends."

Jzet shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had no idea how to respond to the monarch. So, she said timidly, "Thank you, my queen,"

The queen smiled softly. Jzet was surprised at the Yamani queen's display of emotions, but decided to ignore it. _She's probably been in Tortall for too long. _Jzet decided.

"Now, about last night's events…" The king began. Jzet studied his face. Even though he had only been king for three years, he looked as if he had experienced a lifetime of stress. _I wonder if that's what will happen to Jonathan when he'll become king?_ Jzet wondered. "I read a report from the Provost Guard and I know most of the details, but I would like to hear the story from your mouth."

Jzet hesitated. She did not know if she was comfortable explaining the story to the monarch. Her wavering also increased because Jonathan was in the room. What would he think of her? Would he be disappointed?

The queen recognized her reluctance. "Roald, dear, I don't know if she's ready to tell the story yet."

Jzet felt her heart beat faster. She did not want the king to think she was a coward or weak. She was brave. She was strong. She could not back down now. She had to tell the story for the king.

"No, your majesty, I will tell it." Jzet told her firmly, making direct eye contact with the monarch. She wanted to show them her strength.

The king and queen exchanged glances. "Fine, then Page Jzet, proceed." the king said.

Jzet took a deep breath and then began the story. She told it slowly and carefully, not wanting to leave out any details. Jzet would have hated it if she had to repeat any of it. It was painful enough the first time.

When she was done the monarchs did not utter a word, which made Jzet quite uncomfortable.

Finally, Jzet coughed abruptly and the king began to speak, "Isabel!" He called.

A tall, timid young girl, who reminded Jzet of a frightened deer, entered the room. Her auburn hair was in a bun and her terrified blue eyes stared openly at the monarchs.

She bobbled into a low curtsey. "Yes, my king,"

"Fetch this poor girl a glass of water, please." He ordered.

"Of course, my king," She squeaked. Then, again dipping into a low curtsey, scurried away.

They sat in silence until Isabel returned with the glass of water. She handed it to Jzet, her hands shaking.

"Thank you," Jzet said.

"Your- your welcome," the girl stammered and then rushed out of the room without looking back once.

Once Jzet guzzled down the water, the king spoke again. "That was very brave of you Page Jzet. Standing up to the ones you love is a very hard task." Jzet blushed at the king's praise. "I am glad I heard the story from you because you don't always get every single detail in these reports." He held up a folder, chuckling slightly. "I am curious about one thing though," He continued.

"I would be happy to answer your questions, my king." Jzet told him, even though in her mind she wasn't.

"Well, l wish to ask you about this dream seeing matter." He said, taking a sip of the glass of wine that was placed on the table next to him. "I have heard about it before, but I have never met a dream seerer. What kind of visions do you have?"

Jzet scratched an itch on her arm. _Stupid magical room, _She thought sullenly. "Well, sire," She did not want to sound too cocky, afraid that she would upset the king, "I basically see visions about the present and future."

"Do they come true?" He inquired curiously.

"Well, so far yes," Jzet replied.

The king rubbed his black bristles on his chin thoughtfully and mumbled, "Amazing…"

"Jzet sometimes sees visions of the Carthaki Emperor." Jonathan piped in. It was the first time the prince had spoken during the whole meeting. Unfortunately, Jzet was not happy that he chose to say that as his first words. This comment earned her more stares from the king and queen.

Jzet glared at her friend. "Do you mind telling us what you have seen, Page Jzeliette?" the king asked.

"Of course sire, it is my duty after all, to do whatever you ask me." She reminded the king. She then sighed. "Well, the Carthaki army is ready to attack Tortall again." She told them. "They sent many of their men to Corus three years ago, almost three quarters, and had many causalities. They were hoping to overrun Corus with that force, but failed. So, that created a huge gap in their fighting force and since then they have been working to repair it."

"Carthak is ready to attack now?" The king seemed to have changed an off shade of white. Jzet was certain the king wasn't ready for war. It would be the first war of his reign.

"Yes, my king," Jzet replied, regretful that she had upset the king so much.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked, his blue eyes seemed to penetrate into her skull as if he was searching for something more.

Jzet heard Jonathan whisper, "Jacqueline…"

Jzet flinched. She wasn't ready for this. She had no intentions of being dragged into the drama of Jacqueline and her uncle being traitors to Tortall. It was bad enough with Rae.

The prince looked at her with his deep blue eyes. They seemed to be yearning for her to tell the truth.

Jzet could not handle it anymore. "My king, my queen, Prince Jonathan," She bowed her head in acknowledgement to them, "I know of two traitorous scum from this grand nation of Tortall."

"Who?" The queen asked.

Jzet sighed. She knew she was going to regret this.

"Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor is an agent for Carthak." Jzet told them grimly. "Her uncle, Nammir, is in Carthak, working for Zulch, the emperor of Carthak, as his right hand man."

The room was in complete silence. Jzet swore if someone could drop a pin, she would have heard it.

"Are you sure?" The king asked, he studied her face for any signs of lying.

"I am positive." Jzet said firmly. She knew the king was using his gift to see if she was deceitful.

"Very well then," He told her solemnly. "Guards!"

The two burly guards entered the room quickly, their weapons drawn.

"What is it sire?" One man asked. Confusion spread across his face as he saw there was no threat.

"I want you to arrest Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor on charges of treason." He commanded. "And then throw her in the stocks."

"Who is going to guard your door, sire?" The other guard asked. His facial expression was that of concern.

"Oh, I think we can handle ourselves for fifteen minutes just fine, thank you." The queen told them, her voice as sweet as possible. If the situation wasn't so serious, Jzet might have laughed.

The two men bowed and then exited the room swiftly.

Once they were gone, the king turned to Jzet. "So, her uncle is in Carthak?"

"Yes, my king," Jzet replied.

"Damn," He cursed under his breath.

"Roald!" Queen Shinkonami scolded. "No cursing in front of the children."

"Ma!" Jonathan cried, clearly embarrassed.

Jzet chuckled under her breath at the royal family's bickering.

The king stood up abruptly and Jzet seeing that he was going to dismiss her, rose from her seat.

"Page Jzeliette, you have been a great help to me." He told her sincerely. "Thank you very much,"

Queen Shinkonami and Jonathan stood up also.

"Your information will help save the lives of many others, Page Jzeliette." The queen said. "We are grateful for your assistance."

Jzet felt herself turn crimson from the praise. "Thank you, sires," She told them. "But, can I ask you one favor?"

"Of course, dear, go right ahead." the queen smiled down upon her.

"Um," She glanced over at Jonathan, slightly embarrassed. "I just don't want people to know about my relationship with Rae, your majesties. I prefer that the conservatives and most importantly my father not get those details of the story." The king and queen smirked at the mentioning of her father.

"As you wish Page Jzeliette," The King said, a smirk was still evident on his handsome face.

"Thank you so much," She said gratefully.

"You are dismissed now and may the Goddess bless you on your journey." The king announced.

Jzet knew a proper dismissal when she heard one, and so she bowed low to each of the monarchs and then exited the room. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as soon as the door shut behind her.

Jzet was half way down the hall when she heard sharp foot steps pounding on the stone floor behind her.

"Jzet, wait up!" Jzet stopped and turned to see Jonathan jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Jonathan told her.

"Can we go somewhere less…"

"Open?" Jonathan suggested.

"Right," Jzet agreed. "My rooms will be the perfect place, unless I have visitors." Jonathan nodded, knowing she meant Audrey, Brandon, Kate, and Madison.

They finally reached the Page's Wing and ran to her door, not wanting to be seen by any other Pages.

Jzet fumbled with her key, cursing as she jammed it into the lock. The door finally gave way and both Page and Squire tumbled into the room.

"Ah, you're back." Lee remarked towards the two disheveled and panting friends. "How was your meeting with the king?"

"Ugh," Jzet groaned, throwing her hands in the air. "Don't even get me started."

"I see," She mumbled. "I assume you were the cause of the commotion that just occurred here around ten minutes ago." Lee commented dryly.

"What do you mean?" Jzet asked, confused.

"Jacqueline of Blue Harbor put up quite a show I must say." Lee said, a grin plastered on her face. Jzet could feel nausea beginning to form in her stomach. She pushed it down quickly. "That girl screamed like a chicken that was about to have its head cut off." Lee smirked. "Those poor guards though, that stubborn girl certainly did not go without a fight."

"Oh joy," Jzet mumbled.

"And your training master was there also." Jzet groaned loudly. "You should have seen his face. It looked purpler than a grape ready for picking."

"Just when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse." Jzet muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, the other pages came outside of their rooms to see what the commotion was about, but Lord Padarig screamed at them and told them to go back to their rooms." Lee began to laugh. "This story will be all over the palace in two hours flat. I guarantee you."

Jzet distraughtly threw her hands up in the air. "When I get my hands on Rae in the peaceful realms, by Mithros, I will destroy him! This is his entire fault. Look at the mess he left me in!"

"Whoa, calm down there Jzet." Jonathan gripped her shoulder and then directed her towards two arm chairs.

Jzet sat down and then sighed. Soon, a silence filled the room.

Finally, Jzet broke the silence. "So, who is this Princess Sadie?" She had no desire to talk about Rae anymore. It was just too painful to even bring up and seemed like an extremely awkward topic to discuss with Jonathan.

The prince blushed. "Some princess from Tyra, my Ma and Dad are making me marry." He coughed. "It's supposed to be for the good of the country or something along the lines of that." He rolled his eyes causing Jzet to smirk.

"When does she come to Tortall?" Jzet asked. She certainly was excited to meet this princess.

"In May, just before the big Page examinations," Jonathan replied, his voice steady. "I just hope that she isn't some fluff brained court lady. They just completely bore me."

"What do you hope she'll be like?"

Jonathan blushed. "Kind of like you," He mumbled.

Jzet grinned wickedly at the squire. "Why is that Jonathan dearest?" She pressed.

"Well," He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "It's just that you're different than most girls. You're not afraid of danger and you're willing to risk everything. And of course, you're pretty funny." Jzet threw him a dirty look. "Not in a weird way, it's just when you're angry, you can be really hysterical."

"Angry?" Jzet cried, outraged. "You think I'm funny when I am angry!"

Jonathan laughed, amused at her reaction. Jzet saw his blue-grey eyes dance in mirth. "Well, not when you're angry at me." He added in his defense. "More like when you are angry at Cole."

Jzet smiled softly, thinking back to the memories she shared with her cousin. "Speaking of Cole, how is that hooligan?"

To Jzet's surprise, Jonathan's face suddenly darkened considerably. "Well, let's just say we got in a little argument."

Jzet frowned. She did not like when her friends bickered. "What was it about?"

"Cole's love life," The prince replied simply, his gaze wavered and soon it became fixated onto the floor. "I just suggested that it would be in his best interest to give up this Michelle girl he has been seeing the past few months." Jonathan sighed. "Well, let's just say he wasn't pleased." His face became grim. "We argued and I told him he was a complete meathead because he had Audrey at home who probably loved him more than this Michelle ever would. He took this personally and threw a book at me, which I of course evaded with my excellent training." Jonathan grinned at the last part.

Jzet felt completely shocked. How could Cole do such a terrible thing to one of his best friends? "My cousin threw a book at you!" She exclaimed. "Has he gone off the deep end!" She began to rant, letting her emotions get the best of her. "When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born. That stupid, stupid boy-"

Jonathan cut her off with a calm and cool voice. "Jzet, he just wasn't thinking straight."

Jzet sighed with shame. She did not know what her Yamani mother would think of her if she saw Jzet's release of her emotions. _I guess I truly have turned into a Tortallan. _She thought reluctantly.

"Sorry Jonathan," She apologized. "I am just so… so… surprised Cole would do such a thing."

"Well, so was I." He admitted. "But, I cannot let that trouble me right now." He told her frankly. "I have to worry about the upcoming war and of course Princess Sadie, plus a numerous other things."

Jzet sighed. He was right- as always.

"Well, I should be going." Jonathan began, looking remorseful. "Father will probably want me to attend some emergency war council meeting or something."

Jzet got up and hugged her friend.

He turned to go, but paused for a second and faced Jzet. "Jzet, if there is anything you need or just someone to talk to, just send the word. I'll be there."

Jzet smiled softly at his sincere words. "Thanks Jonathan,"

"I just wanted you to know that before things got too crazy." He told her. He then suddenly grabbed her hands, which oddly sent a shiver up her spine. "I am sorry for what happened with Rae." Jzet opened her mouth to protest that he had nothing to feel sorry for, but he put his finger to her lips. "Don't interrupt, I am about to go on a roll." Jzet smirked and let him continue. "You've had a lot of hardships in your life Jzet. I know growing up without parents or an identity wasn't easy. And now the gods are fiddling with your life and have given you a greater burden." He sighed deeply. "No one ever said life was easy. It isn't. But unfortunately, you have it tougher than others. I just wanted you to know no matter what happens, you still have your friends and family that care about you and love you very much." The grip he had on her hands became tighter. "Just don't forget it Jzet. Don't forget I love you." Suddenly, before she knew it, his lips were on hers. They grazed for a second and then departed.

"Jonathan?" Jzet suddenly felt afraid, but she did not know why. She began to shake.

He dropped her hands immediately, like they were burning hot. "I am sorry Jzet. I don't know what I was thinking."

Before Jzet could object, he strode out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Consciously Jzet felt her hand touch her own lips. They still tingled from the kiss she and Jonathan shared moments before.

_What in Mithros name just happened?_

* * *

Yeah… Hold back your applause… I am evil… What can I say? Lol 

Oh and another quick tidbit… **Sequel** coming up soon… Any idea's for a name? Just leave it in your review! 

Thanks

Your Evil Author and less evil editor

Caiti and Juliette

P.S. Review!


	36. I'm Moving On

_Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?  
Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise_

All American Rejects- Swing Swing

**Review Responses:**

nativewildmage- haha I knew you would like it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and may the force be with you forever and ever!

sunsetpony- thanks a lot... I am really glad you liked it... thanks for reviewing )

ConfusedKnight- omg you're back! yay... I totally loved each and every one of your reviews.. and I know probably you've had a bunch of reviewers say this to you... but Fallen is deffinently the best story on fanfiction right now! It is awesome.. so major props to you... thanks for reviewing... I really appreciate it!

Misled Nymph- haha Juliette is here at my house and she says she will try and stop me from being so evil. loll...and I will put up a little tidbit about how jacqueline was arrested as an extra chapter... thanks for reviewing again!

Lady Sapphirea- you know chuck norris personally? lol that is pretty cool... No I just like putting up those stupid jokes because my reviewers like them... lol... thanks a lot for reviewing! you're awesome!

Pesche- haha.. I am pretty evil. I will admit that. your title ideas are pretty good... and I will deffinently put your ideas into consideration. thank you soo much for reviewing.

DreamlndxFantasy- haha I am just too evil. Unfortunately, Jonathan will not be in this chapter! haha gasp if you want to, but I didn't put him in. So kill me I dont care! haha.. excuse my crazyness.. I am mad tired and my editor is staying with me for three days so I am in between the stages of hyperness and exhaustion.. Lol... thanks for reviewing..

Erytha- oh, no, this is close to being done. I am splitting up her page and squire years. It is just too long at this rate. anyway.. thanks mucho for reviewing.. I appreciate it!

An angel on ice- haha wow... desperateness.. loll.. I don't know what the pairing will turn out... that is all I am going to say. Well, actually I do, but I am certainly not telling anyone... haha... thanks a lot for the review.. read on please!

On Top of Cloud9- haha you love me? Just for having Jzet and Jonathan share a little kiss.. haha.. yeah I know I am amazing just for writing that.. lol... anyway... thanks for the terrific review.. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: Heart to Heart talk included in this chapter, do not vomit. I repeat do not vomit.

Dedication: To Irish People (like me) because it is St. Patrick's Day kids!!!! Luck of the Irish!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this.

* * *

Shocked- it was a word that perfectly described how Page Jzeliette of Queenscove felt at the moment. It was not every day one of your best friends admitted his feelings for you and then kissed you. After all these years Jzet knew Prince Jonathan of Conte, she assumed his care and protection was out of brotherly love, certainly not the romantic type of love. After a few minutes Lee was finally able to bring Jzet out of her current stunned state. 

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, concerned. "You act like you just saw the Black god."

Jzet shook her head in denial. "I'm fine." She said, and then took a deep breath. She decided to change the subject. "I think I'll start heading towards the mess hall. It's almost supper."

Lee looked at her oddly. Jzet figured that she knew something was amiss, but she would not question her excuse. "Okay then, I'll see you later."

Jzet bade farewell to her friend and then ducked out of the room, practically stumbling into the hallway.

She had to take only two steps, when a familiar voice asked from behind her, "Where do you think you're going, Queenscove?"

Surprised, Jzet turned on her heel to come face to face with her training master. She almost took off in a sprint in the opposite direction, but Jzet's long years of learning discipline through her Shang training, kept her feet glued to the ground.

She decided to play it dumb, even though she knew exactly what he wanted to discuss. "To the mess hall my lord," She did not make eye contact with the man in fear that she would begin to stammer. "Why do you ask?"

"I am not enjoying your act Queenscove." He replied coldly. "I was never a fan of the players at the theaters."

"Sorry to hear that, my lord." Jzet told him.

He gazed at her with hard blue eyes. Jzet knew he was beginning to grow annoyed at her evasion of the topic of interest- Rae.

"Follow me Queenscove." He ordered her. "We're going to have a nice, little chat in my office."

Jzet visibly gulped. She certainly did not like the sound of that. "Yes, my lord,"

She shuffled quietly behind her training master. Her head was bowed in submission, like a lamb being lead to the slaughter house. She knew she had to face Lord Padarig sometime, but he had caught her totally unprepared.

Once they reached his office, He opened the door and then said stiffly, "Go inside and make yourself comfortable."

Jzet obeyed and settled herself into the chair in front of his desk. She was beginning to sweat, as Lord Padarig made his way to his own chair. _Was he going to dismiss her after her affair with Rae? _

"You know why you are here, right Queenscove?" He asked wearily.

"Yes, my lord,"

"I am glad you know." He replied. His voice suddenly became stern. "Please, by Mithros, give me one reason to not dismiss you right here and now."

"I do not have a reason, my lord." Jzet admitted; her heart began to beat faster. She began to strain to keep her Yamani mask intact. "I disobeyed your direct orders on the subject of romance. I most likely have given you a negative opinion about lady warriors. And I have probably disappointment you greatly."

The training master studied her intently. He did not speak. The silence was unbearable for Jzet.

"Should I dismiss myself, my lord?" She asked, knowing there was no possible way he would let her stay after the affair with Rae. He was a teacher after all.

"Queenscove don't be such a fool." He told her coldly. "I am not going to dismiss you."

"My lord?" Jzet said, staring at her training master.

Lord Padarig sighed. "I was stupid to believe you would not involve yourself with a man." He explained. "You're eighteen Queenscove, much older than any page I have ever instructed. I could not expect you to keep a clean slate all four years you were here. Discipline can only take you so far. Sometimes our desires as men and women take over us." Jzet could see her training master turn slowly red. He was uncomfortable for talking about such an embarrassing subject in front of his student.

"But, my lord, it was with an instructor here." Jzet babbled. She did not understand how she could be let off the hook so easily. "I should have never got involved with him, even though we were old friends-"

"Another point I wanted to prove." He continued on, cutting her off sharply. "I knew the Shang Tiger was from the Yamani Islands. He told me in the interview we had." He began to rub his temples, as if a headache was coming on. "Later on, I assumed you probably knew him from your Shang training there."

Jzet nodded. "We trained together, my lord."

Lord Padarig nodded quickly, before carrying on. "It was quite foolish of me to think you would not rekindle any kind of relationship you had in the past."

"My lord, I-"

"Enough, Queenscove," Lord Padarig commanded her in a bellowing voice. "I am giving you a chance to start over and I damn well expect you to take it."

"Yes, my lord," Jzet replied, her head bowed low. She tried her best to try to hide the shame under her Yamani mask.

"I believe the only people who are aware of this incident, are the monarchs, the Provost Guard you told the story of that woman's murder, and I." the training master informed her. "And I want you to know Queenscove; by Mithros I shall not tell a soul of this. I swear." He picked up the look of uncertainty in her eyes. He was somewhat of a Conservative, after all. "You need to trust me on this one, Queenscove. I am your training master and I deserve to be trusted."

"I trust you, my lord." Jzet replied and she truly did believe him. He was an honorable man.

He continued on with his speech. "This information could permanently damage your reputation and the reputations of many other lady warriors." Jzet felt fear rise in her stomach. She had no thought of the reputations of the other numerous female warriors in the realm, only her own. She believed she would be the only one affected.

_Of course not stupid, _she thought._ This was the kind of break the conservatives needed, so they could openly attack women warriors in Tortall. How could you be so dumb? How could you be so caught up in love to not realize the consequences of the relationship?_ These thoughts continued to swirl around her head.

"For your knowledge, the monarchs have also agreed to stay silent, along with the Provost Guard, who even agreed to take an oath of silence." Jzet breathed a great sigh of relief and sent a prayer of thanks to the gods. She would have to show gratitude that Provost Guard one day. He saved her a lot of trouble.

There was a long silence in the room, before Jzet finally decided to break it.

"I don't know what to say, my lord." Jzet said frankly. "I am just so grateful for what you have done for me. I appreciate it very much." She added sincerely.

"I am glad to here it." He replied with a much lighter tone than before. "But, just promise me one thing Queenscove."

"Anything, my lord," Jzet said. She would truly promise anything to the man, who just saved her reputation and gave her a new chance to start over.

"Please do not get involved with another man, while you are here at the palace." He sighed, on account of the awkwardness. "I know I have no business in your love life, but it would be in your best interest not to."

Jonathan's face immediately flashed in her mind. She swallowed hard. She knew a relationship with the prince would be impossible. He had to marry for the good of the country and that was it. This was just another reason not to get romantically involved with him.

"I promise, my lord." She said firmly.

He got up and led Jzet by the shoulder towards the door, to her great discomfort. Before he opened it to let her out, he paused.

"You will be a great knight one day Queenscove." He told her. Jzet almost blushed at the compliment. "I know the gods have plans for you." Jzet suddenly smirked, thinking of the dream god, Ganiel. "I just don't want you to throw away your future over such a terrible thing like that."

Jzet nodded, understanding him fully. "Yes, my lord,"

"The king told me about the prophesy." He added quietly. "You have a challenging path set out in front of you."

"I know, my lord." Jzet replied.

"I am glad you know Queenscove, but you still have to come to fact about how many people are counting on you to fulfill this prophesy. In fact, this whole country is counting on you." Jzet nodded. He took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye and continued on. "I look at you now, Queenscove, a young girl that is striving to be a great warrior. To become a legend and fulfill an almost impossible prophesy. I look to your future and I have faith that you will become strong and powerful enough, to defeat this monster and the burden that has been put upon the world."

"You really think so, my lord?" Jzet was so surprised about his great confidence in her; she swore her mouth had to be wide open.

"Of course, you fool, or I wouldn't have said it." He retorted.

"Thank you, my lord," Jzet said, holding back a blush that was rising to her cheeks.

He clapped her hard on the back. "Anytime Queenscove, anytime,"

There was a long pause.

"Dismissed?" She questioned, breaking the silence.

"Dismissed." He returned firmly, a small smile touched his lips.

Jzet bowed and then scurried from the room. She left for the mess hall with a new found respect for her training master.

Jzet had managed to slink in and out of the mess hall without being seen by any of her friends. She had arrived late, on account of her chat with Lord Padarig. Her friends were already sitting at the table in the far corner, absorbed in their conversation. She decided not to bother them and took a seat by herself, in the corner, out of the vision of her friends.

Jzet ate quickly, practically stuffing the food down her throat. She then got up and returned her dirty silver ware and plate to the table next to the kitchens. Jzet snuck one last glance at her friends and then slipped out of the mess hall.

Once out, she did not feel like returning to her rooms to talk to Lee. Instead, she headed down to the indoor practice courts.

It was mostly deserted, except for two sparring knights in the middle of the ring. Jzet watched them intently exchange blows. They were pretty evenly matched, which made the spar rather entertaining.

Finally, it ended with the tip of the tall, blonde haired knight's sword resting on the neck of his opponent, a muscular, curly, brown haired knight. The two men clasped hands and then headed towards their water skins. Jzet continued to watch the two men as they greedily guzzled down their water, until they stopped, both satisfied.

Watching the two knights spar, put Jzet in enough motivation to got practice her Shang skills.

Jzet then walked over to a cloth, dirt filled dummy, which was in the far corner of the practice courts. She rolled up her sleeves and set to work, punching and kicking the dummy until her body became sore and soaked in sweat.

She finally stopped to take a break, a half an hour later, after many vigorous exercises that left her content with her work. Jzet sat on the ground and began to meditate. She let her breathing slow down, until it was steady once again.

"Having fun?" A man's voice asked, breaking her concentration.

Jzet's eyelids fluttered open immediately and she sprang up from her seat on the ground. She reflexively fell into her attack stance. The knight that was sparring before, the curly, brown haired one, stood there chuckling.

She suddenly recognized him. It was Sir James of Nond, the knight that saved her life a couple of months before.

"You," She murmured.

"Yes me," He returned with a grin. "Is this how you greet everyone?" He asked, referring to her attack stance.

Jzet immediately straightened up, slightly embarrassed. "No, I only greet people like this when they startle me, like you did."

His hazel eyes danced with mirth. He certainly was enjoying himself.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" James asked, changing the topic. "I mean, I have been doing hand to hand combat since my page years and I am definitely not as good as you."

"I grew up on the Yamani Islands." Jzet told him, not wanting to reveal to him that she was a Shang.

"They teach you that on the Yamani Islands?" He inquired, flabbergast.

"Yep," She replied with a smirk.

"Well, I am never going there then." He said. "I would be the laughing stock of the whole country."

"Yamani's don't laugh." Jzet informed him, trying not to laugh herself. Wouldn't she look like such a fool then, if she burst out laughing? "They hide their emotions."

"Oh, so that is why you always have that blank face?"

"Yep," She responded.

"Oh, I thought it was just because you didn't like me." He said.

"Who said I did like you?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you still a page?" He asked. "You're as old as me for Mithros sake!"

"Yeah, I am on my fourth year." She said. "I am almost done."

"Yeah, I remember those days with Lord Padarig." He grinned in his reminiscing. "Days I certainly would like to forget." He added. "How about the Yamani guy you were with last time? What ever happened to him?"

Jzet sighed. "We went our separate ways a few days ago." She did not want to tell this knight the details.

"Oh, that's too bad," He remarked with little display of emotion.

"Yeah, I can see you're devastated." Jzet shot back.

"Maybe I am secretly a Yamani and I am holding my true feelings back." He retorted. "So, eat that."

Jzet rolled her eyes. "You would be the worse Yamani ever."

"I beg to differ!" He cried. "I can be an excellent Yamani. Watch this!" He put on a blank face. "I am a Yamani and I kick ass in hand to hand combat. You better watch out. I'm coming for you."

Jzet laughed. "Wow, impressive, I'll give you five stars."

James bowed. "Thank you, thank you; you've been a wonderful audience."

The bell suddenly chimed.

"Well, I better get going." Jzet said regretfully. "It's been nice talking to you, sir knight."

"Nice talking to you fair lady." He returned with a smile.

Jzet rolled her eyes and then made her way back to her rooms, in higher spirits than before.

The next morning, Jzet rose from her bed early. Her Midwinter break was officially over and it was unfortunately time to get back to her regular schedule of Page training. Jzet knew this half of the year was going to be the hardest part of her four year. Jzet and the rest of the fourth years only had a few months until the big exams, which if they passed, would make them into Squires of the realm. Without a doubt, Lord Padarig would step up the training during these last months. She would not even be surprised if he added extra weights to their harnesses today.

Jzet got up and scooped up the clothes that lay at the end of her bed. They were set out by Lee the night before. Jzet got changed quickly and quietly, hoping not to disturb Lee, who was still fast asleep. She splashed cold water on her face and then slipped out of the room, without making a single sound.

She walked down the Page's Wing at a slow pace. She was in no rush. It was still pretty early. She doubted if even Brandon was awake from his slumber yet. Jzet finally reached the mess hall three minutes later with only two pages inside, Egan of Aili and Yurgo of River's Edge. Both boys were only in their second year and did not have any association with Jzet's group of friends. They paid no regard to her and continued on with their conversation.

Jzet shrugged and sat down in her usual spot. The cooks had not put the food out yet. It was still too early.

Bored, Jzet watched a few pages slowly trickle into the mess hall with weary expressions on their faces. Jzet smirked to herself. They were in for a long day.

Suddenly, Audrey's face caught her eye. The fourteen year old page was slowly lumbering into the mess hall, dragging a disheveled Brandon behind her. Madison and Kate brought up the rear with a look of crabbiness plastered on their faces. They apparently were not pleased with falling back to their normal routine. All of them were usually late risers on off days having to be dragged from their beds.

Audrey soon spotted Jzet and her face light up considerably.

"Jzet!" She cried, letting go of Brandon, who almost tumbled on to the floor. Audrey ran to the table, as fast as her feet could carry her. Soon, Jzet found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, Audrey." Jzet returned, grinning.

"Where have you been?" She demanded her arms crossed over her chest. "I haven't seen you for days!"

Brandon, Madison, and Kate finally reached the table. Apparently, they weren't in as much as a rush as Audrey was to see Jzet.

"How have you been doing?" Brandon asked, covering up a yawn.

"Um, okay, I could be better though." Jzet admitted.

Brandon shrugged. "You can't get everything." He mumbled. He was still obviously in his sleep mode, making him barely comprehendible and even slightly disoriented.

The pages sat down.

Audrey leaned over across the table and hissed, "So, what happened with Rae?"

Jzet inwardly sighed. She knew she could not keep the secret from her best friend forever. "He was really a Carthaki spy sent by Zulch." Jzet told her, keeping her voice low. "So, I killed him."

"Killed him?" Audrey repeated, shocked. Her eyebrows were raised considerably. "You killed him," She snapped her fingers, "just like that."

"Yep," Jzet replied, not faltering at all.

"But I thought you loved him!" She practically cried, causing Jzet to quickly put her hand over the younger girl's mouth.

"Shut up, do you want the whole world to know?" Jzet hissed.

Audrey cringed, upset about Jzet's harsh tone of voice. "Sorry," She said in a whisper. "It just came to a surprise to me."

Jzet nodded, as a sign of her forgiveness.

"So, what did the Rattler say?" Audrey asked.

"He found out about our relationship." Jzet said while glancing up at the training master, who was sipping his morning tea. "He was displeased, but let me off the hook, as long as I didn't do it again."

"Wow, the Rattler was that forgiving?" Audrey questioned. She was just as surprised, as Jzet had been.

"Yeah, well, he isn't as bad as he looks." Jzet commented. "He is actually a pretty nice man."

"Kearney would beg to differ." Audrey mumbled.

"Of course he would." Jzet shot back. "He was always getting in so much blasted trouble, that's why!"

While Audrey and Jzet were talking, Brandon, Kate, and Madison had gotten their food and finally returned.

"Are you two eating this morning?" Kate asked, dropping her tray with a clink onto the table. "Or are you going to continue to gossip like a bunch of court ladies?"

"I'm going." Audrey grumbled. "I just had to get things settled out first."

Jzet joined Audrey on the back of the food line. Her stomach began to growl ferociously, causing Jzet to curse at it silently. _Behave! _She scolded it mentally. Of course, her stomach did not listen and continue to rumble.

Once they returned to their table and got settled, the topic of Jacqueline arose.

"I am so glad that psycho bitch is finally gone!" Brandon ejaculated enthusiastically. Jzet sighed deeply. She decided not to scold Brandon on his foul language, at least for now. "I swear she made this place a living funeral."

"I still can't believe she was arrested for treason." Kate remarked quietly. "I wonder, what she did?"

Jzet shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew exactly what Jacqueline did, spy on the nation of Tortall. Jzet felt slightly guilty for selling out the girl, although she was sworn enemies with her. Jacqueline really had no control over her fate. Her parents had died, leaving her with a treasonous uncle, who probably manipulated her mind. There was a terrible punishment for treason, death. A thing, despite her terrible deeds, Jacqueline most likely did not deserve. _She was just unfortunate for having such a rotten uncle. _Jzet thought bitterly and then dejectedly stuck her fork into a small pile of sausage.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Jzet was in a dream, again. She seemed to be in a small room with a round table in the center. Shelves with scrolls covered the whole wall to her right. A giant map of the countries that existed around the Emerald Ocean was straight ahead of her, nailed to the wall._

_It was quiet, the same quiet that existed before a deadly storm._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and a furious looking Zulch, closely followed by Jacqueline's uncle, Nammir, stormed the room. _

_"One of my spies is dead and the other is arrested for treason! Gods curse them!" Zulch roared and banged his fist against the table. He pounded on it so hard that his dry skin began to crack and bleed. To Jzet's disturbance though, it immediately healed, leaving the skin unscathed. He turned to Nammir. "What is the meaning of this Nammir?"_

_"My king," Jzet could tell Nammir was trembling, "that girl eliminated my best spy. I am as distraught as you."_

_'What about Jacqueline? Doesn't even he care about her?' Jzet thought. His own niece was about to be sent to death._

_"Those spies of yours got themselves caught and killed! They're pathetic!" Zulch shouted in fury. He struck Nammir with the back of his left hand. "How dare you send those two morons to spy for me?" Nammir staggered back._

_"My king, I am deeply sorry." Nammir got down on his knees like a groveling idiot. "I will send better one's next time."_

_"There won't be a next time Nammir at this rate!" Zulch retorted; his red eyes shone dangerously. _

_"I will punish that fool, Rae, family for you my king and then I will send new and better spies to Tortall's capitol." Nammir promised. Jzet's mind immediately jumped to Aria. That monster was going to harm one of her oldest friends, even though she was Rae's wife. She had a strong desire to strangle Nammir right then and there. _

_"I am done with spying, you fool!" Zulch roared. "We are sending a declaration of war to that Tortallan King. I want war, now. My army is ready and we shall conquer!" _

_"Yes, my king," Nammir said obediently, whimpering slightly. _

_"I want it sent out as soon as possible," He barked, "with no delays." He added._

_"Of course, my king," Nammir bowed low and then scampered out of the room._

_Once Nammir was out of sight, Zulch took down a sword that was hanging above the map. He proceeded to take his anger out on the blade, by bending the metal with his bare hands. _

_"Tortall shall be destroyed!" He cried and threw the sword up in the air. Zulch's magic seized it and it shattered into a million pieces. The fragments flew everywhere, even puncturing Zulch's skin. The Fitrakis shrugged it off and the fragments that were embedded in his skin fell to the floor._

_'So, it has begun.' Jzet thought bitterly.

* * *

Ha- I bet you thought my warning about the heart to heart talk would be Jonathan and Jzet talking. Nope, I am pure evil. So now, I will keep you waiting even longer to see how this whole love mess turns out. Oh and if you didn't get the dream thing, just for an FYI Carthak officially declared war on Tortall. _

Ha- I bet you thought my warning about the heart to heart talk would be Jonathan and Jzet talking. Nope, I am pure evil. So now, I will keep you waiting even longer to see how this whole love mess turns out. Oh and if you didn't get the dream thing, just for an FYI Ha- I bet you thought my warning about the heart to heart talk would be Jonathan and Jzet talking. Nope, I am pure evil. So now, I will keep you waiting even longer to see how this whole love mess turns out. Oh and if you didn't get the dream thing, just for an FYI Ha- I bet you thought my warning about the heart to heart talk would be Jonathan and Jzet talking. Nope, I am pure evil. So now, I will keep you waiting even longer to see how this whole love mess turns out. Oh and if you didn't get the dream thing, just for an FYI 

A/N I just want to wish a happy saint patrick's day to everyone.. Irish or not.. I am Irish, so I shall be celebrating this great holiday! lol... Anyone from new york here... Can you believe it snowed today!?!? It's the middle of march for christ sakes! loll... Sorry.. It was just really annoying snow today because it hailed for like 7 hours today and didn't even cancell school... booo

Well, review please

Thanks,

Caiti and Juliette


	37. This is no place to try and live my life

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics... _

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

-Relient K- Who I am Hates Who I've Been-

A/N: I know what you are thinking. Why am I updating twice in one day? Well, this chapter isn't actually about Jzet. It is about Jacqueline and her arrest, as a special request by one of my favorite reviewers. It might give you a better insight on the traitor from Blue Harbor and it will lead to other things in later chapters.

A/N If you have an idea about a title for the sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea about Jzet's squire years, please leave it in the review.

Dedication: Juliette Because She thought of most of this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Page Jacqueline of Blue Harbor could sense something was deffinently amiss. The Page Wing at the palace was very quiet for a Sunday afternoon, a little too quiet. She expected to see a few Tortallan pages fooling around with their companions in the hallway, like they usually do on off days. But, when she stuck her head out the door, she found out she was wrong. The hallway was deserted. Not a page was in sight.

Jacqueline shrugged and sighed, collapsing into an arm chair near her hearth. A fire was roaring, supplying plenty of heat to the room that was usually chilled during the winter months. She sipped her cup of tea carefully, not wanting to spill the hot liquid on her lap, and began to thumb through some of the papers that rested on her lap. They were from her uncle, Nammir, a current resident of Carthak, and the Emperor Zulch's right hand man. It was strictly business news, as usual.

With another sigh, she put down the papers and suddenly felt a pang of loneliness run through her weary bones. This same pang had been present ever since her parents had perished in a tragic fire, when she was only a mere four year old. Now, under her uncle's custody, she hardly ever received a letter that expressed his care and love for her. All he was concerned about was the information she gathered, not her welfare.

Jacqueline could not deny her feelings of loneliness. She had no friends after all and no family, as far as she was concerned. _Family would not use you for their dirty work. _She thought bitterly.

Suddenly, Jzet of Queenscove's face flashed across her mind.

How she loathed that girl! That Queenscove chit was the reason why she was still in Tortall, after all. She was a spy for Carthak, for Mithros sake! She was the lowest of the low, the darkest and shadiest type of human beings known to man kind. She felt disgraced and knew her parents, if they saw her now, would feel the same way.

_What am I doing here anyway? _She pondered, gazing sullenly into the crackling flames of the hearth. _I could have had a nice life on the streets, not tied up in these schemes and wars. Why did I ever try and go looking for Nammir? That had to the worst mistake of my life._

Abruptly, there was a soft tap on the shutters of her window. Jacqueline rose from her chair with a slight protest of her weary body and made her way towards the window. She expected it to be a message from the Shang Tiger. The two spies communicated through messenger pigeons and a pigeon, affectionately named Tweedle, arrived daily to her window sill to deliver a message from the Shang.

Jacqueline opened up the shutters and found the bird outside. She scooped him up with two hands and placed him on her desk. She inspected the bird, to find out that he carried no message. _This is odd. _Jacqueline thought, clearly puzzled._ The Shang was supposed to eliminate the chit's magic teacher last night. I am surprised he did not send me a whole scroll with details about it for Mithros' sake!_

Something was deffinently wrong. It was not like the Shang Tiger not to send his daily message.

She decided to make a visit to the Shang to see if he was well. Jacqueline slowly opened the door, the old wood creaked loudly. She had taken only two steps, before she was seized, forcefully, by two palace guards.

"You are under arrest for treason against Tortall." The burlier guard said.

"What are you talking about?" Jacqueline asked innocently. "I am a noble!"

"Don't act stupid, wench, this is the king's orders." The other guard snapped.

Now, a crowd of pages were drawing, to Jacqueline's embarrassment. They all had wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces.

The fifteen year old girl knew her time was up. She had been caught by those Tortallan imbeciles. She had failed her mission and she knew her penalty: _death_.

Jacqueline knew her Uncle would not care about her future fate, but instead, he would be upset because she had failed. Failed at something she knew that could never be accomplished. All she had ever done was harmful to the welfare of others and their way of life. _I have been treated like dirt all my life. _She thought bitterly._ And this is why I treat others like dirt. _She sighed_. I could have had a nice life, if Nammir didn't turn out a bad egg and influenced me in such a terrible way. I have brought doom upon myself. I wished I could have lived a normal life. _

She knew a fight would be useless now, so many witnesses before her and those two guards beside her. But, her stubborn side took over.

She began to scream, for everything that had gone wrong, and started to flail in the guard's grip. Jacqueline knew she would get in trouble for this later, but she kicked the guard that stood behind her in his manhood.

The guard cried out and immediately doubled over in pain. Jacqueline saw this as a chance to escape, but the other guard grabbed her wrist and thrust her against the wall. He was in the process of tieing her wrists in cords, when a voice of a man boomed at the head of the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted, furious.

Jacqueline turned her head to see the training master, Lord Padarig haMinich, his face was a dark shade of purple and he look absolutely livid.

All the pages, out of fear, edged away from the fireball of a training master, their bodies now seemed glued to the wall.

"Why are you arresting this page?" He demanded.

"King's orders, my lord," the guard replied.

"On what terms?" Lord Padarig shot back.

"Treason,"

Jacqueline lifted her cold hazel eyes up from the floor and saw the look of disappointment become evident on the old man's face. Jacqueline wanted to hide her face in shame. Tortallan or not, the old man was a good person and an excellent warrior.

"Very well," He sighed. Jacqueline could see the lines from age and stress that chiseled his face.

"Thank you my lord," the burlier guard said with a bow. The other guard, who she had kicked in his manhood, was slowly rising up from the floor and gave a small bow to the training master.

Lord Padarig turned to the rest of the frightened pages. "Back in your rooms, now!"

Without another word, the sounds of small feet scurrying across the floor were heard and their doors slammed quickly.

This left Jacqueline alone with the two guards and her training master, she gulped.

"You truly disappointment me, Blue Harbor." said Lord Padarig with a shake of his head. He then turned on his heel and walked slowly away.

_Great another person I disappointed,_ Jacqueline thought with a long sigh.

"You're coming with us, bitch." One guard, who still had a pained expression on his face from his earlier injury to his groin area, snapped. He pushed her roughly from behind, sending Jacqueline staggering forward.

He spat on her, bitterly. "You're going to the stocks."

Jacqueline shrugged. She figured this would happen.

"Very well, lead the way, you buffoon." Jacqueline replied with a cold tone of voice.

The guard ignored her comment and directed her out of the pages' wing.

As she walked away, a mysterious smile reached her lips. This might have been the end of her old life, but it was the beginning of a new one in a better place.

* * *

A/N: So, that is Jacqueline's arrest/pre arrest. 

I hope you liked it.

And I certainly hope you review this chapter. I know it is a little off topic, but it is very important to future plot lines.

And P.S. if you have any ideas for a title for a sequel to Land Across the Emerald Sea please leave it in the review.

Thanks,

Caiti and Juliette


	38. Avoiding an Awful Crime

And it's all too familiar

_And it's all too familiar  
And it happens all the time.  
All the cards begin to stack up,  
Twisting heartache into fine  
Little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
But it's you I can't deny._

-Taking Back Sunday-Blue Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Happy?

Dedication: To Confusedknight because her fic Fallen is awesome and she wrote me a sweet birthday fic that you should check out. It's called The Best Birthday Present. And I suggest all of you read and review these masterpieces, if you know what's good for you. It's truly excellent fanfiction people. So, review it!

Jzet sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. Her hands instantly went to her sweat soaked face for the comfort that she was still alive.

_That was so horrific, so disturbing, but yet so real. _Jzet thought to herself; feeling the fear of her enemy begin to weigh down her heart.

She could still picture it: The sharp sword fragments were puncturing his very skin and then, suddenly, all of them slid off him like butter. It was just unbelievable.

_It didn't even leave a mark. _Jzet shook her head in utter disbelief at the gruesome thought, as she rose up from her bed to go wash her face in the water basin.

That; that was the monster she had to defeat. He was a monster that could use magic with ease, probably not even breaking a single drop of sweat, when she would be weakened. He was a monster that could not even be injured at the point of her sword, unless stricken in the heart. He was a monster that probably possessed vast swordsmanship skills and most likely moved with unbelievable quickness. He was a monster that, if he got the chance, could strike Jzet down with one blow.

Jzet shivered in dread. The odds certainly seemed against her. And now, it appeared that she was going to be closer to the monster then ever before. Almost in his very grasps.

Tortall and Carthak were going to war. There was no denying that. Jzet knew for certain that she would have to follow her future knight master to the forts along the great Inland Sea and possibly, even to her very death.

_Why did this have to happen now? _Jzet wondered with utmost despair. She would have at least liked one year as a squire during a time of peace, before heading out to war. But now…

_We are at war. _

Filled with bitterness, Jzet splashed her hand across her water basin, temporarily blurring her own reflection and then cursed.

"It just isn't fair." Jzet muttered out loud to herself.

"What's not fair?" A voice from behind her asked.

Jzet jumped in surprise and turned swiftly around to see Lee standing there, towels in hand.

"Lee," Jzet cried, "you scared me!"

"Opps, sorry," She apologized sincerely with a small giggle. "I just thought it was just oh so intriguing to hear you talking to yourself." Lee grinned widely. "I kept telling myself you weren't insane, just maybe a little cracked. But now, this proves everything."

Jzet chuckled sarcastically. "Very funny _Aileen_, you're such a comedian."

"I know." Lee threw back her shoulders in a regal matter. "I try."

Jzet snorted at her haughty maid and made her way towards her changing screen. She needed to get ready for the day's lessons.

"I'm going to Chuck's today." Lee announced on the other side of the screen. "He's going to teach me how to cure some poisons. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh really?" Jzet began with a continuing sarcastic matter. "Is he going to teach you how to heal viruses too?"

"Well actually…" Lee began, but then changed her tone. "Hey, you were being sarcastic!"

Jzet rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

"Just because you hate your Gift, it doesn't mean you have to scorn my interest in it!" Lee told her sternly.

"Sorry Lee," Jzet said as she pulled her gold tunic over her head. "I got a little carried away. But seriously, is he teaching you anything new and exciting like…"

"Like what?"

Jzet came out from behind the screen. "Like kissing,"

"Wh- What?!" Lee spluttered, nearly choking on her own saliva.

"You heard me." Jzet said calmly.

"That's ridiculous Jzet. You've obviously read too many fictional novels." Lee countered, quickly scooping up Jzet's dirty bed clothes.

Jzet smirked. "I prefer nonfiction, thank you very much."

Before Lee could respond, there was an audible knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Lee announced, looking rather relieved. She trotted up to the door and answered it. "Oh, hello my grace," Jzet heard her say to the person at the doorway. "Come in, please, and make yourself comfortable."

A second later, her father appeared in the room and was smiling broadly at her. "Jzet it's great to see you!"

"Father!" Jzet cried, joyous to see him. It felt like months since she last laid eyes on him, even though it was only a few days. She ran up to him and hugged him affectionately. "What brings you here so early?" She asked after she was done greeting him.

He ruffled her hair and then sat down in an arm chair. "Just felt I should pay a call to my favorite daughter."

Jzet rolled her eyes. "Seriously father, why are you here?"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I was visiting the king this morning and I decided, since I was in the neighborhood to come and see how you're doing." Her father answered and then smoothed back his slowly thinning brown hair.

"You visited the king this early?" Jzet asked, flabbergast.

"Yes," His tone of voice was suddenly low and became suddenly serious. "I don't know if you heard, but Carthak's war declaration against Tortall arrived last night at the king's office. He was calling a conference this morning."

Jzet, who already knew about the declaration of war, attempted to look surprised when he told her, but instead, her Yamani mask only made her appear somber.

"What did it say?"

Her father sighed again. "Oh, you know the formalities and stuff like that." He waved his hand in a casual matter. "It basically informed us that Emperor Zulch was declaring war upon Tortall on account of a 'threat' he saw in our country." He snorted. "I personally believe that it's a whole bunch of bologna and that he is twisted and sick immortal only seeking power and world domination. But of course, that's my own opinion."

Jzet nodded. She knew he was right.

"I only wish…"

"You only wish what, father?"

"Well, the king has informed me that I will be leaving for the Fort Stauton in early April and that means-"

"You'll be missing my Page Examinations." Jzet finished sadly.

"Yes, and-"

"You'll be missing Chuck's graduation from the University." Lee's cold voice notified him from the corner of the room, causing Jzet to wince.

"Excuse me?" Her father replied with a shocked expression on his face. Jzet did not know if it was either from Lee addressing him the way she did, rudely, or the fact that she knew Chuck well enough that he informed her he was graduating in May.

"You heard me, my grace." Lee shot back, coming out of the corner. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and she was tapping her foot in annoyance. "Chuck wants you at that graduation. He's been waiting for years just to see you finally be proud of him."

Jzet's father's eyebrows furrowed deeply in thought as he looked her over thoroughly. "Aren't you that thief girl?"

Jzet saw her friend's fists clench. Lee did not like to be reminded of her past days in Queenscove. They unfortunately brought back painful memories to her. Memories that she would personally like to forget.

"Yes, I am your grace." She told him through gritted teeth. Jzet could tell she was trying to control her anger. "I am also a student of your son."

Jzet's father frowned.

"Oh, I was not aware Chuck had a student." Her father informed them rather tersely. Jzet had never seen her father look so peeved before. "But really, student or not, you have no right to meddle with my family affairs."

"Stupid noble," Jzet heard Lee mumble her voice filled with dislike. This had caused Jzet to groan loudly, as a signal for her maid to close her mouth. Then, Lee, who seemed to catch on, said with a sickening sweet voice. "Sorry, your grace, I shall be leaving then."

"Lee-" Jzet began, but Lee's cold glance cut her off so abruptly that she decided to stay silent.

Lee exited the room swiftly with the dirty clothing and closed the door, hard, behind her.

After Jzet was certain she was gone, she said, "Father-"

He interrupted Jzet with raising his left hand to silence her. "I know what you're thinking." He began and then sighed. "I acted impolitely, but your maid, Lee or whatever her name is. She was atrocious."

Jzet nodded reluctantly, but still rolled her eyes at his love for drama. Although, she didn't like what her father was saying about her friend, she knew it was true.

"Lee is Chuck's friend." She told him firmly. "She was just trying to protect him."

"Does she really think I am happy to miss Chuck's graduation?" Her father cried.

"No," Jzet mumbled. "She's just-"

"I can't help a war, Jzet, and I want your _friend_ to know that too." he snapped back. "War is a terrible thing. Death lurks everywhere in war. Death and horror that you would never imagine is there. I hate it and I would trade everything just to stay in Corus and see that graduation, I honestly would."

Jzet sighed and suddenly felt sorry for her father. She should have realized how upset he was about the whole situation and not pressed the matter any further. But now, she got him even more worked up and distraught. She felt truly ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Jzet apologized, getting up from her chair and embracing him.

Her father sniffled into her shirt. He was actually crying to Jzet's surprise. "It's my fault too; I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in it. But, you know how dramatic I am." Jzet smiled softly. She deffinently knew. "And, with the talks of war and everything…"

"I understand." Jzet let go of him, happy to make amends.

She watched her father sympathetically, as he took out a handkerchief and began to blow his nose in it.

"Sorry, I just have a cold and then before something got it my eye." He babbled as an untruthful explanation to his current state.

"It's okay father, I understand." Jzet whispered softly, trying to smile. Anything to cheer him up would be a blessing to her. She hadn't seen him cry since she had entered his study four years ago and saw him for the first time. His tears before were shed out of the pain of losing his wife and then, seeing his long lost daughter for the first time. Now, it was out of pure stress and suffering. She absolutely hated to see her father this way.

When he was finally done with his tears, he put away his handkerchief and grasped her hands. Jzet suddenly felt truly like a kid again. Her hands were so small compared to his big ones. But, she did not care. As long as it made her father happy, it was fine with her.

"I wanted to talk to you, before I get too busy to visit you on account of the preparations, about how war is a terrible thing." Jzet raised her eyebrows at his last statement. She was certainly not expecting a talk about war. Jzet thought her father would have at least wanted to forget about it for the time being. _I guess I was wrong. _She thought, before turning her full attention back to him "Don't listen to all those fairytale stories that go on about the glory and the honor. It's none of that. It changes people's lives for the worst. Young innocent men," Jzet glanced up at her father, "and women," He added hastily, "lose their lives for no apparent reason, except for the greed of their rulers. It's a waste of lives in my opinion and if I had it my way, I would have never joined the knight's ranks." He sighed bitterly. "But, things happened, when I was a lad, and I decided to make a life changing choice. I do not regret it, but still, if my brothers were not killed, I would have never become a knight and you wouldn't have either." He added sternly. "Killing is certainly not a thing I wanted to do or that I wanted my children to do, especially my daughter."

Jzet shrugged. She always knew he was initially against her knighthood because of her Aunt Kel's experiences, when she was a page, and he was probably still a little reluctant about it. But, she did not care. She was happy to serve her new country in any way she could, even if she had to give her life for it. "When I was first started at the University it was the opposite. Saving lives was what I desired to do. Now, I do both. Kill and save." He shrugged himself. "It's not what I wanted, but I try to make up for those I kill by healing as many people as I can. That's what I want you to do. Use your Gift and save as many people as you can." His voice became a whisper. "Because, Jzet, those young people do not deserve to die, not a single one."

"But, I don't know how." Jzet whispered back, ashamed. She possessed the famous Queenscove Gift, but could not use it. It was a terrible feat in her mind.

Her father's eyes became wide. "You don't know how?" He repeated. "How could my own daughter, a Queenscove, not know how to use her Gift?"  
"I was never taught." Jzet admitted. "Shang aren't allowed to use the Gift."

Her father patted her hand sympathetically. He knew it wasn't her fault or his own. She had just lost so much time. So, many years that she spent away from her true home in Tortall. But, those years were long gone and could never come back. Jzet and her father had learned to accept it with reluctance. "Well, I hope you get a knight master, who can heal, because I am too busy and so are you, to learn right now."

"I hope so too, father."

A small silence fell between them.

"Well, I must be going and so should you." He rose up from her chair and father and daughter made their way towards the door.

"Bye father," Jzet kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"I'll try to see you soon Jzet, but don't count on me visiting till next week." He told her wearily. "I have a lot of concoctions to brew."

"I understand."

They embraced one last time and then each went their separate ways.

A week went by in what seemed like a blur. The castle was on full alert. Pages, squires, knights, nobles, and even commoners, were making preparations to fuel the long war ahead. No one seemed idle.

"Who knew that preparing for war was so exhausting?" Audrey remarked, one night as Jzet and she sat in the knight's armory polishing weapons. They were doing punishment work from the master of etiquette, Oakbridge. Apparently, shouting out his name and looking away like they hadn't said anything made him very angry. After the fifth time of him hollering, 'Who said my name?' a first year page, Harold, squealed on them.

_Stupid Harold, _Jzet thought bitterly as she placed a dagger back in its sheath. But, their revenge had indeed been sweet. During their staff practice in the afternoon, Audrey had tinkered with a staff, smothering it with glue, and then handed it to Harold, causing his hands to be stick to it. Luckily for them, Madison of Pirate's Swoop was his partner and his fingers got a proper breaking.

Jzet grinned at her reminiscence. That had to have been one of the funniest moments of her life.

"I know." said Jzet wearily. "I can't wait till we're squires. Then, we won't have to waste our time with this junk." She threw down her polishing cloth in disgust. "I really do hate first years."

Audrey grinned and then chuckled. "But still, you'll have to admit our revenge was pretty funny."

Jzet nodded in agreement. "Yep, it deffinently was."

The two friends and partners in crime continued on with their polishing in silence, waiting anxiously for the bell to chime.

Suddenly though, the door to the armory swung open revealing the prince himself. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, look at we have here." He said smugly. "What have you two done this time?"

"Annoyed Master Oakbridge," Jzet told him, looking up at Jonathan as she polished an axe on her knees. She felt her heart beat faster. She still hadn't told him that they couldn't be together.

"And then, we glued a first year's hands to his staff." Audrey added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Madison of Pirate's Swoop then performed the duty of smashing all his fingers into tiny bits."

Jonathan winced at the thought of the pain Harold must have been in, but he still grinned. "Wow, you guys are pretty evil if I do say so myself."

"We don't like tattlers." Audrey told him. "Especially those that are in their first year."

"Well, I guess then I shouldn't cross paths with you two."

"Never," Jzet said, grinning.

"Ever," Audrey finished.

"So, when are you guys done with your punishment work?" Jonathan questioned.

"When the bell-" Audrey began, but was suddenly cut off by the loud chime. When it finally stopped she ended, "rings."

Both girls got up and placed the weapons they polished back in their proper places. When they were about to head back to the Page's Wing, Jonathan put a hand on Jzet's shoulder.

"Jzet can I talk to you, alone?" he asked, glancing at Audrey.

Jzet's heart seemed to skip a beat, but she hid her nervousness under her Yamani mask. "Sure," She turned to Audrey. "I'll see you later."

Audrey looked confused, but said, "Okay Jzet," She then glanced at Jonathan. "See you around Jonathan."

They watched her walk away and Jonathan did not say anything until they could no longer hear her footsteps.

"Jzet, we need to talk." Jonathan told her.

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Jzet," he said firmly. "You have been avoiding me for the last week." Jzet shifted uneasily on her feet. It was true. "This has been the first time I could find you."

"I've been busy." She argued.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I know you haven't been busy every single day for the last week. You have days off."

"That's true, but I had punishment work and I went to the city with Audrey."

_Both lies_, Jzet thought guiltily. _But, I can't admit to him that I was actually avoiding him on purpose._

"Maybe you're too much of a trouble maker to be with me." He teased.

Jzet chuckled nervously. "About that…"

"What?"

Jzet took a deep breath. She knew she was going to regret this. "Jonathan, I can't be with you like that. All I want is your friendship, nothing more."

The prince looked completely shocked. "But- but why?" He spluttered, his confidence thrown off by her abruptness in the announcement.

"I have my duties and you have yours." She told him frankly, making her face as unemotional as a smooth stone, although her emotions swirled around in her troubled green eyes. "You have to marry for the sake of the country and I want to achieve my knighthood. If we had that kind of relationship, it would not only ruin my reputation as a Page, but also prevent a treaty between Tortall and Tyra."

"I don't care what people thin-" Jonathan began, but Jzet cut him off with a sharp tongue.

"I care Jonathan." Jzet informed him and then sighed on account of his stubbornness. "I just want to be your friend." She added quietly.

Jzet watched him chew nervously on his lower lip. His hands were locked together behind his back and she could tell they were twitching nervously.

"Please," She practically begged him. "I just don't want to get hurt again. Not by you, especially not by you. I've already been disappointed enough."

The prince sensed her pain. Even her Yamani mask could not hide it. Just the mention of Rae's name and her heart seemed to shatter into tiny pieces all over again.

No, she was not going to be naïve and stupid like last time and rush into a relationship like that. Jonathan might be one of her best friends, but that did not give her an excuse to just run into his arms and live happily ever after with him. No, she knew better now and she knew that a relationship with the prince simply would not work. Ever.

Jonathan opened up his mouth to speak, closed it as he changed his mind, and then sighed in defeat. "I understand."

Jzet considerably brightened up. She did not expect him to understand her feelings so quickly and easily. He was extremely stubborn, after all. At that moment, though, she could not help, but hug him.

"Thanks Jonathan," She whispered into his tunic. "I just don't want to lose my best friend."

He patted her back awkwardly.

"As long as you're happy,"

Jzet spent the next two weeks buried in her academic assignments. The Mitharian priests and Master Oakbridge apparently had plotted in secret to try to torture the Pages with tedious and boring assignments. Well, according to Brandon anyway.

It was the night before Jzet's weekly day off and she was sitting at her desk, finishing an extra long algebra assignment, when there was a knock at the door.

Lee answered it of course and ushered Audrey inside.

"What's up?" Jzet asked, looking up from her assignment.

"I've got some big news." Audrey announced, not even caring that Lee was still in the room. "I heard from Kate, whose uncle is the magistrate or something that Jacqueline is going to be executed tomorrow."

Jzet's eyes widened.

"I thought her execution was going to be weeks ago."

"Nope, apparently Jacqueline hired a pretty good attorney. The best money could buy." Audrey told her enthusiastically. "He carried out the case for a few weeks, but the jury still proclaimed her as guilty. Thank Mithros," Audrey breathed in a sigh of relief. "Could you imagine if she was actually let out of jail?"

Jzet swallowed hard. She had a pretty good idea what would happen. Jacqueline would try to go after her. Kill her perhaps, if she got the chance. Jzet shook her head as an attempt to get rid of the dreary thoughts. _Thank goodness they're executing her. That's at least one problem I won't have to deal with anymore._

"No, I couldn't."

Audrey collapsed into the arm chair in front of her fire place, where the flames crackled and danced around carelessly. Jzet actually envied them.

_At least they don't have to worry about war or executions or stupid prophesies. _Jzet thought to herself with resentment.

"Do you want to attend the execution tomorrow?" Audrey asked. "Brandon, Kate, and Madison are going. Brandon's even bringing rotten fruit. He wants to peg her with some."

Jzet rolled her eyes at the thought of her mischievous friend. "I guess I'll have to go. After all, he does have rotten fruit." She added with pure sarcasm.

"Good," Audrey replied, suddenly getting up from the chair. "We'll meet after breakfast in the stables and try not to be late."

"Why?" Audrey's last statement surprised her. She was late to Master Lindhall's class all the time. When did she suddenly care if Jzet was late or not?

"Because, my dearest friend, I wouldn't miss this execution for the world,"

So yeah, that's it...

Review and all that jazz because this is the 2nd to last chapter in this series.

I promise the next chapter will be good and a little more exciting then this. This was mainly a filler chapter.

So review,

Caiti & Juliette


	39. The Truth of a Thousand Lies

_In this farewell  
there's no blood  
there's no alibi_

coz I've drawn regret  
from the truth  
of thousand lies

So let mercy come  
and wash away

What I've done  
I face myself  
to cross-out what I've become  
erase myself  
and let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
what you've thought of me

Well I clean this slate  
with the hands of uncertainty  


_So let mercy come  
and wash away_

What I've done  
I face myself  
to cross-out what I've become  
erase myself  
and let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
and whatever pain may come  
today this ends  
Im forgiving what I've done  
I face myself  
to cross-out what I've become  
erase myself  
and let go of what I've done

What I've done  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

Linkin Park- What I've Done

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dedication: To my editoress Juliette, without her none of this would have been possible. And to Sirius Black (aka Gary Oldman who she thinks is sooo hott) without him Juliette would have never had any inspiration lol. Oh and btw.. See Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix at the movie theater. It's frickin awesome! I saw it twice in two days because I am a loser and so did Juliette because I'm staying at her house for the week. So go out and spend your money.

Big Thanks to my Reviewers for Chapter 38.. if it wasn't so late I might actually write a response to all of you, but I am so tired right now. So tough luck... lol

Awesome reviewers: nativewildmage (who may have the force with her), a, Frozenthoughts, On Top of Cloud9, lightningstorms, Lady Sapphirea, An angel on ice, Queen of Crimson, ella plain and simple, nautikitti, LadyKnightSusan, Elspeth25, & Erytha

And a response to Confused Knight because I have to answer her question: My events are 1500, triple jump, 3000, 2000 meter steeple chase, 800, 4x400, & 4x800... Track is soo awesome though... I absolutely love it... I actually went to States this year for the 1500...

Here it is... the last chapter

* * *

After Audrey left, Jzet decided not to stay awake for much longer. Tomorrow she would have to get up early for the execution and would need sleep.

Jzet bade Lee good night and then settled into her warm, comfortable bed. On the surface, all appeared to be at peace for Jzet. Jacqueline was going to be finally gone from her life. The traitor would no longer be a piercing thorn in her side. But, despite all of this, Jzet still had a guilty conscience.

_Does she really deserve death?_ Jzet wondered, turning over onto her stomach. She might have been a traitor, but she was only sixteen for Mithros' sake! She was much too young to die.

_Why are you sympathizing with that traitor? _A part of Jzet's mind argued. _All she has done was make your life miserable. She brainwashed Kearney! _

Jzet groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

_Why do I keep thinking about this? I just want to sleep! _

Jzet's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door creaking open. She sat up in bed immediately, afraid that it was an intruder.

"Come in." Jzet heard Lee say softly. "She's asleep, so be quiet."

Footsteps against the floor sent Jzet diving back under the covers. _Who was here to see Lee at this time of night? _The footsteps stopped a few feet away from Jzet's bed and she dared to take a peek at Lee's visitor.

To Jzet's surprise, it was her half brother Chuck of Queenscove and Blythdin. Jzet knew he was Lee's teacher in healing magic, but what was he doing here at this time of night?

"I'm glad you could come." Lee whispered to Chuck. "But, I wish I could have come to your place. It's too risky to be here. What if Jzet found out about us?"

Jzet's ears immediately perked up and she smiled broadly. So, her suspicions were correct. Chuck and Lee were seeing each other.

"I just don't like the idea of you going into the city at night." Chuck replied softly. "It's too dangerous."

_That's so sweet, _Jzet thought on her half brother's protectiveness of Lee.

"So, you don't think I can take care of myself?" Lee asked sharply. Jzet internally sighed. She was so defensive sometimes.

"You know I don't mean that Lee." Chuck whispered. "I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself."

"Good," Lee said and then changed the subject. "We better get out of Jzet's rooms though. If she catches us together, she'll never let me live it down."

Jzet smirked into her pillow. Her friend knew her well.

"Okay, we'll go to the gardens." Chuck told Lee. "My friend Gary says it's a perfect place at night and I want to discuss something with you."

"Sounds good to me," Lee said. Jzet heard footsteps on the ground, the door close, and then silence.

After Jzet was certain they were gone, she sprang out of her bed and threw on a pair of breeches. She knew it was terrible and very dishonest, but she wanted to know what they were going to discuss.

_Lee's going to kill you if she finds you spying on them, _the reasonable part of her mind warned, but Jzet's ignored it and slipped out into the hallway anyway.

Jzet made her way towards the gardens, moving carefully and quietly. She did not want to attract any attention to herself.

When she finally arrived, Jzet searched for Lee and Chuck, moving as silently as she could. She did not dare make any noise for fear of being discovered.

The familiar voice of Chuck reached Jzet's ears and she immediately ducked behind a bush.

"Did you tell her yet?" Chuck asked Lee.

Jzet risked poking her head out from around the corner to see the couple.

She saw Lee and Chuck sitting on a wooden bench, surrounded by neatly trimmed hedges. Chuck had wrapped one of his arms around Lee and pulled her closely to him to keep her warm from the blistering cold that had plagued the winter night.

"Tell her what?" Lee said.

"You know…Tell her that you are coming with me to Fort Stauton near Pearlmouth in June." Chuck reminded her.

Before Jzet could stop herself, she shouted, "What?" and fell over onto her face. To her horror, she was completely visible to Chuck and Lee. Both of them stared at her openly, Lee's mouth hung open. For once in her life Lee was speechless.

Jzet gulped. She was going to get it now.

"Hey guys! Nice night for a stroll, isn't it?" Jzet chuckled nervously. She realized she was still lying flat on the ground in the dirt. She got up quickly and dusted herself off.

"What are you doing here, Jzet?" Chuck asked. He did not look very happy to see her.

"I live here." Jzet said pertly and turned on her heel. She started to make her escape, walking briskly away.

Lee had leaped up from the bench and grabbed Jzet by the shoulder. She spun her around abruptly.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked, a look of hurt was visible on her face.

Jzet had to make an excuse and fast. Lee looked ready to punch her flat out in the face.

"No… I was looking for you." She lied. "I got up for a glass of water and you were gone. So, I decided to search for you and apparently," Jzet jerked her head at Chuck, "I found more than just you." She raised her eye brow, waiting for an explanation.

Lee exchanged glances with Chuck and then turned back to Jzet. "Yeah… about that…"

"Well?" Jzet asked, impatient. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Chuck?"

"I was afraid you were going to get mad." Lee admitted. "And you are! Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad." Jzet told her friend with a sigh. "I am just really surprised." She turned to Chuck. "And why are you taking her with you to Fort Stauton?"

Chuck looked peeved. "I am not dumb Jzet." He snapped, his face red. "You were snooping around, invading our privacy, and now you think you can ask all the questions?"

Jzet rounded on her half brother. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to snoop if you two were honest with me from the beginning." Jzet came back to Lee. "And how many 'healing lessons' are actually real lessons? Did you lie about that too?"

Lee ran her hands through her blonde hair. She looked frustrated and angry. "For your information," She poked her finger into Jzet's shoulder, "I want to learn to heal more than anything in the world," Her voice was in a shout now, "and we never, ever did any of that stuff during our lessons. I am sorry that your half brother could teach me to heal and that we accidentally fell for each other. Maybe if you actually knew how to use your Gift, instead of hiding it away all the time, then maybe I would have learned from you and none of this would have ever happened. Would you've been happy then?"

Jzet felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach.

"I am happy for you Lee." Jzet said softly. "I am just upset you never told me. I thought we were friends."

Lee sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. She moaned loudly and dug the toe of her boot into the ground. Jzet could tell she was aggravated.

Jzet sighed and sat down next to the girl.

"I'm sorry Lee. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jzet told her. "Honesty is all I ask for."

"I should be the one apologizing to you and not just for the Chuck thing." Lee said. "What I said…. What I said was out of line. I should have never been so mean about your Gift. I don't mind if you use it or not." Lee sighed. "You know me… my temper gets hold of me sometimes and I lose control. I-"

"It's fine Lee."

"But-"

"It's fine Lee." Jzet repeated and got up from her seat on the bench. "You two are perfect together and you have my blessing." Lee opened her mouth to apologize again. "Stop Lee," She said firmly. "You know I don't like to have apologies and crap carried on for too long. Friends?"

Lee grinned and stood up. "Of course,"

The two girls hugged.

"Well…" Jzet began after they broke the embrace. "I must be going. I need to get some sleep."

"You don't mind though, about my going with Chuck to Fort Stauton?" Lee asked anxiously.

"No," She smiled warmly at her half brother and friend. "I think it's wonderful Lee." The younger girl beamed. "It will be a great experience for you and you will be helping your country in a great way."

"Thank you," Lee said. "That means a lot to me."

"Goodnight then," Jzet said.

She walked back to her rooms and went to bed. She never even heard Lee come in because Jzet fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Jzet rose from her bed, quite refreshed from her slumber. She got dressed in warm clothing and went to tell Lee she was leaving, but found her still abed.

Jzet then went to Audrey's room and knocked on her door. Audrey opened a few moments later and nodded. "Let's go,"

The two girls met up with Brandon, Jonathan, Kate, and Madison at the mess hall. The friends ate breakfast together, before making their way down to the execution site.

Jzet and Jonathan remained quiet, while the rest of the group chatted excitedly. Even though, they had come to a mutual agreement, Jzet found herself nervous to be in his presence. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

Brandon pulled out two tomatoes from his pockets.

"I nicked these two from the kitchens last night." He said with a mischievous grin. "I can't wait to nail her with these."

Kate, Madison, and Audrey laughed.

Jzet opened her mouth to reprimand her friend, but thought better of it.

_Let them have their fun. _She thought with a sigh.

When they finally reached the execution site, they found that a large crowd had gathered. Brandon wanted a spot up close, but they couldn't get within twenty feet of the platform.

"How am I supposed to hit her from here?" Brandon whined crossly.

Jzet stood on her toes. She could hardly see the noose that was to kill Jacqueline over the sea of heads in front of her.

Suddenly, the crowd, which was talking in a dull roar, quieted. The only noise Jzet could hear was the thump of a drum; its beat was slow and steady.

Jacqueline appeared before the crowd; dressed in a sleeveless, cotton dress that was white in color. Jzet took quick notice to the bright red tattoo of an 'X' on her upper left arm, the mark of a traitor.

The crowd booed loudly. Their jeers were relentless. To Brandon's obvious delight, vegetable were pelted at Jacqueline, staining her white dress. But, despite this terrible treatment she was receiving from the crowd, Jacqueline remained calm. Her face was as unemotional and smooth as a slab of stone and she showed no fear of her quick approaching death.

Jzet turned to her left and saw Brandon attempt to hurl a tomato at Jacqueline. Unfortunately, his throw was several feet short and the tomato landed on top of a bald man's head.

"Oy! Who the heck hit me in the head?" The man shouted, angrily.

Brandon ducked down low, afraid of the bald man's wrath.

"Nice one, Brandon," Kate said, laughing.

"Shut up," Brandon mumbled, hiding behind Jzet.

The booing stopped abruptly and a herald stood before them. Meanwhile, Jacqueline was being prepared to hang by a black hooded executioner. He was securing the noose onto her neck with a malicious grin.

"People of Tortall," the herald boomed, "I present to you a traitor of our great nation, Former Page Jacqueline of Queenscove."

The boos and jeers started again, this time they were more vicious.

After a few moments, the herald cleared his throat and asked, "Is there any last words you would like to say, traitor?"

All eyes turned to Jacqueline. Jzet could see her stony blue eyes stare back at them defiantly.

"Mattou za yogen Shang Ookami, maro beki fukaku za akuhei ikko." Jacqueline shouted in Yamani, so all could hear.

At these words, Jzet began to stare openly at Jacqueline. She didn't know Jacqueline knew Yamani. But, the translation of Jacqueline's words was the most shocking. It meant: "Fulfill the prophesy Shang Wolf, you must defeat the evil one."

Before she had time to think, Jonathan grabbed her arm and whispered. "Jzet, she was talking about you. Wasn't she?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Jzet asked in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Ma' made me learn Yamani when I was younger." Jonathan explained. "It's like a second language to me." He looked troubled. "But, I don't understand. Why is she supporting you? She is a traitor."

Jzet shook her head and wondered the same thing. "I don't know Jonathan. I really don't know."

There was silence and then the trap door fell through. Jacqueline's body dangled above the ground, her face turning blue as she suffocated to death.

And as quickly as it began, it ended. Jacqueline of Blue Harbor was dead. Her lifeless body swayed limply in the breeze.

In the back of the crowd, a girl stood silently. She wore a small, secretive smile on her face as she observed the hanging before her. With a small shrug, she swung her pack onto her shoulders and moved on.

**The End**

* * *

Please look for my sequel: **The Squire and the Derelict**

It should be coming out in the next few weeks.

Once again... thank you

But I believe a big thanks is in order for the following people, who have been with me from the beginning:

Juliette, Nativewildmage, On Top of Cloud9, ConfusedKnight, and DreamlndxFantasy

Your author,

Caiti


End file.
